Parellel Universe
by Bacio83
Summary: What if Future Max ripped the thread of time when he visited Liz? Now nothing is the same anymore and those who were to protect from afar are driven to reveal themselves. It's an AU fic my first, with all couples intact except for Michael and Maria. Thi
1. My first journal entry, Coming Home

(Note to the reader, this is in Journal, narration and regular story format.   It takes a while to get used to but it makes sense soon enough.)  

I don't own any Characters wish I could have it might have been fun, this fanfic is inspired by Roswell High books and the TV show so you may see some references.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Journal it's August 20th 2000, I'm Sam Simmons and today my life has ended and begun, 

We were never quite aware of how wonderful life really was.  There was always something that banned us together as a Solar system. The Whirlwind Galaxy is what we called home. Our people had looked to the Milky Way as a new beginning and maybe a way out. For hundreds of years we had done research it wasn't until shortly before I was born that a link between our DNA and theirs was found. This is what sparked I guess you would say sightings on Earth and abductions. Although most humans were returned to their planet we did learn more than we needed to know. Without these abductions I wouldn't be here able to tell you exactly what has been going in my life or I guess I should say lives. 

My name is Samantha Simons, before they used to call me Macaria. Even thinking of her name brings me back to her life; she was a princess and last-born pure blood daughter of King Marceau of Marcadia. He had eleven children from his wife Lucia, she died giving birth to his daughter Macaria. Ever since then he has sworn she is the toughest and strongest of all his children. Although King Marceau isn't without faults soon after his wife's death, his bed was filled with another, a servant of the house.  She was a very beautiful maiden who looked after the children, she would bear a child her name was Anassa.

 Anassa would become handmaiden to Marceau's youngest daughter Macaria and also his second favorite daughter. Lucia had given birth to two sons and then nine daughters, it was in Marceau's best of luck that he was able to marry his daughters off with the best of intentions for his planet and people. But Macaria was different than her sisters it was evident the moment she was able to play with others. For every festival and special occasion that arrived the meeting of Kings and royalty would take place. This usually meant a great deal to all the children of the castle because they were very fond of each other. The festivals would take place on alternating planets. There was Zantar who ruled Antar and his son and daughter Vilandra and Zan were his only two children. His wife Altheda was a wise woman but also very stubborn it was said after her son Zan was born that she saw no reason for more children. Zantar being very much in love with her saw no objections to her desire. Although after the last war between Antar and Rathania the bargaining chip happened to be Vilandra she was promised to Rath the second born son of Rasmus King of Rathania.

 Yett the bargain didn't end there King Rasmus saw an opportunity to for an engagement, between his only daughter Sophoronia to King Sero of Serion's first born son Symeon. There was Averus King of Acheron, he was known for his wandering eye in his younger years and rumors say that he fathered a son with his brother's wife his son's name was Kivar. Averus had many children his first-born son was Lucian, he was wise and a fair son. His middle daughter was Ava; she was jealous and slinky kind of a girl.  

Marceau well I guess you can say he's my first father.  I should also bring you back to speed on what's happening now.  Well it's the year 2000 August 20th only 5 days after my birthday and well we're moving.  I can't tell you how both nervous and excited I am.  First off this is my first journal entry, my cousin Liz, who by the way has a pretty big part in why we're moving, gave this journal to me.  So let's start with my three best buds and link them to this disaster of a story, well there's John my long time boyfriend and also a hybrid like myself he was known as Symeon of Serion.  Then there's my favorite gal pal Sandie who was Sophoronia; ok so I know what you're thinking Mr. Journal dude but there's no feelings between John and Sandie it was ages ago and light years far away.  Then there's Lucas my troubled friend who was known as Lucian of Acheron.  

So I'm guessing right about now you're wondering about the whole hybrid status right, ok well to put it in laymen terms there was a huge battle we died and got genetically enhanced some DNA was mixed and now we're hybrids.  I guess I should explain how Liz comes into play in all this well, she kind of came to Florida this summer not only alone but also single.  After many emails of her going on and on about Max things sort of got chilly.  The whole thing is, well Max is kind of Zan another hybrid as well as his sister Isabel who's Vilandra, both are of Antar. 

Then there's Maria's on again, off again boyfriend Michael who was Rath.  Oh and Tess of course our own Ava, Lucas' sister but he'll deny the relation if asked.  I guess you can call us back up.  On our planet we had the Jesuit elders who took care of this whole destiny thing long before this huge battle waged with Kivar.  They agreed with all of our parents that if anything were to happen to us we would be sent to Earth as hybrids.  The plan was the royal four Zan, Vilandra, Rath and Ava would be sent with each a decoy pod.  One set would be placed in some obscure state where no-one would suspect anything and the decoys would be thrown in downtown Manhattan where they would draw attention to themselves and away from the true set. 

 In any case the only time we were to be sent to Earth is if there was a glitch.  You see like one and 50 million humans have the right chromosomal abnormality that allows our DNA or ET DNA to form and create an embryo like me.  So Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess they were the first batch along with their decoys to be sent but they were in incubation pods and sent with protectors.  It wasn't until we learned of the crash and that one of the protectors was a Kivarian spy that plan B was hatched.  This time it was a bit more sticky, so my father, our protector searched for years to find the right women with the abnormality to bear children.  This time their own DNA mixed with our essence and DNA would be used.  The only thing was that Dad, or Pete as we called him found only three women who fit the bill.  So using his powers he had them all relocate to Port St. Lucie Florida married and bore children. 

 Firs off there was me born August 15th 1983, then John, and Sandie and Lucas are twins.  I know it's pretty funny but technically their half brother and sister and still manage to not get creeped out by the fact that they resemble each other.  Well the truth be told, Max fell in love with Liz long ago when they were like elementary students went all gaga when she got shot and died, then he brought her back.  Avoided her then wooed her then broke her heart when he started to act all twilight zone with Tess.  And thus activating the pulse that we received in May.  Now of course everyone else who we don't want to know where the Royal four did also possibly get the pulse hence why we're going to New Mexico.  Whew....  

So it took all summer for Lucas to slowly mind control our parents' company to give all of our parents a raise and head the buying of this abandoned facility in Roswell New Mexico.   Our parents had been talking about the companies plans to buy it for a year now, so with our parents' new raises that meant all of us are moving to Roswell.  I guess you can see by now that we all have our little power quirks.  Lucas is good with the mind control and altering.  He's also taught us some techniques on how to block out other mind controlling powers, we've gotten pretty good he can barely mess with our minds.  I kind of have the gift of foresight and also a force field, which works pretty well against pebbles, and rocks John has hurled at me.  John can lift just about anything with his powers and more or less apparate where ever he wants not like between walls or anything but more like altering time.  Sandie's really good at blowing things up and telekinetics of the sort the real Yoda stuff. 

 The only challenge I have right now is falling asleep and waking up at 6am for our flight to New Mexico tomorrow and then a one hour drive to Roswell since there's no airport remotely close.  But the best part about this whole thing is uncle Jeff, Liz's dad my Mom's brother hasn't told Liz that we're coming so I get to surprise her tomorrow.  What's  keeping me now from letting this pen drop and turning off the lights?  Oh one more thing I have a little half brother Miles, I guess I should start by telling you that my father faked his death and went back when he was summoned by his order.  My mother remarried this really cool scientist guy who works for Metachem with her, luckily for all of us Metachem is what keeps us close together.  So tomorrow all of us will be arriving in New Mexico to begin a life of protect without being seen and our last high school year as the new kids.  I'll write more tomorrow.

Dear Journal It's August 21st I'm Samantha Simmons and writing while riding on a plane is the best thing to pass the time away.  So let me tell you about my day so far, we left Port St. Lucie to West Palm Beach Airport, an hour drive with my brother and his game boy and my Mother going through her checklist over and over again.  My stepfather Dan began mocking her and reciting her checklist by the time we had arrived at the airport.  Well an hour's wait and check in time got us on the plane and in the air on our way to Las Cruces International airport of New Mexico.  So I'm excited other than our personal belongings everything about my life is going to be new, a new address, a new school and new digs.  The hardest part about this whole thing has been keeping it from Liz, it's supposed to be a huge surprise Alex and Maria are in on it too. 

  I'm also really reluctant to tell Liz the truth about us I mean we're part of the reason her heart was broken this summer.  I guess I'm going to try to be the most normal and un alien thing in her life as long as I can be, it was hard enough watching her sulk on the beach reading her journal over and over again.  It only took us a week of childish antics to get her to join us and she didn't pick up her journal the rest of the summer.  The summer went by fast and it was soon my 17th birthday, which also happened to be the day Liz left so she gave me this journal to keep my thoughts in it so here I am.  The last time I was in Roswell I had actually met Max, well I saw him. It was a really traumatic situation, my Grams had died and Liz and I were just mainly focused on her and other than her pointing him out that was all I really saw of him. 

 What else, well Liz and I have this whole twin cousin thing other than me being about a foot taller we basically look exactly alike.  So for people who hadn't seen us in a while they were pretty confused as to how Uncle Jeff had twins when they thought we were cousins.  The only thing that bummed me out was this was the first time in years that Liz didn't bring Alex and Maria.  It had become tradition but she left so quickly that I guess they didn't have time to react.  I mean Alex and Maria are two of my dearest friends I keep email convos up and aim with Alex, while Maria and I devote 40 of our weekend cell minutes to every non alien detail of our life.  While Liz and I are a bit of both really. 

 Up to about two days after the pulse was sent out we were in total agreement Sandie, Lucas, John and I not to go to Roswell.  We were going to follow the original instructions to protect from afar.  But it was one of my dreams/visions that made me change our course.  I saw something awful the end of the world and the scariest part was that we weren't there, this made me realize that we had to go and we had to do it soon.  I was entrusted by the Jesuits to lead our group; you can say it was the leader in me that got me the part.  I had been the second in command under Prince Rath of the allied army, trainer of the defense.  I've decided to make a chart to explain the whole past lives/planet alignment thing.  So here's my diagram….

                                                            **Whirlwind Galaxy**

Marcadia                                                                                                           Acheron

--------------                                                                                                          ------------

King Marceau-_Lucia_                                                                   sister in Law-King Averus-?

2sons   _9 daughters_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Kivar-_Ava (Tess_)  1st born Lucian(Lucas)

_Macaria (Sam)_

(_Children's nanny)_

_Anassa _

            Rathania                                                                       Serion

            -------------                                                                       --------

            King Rasmus                                                                 King Sero-?

            Many sons        _One daughter_                             Symeon (John) ????

            2nd born Rath (Michael)  -_Sophoronia (Sandie)_

                                                            Antar

                                                            --------

                                                King Zantar-_Altheda_

                                    Zan(Max)    _Vilandra (Isabel)_

After making her chart for her journal Sam puts it down looks to her sleeping brother and decided to take a nap herself.  As she closes her eyes we see flashes like an old movie projector being brought back to life we are immersed in Sam's dream, which is really a memory from her past.  A young girl who looks at the most 9years old is fighting with a huge sword against a bulky boy who is a great match for her.  We recognize the young girl as Sam but it's not her as she is now.  As she knocks the little boys' sword to the ground and kicks his foot from under him he falls flat on his back and looks on she holds the sword to the boys' chest.  You can see the blade bend the light and we get another look at the boy he's now a teen about 17 years old and he's very handsome, we can also see Sam grown up and in her late teens as well.  She's dressed in heavy pants adorned as a princess but obviously a tomboy.  She smiles evilly at the boy.

"So do you give up Rath?"

He looks at her and returns her smile, he quickly sweeps the sword away from her and she falls to the floor on top of him.  They're laughing but the awkwardness of their current position turns their laughter into silence as they're lips graze each other into a kiss.  Just as things are getting intense a door from the right opens and Anassa, Macaria's younger sister quickly comes in the room.

"You guys they are coming!"

The two roll in opposite directions and each grab their sword, to return it to it's hilt.  They get up like nothing is happening as the two men King Rasmus and King Marceau deep in discussion enter the room.  The children bow to their fathers and are acknowledged without a word.  Anassa walks over to Macaria and takes off her belt and removing her sword.  The two nod at each other and walk over to a covered area only by a thin white sheet as Anassa helps Macaria out of her clothes and into her dress.  Rath looks on to see the outline of her body as she changes clothes.  He otherwise keeps a stoic look out the large window, which depicts the ship carrying them to a huge palace.  The two girls come out of the changing area both dressed for the occasion Rath's eyes light up.  Macaria gives him a dirty look as the two sisters join him looking out the window.

"I love these parties." Anassa sighs deeply.

Both Marcaria and Rath look at each other in agreement but also amusement.  It's a lot better knowing that they can see each other without having to sneak out.  

"You just want to see Zan."  Anassa blushes at her sisters words.

"What do you two talk about anyway?"  Rath gave Macaria a wink as Anassa turned a bit redder.

"Nothing you two don't talk about when you sneak out every new moon."

Both Macaria and Rath turned away from each other as Anassa stifled a giggle.  

Rath looks out at the servants now approaching their ship you can see his brother and sister waiting for the rest of them to exit the ship, meanwhile Macaria's brothers exit as well as her sisters.  The group of them is bustling with anticipation of the ballroom.

A servant approaches the door and speaks to the room.

"You majesties we have arrived to the Palace of Zantar of Antar do you wish to proceed?"

The Kings wave their hands to their children and begin to get up themselves; the three teens lead the way out of the ship. 

"What a great party, all the heads of the families speaking in private while poking and prodding us taking samples."  Anassa rolled her eyes to Rath Macaria chuckled a reply.

"It's a top secret mission you know the Jesuits always filling the Kings' heads with some plan and Oracle business.  It probably has something to do with the High Priestess arriving at the New Cycle ball you know what they think of her predictions."  

Rath just nodded.  Anassa looked to her sister in her beautiful dress it was the first time she had to wear one to a ball her father was trying to tell her something, he had been for years.

"At least you can marry."  Anassa whispered to Macaria but Rath caught it as well and cocked his head back to hear Macaria's reply.

"Father knows that I'm not going to be married I've refused all offers and will continue to do so."  Rath stifled a laugh into a cough.  The girls looked to him.

"Well at least you wont have to parade around like some token of a friendship formed by your engagement to the last person you would want to marry."

Anassa looked up at Rath with shock.

 "There's nothing wrong with Vilandra she's beautiful, and witty and."

"And Zan's sister." Macaria stopped Anassa dead in her tracks.  

"I guess what I mean is, I wish we were given a choice in the matter.  It's not like she wants to marry me either."

Both girls smiled as they stepped off the ship onto the pad of the palace.

"Besides I'm joining the Allied army this new cycle, so a marriage is really an inconvenience."  

The girls nodded in a mocking manner, as the entire group was lead through the halls to the large banquet hall.  As they entered the hall everyone stood and they were formally announced, the three families could be seen at the top balcony overlooking their guests.  Zan stood by his father with Vilandra next to her Mother, Zantar was sitting, he had become paralyzed with an illness in which no-one could spare him from impending death.  Zan's face became elated as he saw Anassa the two locked eyes and never took them away from one anther.  Rath briefly caught sight of Vilandra and as she nodded and then looked over across the balcony.  As Rath followed her gaze so did Macaria, it seems Vilandra had still not gotten over her lust for Kivar and Rath shuddered as he saw Kivar looking right past him at Macaria he turned to her with sad eyes.  Kivar was standing to the off right of his father King Averus of Acheron while right next to him was Ava and Lucian along with their brothers and sisters peering over looking at everyone.  To their left was King Sero with his son Symeon and court by his side.  As the group proceeded to the center court King Rasmus and Rath stopped by to speak to Zantar while the rest of the party took their seats.  

A page was called to the booth of Zantar and then an announcement was made that Vilandra and Rath were to open the ball with a dance another reminder of their coming marriage was also made.  Rath took Vilandra's hand as she gave a glance toward Kivar who was still staring at Macaria.  They began to dance as the players piped their tune.  There was applause as the first cadence sounded and then more couples began to file to the dance floor.  Anassa caught Zan's eye and they both scurried off to the balcony for some more bruiting and talking.  Macaria made her way down the stairs to the floor alone.  She stopped at the very bottom and floated along the sides.  Only to be stopped by a gentle hand upon her shoulder.  As she turned a very handsome Prince Symeon was looking back at her.  He smiled at her shock and held out his hand.  She took it and he began to lead her to the floor.  As the two began to dance Symeon always the charmer spoke smoothly.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

Macaria smiled Symeon was always flirting with her and telling how beautiful she was she never took him seriously.  It didn't help that he was betroved to Rath's sister Sophoronia.

"Aren't you getting married soon?"  Symeon nodded and looked to his future bride who was surrounded by Macaria's sisters.

"She knows my heart belongs to another." 

 Macaria laughed as Symeon spun her around gracefully she was used to the boys she once teased and played with to act this way around her.  It had been more appealing to them to be so close to a natural and wild beauty than her tame counterparts. 

"Are you joining the Allied Army this Cycle?" Macaria had to change the subject.  

Symeon nodded and Macaria sighed "I wish I could join"  Symeon looked at her in disbelief.

 "You can't join, you're gonna be married to some lucky fool and be what we fight for!" 

She leaned onto his shoulder and in clenched teeth replied,

"You know I'm as good of a fighter as any of you."

Symeon nodded and she met his eyes. "Yes but how are you.."  

A shadow gloomed behind Symeon and in the light stood Kivar.

"May I cut in?" 

Symeon obliged and winked with a shrug as Kivar took Macaria in his arms to continue the dance.  Macaria was used to Kivar's advances but never returned them.  Yes he was handsome but it was something about his ways around her that turned him into a creature.  Ever since they were little he'd follow her around while Vilandra chased him then Rath along with Zan and the other boys would chase Kivar away.  

"I think tonight's the night"

Pulling back from Kivar Macaria looked at him questionably "the night for what?"

"The night for our engagement." Kivar lowered his hands more and Macaria broke free of him as the song ended.  

"You're delusional!"

Kivar shook his head to Rath and Vilandra; Rath was kissing her hand goodbye.

"Are you going to wait in your chambers chaise for a married man?  When will it finally hit you that they are destined to be with each other as you and I are."  

Macaria began to back away more.

 "There is no you and I."

Kivar bowed and smoothly walked away as Macaria found herself at the balconies' entrance.  She could hear Anassa and Zan talking quiet and intensely.  

"I love you, let's just run away, you know as long as we're together none of this matters."

Anassa grabbed Zan's hand and held it up to her heart.

"We can't do that, I can't let you leave your people, your race for me you have to lead it's their only hope.  I can't stand in the way of your destiny Zan."

Zan grazed his hand gently across Anassa's cheek.

"My destiny is what I want it to be I'm fated to be with you always and forever."

The two embraced, Macaria began to develop an idea one that can help her and Anassa.  She was startled as a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

Sam's little brother was shaking her "Hey, come on wake up!"

Sam opened her eyes "What?!"

"Mom said to wake you up, that we're about to land so get ready."  Sam stretched

 "We're going straight to Uncle Jeff's place to surprise Liz."

Sam nodded and looked over at her brother she could see him blowing up ships on his game boy.

"Is that a new game?"

Her brother nodded and put the game on pause, he looked to Sam.

"Do you believe in Aliens Sam?"

She smiled and nodded.  Mile's eyes widened.

"I mean you've been to Roswell before, and, well you're okay right?

Sam shook her head and began speaking in monotone.

"I'm from Antar, my name is Vilandra I have orders from my planet to take over Earth quick human take me to your leader!"

  
Sam reached over and began tickling her little brother until he cried from laughing so hard.  She let him off easy and grabbed her journal held it away from view and laid her hand across it's binding it gave off a glow and she opened it to see scribbles and drawings where there once was her whole life.  Just then the plane touched ground.


	2. Journal entry 2 Dinner surprises

Dear Journal,

I guess the best things in life are the little surprises that seem to pop out at you little by little each day. Today for Liz I happened to be that surprise. So as soon as we entered Roswell New Mexico in a rental van with 10 seats and full with our luggage we found ourselves parked in the front of the Crashdown.

"Whoa Mom does Uncle Jeff really own this place?"

"Yes Miles come on now leave that toy in the car ok, your Uncle's expecting us."

As we walked into the Crashdown Alex was sitting at the counter on a stool hunched over some random comic sipping an orange soda while Maria was leaning over the counter getting an order from, yeah you guessed it Michael. I averted eyes with him and looked straight for my Uncle or at least to get someone's attention. The first sound heard was a squeal from Maria as all eyes averted to us.

"Oh my God you guys made it, YAY!"

Maria hugged me tight and jumped up and down a little as Uncle Jeff came out from the back with a towel slung over his shoulder. There was a procession of hugging, after we all had made our rounds Aunt Nancy came out from the back and two seconds later so did Liz. There was a pause as she looked from Miles to my Mom to Dan and then she found what she was looking for, me. Her long strides toward me became a run and a huge smile spread across her face, we hugged and laughed at one another Maria joined in, as well as Alex. All of us all found our respectable booths and began talking as the other waitresses took over the place. Michael gave puzzled glances over our way, as Maria would take a table or two.

"So Liz I've noticed no more antenna's or green sheik apron what gives?"

"Well if you must know I'm applying for this position it was a real shot in the dark but I think I have a chance it's for our representative here, Congress Woman Whittaker. But more importantly, what's all this?"

Sam smiled Liz was still trying to get everything in order.

"Well I'm officially a member of the Class of 2001 for West Roswell High."

Liz gave a shocked expression. "Are you kidding me?"

Sam shook her head. 

"No not at all, my parents well most of the senior staff at their company is moving out here they're to overlook the rehabilitation process of this laboratory so they bought it up and we're relocating here."

"Uh we?"

Sam nodded and swallowed her sprite. 

"Yeah well John, Sandie and Lucas, it's basically the best thing that's ever happened to me I get my long distance and home friends all in one place."

Liz and Maria looked at each other and bustled.

"So how is it with you and John lately anyway?" 

Sam shrugged at Maria's question and smiled at Alex who seemed interested in the answer. 

"You know how it is, but I dun know seeing this manly man in front of me, I think John may be single soon."  
  
Alex turned the shade of light pink and laughed, the two always flirted with one another.

"Yeah I mean we just arrived in Roswell and the plan was to meet here so we haven't even been to our house yet but I guess John and all them are already there, they had an earlier flight since we had some last minute stuff to prepare."  
  
They just nodded and smiled Sam titled her head slightly.

"So are we going to start off the year with one of Sammie's huge slumber parties? Ya know just us four if ya'll want."

Alex was nodding his head and so were Maria and Liz.

"No wait I can't tonight." All the girls looked at him puzzled, they replied in unison. "Why not?" They looked at each other and then back to Alex.

"Come on guys, you'll beg me to bring my guitar and I'll end up playing crazy ballads for you. Then you'll you lock me out of the room to talk about boys while I kick Mile's butt in some random Playstation game."

"Hey I'm getting good at playing Alex!"

Alex heard Miles' retort and just nodded and smiled mockingly back at Miles.

"I'll need a job Uncle Jeff now that you're MVP has hung up her apron is there a spot on team UFO for me?"

Uncle Jeff perked up with the mention of his name and looked around there was only one new waitress on the floor today and she wasn't doing that bad. She would disappear for long bathroom breaks but non-the less she wasn't awful.

"Of course we have shifts open Sam, we'll have you working in no time."

Sam smiled.

"How about tomorrow then bright and early to learn from a pro." 

She winked at Maria who stood tall and acted out her waitressing skills, then slumped back into her seat.

"Great, although the always friendly Michael Guerin is working the grill tomorrow morning."  
  
"So" Sam shrugged.

"So, he's going to be awful, and me training you that's going to go over well with his attitude." 

"Maria I've helped you all out before it's just minut things I'll pick up fast no worries, besides who else is going to aide you in your quips with the cook over there?" 

Maria smiled and nodded menacingly. Dan and Sam's Mom stood up while Miles wiggled in his seat it was obvious that they were ready to head to the new house and leaving the warm and buzzing Crashdown.

"So we'll bring dinner at 8 ok?" Uncle Jeff was shaking Dan's hand and waving his sister goodbye, Sam looked to Liz and Maria then to Alex.

"You guys are coming as well then right? Liz and Maria both nodded with excitement while Alex looked around like he didn't hear her.

"Hey Whitman, Whitman!!!" 

Alex tried to hold back a smile while ignoring Sam. She got down right in front of his face and smiled very seductively. 

"You are joining us for dinner right and bringing extra clothes and of course your guitar, it's about time I belted out some tunes with my girls over here."

Alex gave in with a laugh.

"I just can't resist that charm of yours."

"I know" Sam started kissing her Uncle and Aunt goodbye and hugging Maria and Liz.

"See ya'll at 8 then, lata!"

They all left to get into their van. Liz turned to her family and shrugged laughed to herself.

"Did that just happen? How did you keep that from me guys!?"

They all smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't easy." Nancy replied.

"Yeah it was basically don't tell Liz sort of mentality."

"So you all knew about this?" 

They all nodded and began going about their usual business. Maria walked over to the grill as Jeff gave her an order for tonight's dinner to give to Michael before he closed the grill early.

"So what was that all about?"

Maria smiled at Michael's concern. "That Michael was Liz's cousin Sam her family just moved here from Florida."

Michael peered over where Sam was once sitting.

"You don't think it's strange that they're here all of a sudden."

Maria bent over the counter and whispered. 

"Are you accusing my oldest friend and Liz's own cousin of being like Czechoslovakian relation?"

Michael winced at Maria's words. "What?, I was just asking."

"No Michael you weren't this is human stuff okay, say it with me H, U, M, A,"

"Here Maria" Michael stuffed a plate at her

"You're back to work so cover the table Courtney took over for you. You know I was just saying that we can't be too trusting of new people coming to Roswell especially after what happened this summer."

Maria began to lift the plate and then handed the order for the large dinner to Michael. 

"Liz's Mom and Sam's Mom were pregnant at the same time, there's nothing remotely involving the POD squad here at all ok?"

Michael looked at the piece of paper. "What's this?"

Maria smiled "well before we can close the grill you need to fill this order for take out, there's going to be a dinner party over at Sam's place."

Michael shrugged and rolled his eyes as he attached the slip to a clip above his head. 

"At least we get off early tonight."

Maria walked away from the counter "Whatever Space boy."

As we arrived at our new house it wasn't hard to miss that we really were living on the same street as Alex. When I told Lucas that we should all live on his street I would have never thought that he could pull it off. But low and behold there were three new developed houses that needed to be sold and we were the lucky buyers. 

We ended up with a house directly across from Lucas and Sandie. While John was three doors over on the left and Alex's house was three doors over on the right. It was just perfect we all climbed out of the van grabbed as many bags and suitcases as we could and plowed into the house. We all gasped the house was all unpacked except for some personal belongings that were marked special everything was ready to be lived in. Miles and I looked at each other and than began a race all around the house, the carpet was fresh and the furniture smelled so new. We were stopped by our parents and then turned to the stairs that were adjacent to the front door. The stairway split in two and Miles and I took to the left of the stairway. Mile's room was all the way down the hall and the bathroom was to the right. I looked at another door, which had to be my room as I opened it a long stairwell with light pink walls loomed into a well-lit room. I ran up the stairs to find my room was the length of the entire house, which was great. I had a desk with my Mac on it, a huge Queen sized bed and a love seat, it was basically an apartment and I was in heaven. I ran back downstairs into Mile's room, which was a rich royal blue with stars all over the ceiling. We saw our bathroom and then ran to our parents' room. Which was really huge with it's own bathroom as well. We all descended the stairs and my parents looked to their watches, grabbing their suitcases they looked to us with huge grins on their faces.

"Company is going to be here at 8pm sharp, that means we have about an hour to fix our rooms into living quarters." Dan smiled as we giggled.

Both my parents walked ahead of us upstairs as Miles and I followed.

"My room is huge Miles!"

"I know mine too this is great."

They parted as Sam went up her own set of stairs and threw her luggage on the bare bed. She walked strait to her computer and woke up the screensaver, connected to aim and saw everyone was on. Immediately she imed Lucas. "You are the best," she typed feverishly.

"I know" he replied, "need any help?" Sam looked around the room there was boxes that needed to be emptied and she always welcomed her friends' help.

"Absolutely" she typed back.

"Cool we'll be over in a sec"

Sam nodded and put an away message up. Turning around She looked at all the boxes the one-labeled desk stuff got thrown into the desk, and posters were hung neatly on the walls. She opened another box-marked linens and made her bed perfect while throwing three boxes full of stuffed animals on top. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Yeah"

Lucas, Sandie and John walked in with huge grins on their faces. 

"Wow" they all gasped.

"I know" Sam replied just as she finished with the last tack in her ColdPlay Yellow poster.

Sandie and Lucas took a seat on her bed while John walked over and gave her a huge and kiss.

"So when did you guys get in?"

"Last night well early this morning really." Sandie looked bored of the discussion already.

"Well what do you guys think?"

They all shrugged as John sat down at the desk.

Sandie was the first to get up and sit on the floor in front of a box and began to unload its contents into my drawers. "So when are we going to see the Granolith?"

Everyone looked to Sam as they always did with these questions.

"Well they haven't found it yet."

John cleared his throat attention went to him for a sec and he just scratched his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking we can go find it I mean we have the map."

Sam nodded and went to her journal the smooth paper with the map that had their old language on it was a map of important places here in Roswell of where her father had hid most of the things here, including the Granolith and Pod chamber. 

"We can go when they will least expect it, it would be in our best interest for them to find it first though."

They all nodded silently and Lucas got up to grab another box marked posters and things. He began unpacking and tacking things to the wall.

"So, we stopped at the Crashdown today." They all looked at Sam waiting.

"It was to surprise Liz, I saw Michael." John looked down to Lucas who was kneeling in front of the box. "I don't think he sensed anything." Sandie nodded.

"Yeah well we can't take any chances, we have to play up our human side."

"Sandie, we were born from human mothers we've had blood tests the flu, measles, chicken pox. Admit it compared to them we're human there's nothing that they can prove other than a sense here and there."

"And our powers." Sandie chimed in.

"Right so we're in the clear, our mission here is to live as normal teens and make sure they don't get themselves killed." 

They all nodded in agreement. John got up and started on another box Sam joined him while Sandie finished off the clothes. She laid down on the floor humming a tune to herself. Suddenly Sam's radio turned on and tuned itself to a pop station, music filled the room, and the four teens laughed.

"Nice" Sam commented

"I know" Sandie replied smiling.

With everyone's help they were done in a half hour leaving them time to just stare at the ceiling listening to the radio play softly.

"So my parents are having this dinner thing tonight, Liz and Maria and Alex are invited along with Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nancy."

Sandie sighed and grabbed Sam's teddy bear from the bed with her powers.

"My Mom's already got a Turkey in the oven since we woke up this morning," John laughed.

"And we're invited."

Sam laughed with them. "I'm having a sleep over tonight too Liz, Maria and Alex."

"Cool" Lucas replied.

"I figured I could pick their brains see what's going on with the royals."

"Right so what about desert?" I looked over at John.

"What do you mean?" 

"We'll supply the tarts or something come over and crash for an hour it'll be fun. Meanwhile maybe Lucas can find something out subconsciously ya know."

Sam shrugged to John's idea. 

"If you guys want to I think it'll be fun, although don't go too crazy right Lucas I mean the only one who'll know something is Maria so just be gentle I think it's too early in the game and nothing seems to have gone wrong so far."

They all stayed in silence for a while longer letting the radio change stations every so often. Soon they heard Sam's Mother call to Miles to get her so that was their cue to get up and go downstairs. After Sam saw them off she went into the kitchen to help her Mother put some extras that were left in boxes away. Most of the house was already done there was one kitchen box left.

"Great movers huh Mom"

Her Mom smiled, "we didn't even get charged extra."

When they were done Sam got herself a huge glass of grape cool-aid and some hot sauce. The two both sat down drinking and listening to Dan and Miles in the Garage breaking down boxes.

Meanwhile over at Michael's apartment…

"It was just weird Maxwell I mean did Liz ever tell you about her cousin?"

Max was still trying to think about Liz, Maria hadn't told him she was here already and he had asked her to tell him when she got back.

"Yeah Michael she was here for Liz's Grandmother's funeral last year I saw her."

"And you don't think that it's at all strange that they happen to be moving here to Roswell mere months after the signal went out?"

Max shrugged Michael was always looking for something to argue or rage about.

Max caught on. "They?"

Michael smiled at Max's interest. "Yeah I heard Mr. Parker talking about it to his wife after work, there's three new families that moved into Roswell this year. All working for this company, Metachem."

"Metachem?" 

"I know I've never heard of it either but they're buying that old factory by where we buried Pierce."

Max flinched a little he had been in therapy all summer and trying to get over everything that happened this summer his parents had made him and Isabel go after they had caught them not sleeping at night and sneaking out.

"Anyways Liz's cousin Sam's starting work tomorrow morning and I'm gonna find out a little about her."

Max perked up. "She's waitressing?"

"Yeah Maxwell, I guess Liz is taking another job."

Max was deep in thought over Liz already Michael just shook his head. "Well they're going to this dinner party thing at Sam's house and I'm gonna see what's up Maria said something about them all living on Alex's street so it shouldn't be that hard to find the house."

Max was still thinking and staring into space. "You coming Max? Liz will be there."

He broke out of the thought by the mention of Liz's name. "What you mean like crash?"

Michael shook his head, "no I mean we can get Isabel and do the whole welcome to Roswell sunshine committee thing."

Max shook his head and then nodded. "We can go and see what's up but we're not crashing the dinner Michael and it's just you and me."

Michael jumped up and padded Max on the back, "that's the spirit Maxamillion."

Max looked at Michael sideways it had been almost a year since he stopped calling him that. It felt good to be called that again like old times.

Everyone had arrived early for dinner the four of us ran up to my room after they got the grand tour, Miles tagged around with us wrestling with Alex then after he failed to pursued him to a challenge of video game one on one he departed solo before dinner to get in a few rounds.

Maria sprawled out on my bed was playing with one of my bunnies I got for Easter. Alex was going through cord progressions on his guitar as Liz was reading my posters of poetry from along the years.

Suddenly Alex began to strum his guitar and one of our favorite songs too.

Maria was the first to sing.

"Yesterday, All my troubles seemed so far away." Alex stopped playing and looked to me and Liz then he continued the next verse. 

  
"Now it looks as though they're here to stay"

I chimed in with the next line 

  
"Oh, I believe in yesterday."

Liz took the next line,

"Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,"

We held back a laugh and joined in together to sing the rest 

  
"There's a shadow hanging over me."

  
"Oh, yesterday came suddenly." 

"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say."

  
"I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. "

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play."

  
"Now I need a place to hide away."

  
"Oh, I believe in yesterday." 

"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say."

  
"I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday." 

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play."

  
"Now I need a place to hide away."

  
"Oh, I believe in yesterday." 

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm." 

We all broke out laughing and hugging Alex, it had been almost two years since we got to sing together. Especially a Beatles tune. My Mom could be heard downstairs calling us to dinner we all raced down the stairs to the dinning room.

Outside was another story…

"So they look normal Michael."

Michael was watching Sam closely. 

 "Why aren't they touching the squash that was a masterpiece!"? 

Max just shook his head and continued to stare at Liz watching her eat like she was the most interesting creature on Earth. They had put their forks down and begun telling stories and laughing it looked like a good time.

"Well hello there!"

Max and Michael turned around to see a huge group of people smiling as they approached them the two stood and looked innocent as possible.

"Hey" Max said, "I'm a friends of Liz and Maria were just here to welcome Sam to the neighborhood."

Michael nodded as Sandie, John and Lucas stifled a laugh and nodded.

"Well Dad they should join us in the invasion with these tarts and cakes for desert."

John's Dad nodded and Max and Michael joined them unwillingly as they approached the front door.

"So there she was up on that stage and I swear my baby never looked so happy singing for all those people."

"Mom" Maria smiled at me it was embarrassing since my Mom loved to talk about my music.

There was a knock at the door my Mom looked surprised and excited, I had mentioned that we might have company for desert she knew what I meant and had taken out extra plates. We all stood from the table and went into the living room to see who was at the door. I was happy to see John and Lucas and Sandie but even more surprised to see Max and Michael behind them.

"Max!" Liz half shouted, ""Michael?" Maria was just as surprised as Liz. 

Although she had spent most of the summer trying to get a hold of Michael while Liz spent that time getting away from Max.

Michael and Max half waved. All eyes were on Alex Maria and Liz for introductions.

"Oh" Maria stammered, "This is Max, and Michael, there's our friends from school. 

The two waved again to everyone.

"And this is my cousin Sam, and her boyfriend John, and Sandie and Lucas." There were strange nods and waves from all.

"Okay then it's good we have so much to eat let's get those cakes and tarts to the kitchen for some chilling while I get the table cleared off."

I looked to my Mom she was so great with company always loved it.

"I'll help Mom." All the women jumped to help "No you girls go into the den and keep your brother occupied we'll call you when desert is ready."

Liz, Maria and I sighed as we followed the boys into the den. There was an awkward silence as Miles let Alex in on his fighting game. Michael caught a glance at Sam and then an evil look from Maria telling him to back off. She already knew he was suspicious and she didn't like it. Michael quickly looked away.

"Hey I play winner." Alex and Miles nodded. 

 Miles paused the game and jumped to the drawer to get two more controllers.

"We can play four players!"

"Awesome" Max and Michael both replied as they were hooked in and deep into four-player battle.

The girls looked to one another and shrugged then let out a laugh. They moved over to the plush couches on the opposite side of the video game area.

"So Sandie what gives?"

Liz and Maria were interested too. Sandie Shrugged

"They were outside how should I know."

Lucas and John were busy helping Miles and Alex with the controls to beat Max and Michael. The male bonding was starting to overload the room. Just as my Mom's call broke the group up again.

Us girls rushed to the dinning room where there was coffee and hot tea waiting with tons of deserts.

"I was hoping for more time to settle in before dealing with Max." I agreed with Liz. "I know I'm sorry."

Liz smiled at me. "It's not you're fault ya know how boys are."

As we ate and the night wound down it was obvious with Max trying to talk to Liz that there was more than welcoming me to the neighborhood that drove Max and Michael to my house tonight. John, Sandie, Lucas and I got into a corner and realized it must be Michael who's sensing something's up but to our advantage Max is preoccupied with Liz to notice. It seemed tonight would set the tone for the next week or so.


	3. Journal entry 3 p1 The longest first day

September 22nd 2000,

Dear diary,

Today was my first whole day living in Roswell New Mexico, so far I waited on tables in my first waitressing job, saved the world and the Pod squad twice and got a good beating at Smash Brothers from my brother.  It's to say the least been eventful, I just hope we have more days where I can act normal and goof around.  Okay so what happened last night.  The night wound down with awkward goodbyes to Michael and Max.  It seems my brother extended a permanent invitation to come over and play video games.  John and Lucas were so busy exchanging combos and arguing over first hits to proceed with a direct order to find out what the Podsters were up to.  Well after company was gone and I had finished writing in my journal as the gang played a bit of video games we headed to bed.  As usual Alex and I were the last to fall asleep.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I could hear him roll over on his stomach to face me.  I had my feet intertwined I was sandwiched in between Maria and Liz who were fast asleep.  I was facing Alex yet we couldn't see each other in the dark.

"Yeah I do, ya know there has to be something out there like before us here and now."

I nodded and laid my chin on my hands.

"Do you regret anything Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you could live one moment over would you do it?"

There was a pause this moment of silence where my ears could hear a buzz of some 

electrical equipment in the house probably my computer.

"You mean like if I could see the future?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well sure who wouldn't"

I sighed and turned on my back grabbed my pillow and muffled a growl.

"Sam?" I lifted my pillow "Yeah?"

"How about you?"

"I guess so."

There was another long moment of silence, the house this time settled giving off this 

ominous creaking through the walls.   The grandfather clock downstairs chimed twelve 

times and I knew it was midnight.  Alex shifted in his sleeping bag back on his back.

"Alex?" I heard his head perk over in my direction, in that one moment I wanted to tell 

him everything I knew that he would be the first human that we would tell it just felt 

right.  It was a split second decision that didn't dissipate until I heard him clear his throat.

"Yeah?"

I smiled "Goodnight Whitman"

"Night Sammie"

I laid there in between my two best friends when I got a *flash*

I Saw Naseado crumble into a pile of ash, some guy digging around Metachem property.  Max older making Liz cry on her balcony, Tess with her arm around Max.  I sprung up from the bed gasping for air, I could hear the clock downstairs chime twice it was 2am it had been 2hours the flashes were getting stronger.  I knew I had to write it out, so I slithered out of my spot on the bed, Maria and Liz were clutching arms full of my stuffed animals.  I sat down and woke up my computer screen and began typing feverishly my dream into a word document.  I took me for what seemed like forever to finish as I adjusted my eyes to the dim light that was seeping through my window I could see it was 6:30 am.  I saved the document and hid it with a password, then crawled back to bed.  Within five minutes I could feel Maria waking up. 

My first day at work it really can't be put into words……

"Is he looking this way?"

It had been the millionth time Maria had asked me if Michael was looking at her as she laid a plate of Saturn rings on table four.  I looked over and yeah Michael was looking this way but as I caught his eyes he darted his eyes to the burgers he was flipping.  The first half an hour I spent on duty was mainly me following Maria around getting used to the cash register and stuff.   The short skirts were a bit of a change I've been a jeans girl myself so I kept feeling exposed in the skimpy green outfit.  It didn't take long for me to  get some of Maria's tables and be let free into the fun and exciting world of serving fast food to demanding customers.  By the time Brunch passed the place was filling with teens where there once was elders.  Maria and I got to take a break together we picked the far off booth in Courtney's section with our lunches.

"So, school starts in two days huh?"  

Maria looked up from her plate of fries and nodded, just as Alex and Liz slid into the booth with us.

" I was just commenting to Maria that we only have 2 days left of summer."

"Yeah Sammie, so do you know what classes your taking?"

Liz smiled inquisitively at me and brushed her hair back tucking it behind her ear.

I nodded "Um British Literature AP, Chemistry, Calc, theory, piano, choir and US History."

"No way, who do you have for Brit. Lit.?"

I started to think "Feldner, 5th period."  
  
Liz smiled and nodded, "Me too we're in the same class together!"

Alex smiled and took one of Maria's fries, "Me too British Literature 5th period Feldner"

Maria sighed she'd been bummed all day with Michael ignoring her, their break up had not been mutual.  "I've got US history for 5th period, if I have a sucky lunch I'm protesting."

We all laughed, "Liz do you think your dad might want to do something about updating these uniforms?"

Liz laughed, "I've tried"

I stood up to make my point clear.  "I mean the color Liz, foam green, and the length is crazy I feel like we're the alien mod squad or something.  I say we get some black tuxes and cool shades, we'll go for the whole Men in Black theme."

I could feel warmth on the back of my neck I knew someone was behind me.

"But you look so cute." I felt John's hands around my waist. Alex sat back while Maria got up signaling our break was over.  I turned greeted John with a kiss waved at Lucas and Sandie who were standing behind him and followed Maria to the kitchen area behind the counter.  Sandie slid next to Liz while Lucas took the seat next to Alex John pulled up an empty chair to sit on the outside.  Courtney walked by me ready to get the table I stopped her and said ;

"switch with me I'll take my friends' table k?"

She nodded and went over to one of my tables while I headed back to my friends.  Liz was standing up I hadn't realized how dressed up she was. John slid into her spot as she smiled.

"Where ya going Liz?"

"Job interview"

"Oh right with the Congresswoman."  Liz nodded and smiled She waved goodbye to us and was off.

I had no problem waiting on all my customers Maria was beaming with pride that I had learned so well.  Tess walked in about 10 minutes after Liz had left and 20 minutes before our shift ended.  Michael was already cleaning his section of the grill while the new cook was prepping his side.

Michael abruptly walked out from the kitchen with no apron ready to leave.  Tess stood up from her seat while Maria followed him.

"You ready?" Tess nodded

"Excuse me Michael you still have 15 minutes on the clock."

"I skipped my break to get off early Maria."

With that he was gone Tess went to her car while Michael jumped on his bike.  I walked up to Maria who was stunned.

"So is she after Michael now?"

Maria just shrugged and went to check on her tables as the afternoon shift seeped in.

Liz stood across the street from the Crashdown waiting patiently for her interview.  Max and Isabel Evans came walking down the street Max's eyes perked when we saw Liz standing there alone.  He thought she looked amazing as he stared at the flowing way her skirt danced in the light breeze.

"I'll save us a table Max."

He nodded sleepily and walked towards Liz with the look of determination on his face.

"Hey Liz."

Max had a big goofy grin on his face, Liz turned around calmed her hair a bit behind her ear and smiled back at Max.

"Hi Max."

The two averted glances for a moment.  "Sorry about last night Michael was just ya know."

Liz smiled and nodded "being Michael."  Max nodded back shyly and tucked his hands deep in his pockets looked to the building that Liz was standing in front of and lifted and eyebrow.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I've been accepted for this co-op position working for.."

A tall blond approached Liz from her side. "You must be Liz Parker?"

"Congresswoman Whittaker, hi."

The Congress woman smiled "Let's step into my office," she looked to Max "excuse us."  Max nodded and backed away while Liz gave him a small glance and wave he did the same and watched her walk into the Congresswoman's office.  He headed to the Crashdown as they disappeared inside.  

Meanwhile Maria and Sam were just getting off of work.  Max met Isabel in their usual booth Alex was sitting across from her.

"So last day of the Naseado trial." Alex whispered they nodded.  Over the summer they had been meeting after Maria's shifts glued to CNN to watch the recaps of the latest FBI investigation trial.  Naseado had managed to discredit the Special Unit and they were being publicly shut down.

"Where's Michael?"

Alex shrugged as Maria sat down next to Isabel.  "The boy took off with blondie about 15 minutes ago."

Sam came out of the back Max could see her sit down, he still wasn't used to how much she resembled Liz if it wasn't for her height he wouldn't be able to tell them apart.  Except in the eyes, Max just needed to look at Liz's eyes and he knew that she was the one.    

Maria sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Max "Girlfriend, listen up, the break room is cleared and the report starts in two minutes." Max nodded and stood up everyone followed him into the back.  Maria winked at Sam as she walked by while Sam stuck her tongue out at Alex.

"What was that about?" Sandie had to ask.

"The trial, Special unit 1pm CNN."

Everyone nodded in realization.

TBC


	4. Journal entry 3 p2 the longest first day

Continued from previous chapter, the gang is finishing their lunches talking about their task at hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam spent the rest of their lunches telling them about her visions from last night.

"Wow" John gasped, "So what shall we tackle first Sam?"

Sam sat up straight and leaned in "I think all this leads back to that guy I saw digging on Metachem property.  Lucas did you commission anyone to do an archeological study out there?"

Lucas shook his head no, "But it is protocol to survey the surrounding area especially Roswell with all the Nuclear testing from the military in the 1950's we would be foolish to bring in any medical equipment or samples without full knowledge of what the environment around the plant is like."

Sandie leaned forward a bit too. "But why would Sam get visions of him digging, and then of Michael being in Prison.  She gets visions that are to aid us in helping the POD squad I say we should go there today right now and squash the situation before it gets out of hand.  Michael is liable if he's in prison."

Sam held up a hand Sandie was silenced. 

 "The sheriff's on their side he'll do what he can to help them.  What I'm worried about is this Congress Woman that Liz is trying to work for.  I mean she gets all huffed up about the Special unit and is made a total fool of by Naseado and then she ends up here in Roswell New Mexico and inquiring about our Liz Parker for a Co-op."

It was John's turn to lean in a bit. 

 "No coincidences in Roswell especially with that woman we've been following the broadcasts as much as them I sense something's up with her."

The gang nodded in agreement.

John continues, "the thing is that they buried Pierces' bones out there in Frazier woods where Sam saw the man digging.  What you may have seen Sam was.."

Sam interrupted, "that guy's going to find the bones!  We have to get out there before this escalates and deal with Frazier woods before the cycle is in motion."

They all stood up John threw some bills on the counter and the rest followed him.  Sam led the way out of the Crashdown waving to her Uncle calmly.  They all piled into the Passat and headed for Frazier woods.

Sam was in the front seat next to John as he drove down windy roads to the destination.  

"Lucas I will need you to make me look like my Mother she'll be heading his department since they're all part of the prep crew Sandie will be your mother."

Lucas nodded and looked to Sandie with a sly smile.  

"Sandie we'll need to do the best we can on our own."

Sandie nodded and begun to transform herself into her Mother the best way she knew how.  She changed her clothes into a formal lab coat with official badges and security clearance and gave herself her mother's haircut and eye color.  Sam did the same, John looked at Sam and wavered in his steering a bit she looked so different he was still amazed by their powers every day.

Sam looked at John "If he has the bones already I'll need you to get them while Lucas keeps the mind warp going with us, the last thing he needs is extra details."

John agreed and pulled into a vacant dirt lot right on the outskirts of Frazier woods.  You could see Metachem looming in the distance.  Sure enough there was a 4X4 vehicle parked close to the side.  Far along you could see black tote bags lumped with equipment.  A man was hunched over a hole he looked like a regular anthropologist gritty and his skin had become the same color as dirt. 

Same looked to Lucas, "Make him expect us he had a message from Metachem saying to expect the head of field research facility to come for an inspection."

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes John pulled to a soft stop while Sandie and Sam hopped out of the car and made their way to the man.

Sam stepped close to the man and cleared her throat.  He turned around, he was good looking in his mid-20's, he stood up.

"I wasn't expecting you this early."

He wiped his hand on his pants and held out his hand "Sorensen, Grant Sorenson."

Sam held out her hand, "Simmons."  They shook hands and Grant looked to Sandie with a perked eyebrow.

"Oh this is my colleague she's just here for observation purposes only from the rehabilitation facility."

Sandie spoke up with a hand in the air palm facing him "I'm only an observer don't mind me."

Sorenson shook his head like he like understood.  He then motioned toward the hole he was gazing into.  "I seemed to have found something."

Sorenson knelt down again and pulled out a large human femur bone.

I knelt down next to him, "looks like coyote."

Grant tilted his head to the side and scratched it a bit.  "Yeah you're right it does."

He put the bone down and clasped his hands together to remove some of the dirt.  I steadied myself on the ground and got a flash*

I could feel water rushing in a slow moving current beneath us.

"Sorenson!, is there an underwater current running under Metachem property?"

Grant nodded and led us over to his files he had a laptop and maps all over his campsite.

"I was going to sample the water supply tomorrow."

He handed Sam the water table maps, Sam could see out of the corner of her eye the bone Grant had dropped disappear she knew John had it and felt calmer.  If it was gone then Lucas had erased Sorenson ever finding it from his memory. 

 I steadied myself on the ground again and cleared my mind while Sorenson was explaining in detail to Sandie his procedures from the past three weeks.  Flash*

I saw this blue liquid seeping from the crash site years ago and blending with the water supply here in Frazier woods.  It was slowly making its way into the main water shed of Roswell.

"We've seen enough Sorenson your work here looks about ready to be taken to the lab you'll be working with me from now on in the main facilities.  Clean up here while we finish with our report, take a room at Roswell Inn and we'll see you bright and early on Monday."

Grant began cleaning up after himself and Sandie and I walked around when we were out of earshot Sandie asked, "What's going on?"  
  


"There's something infecting the water supply under here.   It's something from the initial crash."  
  
Sandie nodded and we watched as Sorenson packed up his car and left as he did John and Lucas came out of the car and Sandie and I changed out selves back to normal.

"So," Lucas asked "what do we do next?"

John had the bone in his hands he lifted it up, "How about we take care of Pierce here before Michael gets pinned as a killer."

We all agreed and walked over to the grave we put our hands over the site and willed the rock and earth to loosen and brought the bones up from it's grave.  The rib cage was fused together melded with cadmiumX.

"These are the bones Max was changing in that vat I saw him in."

I raised my hand again and changed the molecular structure everyone  helped, we turned the bones into that resembling a dog, turned the DNA into something canine as we could and removed all traces of the cadmium.  I then aged the bones 20 years to keep suspect completely off the PODsters.  We buried it again the bones sank into the earth as the dirt and rocks seeped back into it's original place like water.

I stepped back and turned to my group.

"There's something strange that has contaminated the underground water supply here."

John scratched his head, "So what did you see then?"

Sam looked to John and smiled he knew she had another vision it was impressive. "The crash must have leaked out fuel from the power cells it took some time but it's contaminated the water supply here."

Lucas spoke up first, "We're 20 miles away from the crash site, do we know what kind of fuel was used for the ship?"

Sam shook her head, "we'll deal with that after we find where it's gotten to in the supply, let's split up and search underground just go on feeling and listen for water."

We split up in all different directions I found my way at the bottom of a hill and could hear water.  Kneeling on the ground I put my hand out to feel for vibrations they were faint but there.  I called for the others and they came running to me.

"It's here"

I put my hand out and so did they we used our powers to open the earth and a large blue squid thing sprang out.  I used my force field as a shield to pin it to the ground and sealed the hole open with another force field.  I looked to the others who were in shock.

"Well it looks like we found it," I sighed.

"These are what fueled the power cells on the ship." Lucas nodded to Sandie.

I stepped up to the squid thing that was being held under my power. 

 "It's the queen has to be, they needed fuel great enough to spring the ship out of a black hole they would have used the strongest organism known to our people."

I looked to the others they were still not on it.  

"Gandarium, it's the highest charge particles known, in a non-controlled environment it becomes it's own organism with a queen that reproduces alone but is interconnected with her clan."

John nodded his head, "Right when Gandarium is released into an ecosystem like Earth it becomes parasitic, searching for a host."

I nodded, "yup it was evolved to do that remember Pete told us it's the element that fills in the genetical gaps for human and, our people's DNA to form chromosomes, or hybrids."

Sandie looked down at the queen who was thrusting itself at my force field making it flash bright red every time it did so. "Well it looks pissed."

Sam laughed "Don't worry it senses our DNA defect that was passed on by our mother but once it tests us it'll know it can't inhabit us.  To humans though it'll take over the body and use it's energy always looking for those with the chromosomal defect that we have."

They all understood and shook their heads in unison.  

"Unfortunately we have to kill it or Earth will be compromised."

I lifted the queen in the air and took all the oxygen out of the bubble that it was encased in.   The Queen dissolved into a water like substance then into water, we looked down the hole we had created and it was the same in there only water where there once was blue crystallized Gandarium.  

It was silent on the drive back, we all felt a bit shocked and sad.  I knew for the group I had to kill the queen but it still felt odd to do so.  Living in Florida was pretty simple we never had to do things like this.  It was becoming apparent that here in Roswell killing things and using our powers more than once a day was going to be the norm.  We had trained for years we could do it physically, that wasn't what I was afraid of.  I was more afraid that we would be drawn inwards and out of the human world, it was something I wasn't willing to give up yet.  We were part human and I always wanted to feel that connection, if I had to do certain things alone I would to protect the others.  I guess that's what being a leader is all about.  

John dropped off Sandie and Lucas and drove me back to my house parked the car in my drive way as we sat there for long silent moments.  

"We're changing aren't we Sam?"

"Yeah it's this place, I guess we've been lucky the past few years."

"I mean, we've only been here two days and already we've used our powers more than we did in a week."

I looked at John "We train more vigorous than this John."

He sank back in his seat, "I know but we've never killed an alien species or changed DNA structures of human bones."

I put my hand on Johns "It's being so close to the Granolith and the others." I laughed as John leaned in to kiss me.

What seemed like an innocent kiss turned into a intense teen hormone session.  John was grasping to Sam holding her close to him.  The two were moving fast and with no cares of the world, John's hands started to roam and shirts were being unbuttoned.  Sam opened her eyes and took a huge breath in; she pushed John gently away he sighed.

"Sam."

"I'm sorry John." She started to button up her shirt and fix herself.  She couldn't let herself get too caught up in the last two years.  Things were getting intense between her and John moving forward and it had been easy to stop herself before, but since they had been in Roswell it was becoming impossible.   

John looked over to Sam and began buttoning his shirt as well.    
  
"It's just Sam, I mean we've been going out now for over 4 years.  It's our senior year, we love each other we trust each other why can't we be together?"

Sam looked at John he could be such a typical guy sometimes.  In Florida he played all kinds of sports the real jock, Sam on the other hand spent all her time in voice lessons and choir.  To the outside world they were opposites but they had been together for so long that it didn't matter.

Sam smiled softly to John "I know, it's just we don't know what will happen."

 She laughed at herself trying to lighten the mood. "I don't want to be the ones to pioneer the exploration of Hybrid sex."

John shook his head in disagreement. "I bet you anything that those Dupes in NYC have done it."

"I don't care John, I don't want it to be like this, here, does it feel this way because we're so close to everything and everyone the Granolith the POD Squad?"

John shrugged and leaned in again to kiss Sam, she returned his kiss but broke away again.  John sighed and began to bang his head on the steering wheel.

"Hey come on stop!"

John laid back and smiled.

"Look we have less than two days before school starts.  We'll have a new life, new teams to join and take out this sexual aggression out on, we can make it through this."

John nodded and kissed Sam goodbye, she made her way to her house waved to John as he pulled out of the driveway and went inside the house.  

It was my first real day in Roswell and I felt as though we had been there forever.  Lucas was silent for most of the day I think being near Tess has got him confused.  On one hand he has Sandie as a sister but I know that deep down he wants to be close to Tess.  Despite all the pent up anger from our other life she's still his sister.  He would be mind warping his own mother tonight and mine, I'm guessing things are weighing heavily on his mind.

I felt pretty calm though, I was in my element and this was an adventure for me something I've been craving all my life.  

Sam made her way over to her kitchen where her Mother was taking a stab at domestication with a apron on and everything.  Since her parents worked such long and hard hours Sam was really the only one who used the kitchen on a daily basis for cooking.  There was always some kind of takeout for dinner brought home by her parents on their working days.  Sam perched herself on one of the benches in the kitchen's Island and closed her eyes relishing in the idea that her mom was cooking.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Sam opened her eyes her mother had just set the timer on her backed ziti and sat down across from her daughter with oven mitts still attached to her wrists.  

"Just thinking about the day Mom."

Her Mom nodded, "So how did it go?"

Sam shrugged, "IT was good, I'm a pretty fast learner got some nice tips all in all good first day."

Talking to my Mom always helped me put things into prospective I mean she didn't know about my whole, situation but what I could tell her or didn't she understood on some level and made everything tolerable.  

"So, your uncle Jeff was telling me that, um boy Michael I think, works as a cook at the Crashdown?"

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah he sure does."

Her Mom smiled, "So was he working today?"

I knew what she was getting at but I didn't understand where all this was coming from.

"Oh to be 17 again"

Sam scrunched up her face, "What was that Mom?"  
  


"Well," she flushed and stretched her arms along the table pulling the table cloth slightly as she did so she shrugged and answer, "he's not bad looking."

Sam rolled her eyes, "No he's not, he's Maria's ex boyfriend too."

Sam's Mother looked surprised, "So I'm guessing Amy must love that, well like Mother like daughter."

Sam smiled her Mother and Amy had been best friends when she lived in Roswell but since she had moved they had grown apart they still talked once in while but not as much.

"Maria's Dad had that dark intense, James Dean thing going on too."

Sam shook her head in mock surprise at her Mother's words.

You know the fact is my Mom has a point, I had been going out with John so long that our incompatibility was no longer an issue.  I mean during movies that my Mom and I would watch I'd always drool over the bruiting bad guy image.  I was a Marlon Brando, James Dean, Paul Newman kind of girl.  John to the outside world was the hopeless goofy jock, to those he really let in he was different but mostly he fell under this category.  

"Well it's too bad then."

Sam looked at her Mom, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing honey why don't you go check on your brother and make sure he's finishing up that book on his reading list.

"Where the Red Fern Grows, Mom."

Her mother nodded her head as Sam went to check on her brother.

Dinner was uneventful, with mind numbing conversation about work and the grocery store there wasn't much I could do but shuffle small pieces of pasta in my mouth.  There was the occasional trivia question for Miles about his book, this went on until we all found ourselves watching some TV and playing scrabble.  It didn't take us long to make our way up the stairs to our rooms for some sleep.

Sam puts down her diary and turns the overhead light off.  She closes her eyes and awaits the calming light blanket of sleep to take her away.  It does however take her from this world to another.


	5. Journal entry 4 A dreamy beginning p1

*It doesn't take long for Sam's dreams to become a flash of her past life.* 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Macaria?"

She turns around to see Rath's face, he looks worried.  His face is still holding onto pain from seeing Kivar so close to her.

"I have to see my father Rath!"

Macaria tries to push by him but he catches her by the shoulder.  They're covered in the shadows, and the light is flickering off of Macaria's deep black eyes.  He wanted nothing more then to kiss her to hold her all night.  Macaria shook him away from her.

"Right now Kivar is proposing marriage"  Macaria hissed out the words like daggers to Rath's heart.  He shook his head violently trying to make it untrue not only to himself but the outside world.

"Your father would never agree to you marrying below your rank."

Macaria smiled angrily, "he is a Prince by birth, but only in name does he carry Duke, a bastard son to a King and an embarrassment to his Duke father."

Macaria looked to Rath's lips she shook her head at her own words and feelings, she had to regain control.

"You're getting  married soon, maybe now is the time to stop this, childish fantasia and acknowledge the truth."

Rath nodded, "Right the truth."

Macaria nodded and swallowed hard, "we're not going to be together, you and me, this isn't going to work."

Macaria started to walk way from Rath, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I can't loose you!  The only thing that is keeping me sane right now is the thought of you always.."

Macaria tilted her head, "Always what?  The thought of me chaste in some room of my Father's palace waiting for you to sneak into my chambers.  Proving your love, your great so called love that keeps you sane to the thought of your upcoming marriage.  That's great Rath prove your love to me in the privacy of betrayal and infidelity."

Rath pulled Macaria closer to him, his heart was breaking in two but he didn't have the strength to tear their worlds upside down and leave his arrangement for love.  "Who do you wish me to tell?"

Voices from the balcony became louder as faint as they were while footsteps steadily came closer.  Rath and Macaria instinctively separated as Zan and Anassa came in from the balcony.  Macaria walked over to her sister and clasped their arms together leading one another onto the floor to their father.  As they approached their father high in the balcony he stopped his conversation and smiled at his daughters.  He was talking to his eldest son Larek who looked to his wife with a smile on his face.  The King stood and looked down at Macaria.

"Walk with me my child."

Macaria nodded as her father looked to Anassa.

"Please my dear take my seat and keep it warm for me."  He winked as Anassa followed his request.

The King lead the way down the stairs and out into the Royal Antarian garden.  

"What is it father?"

The King grabbed his daughter's hand and sat her down next to him on a stone bench.

"Kivar has just told me of his intentions for you."

Macaria nodded she knew that custom was if a suitor was of equal or greater birth to a Princess he had the right to an engagement.  Her Father looked stressed.

"I don't want to marry him my lord."

The King sighed, Kivar has a steady following, many spread throughout all the planets believed that he being the true first born should be the heir to his father's throne.  Although Lucian was kind and strong, some held their loyalties with Kivar who was sneaking and told people what they wanted to hear.  By denying a marriage proposal even on the grounds of Kivar's patronage mean he could diplomatically put himself and the peace of the other worlds in peril.

"I'm sorry my child."

"No Father, listen Anassa is in love with Zan."

  
Her father's head wilted to her words he had the look of great love and shock.

"I had been fearing so for many years."

Macaria smiled hopefully, she had a slight idea on how to approach this situation in which would convince her Father of the best intentions.

"Father if by any birth right Anassa is the true last Heir of Marcadia."

Her father patted her hand patiently.

"I know my love but I'm in a bind."

"But Father can't you see, a solution has been right in front of us all night.  One that will strengthen the powers of the allied planets and allow your children to be happy in the process."

"How, what do you propose?"  
  
"A royal decree given by the great King of Marcadia announcing during a veiled party to celebrate upcoming marriages a announcement of royal patronage.  Publicly reveal Anassa as the last heir to your throne and show your strength with your kindness, and your wisdom with a marriage between two houses Antar and Marcadia.  Father Zan loves Anassa, he has even proposed giving up his position and leaving with her."  
  
Her father looked flushed almost angered.

"But she refused him, her love for him was too great, with the announcement of her lineage he would have nothing to stop him from asking you for her hand.  This will be the greatest night of all time, they will talk about our families for generations.  Four houses aligning in marriage all in one cycle.  And just in case those who would oppose such a engagement with a short announcement of true birth right offer your daughter as a dowry."

The King looked to Macaria in shock, he stood up and began to pace the hard ground.

"But, you?"

"Father," Macaria stood up and comforted her father settled him back down on the bench and spoke soothingly.  "I can't marry, my purpose is to fight, to lead the allied army and keep the sanctity and peace of what you and all the other families have sacrificed to build.  By becoming a part of the Antarian court I will have the opportunity to do so.  I will be married to Antar, my allegiance will be to them, to her people."

The King sat back slightly as his daughter put a warm arm over his shoulders.

"I will loose two daughters to Antar?"

Macaria shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks.  "Not loose Father but gain, you will gain much more than you will loose and I will always love you and be your daughter."

She hugged her father all the way back inside.  The two climbed the stairs, King Marceau approached King Antar and Zan was summoned as well.  It wasn't long before the three men came back out with smiles spread across their faces.  A page was sent to prepare for the King's speech.  King Marceau stood at the head of the balcony and raised his right hand to silence the entire hall.  Macaria went to get Anassa she was sure that her Father would soon need her by his side.  The hall was silent and the King cleared his throat and spoke in a deep rich bass voice.

"Friends, we are gathered here today in celebration of peace and harmony.  I'm afraid I have held in my palace a true jewel that I have kept veiled from many years.  Of course whom I'm speaking of is my last born daughter, I would like to formally introduce you to her now, Princess Anassa of Marcadia." 

 Anassa stepped forward into the arms of her father as the entire section of Marcadia jumped up in unison of sheer joy for their little sister.  All the other families stood up in formal fashion and there was several moments of applause.  The King stood with great pride and kissed Anassa's hand.  The crowd settled and took their seats again waiting for the King to finish.

"With that I would also like to announce the impending marriage of two families, Antar and Marcadia through Zan and Anassa."

Zan had been walking slowly towards Anassa now he took her hand and there was more applause.  The King smiled and once again the hall grew silent.

"As a token of the union I would also like to offer as a Dowry to the court of Antar my daughter Princess Macaria of Marcadia."

The crowd began to speak in hushed tones Kivar tried to stand up in protest but his father kept him seated.  Rath looked up at Macaria he didn't expect this from her at all.  Macaria approached her father kissed him gently on the cheek, King Antar approached Marceau and the two shook hands.  The hall once again grew silent.

"On behalf of Antar, I accept the token of union and wish my Son all the happiness in life that I have had.  It is celebrations like these that we truly see the strength in each other, Princesses or Kings.  I welcome Macaria with all my heart to our court."

The crowd all stood and cheered both King Antar and King Marceau's names.  Macaria had already made her way to the Antar section and sat below the King in his court.

The band began to play a soft tune as Anassa and Zan took the floor alone in their first dance.

Anassa looked to Zan she was so overwhelmed by her sister and Father she had no time to think of what they were risking for her happiness.

"Zan is this really happening?"

Zan looked into Anassa's eyes he had loved her so much he was willing to do anything for her and now she was going to be with him.  It was as if they were dancing on air.


	6. journal entry 4 A dreamy beginning p2

Continued from last chapter..

(Zan and Anassa are still dancing, we're still in Sam's dream)

Zan smiled to Anassa, "It's magic."

Anassa smiled up at Zan she couldn't believe that this was happening.  Moments ago she had been no-one and now she was betroved to the man that she loved more than anything in the world.  Zan spun Anassa around and then held her close to his chest again.  To them no-one else existed, Zan leans in and kisses Anassa.  The entire ballroom stares at the beautiful couple in awed silence, as they separate it engulfs in applause.  The other couples begin to make their way onto the floor as the song continues.

Above them in the balcony Rath has made his way over to Macaria he sits down next to her keeping his eyes on Zan and Anassa.

"I need to talk to you."

Macaria smiles, the look on her little sister's face is of pure joy.  "Okay"

Macaria gets up and bows to King Zantar making her way along the dark corridor where she would always meet Rath at Antarian parties.  Moments after she enters the room Rath joins her.  Macaria already seated waits as Rath sits down next to her.

"I can't believe you did it!"

Macaria stands up and walks to the window to the east, she can see the purple sky with clouds of reddish dew.

"I did what I had to do Rath."

Macaria turned to Rath he is already on his feet coming towards her, he grasps her waist an pulls her close to him.

"You're amazing."

He kisses her with such a force that the room glows with their passion.  Macaria pulls away flushed but determined. 

"I meant what I said Rath, this can't continue."

Rath stands stoically as Macaria backs away he doesn't seem to be fighting her he rubs his left brow.  Macaria fights back a smile she always loved when he did that, she backs away and leaves the room with Rath there in it.  Macaria makes her way back to her father's side.  She looks on to the floor to see her sister still entranced in a dance with Zan.  As the night winds down King Zantar approaches Macaria before he makes his leave.

"I will have suitable chambers prepared fro your arrival, say tomorrow night?"

Macaria nods and bows.

As the party breaks up the only two left on the ballroom floor is Zan and Anassa the band has stopped playing but they continue to look into each others' eyes dancing the night away.

Finally they part and Anassa heads to her ship with Macaria at her side.  As they enter their room and take their seats opposite Rath Anassa is squirming with anticipation.  

"Anassa I know you're heard this all night but I just want to say congratulations."

Anassa smiles and throws her arms around her sister.

"It was you, all you Macaria, thank you so much!"

Macaria smiles and looks in her sisters eyes.  "Why shouldn't we get what we both want?"  
  
Anassa nods and leans on her sister's shoulder.

"You're leaving me though."  
  
Macaria lays her head on her sister's head gently.  "You'll be married soon and we'll be living together soon enough."

Anassa nods slowly.  "I just feel like you've given up so much for me, for this."

Macaria shakes her head, "This is what I want."

She looks to Rath who meets her gaze as she continues, "when life seems to be dragging you in a direction you don't want to go you have to take control of your own destiny."

Sam's eyes flutter as her bed bounces up and down with pounding jolts.

She opens her eyes to see the sun bouncing off of her little brother as he jumps up and down on her bed.  Sam sticks her foot out and knocks her brother down falling on the bed next to her.  He grabs Sam's nose.

"Mom says to get up and have breakfast so you can head out and do your last minute school shopping."

Sam sits up and points to her door.  "Out Gremlin."

Miles hops off the bed and closes the door behind him.  Sam looks to the radio and turns it on tuning to her favorite pop station with her powers.  She drags herself off the bed.

As Sam walks out the door she calls Liz on her private line.

"Hey Liz, yeah I was wondering if you are interested in the Mall today a little last minute school shopping.  Yeah, yeah Mom's giving me the beetle.  Oh yeah, okay well I'll pick you up in ten k?  Bye."

Liz on the other end is still trying to find what to wear when she hangs up the phone with her cousin.  Downstairs the Pod Squad is listening as Tess tells them her news.

"So he said he'd be here by 12."

Max nods as he takes another sip of his cherry coke.  His eyes keep going to the door to Liz's apartment hoping that she comes out any minute.

"So he's meeting us here in like what ten minutes, did he say why he's coming back right away?"

Isabel shrugs to Michael's question.  "What ever Naseado's reason I'll feel better with him here, it's not right with Tess living all alone in that house."

Tess smiles at Isabel.

Michael puts his hands on the table, and plays with one of his rings.

"Something to say Space Boy?"  Max teases.

"Yeah, this Whittaker lady, here showing up in Roswell are we just going to overlook it?"

Isabel sighs and sits back.  "If it's an issue then Naseado will know, he'll take care of it for us."

Tess looks to Max and then sees Naseado coming towards them from the front doors.

"He's here."

Looking just like Pierce Naseado walks strait past the group and heads to the bathroom in the back of the restaurant.

"Let's get in the back Maria said we could use it."

They all nod to Max and follow him in the back break room, Naseado looking like Ed Harding appears moments later.

Max is the only one he acknowledges.

"I'd like a full report Max."  
  
Max nods, "everything's fine, the only weird thing is that Congress Woman Whittaker has moved in across the street."

Naseado nods, "yes being Pierce this summer I've become fond of the Congress Woman."

"Fond of her?"

Tess asks but is ignored by Naseado.

"I'll meet her tonight a random visit, and find out what I can."

Max nods signaling the end of the meeting.  Naseado is the first to leave followed by everyone else except for Max who is left lingering by the stairs hoping to see Liz.  Just as he's about to give up Liz comes down the stairs stops for a second at the sight of Max but then heads by him to the closet to get her jacket.

"Hey Max."

"So, what's up Liz?"

Liz smiles and goes through the swinging doors to the back while still facing Max, as he follows.

"Last minute school shopping with Sam."

Max nods and smiles.

"Are you going to make it tonight, to the party?"

Liz nods, "Yeah sure I just have to work till 7 but after that I'll be there."

It's August 23rd 2000, I'm Sam Simmons and today was an actual normal no alien power use kind of day.

            I mean other than my weird dreams which have been freaking me out, I've always had like small hint here and there of my other life but these dreams are getting really intense.  It's like since coming to Roswell something inside of me has awakened, my visions are getting stronger even our powers.  It's just so weird, Macaria, the girl I used to be she had to do these things for the better of her family and her allegiance to Antar.  I can feel how she felt, and it's going to be hard to distinguish that from who I am right now.  I've been finding myself thinking about Michael.  Which is wrong, he's not Rath, I'm not Macaria but the deeper and more involved these dreams get the more I understand Tess.  I mean I'm not sure if she remembers anything or if Naseado has filled in some of the gaps of her feelings but I can understand how difficult it can be to distinguish between both lives.  On one hand I look at Michael and I can see him as Rath, I feel him in there and a part of me gets the butterflies, like something inside of me is fighting these feelings.  It's this undercurrent of  me Sam vs. Macaria.  And what's worse is that this is the guy that my best friend Maria is in love with, I feel like the worst friend ever.  And then the fact that I have all these really strong feelings for John, I mean is he fighting these same feelings that I'm fighting for Michael with Sandie?

Sam walks into the Crashdown to see Liz talking with Max and walking backwards slowly towards her.  Michael, Isabel and Tess are at their normal booth again.  Michael is the only one who notices her entering the restaurant they lock eyes as Sam breaks the gaze to smile at Liz.

"Oh, yeah you're coming too right Sam?"

Sam looks at her cousin confused, "Coming for what?"

Liz smiles, "last night of the summer pizza party here about 7ish you guys interested?"

Sam smiles and nods, "Sure beats the hell out of stressing about the new school."

"Great," Max buries his hands in his pockets and looks to the two girls, their resemblance gives him a shocking sensation every time they are together.

"Yeah Max, so see you later."

The two girls walked out of the Crashdown and head to Sam's car.

"So what was that?"

"Don't ask."

The mall was great, Liz got the job with the Congress Woman so I dropped her off there on my way back home.  It took me a while to get my stuff all set up for tomorrow but I did it by 6:30.  Getting ready for the party was fun and in no time John was in front of my house waiting for me with the car full of my friends ready to go.

"So,"  Sandie broke the silence, "is this going to be weird?"

Sam shook her head and giggled to Sandie, "No we'll be fine the only people who might feel awkward are the Pod Squad, we've hung around everyone else for so long.  It'll be fine."

The group made their way into the Crashdown, Maria was talking to Alex while Tess stayed near Isabel who was looking through the cds.  Liz came through the back carrying pizzas and paper plates.  Michael looks up from talking to Max to see Sam lead the way into the Crashdown.  He feels something inside of him jump, he can't explain the way he feels when he sees Sam the only thing he knows is that it confuses him.  He has been pushing Maria away all summer, and it seems as though she has finally stopped pursuing him.  He knows he feels really strong about Maria maybe even loves her, but the more he sees Sam the more he doubts everything he's ever known.  Liz sets down the pizzas and runs up to Sam.

"Great you guys made it and the pizza has just arrived too."

Sam and all the others take their seats and join in the conversation it seems Max and Micheal have been discussing movies.

"Michael you only like Braveheart because of the massive body count."

Michael shakes his head, "No Max there was more to it."

Sam lowered her pizza she loves movies and this conversation was intriguing.

"Actually,"  All eyes were now on Sam who had interrupted. 

 "I believe within Braveheart was a great love story.  I mean sure the body count aside which was impressive, there lies a love for a woman which spans life and death as well as the love of one's country."

Max and Michael look to Sam in slight shock.

"See Maxamillion there is a love story that helps emphasize those kickass battle scenes."

Michael spoke while pouring hot sauce on his pizza.  Everyone chuckled at Michael as John picks up the hot sauce and pours it on his pizza as well.  Everyone looks on in shock, John saw everyone's faces and smiled.

"I was just wondering how it tastes."

He continued to pour the sauce and then eat the pizza, he gave a performance of a flame within his mouth for everyone's benefit.

"So, " Lucas asked Tess looked up she liked Lucas there was something familiar and comforting about him.  "What's tomorrow going to be like, I mean is there any warnings you'd like to give us newbie's about West Roswell high?"

Michael nodded and swallowed, "yeah school sucks."

Maria shook her head, "I think you would have to actually go to school to come to that conclusion."

Michael shook his head and shrugged.  "I could go to school and get better grades than you Maria."

Max couldn't tear his eyes away from Liz who was enjoying Michael and Maria's banter.

"Prove it Michael by the end of the first semester let's see who has the better grades."

Michael nodded and swallowed.  "Fine it's on then."

Isabel was intrigued, "Wow Michael's gonna go all academic this should be interesting."

Everyone seemed to be done eating so Liz stood up to clear some of the pizza boxes and plates away to the counter, Max was right behind her helping.

"Looks like things are back to normal."

Liz half smiled to Max and threw the paper plates away.  Music started to play softly in the background, Liz could see the girls dancing while the boys watched and acted uninterested.

"Max I don't think things can ever be the same again, especially normal."

Max sat down one of the pitchers of soda.

"I know that, that you think what my Mother said that day in the cave meant we couldn't be together that..."

"Max!"  Max shook his head and continued.

"Nothing has happened this summer, no enemies invaded, Tess and I are just friends I told her how I felt about you and she understands."

Liz put down her pitcher that was full of soda too.  "Max your destiny is.."

Max interrupted, "I choose my own destiny, and I choose you Liz.  No matter what happens I will always choose you."

Liz smiled shyly, "Max, we just have to be friends for now."

Max shook his head and touched Liz's arm.  They both got flashes and stood there taking in all the memories of their relationship from last year.

Liz pulled away from Max leaving him feeling cold and alone.

"Look we'll just try being friends again and who knows."

Max was left standing there as Liz grabbed both pitchers and headed to the rest of the gang.  He smiled at himself, something inside of him knew it would be okay.  He joined everyone with a huge grin as Liz put down the pitchers and was dragged to dance by Maria.  Michael gave Max the how did it go look as Max just smirked and watched Liz dance.

Sam went over to John who wasn't willing to dance, Maria followed by dragging Lucas to dance while Liz urged Alex to join in.  The boys buckled under the girls charms and were dancing with them.  Isabel changed the cd quickly to "Ride the Train"  and continued to sway her hips with Tess to the rhythm.

Isabel had to admit that she liked Tess a lot better when she wasn't after her brother.  Tess was watching Lucas more than Max and that gave her a new hope, one that maybe could integrate her hybrid existence with a more normal humanoid one.

After a while the songs changed to a slower pace and everyone took their seats.  It was Cold Play's "Trouble" that was playing and Liz looked to Sam and started to hum the tune.  Sam smiled and sang the words with her, everyone either joined in quietly or hummed along.  The night was winding down fast everyone could feel the new day pulling at them.

Soon everyone was talking over the random soft music that came out of Liz's cd player.  Tess and Lucas were sharing their favorite movies and TV shows, Alex was chewing Isabel's ear off about some new band coming to play at the local venue.  Sandie, Sam, Maria and Liz were huddled talking about boys while Max and Liz took peaks at one another.

"Liz, girlfriend are you and Evans over there actually going to make my life less confusing and get back together?"

All the girls perked up at Maria's words, Liz and Max's relationship was choice topic for the group even the milked down non alien version.  

"Maria we're just friends, you know too much has happened for us to just go back together right away like all is forgotten."

All the girls nodded intoxicated with the romance.  Tess said her goodbyes and gave Isabel a ride home.  Michael started eyeing the girls and gave everyone the announcement that he was leaving.  Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Figures," All the girls laughed Michael and Maria's relationship was always entertaining.

John started standing up and gave Sam the signal that he was ready to leave as well, Maria caught Alex's eyes and gave him the let's go look.  Everyone made their goodbyes quick to leave Max and Liz alone to clean up.

"Liz?"  Max had stopped Liz after she came from the back.  Liz could feel an electric pulse run through her.

"I understand that we just can't forget what happened, with me being drawn to Tess, the kiss and what you heard.  That hurt you, my actions hurt you. I just.."  
  
"Max you were right last year, what you said when we first broke up.  This can only lead to us hurting each other."  

Liz shook her head.

"We don't belong together, we don't see what's around us when we are together.  You need to lead your people and you can't do that if you're stuck in some trivial teenage prick of Eros."

Max smiled slightly when he talked to Liz he was always amazed.

"If loving you means pain then I welcome it, if it meant death then I will let it overtake me.  If by me loving you means that all is lost in the world I would gladly love you over and over again.  I would welcome it with open arms."

Max's voice rose as he was swinging his arms in desperation.  Liz caught one of his arms and held it down.

"Max, nothing is that easy."

Max looked down to Liz smiled and nodded.  "When I'm with you even the most complicated thing suddenly becomes clear."

He backed away towards the doors and let them swing out as he moved outside.  Staring at Liz he left her there standing.

"But I'm not going to stop loving you Liz Parker, it's impossible."

Max looked down shyly and let the doors close he watched Liz as she blushed and stood stoic.  Slowly Max turned from Liz and made his way down the street.  As he turned the corner he ran into Naseado.

"Did you find anything out?"  
  
Naseado nodded and took strides with Max.

"I had a good time, but you know women.  Speaking of how are you and Tess getting along?"

Max shook his head, "we've become friends there haven't been any mating rituals if that's what you're asking."

"Well you're destined mates."

Max spun around stopping Naseado dead in his tracks.

"There's no Tess and I because I choose Liz, if you're going to talk about my destined mate you should get that into your head Tess is out of the running.  I'm in love with Liz, Tess has accepted that why can't you?"

Max left Naseado there smirking to himself.

"We'll se about that your Highness."

Naseado turned the opposite way to the alley where he parked his car, he looked to the distance where he saw a shadow move quickly.  He looked scared as he ran towards his car.

Meanwhile John and Sam found themselves back in the car alone parked in Sam's driveway.

"That was fun, I feel better about tomorrow."

Sam smiled and swayed her hand out of the window.

"Yeah I just wonder if we should have maybe dealt with Naseado?"

John looked to Sam.  "Is he back?"  
  
Sam shrugged, "I don't know but my vision was of him dead I saw it clearly. I just feel guilty like we should try to find him or something.  I guess we should stay clear though we have to keep hidden and if he discovers us he would have to tell the others."

John agreed, "you're right we'll just have to play it by ear.  Tess didn't say anything about her father so."

"You're right, well I should get to bed."

"Right,"  John started to make his way out of the car, Sam laughed and pulled him back in.

"To bed alone!"

Sam continued to get out of the car and gave John a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at 7am sharp right?"

John nodded as Sam closed the door and he watched her walk into her house.

"Maybe sooner."

Sam had just finished writing in her journal and put it in it's hiding spot.  She felt secure using her powers to open the dry wall and place the book in-between the rails of her house.  As Sam laid down she could hear the rain hit her window gently.

Suddenly the pang on her window was louder and more precise.  Confused Sam got up to check her balcony window, there was John smiling in the rain.  Sam smiled and let him in out of the storm.

"What are you doing Romeo?"

John smiled he was wearing his old blue and black varsity jacket.  His hair was all spiked up and wet he shook it to get the rain off.

"I climbed your balcony my dear lady."

Sam was beside herself.

"Well I can see that."

John stopped her lips and then began to kiss them.  They were on the bed in moments clinging to one another as if drowning in the passion that was engulfing the room.  It was two uncontrollable teens kissing, trying to put out their own sexual fires that resided in them.

"No, John!"

Sam pushed John up as his hand was making his way to her bra strap.  The radio turned on with Sam's uncontrollable power.  She felt confused and wanted clarity.  Dido's "Take my Hand" came on and suddenly things were making sense again.

Sam slid from underneath John and grabbed her shirt, putting it back on she turned to John.

"I'm sorry but it would be too desperate."

John just nodded and smiled he stood up and Sam started kissing him and walking him slowly back to the balcony.  When they finally hit the glass door she smiled and opened it from behind him, John stepped out and smiled.  She watched him as he descended her balcony and then she closed the blinds and went back to bed.  Meanwhile John had touched soft earth when the rain slowed down to a steady soft blanket.

As he headed to his house he saw Sandie standing in the yard wet from head to foot in her night gown.  Drawn to her like in some dream John made his way to her.  She looked beautiful standing there with light brown hair almost to her waist and clear green eyes.  Her night gown clung to her, and he shook his head he shouldn't be having these thoughts.

John stood so close to Sandie that he would merely have to move slightly to touch her.

"Sandie what are you doing out here?"

Sandie shook her head, "I don't know, something brought me out here and then there you were."

And with those words John grabbed Sandie and kissed her.  Something inside of him was awakening driving his actions and as he held onto Sandie he knew he never wanted to let go.  The two parted with an electrical jolt.  Both were stunned and looked to one another scared and in shock.  Both turned from one another and ran to their houses out of the rain and out of the confusion.


	7. Journal entry 5 A Dawson's Creek Day p1

Dear Diary it's August 24th 2000 I'm Samantha Simmons and today has been the most Dawson's Creek Day I've ever had. 

Sam is downstairs in her kitchen pouring Tabasco sauce on her already creamed cheese bagel, she runs out of the house at the second beep of John's car horn.  Lucas and Sandie have already left together for school in their car.  Sam smiles as she hops into John's car she leans in to kiss him and then *Flash* Sam sees John and Sandie kissing in the rain passionately.  She pulls back and looks at John who has a guilty expression on his face.  She turns from him and watches the world pass by out the window as they silently drive to school.

As John shifts the car in park in the parking lot of West Roswell High he looks over to Sam who still hasn't taken her eyes off the window.

"You kissed Sandie."

John just nods, Sam nods with him.

"So what's been going on with us, you said you loved me that you trusted me and I trusted you."

Sam looked to John and shook her head; "I don't trust you anymore not like a girlfriend should trust her boyfriend."

John looked shocked, "Sam it's just something has been waking up inside of me and in her."

Sam nodded she had seen jealousy in Sandie's eyes lately but chose to ignore it.

"Okay then."

John looked up, "Okay?"

Sam nodded, "I'm the leader, I can't let this cloud my judgments.  We knew that someday this could happen and we continued our relationship despite that.  So I'm not going to take it personal."

"Sam, I.."

"No," She shook her head and got out of the car.  "I have to be strong, we all do.  If this is what feels right then that's how it's going to be."

Sam shut the door and began to make her way across the parking lot.  She could see Sandie and Lucas waiting for them John was right behind her.

"Sam wait," Sam smiled at Sandie and Lucas. She looked to Sandie and smiled, "I know about you and John and I want you to know that it's okay."

Sandie looked to John shocked, "We're beyond this and we knew it would happen so let's just accept and move on." 

Sandie nodded puzzled and fell back with John as Lucas and Sam kept strides walking into the school.  

"So Sam what was that?"

Sam smiled as best that she could, she felt a knot in her throat but held it back.

"That my friend was the end of John and me."

"You're taking this well."

Sam nodded, "I have to, cause freaking out right now isn't an option."

Sam found her locker and began piling the contents of her book bag that she accumulated into it.  She felt a poke and turned around to see Alex, Liz and Maria standing behind her with huge grins on their faces.  Sam shut her locker and leaned against it.

"Boys suck."

Sam pushed off of her locker and lead them down the hallway.

"I'm assuming present company excluded?"

Sam nodded and threw Alex a smile.  They all headed into Sam, Alex and Liz's homeroom to talk.

"So spill girl what's wrong."

"Today my friends is the first day in four years of my single life."

The three exchanged glances.

"Wait," Liz sat down next to Sam "What happened?"

Sam looked up, "I saw him kiss Sandie."

Everyone looked at each other shocked.

"Wow that's not like him."

Sam nodded, "No, they've been developing feelings for one another for a while I've just been too blind to see it."

Maria gave Sam a hug, "We can join the boys suck cept for Alex club."

Liz smiled and nodded, Sam laughed.  The 5 minute warning bell rang and Maria had to go.  Sam waved goodbye as Alex sat on Sam's other side.

"So we hate them now?"

Sam shook her head, "No it's not their fault."

Alex got defensive and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey don't defend them!"

Sam smiled at Alex's anger.

"No really I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of freaking out I'll be okay."

Liz nodded she was being inspired by Sam.

My first class of the day was choir with Maria.  We got some great winter songs, a collection of Frostiana, their Robert Frost poems put with beautiful melodies it's one of my favorite choral music pieces.  I barely got away with not seeing John up until 4th period U.S. History, and I had forgotten that we were both in the same class Sandie too.

Sam walked into the room early she looked around there was no-one in the class she recognized so she smiled and went into the back.  A few moments later Max walked in with Michael, Sam caught Michael's eyes he motioned for Max to sit behind Sam and the two boys settled down.  Next in walked John not far behind was Sandie, Sam looked through her bag as the two made their way right beside her.  While keeping his eyes on Sam, John takes out his notebook, he leans over to talk to her.  Michael trying to listen in leans a bit to get a good gist of what's going on.  

"So can we talk?"

Sam looked over to John and whispered back.

  
"About what?"

John shook his head, "About this morning."

Sam nodded, "What's there to talk about?"

"Look Sam I feel awful about what happened but I don't want it to be this way between us."

Sam nodded, "Right so we're friends again, you can date whoever you want."

John looked quickly at Sandie who was organizing her syllabuses from her first three classes.

"Look Sandie and I aren't together."

Sam shrugged, "neither are we John, we started as friends and now we're back to that."

The teacher walked in as John and Sam separated.  John looked to Sandie and shrugged, Michael leaned back and whispered to Max.

"looks like these two are splitsville."

Max nodded and looked to the broken couple in sympathy.  He longed to be with Liz but their friendship wasn't enough, that and now Naseado had gotten killed and he had spent half the night with the rest of the Pod Squad trying to figure out what to do now.  They couldn't heal him with the stones, and before he died he told Max that the "Skins were among us."  Max was snapped back to focus as the room burst into laughter.  

"So, I hate the first day of classes, their boring and mundane, let's talk about what were going to be starting tomorrow.  There is no order to my teaching methods, we're going to go backwards starting with the Cold War and then move back to World War II.  Halfway through this class you'll understand why it'll make sense so no questions quite this early yet."

The class went by fast before Sam knew it she was in British Literature with Max, Liz and Alex.  Sam sat sandwiched in between her friends while she filled them in on her day so far.  Alex was the first to speak up.

"Sam you need a distraction."

Liz nodded, Alex continued.

"You should sign up for an after school program, me, I'm in the computer club."

Sam smiled at Alex.

"Well I start work from 5-9 every week day not including my random morning shifts."

The teacher cleared her throat and the class began.  By the time the bell rang Liz, Sam and Alex were eager to get to lunch followed my Max.  Alex and Liz stopped in front of the main office where there was a board that posted all the after school activities.  Sam scanned the board saw what she liked and walked into the office to sign up as she exited she was congratulated by her friends.  Max who was watching this whole thing looked confused.

"What are we celebrating?"

Sam laughed at herself, "I'm in an after school program!"

Max looked more confused and amused at the same time; he parted from the group and gave a quick wave heading to his next class.  Liz watched Max leave a little concerned.

"Where's he going?"

Alex shrugged, "He said something about taking a split lunch so he could switch for Brit. Lit."

They all shrugged as Liz blushed, Max had switched classes probably to be in a class with her.  As they headed to a table, Liz looked around before she sat down.

"I guess Maria either has split or last lunch."

They all nodded and sat down.

"So Alex!" Alex looked up at Sam who had a sly smile.  "Are you having a computer club meeting today after school?"

Alex shook his head as he emptied his paper bag and food spilled out in neat plastic pouches.

"So do you think I could maybe hitch a ride home with you and then get one again to work at 5?"

Alex sat back with his apple in his hand and took a bite as if he was deciding upon something really important.  Sam sat forward and made a puppy face.  Alex burst out laughing.

"Of course."

Sam smiled, "Cool then I'll see you in the parking lot after school?"  Alex nodded as he took another chunk out of his apple.

Liz smiled and took a bite of her sandwich that she had packed.

"Hey Alex has Maria talked to you about Isabel's party this Wednesday?"

Alex shrugged clueless, "Asked me about what?"

Liz shook off a giggle, "No, I'm letting her ask never mind."

Sam perked up in her seat as she swallowed a bite of her peanut butter and jelly with hot sauce sandwich.

"Where's this party going to be at?"

Liz looked up, "Oh the Crashdown."

Sam nodded, "Cool so I'm working a party."

Liz shook her head embarrassed, "Not if you don't want to."

Sam nodded and smiled, "No it sounds like fun."

They talked of nothing, old times and what they heard on the radio.  Soon the bell rang and it was time for more classes.  

Sam found herself counting down the seconds in her piano class it was the last period of the day and she just wanted more than anything to go home and kick back not let all this drama get to her.  Just as the last bell of the day rang Sam was ready and out the door heading to her locker.  She threw her books in and grabbed her keys as she closed the door Kyle Valenti was standing behind it.  

"Kyle!"

Kyle smiled, he liked Sam and had spent the summer that he and Liz went out with her having a lot of fun.

"So I see you walking around my school and I have to hear it from Whitman that you've taken permanent residence here?"

Sam smiled and nodded she lead the way out side towards the parking lot.  

"Yeah, my parents got a raise so here we are."

Kyle nodded, "Cool"

Sam smiled, "So Kyle are we going to get into trouble this year or what?"

Kyle stopped with a look of mock astonishment.

"Me?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah well you know the best partner in crime would be the sheriff's son."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah Simmons you know me."

Sam lightly punched Kyle, "Great see ya later Kyle."

Kyle waved as he headed to his car and Sam walked slowly to Alex who was deep in conversation with Liz and Maria.  As Maria caught sight of Sam she looked back to the others and changed the subject.  Alex shrieked and Sam ran over to see what was going on.

"Maria I can't do that, it's just not right."

Liz was covering her mouth trying not to laugh, Sam approached amused.

"What's going on?"

Alex shook his head and Maria smiled and looked to Sam.

"I'm asking Alex to be the entertainment for Isabel's party on Wednesday."

Sam looked to Alex who was starting to blush, "Alex your band gets to play that's good isn't it."

Alex pointed to Sam as Maria shook her head.  "I was thinking more along the lines of soft core male stripper."

Sam smiled widely holding back a laugh; she covered her mouth briefly and then turned to Alex.

"Alex it really would be a great touch, and you could be anything you want."

Maria interrupted, "I've already ordered the costume you're to pick it up before the party."

Alex shook his head no but Maria and the girls kept insisting before he knew it he was fit for the role.  As Sam hugged Liz and Maria she got a flash*

She could see Maria telling Liz and Alex what Max had told her, that Naseado was dead and they had spent most of the night trying to bring him back but they couldn't, that the Skins were among them now.  

As Sam's flash ended she smiled and shook off the vision and climbed into Alex's car.  Driving back to Alex's house he talked about his classes and some stories that he had to tell Sam about.  As Alex pulled into his driveway and parked Sam could see Sandie, John and Lucas hiding behind her house trying to stay out of sight.

"So I think I'm just going to give up on her I mean this whole striping thing that you guys have hooked me into doing, this is the last time I do something like this for Isabel Evans.  This year it's a whole new Alex Charles Whitman."

Sam smiled at Alex, "Look you have to make the girl think that you're no longer under her charms that makes them swarm, trust me.  If you're always there in her face she'll never know what it's like to be without you and the grass my little friend is always greener on the other side."

Sam nodded as she waved goodbye to Alex and headed to her house.

Alex shouted he'll pick her up at 5 and Sam jumped up and nodded then turned back when Alex was safely inside she approached her front door just as the other three came up behind her.

Lucas was right behind Sam as she started to unlock the doors.

"We need to talk, don't we?"

Sam nodded and let them inside.

She laid her bag down and made her way into the family room where she plopped down lazily they all followed.

As they got settled she decided to be upfront with them, she sat up a bit and they noticed she looked serious.

"Naseado's dead."

Everyone exchanged looks of shock.  Lucas nodded, "I ate lunch with Tess she seemed a bit bummed that's what I was afraid of."

TBC……


	8. Journal Entry 5 Dawson's Creek Day p2

Continued from the last chapter, We are now at the Crashdown where the POD Squad Maria and Liz are having a meeting in the break room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max was waiting patiently, he looked up as five pair of eyes stared back at him, he stopped and got lost in Liz's eyes.  Maria's voice brought him back into focus.  

"Max can we start?"

Max looked away and at Maria, he looked around again, "Sure but where's Alex?"

Maria and Liz shrugged "He had to bring Sam home we'll fill him in later."

Max nodded at Liz, "Okay well as you all know Naseado was killed last night."

Everyone nodded Tess winced and looked down.

"He told us that the Skins were among us."

Liz looked to Max.

"The Skins?"

Tess looked at Liz.

"Yeah I don't know either, I'm gonna go through some of Naseado's things and see if I can find something, anything that'll give us a clue as to what we're up against."

Liz nodded, Tess was acting different more calm, more human.

Isabel awoke from her thought.

"Maybe we should all look through it, ya know it may help."

Tess shook her head.

"I just need to do it alone for now, thank you though.  I'm sorry I just need a few days."

Max looked to Isabel.

"It's okay you can have a few days."

Max looked back to Liz.

"I'm afraid we have to ask you to cover this up with the Congress Woman, it seemed she had a relationship with Pierce and she'll know something's up if he disappears all of a sudden."

"Yeah I'll tell her something, sure no problem Max."

Max nodded and smiled.

"Well we just have to be on guard a little more."

Michael looked up.   
  
"A little more, Max someone killed Naseado we have to stage a full fledged defense!"

Max looked down.

"Naseado was a risk taker, he fought almost out in the open, he killed people taunted the FBI, who knows what else he did.  We have to just stay as normal and concealed as possible for now.  I know how you feel Michael but the urge to attack right now would be suicide.  Our powers are maturing, and we're not ready."

Max flinched his hand, he had begun to form a force field this summer it started slowly but he could feel his powers growing.

Michael nodded to Max, he had grown to understand Max more now, they both understood each other and Max was talking to Michael more like he used to.  

Max grabbed his smock for work and looked to everyone.

"I guess that's it, I'm gonna head to work."

Everyone nodded and dispersed, Tess to a booth in the corner with Isabel and Liz to the back to get ready for work while Maria followed her.

As Max descended the UFO museum's stairs workers carrying large boxes passed him.  The place was closed and there was a young spiky haired guy barking orders to the men in a British accent.   Max was given a week off by Milton with pay and he took it without hesitation, now he understood why.

"You must be Max Evans?"

Max nodded his first reaction was to ask what everything was, but he picked up on a tone from this guy he had to play it cool for now.

"Uh yeah that's me."

A worker was coming down the stairs Max moved out of his way closer to the man.

"Well we're not going to be opened for a while but you can start the day by moving those boxes into that room back there.  I trust that'll be easy enough?"

Max smiled and nodded obediently, first Naseado was killed by Skins and now this guy replaces Milton.  Max knew he had to play up his human side until he could get to the bottom of this situation.  

Max picked up a box and began to make his way into the other room.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am Max, or how I know your name, or more importantly what happened to Milton?"

Max shrugged, "It's not my business."

"Well I'm Brody Davis, your new boss.  And that my friend is a good attitude we'll get along well then."

With that Brody walked into a well-sealed room that looked like security had been upped to a pretty tight level.  

Max spent the next hour transporting all the boxes from one room to another.  It wasn't until his last box that the door slid open and Brody came out to check on Max.

"Good work max."

Max smiled and wiped his hands on his faded jeans, as Brody made his way to the soda machine to get some drinks.  He walked over to Max and handed him a can and motioned for him to sit down on an empty crate.

"Uh, thanks."

Max sat down and Brody followed across from him, both of them opened their cans and took a sip eying each other for a brief moment.

"So what's your story then Max?"

Max perked his eyebrows and looked clueless, "Story?"

Brody smiled slightly.

"Okay, well being in this business I know that everyone has a story, Milton had a story and told me I should talk to you a bit.  He said you were bitten by the bug but now that I've met you I think we share more in common than Milton had led on."

Max tilted his head slightly.  Was this the guy who killed Naseado last night, it would make sense new guy in town buys out Milton the exact place that Max was working.  And now he was sending cryptic messages about being alike.

"I thought the same thing when I met you."

Brody nodded.

"Do you remember anything?"

Max shook his head, he was half afraid of what Brody could do, and he wished he could have talked to Isabel and Michael right at this moment.

"Yeah, neither do I, you'd think two years of memory recovery would have done something but, no I'm here and with no memory of it all.  I woke up seven years ago in West Virginia, trouble is the last I remember I was driving down the Mass Turnpike."

Max buried his hands deep in his pockets and nodded, he also had to hide a smile on his face.  He knew that Brody was not an alien as soon as he heard him talking he was just some UFO nut that had an encounter. 

"Yeah same with you then eh mate."

Max shifted his weight slightly and took his hands out of his pockets to put them on his knees.

"But how did you know that it was real I mean what was it for you?"

Brody rubbed his temples and looked back at Max pretty seriously.

"Funny thing it was, I had been diagnosed with Leukemia pretty terminal had been in Hospital for years that's why I was in Massachusetts.  But after the well abduction it was gone I was in full remission."

Max looked Brody in the eyes, he was a man a good man and Max felt the fear that still resided in him of his illness.

"Is that what brought you to Roswell, have you gotten close to contacting them?"

Brody smiled and stood up.

"I wasn't sure if I could show you this but now that I know I can trust you, well you have to see this."

Max followed Brody as he entered a security code into the keypad that made the door swing slowly open.

"Pretty expensive equipment."

"Well Max I'm a bit rich."

Max walked into a huge room that had once been the back break room; it was now a full-scale laboratory of some kind.  There was computers everywhere each with a different screen and purpose.  Brody approached a computer with the map of the world on it, there were dots blinking everywhere, one in New York city, one in Florida but more importantly one in Roswell.

"This May I got this signal, it was faint but as soon as I pinned it to the Roswell New Mexico there was no way I wasn't coming.

Max touched the screen and nodded.

Back at Sam's house……

Sam looked to her friends they had been in silence for almost a half an hour, Sam just let her group soak everything that was happening in.  She looked to the TV wanting to be able to be normal, to just watch TV and not worry about this Alien stuff.  She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Look guys."

Everyone looked to Sam.

"There's nothing we can do right now, unless we tell someone about us."

They all looked alarmed.

"I think we should tell Alex he can keep it a secret and at least we'll have some idea of what's going on with the Pod Squad.  We can protect them a hell of a lot better if we know what's going on with them their movements and where abouts."

John stood up.

"Do you think that's wise?"

Sam looked John in the eyes.

"You know for the good of the group I am against letting anyone in unless we have to and we really have to and Alex is the only neutral party in the matter."

John shook his head at Sam in disbelief and then looked to the twins.

"What do you guys think then"?

Lucas looked at Sam his loyalty didn't waver.

"We trust Sam's visions, her powers, judgments and leadership why stop now."

Sam beamed at Lucas she looked to Sandie with approval and then back to John.

Sandie spoke up first.

"I agree, it's the only way, we came to Roswell because of Sam's visions of the end and us not being there.  We have to let someone in and Alex should be the one."

John looked back to Sam, and then nodded.

"Okay then but when are you going to tell him?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know I'm going to wait until I can't keep it hidden anymore not too soon but not too late either."

Everyone nodded and got up to go.  The meeting was over and everyone was tired of dealing with this stressful part of their lives for the moment.  John looked to Sam as if he wanted to talk to her privately but she averted his gaze and led them all out and closed the door behind them.

She lounged on the couch and watched her soaps like a normal teen would making comments at the screen and throwing popcorn at her brother's head when he got in front of the TV.  Before she knew it Sam's parents were home and she had to be at work.  All dressed in her alien waitress uniform Sam ran out of the door to catch Alex before he left his driveway.

The ride to work was basically filled with two teens singing tunes at the top of their lungs and laughing at themselves.

Work seemed to be uneventful, Max stopped by after his shift at the UFO museum and joined Isabel and Tess at their booth.  They seemed to be talking about something pretty heavy; Isabel had a look of worry and then a bit of amusement.  It had to be something about Max's job that and the Skins.  Thankfully Maria was working the shift with me again and Michael was at the grill along with Courtney on the floor with us.  Who did spend most of her shift flirting with Michael while she waited for her food instead of actually getting it to the customers.

"So Mikey G., how's my order coming along?"

Michael looks up at the blond waitress he squints as Sam approaches as well.

"Hold on and give me a sec."

Courtney winks at Michael and then goes to take orders from a new table just as Sam hands Michael an order.

"No rush on this Michael the table said 'take your time'."

Michael looks up at Sam fixated on her lips as she speaks, Sam smiles and turns to look at Courtney.

"So, seems you're into blonds."

Michael takes his stare off of Sam and shakes his head no.

"Nope, I'm non partial."

Sam shrugs and goes to fill in her drink order. Michael follows her every move with his eyes it felt like he knew Sam all his life, without looking he clips her order above him and then tears his eyes away to look at her handwriting.  Her dots were little circles, Michael shook his head he wasn't sure why he was thinking about such weird things he was turning into Max.  Out of the corner of his eye Michael saw Maria approach the counter.

"Michael please tell me you have my order in?"

Michael smiles and grabbed Maria's order and handed it over to her.  He was hoping for at least a friendship with Maria and she seemed to be backing off.  Michael knew Maria always wanted and deserved more out of a boyfriend and Michael could never give that to her he just wasn't enough.  

His eyes scanned the restaurant for Sam again and he found her talking to a group of senior guys from their school.  Half of them were checking her out looking her up and down Michael wanted to jump over the counter and punch them all out.  His heart was racing and he could see red, the feeling struck him quickly and he caught himself in the confusion.  Michael having to tear his eyes away from Sam looked to her order he noticed it was for that table and starting filling it quickly.

"So Samantha, what brings you all the way to Roswell New Mexico from Sunny Florida?"

Sam smiled and shifted her weight from one foot to the other shifting her ponytail to her other shoulder.

"Well, my parents actually got transferred here.  But my Mom's family is from here they go way back, you might know my cousin she's.."

"You're Parker's cousin, I thought I noticed the family resemblance, actually you guys look a lot alike."

Scott looked down to Sam's legs.

"Except the legs, yours seem to be much longer."

Sam was feeling a bit uncomfortable when Michael rang the bell and called her name and order up.  Courtney rushed over as well.  Sam excused herself and went to get her order.

"Hey Mickey G., hello I put my order in way before Sam so."

Michael looked to Courtney and shrugged, "wait right here it's almost done."

Sam smiled as she approached Michael.

"I thought I told you that they didn't want this one rushed."

Michael shrugged again.

"Everything is ready and I have to keep the food fresh."

Sam smiled and grabbed the plates to deliver them to the table of boys.  Just as she turned Michael handed Courtney her order as well.  Maria came as well to see if her order was ready.

"Micheal!"

Michael nodded, "Don't move it's here."

Maria smiled.

"So I've already asked for extra credit in most of my classes how about you?"

Michael looked up quickly and then back down trying to fill the order.

"I signed up for a tutor."

Maria looked shocked as Michael placed her order on the counter and rang the bell.  He gave a shy smile to Maria who looked half defeated.

He turned around to flip the burgers that were flaming on the grill.

Work went by pretty quickly Liz got out of work a bit early and took a ride with Maria as they dropped me off at home.  I'm not sure what I can say about this day really.  A lot happened and I'm not sure how it all got to be this way.  What I do know is John is driving Sandie to school tomorrow while I'm hitching a ride with Lucas.  I feel like I've ripped this hole in Roswell when I came here.  If it wasn't for a last minute decision by me we'd be in Port St. Lucie still avoiding our destiny and trying to protect from afar.  A part of me feels like I'm intruding onto some tradition while the other part is excited to even be here.  Mainly I don't want to see where it's going to go, the more I'm near Michael and Maria the farther apart their relationship gets.  I mean all day today she didn't talk about him, she didn't even complain while Courtney was flirting with him.  It's like she's over it, on one hand good for Maria on another hand do I feel this way because of our past together.  And what if he's feeling something or remembering what do I do when he says something to me.  That's it I'm gonna just have to keep away from Michael Guerin that means other than classes and work no talking or establishing anything.  I must be strong.

After Maria and Liz drop off Sam they go back to Maria's house, which goes right by Tess's house.  As they are passing her front yard Maria sees Max walking Tess home.

"Oh my God Liz!"

Liz startled that it's something really awful looks to where Maria's gawking.  She sees 

Max and Tess walking and it looks like they are in a deep conversation.

"Just don't say anything Maria."

Maria bites her lip and nods as they keep driving un-noticed.

Sam closes her diary and heads to sleep with no dreams or visions.


	9. Journal Entry 6 Weirdest day

Dear Journal, 

It's August 25th 2000 I'm Samantha Simmons and what happened today makes me totally believe that Destiny is some old man playing with dolls.  He's putting us in these crazy and uncomfortable situations to test us.  I mean how else does one girl go from getting dumped to being chased?  It all began with a well less than normal day Lucas picked me up for school which is strange other than our usual banter about the weather and stupid songs most radios play it was ok.  Then the subject of Sandie and John, how it's wigging us out and their whole testing the waters theory it's totally juvenile.  I'm not jealous well not really but if you have those feelings from your past and you were together then well obviously you should just pick up where you left off right?  So we get to school a bit early and walk into the building together and there is a letter on the main bulletin board for me.

"Hey Lucas, hold a sec please."

Lucas stopped and looked over to Sam as she ran up to the bulletin board and grabbed an envelope with her name on it.  The two continued walking to Sam's locker.

"What is it?"

Sam shrugged as she opened the letter.

"I signed up to tutor but who would need one this early in the year?"

Lucas leaned over Sam's shoulder, "Well let's find out."

Sam nodded and unfolded the letter, as she made her way down reading it she stopped in front of her locker and ripped the paper out of her sight.  She closed her eyes and winced.

"I'm tutoring Michael."

Lucas laughed and took the paper from her.

"Wow, talk about destiny biting ya in the ass."

Sam snatched the paper back.

"Lucas, this isn't good."

Lucas smiled as Sam twisted her combination on her locker and grabbed her books.

"Why not I mean John and Sandie are revisiting what they had Max and .."

Michael approached the two and Lucas halted his words as he approached and smiled teasingly at Sam.

"It looks like you're my tutor."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and excused himself to his locker Sam nodded.

"Yeah it's a bit early don't you think?"

Michael shrugged.

"Gotta start somewhere right?"

Sam looked around to the hallway she could see John and Sandie talking John's eyes were glued on Sam.

"What, you mean like today?"

Michael nodded, "I mean like everyday I have to beat Maria."

Sam laughed to herself and closed her locker.

"Sure we'll meet right after school at the Crashdown I have to work at 5 so we'll have some time to go over your notes."

Michael nodded.

"Right so I should start taking those then."

Sam smiled, "Yeah you should."

"Okay then the Crashdown right after school see you there."

Michael walked away as Max got to his locker, Michael made his way over to him.  Sam watched half stunned, it was just yesterday that she had promised herself she would avoid Michael and now she was going to be tutoring him, alone.  Sam could hear Lucas laughing behind her Maria, Liz and Alex were making their way over to the two.

"What's so funny?"

Sam play pushed Lucas into his homeroom.

"I've got some bad news, I've been recruited to tutor Michael this semester."

Maria stopped walking, "you've turned to the dark side?"

Sam shrugged, "Well you guys said I should join something so I signed up for tutoring."

Alex started to laugh Liz covered a smile.

"Wow Maria that caught up with us huh."

Maria shrugged, "Good luck Sam, the guy is an Island."

Sam laughed at herself as they parted to their homerooms.

As the three sat down Sam looked to Liz who was lost in thought.  Alex was writing lyrics to guitar chords.  Sam was gripping a sci-fi teen drama in her hands like it was her savoir.  

So I had a lot on my mind today I just imagined tutoring Michael I mean spending all that time with him.  Getting to know him again, all I could do was hope he wasn't anything like Rath.  Inside though I knew that wasn't possible I could feel things for him and we had barely spoken.  I was lost in thought I mean I took notes answered the questions but I wasn't there I just kept thinking about what it felt like to be Macaria to be in love with Rath.  It was addicting and now that I was going to be spending time with him I felt my will to keep her at bay receding.

After negotiating a ride with Lucas and calling her parents to inform them of her new after school activities Sam found herself waiting for Michael in a empty booth of the Crashdown. Sam had decided that as long as Michael didn't remember who he was she could keep Macaria's memories locked inside of her she was determined.

The ring of the bell at the door made Sam's head jerk up as Michael walked in with his book bag slung over one shoulder he made his way to Sam's booth and sat down.  Without saying a word Michael took out all of his books and notebooks and then looked to Sam.

"So how did it go?"

"Well, my bio teacher hates me."

Sam wrote down biology on her notepad.

"Okay well we can work on that anyways that's a good indicator that he'll pass you."

Michael looked right into Sam's eyes the fire in them reminded him of Maria, and the deepness reminded him of Liz.  Ever since he had read her diary he wanted someone to feel the way she did about Max, about him.  He was jealous of what Max and Liz had, Maria always wanted more from Michael and Michael never felt motivated enough to give her what she wanted.  He loved the fire that she had but couldn't understand her, looking into Sam's eyes he never wanted her to look away.  Sam tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, so is there anything that you don't understand quite yet?"

Michael shook off his thoughts and looked down to his notebook at his notes.

"Well yeah, I'm not quite sure about this whole J.F.K guy.  I mean he sends his men and Cuban spies to do a covert operation yet sends no backup.  No wonder he was assassinated."

Sam shook her head at Michael's words, he tended to say things that no-one else would and that made him seem heartless at times.

"What was that thing called Michael?"

Michael looked up realizing he was being harsh.

"Stupid J.F.K and the Bay of Pigs."

Sam sat up straight.

"Okay then, what would you have done differently?"

Michael scratched his left brow Sam's heart began to beat wildly.

"Well I wouldn't have let my men or allies go in there with no reinforcements like that.."

Sam closed her eyes **flash** Macaria was in a small tent with Rath.  They were dressed in uniform in the middle of a great battlefield.  The two were going over reports and discussing tactics.

"Rath if we send in our troops they will be expecting reinforcements just in case."

Rath shook his head.

"We'll hold back, Kivar's men won't dare attack on Zan's wedding day."

Macaria shook her head.

"We can't trust him."

Rath looked to Macaria, she was so beautiful so strong.

"I will not lead my men out into battle with out a full fledged tail coming from the flanks.  We will loose to our own men, half the strength in battle is the willingness for your men to die for you.  But to lead them into a blood bath alone we'd be cutting off our own heads."

Rath's hand met Macaria's their eyes met, he could sense something about her she seemed different.

"Don't you think so?"

"What. huh?"

Sam looked at Michael who was going into grave detail about the beginning of the Cuban Missile Crisis.  Sam nodded and smiled.

"I think you're fine so far on history. Why don't you ask me some questions about bio."

Michael nodded and opened his bio book.

Sam was somewhere else just then her knew it.  Even though Maria insisted there was nothing different about Sam Michael couldn't shake the feeling.  There was a closeness between them like some unspoken language.  Just as Michael was about to open his mouth Scott the blond senior from last night approached the booth.

"I thought that was Samantha Simmons."

Sam looked up awoken from her thought; she blushed at the sight of Scott.

"Hey Scott yeah it's me."

Scott nodded and looked to Michael.

"Hey Guerin."

Michael nodded shortly and eyed Sam.

"So your ex John showed up for tryouts today, he's gonna be our secret weapon a great quarterback."

Sam nodded and Scott smiled.

"Sorry about you two."

Sam shrugged.

"Well hey look Sam there's this dance on Friday the New Face dance and since it's practically in your honor I wanted to invite you to go.  You know with me."

Michael cleared his throat.

Scott looked startled over at Michael.

"Dude we're in the middle of something."

Scott looked to Sam confused she soothed him with a smile.

"Oh, yeah I'm in the middle of tutoring but I'll be on the floor at 5 if you wanna come by we can talk then."

Scott nodded and smiled and excused himself to escape the weird predicament he found himself in.  By the look of Michael Sam's name was practically tattooed to his chest.

Michael watched him go and shook his head.

"Who does that guy think he is?"

Sam turned to watch Scott cross the street.

"I dunknow he seems nice."

Michael flipped through his book annoyed Sam gave a sly grin.

"So are you going with him to the dance?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, unless someone else asks me first, he was kind of vague on the whole asking part."

Michael straightened up.

"Didn't you just break up with John?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So, you should give it time, stay loyal for like a little while."

Sam's blood began to boil, she had to avert the discussion and change the subject somehow.

"Well what about you and Maria?"

Michael looked at her pained slightly and shook his head.

The next hour was spent trying to avoid all personal topics and sticking to all the parts of a DNA structure and how they are formed.  Maria walked in for her shift clutching cypress oil and inhaling it like it was her life.  She sat down next to Michael and looked straight to Sam.

"We have to get Isabel here tomorrow without her knowing."

Michael shrugged, "Max has it all set up don't worry Maria."

Sam closed her books and Michael followed.

"So Michael how are things looking?"

Michael looked to Maria.

"I see Honor Society in my future."

Sam giggles as Michael got up to change for his shift.

"Oh and I'm making Izzie's cake tomorrow so it's official I called it."

Maria put her hands up to surrender.  Michael went to the back and opened his locker Maria leaned in closer to talk to Sam.

"I'm so over Michael Guerin."

Maria giggled and tossed her long blond curls from side to side.

"Really but you guys were so."

Maria nodded.

"We fought all the time and it was just too much.  I mean should you really have to work that hard to make a simple teenage relationship work.  The guy should be part of your life not you entire life.  I couldn't handle being away from him this summer and why?  It was so stupid of me, I wasted a perfectly good summer watching Max do pull ups, while I moaned over Michael.  I wanna date boys again."

Maria looked like a little girl at her birthday party, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"What's going on Maria?"

Maria smiled with a shrug.

"I have a date."

Sam's eyes widened.

"What, who and where?!"

Maria played with her hair a bit.

"The New Face dance this Friday with Lucas."

Sam sat back shocked.

"With Lucas?"

Maria nodded.

"We have like 4 classes together and have been just totally hitting it off.  I mean with Michael there was passion, but I feel like there's this force between Lucas and me it's like he's my Max."

Maria smiled to herself at the thought.

Sam tilted her head, it was funny how the perfect guy was being considered to Max and yet Liz and Max weren't together really.

"And Sam, we talk, about like everything we're totally in sync with one another it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

Maria eyed Sam who was engulfed in her speech.

"But Maria, you and Michael are gonna get back together ya know."

Maria looked annoyed.

"Sam, it took me this week to realize what was wrong in my life.  I had stopped writing music and you know how much I love my music.  I barely picked up my guitar it was like my life was gone it was all about Michael.  It's like I'm breathing again."

Sam looked down if Maria and Michael weren't together then things could get really complicated for them.  Sam counted on their relationship to stay strong; if they weren't together then no one else could be with Michael either, Sam knew that about Maria, she would have a cow.

Sam just shrugged and started to tear up.  Maria bit her lip.

"Oh geeze I'm sorry is it John?"

Sam shook her head and laughed.

"No it's just, I feel like things are upside down, no more you and Michael, Max and Liz are, just friends."

Maria grabbed Sam's hand.

"Things have to change it's the circle of life."

Sam smiled at Maria.

"Thanks Mufassa."

Sam composed herself they got up and went to Liz's room to bother her and get dressed.  Liz was in front of the mirror getting ready for work herself.  Liz smiled and turned to her friends.

"How do I look?"

They winked and smiled at Liz then plopped down on her bed next to her.

"Oh and, I flamed Max for walking Tess home, expect groveling."

Liz turned to Maria.

"Maria you didn't?"

Sam perked up.

"He what, walked her home, oh that's gonna cost him brownie points."

"You guys we're not together!"

Maria and Sam looked at each other and mouthed 'yeah right'.

Liz smacked them both with a pillow.

Work went by pretty nicely I didn't see Scott until Alex walked up to the counter while I was cleaning it off.  He eyed Isabel and Tess who were in their corner booth then looked to me.

"I'm in phase one of the New Alex Whitman, but I realized I need help."

Sam smiled at Alex confused.

"Help with what?"

"Just whatever I ask you today can you say 'sure Alex I'd loved to?'"

Sam put her hands on her hips and swayed her hair around and about.

"What?"

Alex grabbed her hands the towel was sandwiched between them.

"Please Sammie?"

Sam nodded as Alex winked at her and walked over to sit with Isabel and Tess.  As he sat down Scott came in through the doors with his friends at his heels.  They sat in Sam's section.  He winked at Sam as she brought over Alex's orange soda.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked into Alex's eyes.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go to the New Face dance with me on Friday?"

Sam smiled

"Sure I'd love to."

Alex smiled triumphantly and Sam eyed Isabel whose eyes were turning a shade of green.  Sam went over to her other table where Scott and his friends were laughing about something.  As Sam approached they quieted down.

"Hey Sam did you think about what I asked you?"

Sam shrugged and flashed a flirtatious smile.  She didn't notice Michael's eyes had been on her all night.

"I already said yes to someone Scott I wish you had asked sooner."

Scott shrugged trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well you'll save me a dance then?"

Sam finished taking their drink orders and sashayed away from the boys gave a wink to Scott and said.

"You bet."

As Sam was filling in her drink order Michael rang his bell and called her name.  She grabbed her order as Michael held onto one of her plates.

"Are you really going to the dance with that guy?"

Sam looked at Michael and gave a sour face.

"No."

Michael looked relieved and released the plate from his grasp.

"I'm going with Alex."

Sam turned her head with a sly grin.  She didn't see Michael's eyes tense he didn't know why he should feel angry or jealous but he did and this was now directed at Alex.  It wasn't the same crazy feeling he had when she was talking to Scott this was Alex Whitman.  This was someone who could really capture Sam's heart and that made him nervous.

By the time Sam's shift was ending Max came in from the UFO Center and sat with his sister.  The place was thinning and they were just about to close the restaurant. As Sam was cleaning her section and averting Michael's glances Liz walked in saw Max sitting with Tess and ignored him as she made her way to Maria who was behind the counter.  She looked amazing and that wasn't an accident.  Max called her name and jumped up quickly to talk to her.

"Liz!"

Liz tried to ignore Max.

"Yeah I have to talk to Maria so."

Max gently turned Liz around with a light grasp to her arm, her eyes closed in a flash. She hid it and turned to face him.

"Liz I'm sorry what you saw last night wasn't."

Max looked at Sam who tried to hide her interest.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

Liz shook her head.

"Max, I'm okay we're just friends remember."

Max leaned in and smiled.

"Sure friends for now, but I'm going to change your mind, I'm coming for you Liz."

Max looked down shyly realizing everyone's gaze was on them.  He left the restaurant silent and confident.

Closing the restaurant was an uncomfortable task; Tess gave Isabel a ride home Alex waited for Sam to get off of work.  Michael was keeping an eye on them.  He felt for Sam, he wasn't really sure where it was coming from but he knew he didn't want it to stop.  He had never felt this way about anyone before.

He kept looking at her to make sure she was really there.  Alex was getting too friendly in his eyes.

"So Sam are you ready to go?"

Michael looked up at Sam and watched her leave with Alex.

He finished up in the back and hurried to get home too.  Meanwhile Sam was feeling weird around Alex now.

"So are you ready for your dance tomorrow?"

Alex winced slightly.

"Ya know I was going to try and weasel my way out of that."

Sam laughed and tried to get over the weird silence that was filling the car.

"So about this Friday, are we really going together?"

Alex smiled and looked to Sam.

"Yeah, you still want to go with me right?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah I just didn't know if that was more for Isabel's benefit or mine."

"No, it's been something I've wanted to do for a while."

Sam looked to Alex who kept his eyes on the road.

"You wanted to ask me out for a long time?"

Alex nodded, Sam couldn't help but entertain her thoughts about Alex.

When he finally dropped Sam off they parted like nothing was different.

"So I'll bring you to school tomorrow okay?"  
  


Sam nodded and went into her house.

The thing about living in Roswell is that anything can really happen.  I mean when I woke up this morning things were a little complicated but now they're really complicated.  Maria's interested in Lucas, Max is going stalker on Liz, Michael's having feelings for me, John and Sandie are developing their relationship further.  And then I find out Alex has had feelings for me for a while.  It's like we're pioneering this whole other plane of existence.


	10. Journal Entry 7 Discover you discovering...

Dear Journal,

It's Wednesday August 26th Isabelle Evan's 18th birthday and also the day of discoveries new allies revealed and some big trouble in little Roswell.  So I'm about to go to sleep and all I can think of is how weird I feel right now.  You know that awful feeling when you confront a bully it's like pure adrenaline but then afterward granted you didn't get the pulp beaten out of you, ya still feel scared.  And then if you hit the bully back no matter how bad they were beating on you or if you felt that your life could have been threatened the fact that you hit someone is still heavy.  I guess I should explain where all this came from right?

Sam runs out of the house wearing dark green kakis a white tank top her book bag and her long black hair swishing loosely on her back.  She has a bagel stuffed in her mouth as she slings her bag over her shoulders and carelessly slams the door to rush out into the warm New Mexico air of an early 7 am drive to school.  Alex gasps a little as he sees Sam pulling her long wavy black hair from behind her book bag.  She usually keeps it up either tight in a ponytail or loose bun.  She's never one to wear it down all loose and flowing.  And although Alex has had a crush on Sam for a very long time he's always used her tomboyish ness to keep himself in line.  Of course by the time they were 14 she could no longer hide that she was beautiful and yet she didn't know it yet.  

Sam finally took the bagel out of her mouth, which was burning with all the Tabasco sauce and hoped into Alex's green rabbit with a smile.  Alex looked a little taken back.  Sam tilted her head as he backed out of her driveway.

"Alex do you have an elastic?

Alex shook his head.

Sam growled lightly.

"Great then my hair's gonna be down unless I can borrow one from Liz or Maria at school."

Alex tried to conceal the fact that he was paying more attention to her neckline and how her hair brush lightly against her shoulders than the road.

They both drove with the music up and singing voices going, the awkwardness was drifting away since last night.  It now seemed that the two teens were getting used to the idea of going out with one another.

You know what's funny school could have gone by really weirdly I mean Michael and I aren't meeting until Friday but I've given him homework and he's doing an extra credit project for History on a World War II veteran.  The thing that makes school great is friends and the flexible use of powers.  I admit it can be a little cruel, but I have fun using my powers without anyone knowing like today I erased all the graffiti off the bathroom walls in the girls room.  Simple stuff that keeps me sane in the middle of lectures and stuff.  Although when we first got to our lockers in the morning something eventful did happen that is worth mentioning.

As Alex and Sam made their way over to their lockers Sam talked to Liz while Maria pulled Alex and Lucas away for something.  

"So you're coming with us on Friday, no ifs ands or butts Liz Parker I'm not going to the dance without you.  It'll be fun we'll beg the DJ to play oldies and then do our dance routines that we made up."

Liz laughed and then looked back to her cousin.  It was hard enough not thinking about Max when everyone else seemed to be getting into these relationships out of no-where.  Liz knew that Max loved her but she also knew that Tess was always going to be there that he had this whole destiny with her.  Kyle walked up to the two and put his arm around Sam.

"You two are going to the dance right?"

Sam smiled at Kyle.

"Yup you?"

Kyle smiled and rubbed his temple.

"I'm going with a very blonde Tess Harding."

Liz's eyebrows perked up Kyle and Tess they did have a attraction but did this mean that she was giving up on her obsession with Max.  Maybe things could work out for the two.  Liz smiled at Kyle.

"Wow Kyle that's wow."

Kyle nodded and shrugged.

"Can't help it you gave up on a stud Parker."

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Kyle playfully towards his locker as Maria came bustling up squealing and jumping up and down holding a flyer.

Sam and Liz looked at their excited friend and her blond curls bouncing up and down.  Liz put her hand on her shoulder to calm her while Sam read aloud the flyer.

"The 20th annual debate team national championship come one and come all support the debate team in New York City November 16th to the 19th all expenses paid first come first serve."

Maria nodded and squeaked.  Alex approached with Lucas behind her.

"And I just signed us all up."

Maria nodded, "This is my chance, to sing in some smoky dark cabaret and they will all love me."

Sam smiled and looked on Liz shook her head.

"Maria we're to go and support the debate team not sing in night clubs."

Maria shrugged.

"Potato, Patato Liz come on live a little besides it'll be fun even if we don't sneak off and live my dream it'll be New York City for four days and three nights for free."

Liz nodded and smiled to herself.  Max and Michael walked by as Maria was talking and went straight to Max's locker.  Michael looked over to Sam who was laughing with her friends.

"Did you hear that Max, there's a trip to New York City this fall pro bono."

Max looked over to Liz she swayed her head and laughed with everyone, he just focused on her lips and eyes.  Max shook out of his daze to answer Michael as Michael was already adding their names to the list.  Max followed as Michael finished filling their names in the list was full they were the last two spots open.

"Never turn down a trip to the Big Apple for Free Maxamillion."

Max nodded and smiled as he followed Michael to homeroom locking eyes with Liz as he passed her. Maria and Lucas followed them soon after, leaving Liz, Alex and Sam to make their way to homeroom last.  Sam and Liz stopped in front of the list as they passed it by to take a peak.  They noticed the last two names after theirs in a strong diagonal handwriting.  

"No way Max and Michael are going too?"

Alex looked sideways at the list.

"You know some things never cease to amaze me."

The girls nodded dazed as they went into the class.

So I got a ride from Alex after school and we headed per Maria's orders to pick up his costume before heading to the Crashdown to help set up and decorate.  Alex insisted on buying the required thong, which I insisted that he didn't need, I knew it wasn't going to go that far.  Well I had hoped so anyway.   The Crashdown was amazing even though we got their early things were looking good, there was space for a dance floor and the tables we gone so there was just booths.  The place really cleans up well for parties; my uncle was on a ladder hanging up decorations while Michael was in the back preparing the snacks for everyone.  At around 6pm Tess made the announcement that she was going to pick up Isabel's present and would be back soon.  Maria rolled her eyes but everything seemed normal.  Isabel was really surprised she totally didn't expect a party when Max brought her in she was elated.

Sam is bringing out drinks from the back with Courtney behind her carrying a tray of drinks as well.  Everyone is mingling Kyle is with all the guys he sees Sam as she sets down glasses of soda and approaches her.

"Hey have you seen Tess?"

Sam looks around and then back to Kyle.

"Yeah she was here for the setup but had to leave for Isabel's gift I bet she's just running 

late."

Kyle nodded and shrugged as he went back to the table with the guys.  As Sam passed Isabel she dropped her glass of soda, Sam stopped and helped her pick it up.

"No, oh I'm sorry let me help you."

Isabel's arm brushed with Sam's to help pick up the shards of glass, then **FLASH**

Sam 

could see Isabel struggling to help Tess, then another picture Isabel talking to Alex about a party at the old soap factory, then another image them at the same factory where Tess is unconscious.

Sam smiled at Isabel as the flash ended.

"No it's your birthday let me do this besides it's my job."

Isabel looked nervous and nodded as she made her way over to Max, Sam picked up the shards in a towel and looked around for Courtney.  Figuring she was flirting with Michael Sam told Maria she was going to get her for help as she went into the back.  Michael looked up from mixing a cake, the batter smelled sickly sweet and sour like a lot of Tabasco sauce it also looked watery.  Pausing and catching each other in a glare Sam went to the big fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs.

"This Michael will help it rise, it's a great ingredient to any cake batter."

Michael smiled embarrassed and nodded as Sam made her way into the back employees bathroom.  Sam opened the door and turned to see Courtney peeling away dead skin from her face.

Slightly shocked Sam held up her hand as Courtney followed Sam produced her force field and Courtney froze.

"Macaria?"

Sam nodded, "Used to be and you are?"

Courtney dropped her hand in embarrassment Sam kept her shield up as Courtney bowed slightly to Sam.

"Courtia of the allied Army."

"Where does your allegiance lie?"

Courtney smiled as Sam, "Always under Rath and Macaria of the Allied army."

Sam felt a calmness in her heart and as she let down her force field.  Sam could hear music being played loudly and people hooting and cheering she knew she was missing Alex's strip tease.  She had to focus though.

"Why are you here?"

"As spies those loyal infiltrated Kivar's men and have been rallying the loyal slowly, we're here for Kivar but us loyal we have weaned ourselves away from the group."

Sam looked in Courtney's eyes.

"There's more, skins?"

Courtney nodded.

"About 175 who are loyal to Kivar including Nicholas."

Sam winced she got a flash of Nicholas killing Rath in front of her, she shook it away.

"And those like you, where are they?"

"They asked for assignments like mine."

"Which was?"

"To observe the Royals and keep Vanessa under control."

Sam shook her head.

"Vanessa?"

Courtney nodded, "The Congress woman, I believe Liz is working for her."

Sam paused for a moment thinking about her earlier flash, if she saw what Isabel was seeing then Tess was in trouble and this Vanessa the congress woman could be at fault.  She looked to Courtney.

"Tess is in danger and I think Isabel has followed, new orders as of today meet at my house and I figure with your infatuation with Michael you do know where I live.  Meet in my basement go through the outside door at 11pm I don't want to wake my parents."

Courtney laughed lightly.

"What?"

"Sorry it's just weird thinking of you as a teen who has to worry about sneaking in aliens for meetings."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Cover for me I've gotta go."

Sam could hear that the hooting and cheering had stopped she had hoped for the best.  As she went out into the main floor she could see the party was winding down slightly and Isabel's Mother talking to Vanessa the Congresswoman.  They parted and Vanessa was gone out the doors as Courtney approached Sam from the back and whispered into her ear.

"Four from the back left in a hurry, one Alex Whitman and Liz Parker stayed for cover."

Sam nodded and handed a tray to Courtney.

"Keep the glasses full I'm going to fix this."

As Sam got near the back door Liz came out slightly startled.

"Hey Sam."

Sam smiled at Liz she looked worried even though she wasn't Tess's biggest fan.

"Hey, did I miss Alex's strip tease?"

Liz nodded and covered her worry with a smile.

"Yes you missed it live, but no we got it on tape."

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Excellent is he back there?'

Liz nodded and Sam winked at her as she went back to the break room to talk to a defeated Alex.  He was sitting with his tie and open blue police shirt looking humiliated.

Sam sat down next to him.

"I saw Isabel's Mom showed up."

Alex nodded, "yeah."

Sam nodded along, "Well the costume shop doesn't close for another hour we can return it for a refund maybe."

Alex brightened slightly, "Okay."

He stood up and Sam followed.

"I'm coming too."

Alex shrugged and they went out the back to his car, as they got in Sam stopped Alex from turning the ignition.

"Alex I have to tell you something."

Alex looked to Sam nervous.

"What is it?"

"But first you have to promise not to freak out and that you will never tell a soul."

Alex tried to protest…

"Please"

Alex nodded and swallowed loudly.

"Okay, I know that Tess is missing."

A look of panic fell across Alex's face.

"I know because I can see things, and because I'm like them."

Trying to hide the secret Alex put on a clueless face.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

Nervous Sam looked around the car and saw one of Alex's THE WHITTS sticker on his dash board.  She put her hand over it and spelled hybrid with her powers.  Alex swallowed hard again and looked at Sam.

"But you're Liz's cousin."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah I really am her cousin, we didn't come from Pods like them we were genetically engineered with out Mother's egg and our own alien DNA."

Alex blinked and shook his head hoping it was a dream.

"Look I'll explain better on the way but we have to go to, the old soap factory the one Isabel invited you to last year."

Alex looked spooked.  Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's one of my powers I get flashes, look I have to call Lucas and have him meet us there we need him to Mind Warp everyone so they won't see me."

Alex held up his hands and waved them around.

"Woah woah woah, wait how many of you are there?"

Sam, stopped dialing on her cell phone and looked up at Alex who was a bit dazed and confused.

"Lucas, John, Sandie and I are all Hybrids.  It'll be okay we'll fill you in tonight at the meeting right now we have to help Isabel and Tess."

Sam pressed send on her cell phone and looked to Alex.

"Can you give me the directions to the Old Soap factory?"

Alex nodded and Sam gave the directions to Lucas.

"Good Lucas, no don't tell the others I'll meet you before the entrance of the factory out of sight with your car lights off we should be there in about ten minutes."

As Sam got off the phone with Lucas she looked to a questioning Alex.  She spent the next ten minutes filling him in on all their hybrid history how they came to be and what they can do as far as powers go.  Alex seemed to calm down quiet a bit, as they reached Lucas's car and he got in the tension was completely gone well sort of.

Lucas looked to the two in front of him.

"So Alex, are you glad to be a double agent?"

Alex half smiled and shrugged, "Call me Whitman ,Alex Whitman."

Sam smiled a bit relieved it looked like Alex was going to make a great addition to the team.  She looked to Lucas.

"I need to know who's in the area."

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate his power on other energies especially Tess's.  He could use her similar powers to project what was going on around her.  he opened his eyes and nodded.

"So far just Isabel and Tess, and the Congress woman they are on the move though you better get there fast."

Sam nodded and hopped out of the car she looked to the two boys.

"Lucas no-one can see me, and Alex thanks a bunch."

Alex nodded and smiled the reality for him was after the initial shock he was glad there was more good guys on their side.  

"Well it seems you guys are a bit more organized."

Lucas nodded and then closed his eyes to ready his mind-warp as Sam entered the factory she could hear screams and talking she followed it all the way through the labyrinth of tunnels until she found herself near an outside door watching Vanessa talk to Isabel.  Hoping that Lucas was keeping her hidden Sam ran close to the three women, Tess was unconscious and bleeding Isabel looked disheveled but not too bad. 

 Sam could hear Vanessa telling Isabel about who she was as Vilandra.  Sam now angry got even closer to Vanessa who grabbed an electrical wire.  Sam put up her hand quickly and concentrated all her power on destroying Vanessa any way she could before she hurt Isabel and Tess.  Just as Isabel put up her hand to protect herself the congresswoman exploded into little flaky pieces.  Isabel looked at her hand knowing she hadn't used her powers. 

 Max Michael and Maria were approaching the fence that outlaid the property.  Isabel looked to where Sam was standing squinted but couldn't see her.  Tess moaned waking slightly as everyone helped her up.

"Isabel what happened?"

Max looked at his sister who was shaken.

"I don't know Max, she just exploded I didn't do it though did you guys?"

Everyone shook their head and Isabel looked back to where Sam was walking away she felt someone there.  Michael picked Tess up and Max went over to heal her wounds.

"Is she okay Max?"

Max nodded, she's going to be fine in a day or so let's get her home.  Isabel nodded.

"I'm just going to go to the Pod chamber I'll take the Jeep Max."

Max wanted to protest but he knew something was wrong with his sister he didn't have the heart to stop her.  So they all went back to put Tess to bed in Maria's Jetta.

As Sam made her way back to the car she felt full of energy it was so intense her powers were becoming very strong especially to help the PODsters.  As she sat in the car with the two boys they looked at her sympathetically obviously Lucas knew what happened and had told Alex.

"Well, I can't believe that happened."

Alex nodded, Lucas sighed as Alex drove him back to his car.

Sam  looked at Alex's clock radio, it was 10:30 she couldn't believe that two hours had gone by already since she left the Crashdown. Looking to Lucas as he left the car he nodded knowing what she wanted him to do.  As they left Alex stole glances at Sam worried about what she was feeling after killing Vanessa.

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

Sam nodded and thought hard.

"Well she would have killed Isabel and Tess  without hesitating I couldn't let her do that."

Alex nodded understanding.

"Yeah you're right."

"But the fact that I had to take someone's life even if was to protect innocent life is still new to me.  The person I used to be Macaria she would have done it without hesitation she was this warrior and I don't know.  It still feels.."

"Heavy."

Sam nodded and smiled at Alex.

"Yeah heavy."

"Look I'll get the refund for you tomorrow we'll tell the costume shop what happened and at least get you a discount."

Alex smiled as he turned onto a main road.

"So what should I expect from this meeting?"

Sam shrugged.

"Well a bit of strategy and some initiation rituals."

Alex looked over a bit shocked.

"Kidding."

Alex nodded and laugh, "I knew that."

"We have two people to add to the group including you."

"Who else?"

"Courtney."

Alex looked over at Sam and met her eyes.

"The blonde who works at the Crashdown?"

Sam nodded.

"Yup a skin, but she is an ally to me well to Macaria they're sort of double agents like you."

Alex shook his head.

"I more like the go to guy."

Sam laughed to herself, as Alex turned onto their street and parked in his driveway and turned off the car.

"Well I thought last year was nerve racking and with the skins this year I was thinking great here we go again.  But I'm really glad you told me about you cause I can rest easy knowing that there's a lot more good guys with kick ass powers than I first thought."

Sam nodded.

"I'm glad then, I was afraid you were looking for some normalcy and got jiped."

Alex shook his head and opened his car door to get out Sam followed.  The two walked towards Sam's house and down to her basement.  Everyone except for Courtney was there.

Sam nodded to everyone John looked worried about her as did Sandie.  Lucas must have filled them in on the phone so that they wouldn't be pissed they weren't called to come help. Sam looked around at her group who were awaiting some word from her.

"Well we're waiting on one more."

John looked to Lucas the three of them looked worried.

"Don't worry she's one of us I'll explain."

Just as Sam was speaking those very words Courtney opened the basement door.  Sam gave everyone the calm down it's okay look and they loosened their fists.  Courtney stepped onto the floor looking from face to face amazed.

"Wow the gang's all here, Lucian, Symeon, Sophoronia, Alex Whitman."

Everyone acknowledged their old names as Courtney went to Sam's side.

"You probably don't remember me I wasn't much but a soldier but I'm Courtia of Rathania."

Lucas looked to Courtney.

"You're a skin aren't you?"

"Courtney's one of 25 rebels of the skins loyal still to the allied army."

Sam looked to Courtney.

"What we want to know is where did you come from?"

Courtney looked to everyone who seemed very interested.

"In 1950 we landed on earth and took up residence in Cooper Summit Arizonia."

Courtney scratched her face flakes fell to the floor.

Sandie looked a bit repulsed.

"What's with the shedding?"

Courtney looked slightly embarrassed.

"Our husks live to the most 50 years and time's running out."

John looked sympathetically to Courtney.

"Why are you wearing husks?"

"We were sent here without the help of the Jesuits so we need husks to protect our bodies from the atmosphere it's too hostile here."

Alex looked to everyone and then back to Courtney.

"So you're going to die, I mean all of you will?"

Courtney shook her head.

"Not if I go to the Harvest."

Sam met eyes with Courtney.

"What's the harvest?"

Courtney took a deep breath.

"For about 10 years now we've been harvesting replacement husks and they will be ready at the latest by Halloween."

Sam looked down.

"I killed Vanessa."

Courtney looked slightly taken back.

"I had a feeling she would get herself in too deep right away.  When they send in for her report at the beginning of each month they're going to know that she was killed."

Everyone looked at each other worried.

Lucas was the first to break the silence.

"If you go back and report that Naseado killed her and that you took out Naseado what will happen?"

Courtney looked impressed at Lucas.

"They will invent a death for her and use her husk for a funeral full scale media to make it believable."

Sam shook her head John caught on what she was thinking.

"If they make her death overtly public the Pod Squad's going to want to find out who's covering up her death."

Sam nodded.

"Right we have to delay them knowing that she's dead and keep the Podster's allusion to us covering for them.  That means Courtney we're going to have to send that report to the others and Alex, I'm going to need you to help Liz out on that.  If we all work together we can keep Nicolas and Kivar away from Roswell and maybe figure out how to defeat them."

Courtney looked around and spoke up.

"If you destroy their husks before the Harvest they'll die within a week."

Sam looked shocked at Courtney.

"Yeah but there's 25 loyals who have husks too."

Courtney nodded, "The Granolith can keep our husks maturing full until they are ready for habitation."

Sam nodded she understood what Courtney wanted to do.

"This is going to take some real planning until then we stick to the original plan.  Tomorrow Lucas I need you to see about getting a large tractor trailer from Metachem on loan for let's say the third week of September."

Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Courtney I need you to get in touch with the others who are still loyal and tell them to return for the Harvest and await your orders tell them to expect us around the 3rd week of September."

Courtney nodded.  John looked to Courtney.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the skins a weak spot to make fighting them easier?"

Courtney looked at him annoyed but reserved.

"Where the tail bone should be is basically out Achilles tendon hit it very hard or concentrate your powers there and the Husk will self destruct."

John nodded in thanks.

Sam tired and ready for the meeting to end looked around no-one seemed to have much more to say at this point.

"Well I think that concludes this meeting unless something else comes up our next meeting should be on Tuesday same time same place."

Everyone nods and starts to leave Alex and Sam are the only two left alone in the basement.  Sam smiles at Alex wondering what's going on in his head.

"I bet you're a bit overwhelmed now right?"

Alex shrugs, "sort of overwhelmed but I feel like I have a purpose ya know a good one."

Sam nods, "Well like I said before I'd understand if you wanna back out in all this.."

Alex shakes his head no and walks up closely to Sam.

"Not a chance."

The two stare at each other wanting to do something more but still frozen in their stance, Sam breaks away and laughs to herself.

"Well I should get to bed then."

Alex laughs too, "yeah me too, I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"

Sam nods and Alex leaves up the stairs to the open backyard meanwhile Sam walks up her stairs to her kitchen.  As the light hits her eyes and she closes the door behind her she feels this large vibration of energy being released.  Sam steadies herself.

"They found the Granolith."

Sam smiles, now she has to get the book Pete left for them about the Granolith tomorrow at the library.

            I think Alex and I were about two hormones away from kissing today.  Which is so strange, who would have thought that Alex Whitman and I would be staring at each other ready for some lip lock.  It never gets boring here that's for sure.  And I think I can finally feel justified for today I have to look to the future and not worry about what I had to do to survive.  It's just more and more I feel like Macaria and that's a bit freaky.  But who knows maybe I can spend the next few days like a normal teen that includes going to a dance and picking out dresses at the mall with my friends.  Hey it could happen.


	11. Journal Entry 8 How bonds are formed

Dear Diary,

It's Thursday August 28th and I wish it was September 28th, I'm Samantha Simmons and today was actually a pleasant day. Pleasant as in I didn't have to kill an alien or break up with anyone the only alien thing I did today was go to the Library and find the book Pete left. So yeah I had to use my power to do that but from there it was shopping and going through the motions of classes. I assigned Michael some homework found out he has a test on Wednesday and convinced him to do the extra credit report on a World War II veteran who is up for the reunion. Since school went pretty normally I'll tell you what happened with Alex at the library.

Sam and Alex are seen walking into the Roswell Public Library Sam looks happy and refreshed Alex is inquisitive as usual.

"So how did you know it was here?"

Sam smiles and walks up to a computer.

"My father our watcher Pete he left a map that contained all the special landmarks where certain things are hidden here in Roswell for us. The map when positioned a certain way over the map of Roswell in April.."

Alex shook his head, "Why April?"

Sam smiled.

"My Mom's an Aries."

Alex nodded and smiled.

"Well every symbol on the map takes on a special location. One's the Pod Chamber the other is the library."

Alex nodded with understanding.

"So where will we find this thing?"

Sam nodded and typed in the computer Hynek, J. Allen under Author's names some titles came up one was on UFO's Sam smiled and looked at the call number and then closed her search box and was on the move.

"My Dad, well Pete he was a great guy always wanted to keep us on our toes play games with us ya know. So he left clues here."

Alex nodded and laughed as they approached the section they wanted.  Sam grabbed the book and got a **flash** she could see Pete hiding the book inside the wall of the children's section behind a painting of Snoopy.

Sam smiled and began walking as she shook off the vision.

"I know where it is, the children's section you familiar?"

Alex nodded and led Sam to the children's section downstairs. As the two walked in there was no-one inside the small room Sam gave Alex a 'look out' look and he did as she used her powers to open the wall and get the book. She smiled and approached Alex.

"Got it, let's go I have to meet up with Liz and Maria at the Crashdown so we can get dresses today at the mall."

Alex shook his head and held open the door for Sam. Before they knew it they were parked outside the Crashdown Sam had been reading certain parts of the book to Alex. Alex kept looking over not only was the book in their own old language but it was translated.

"I just can't believe we got this and all you can think about right now is going to the Mall."

Sam smiled she looked at the book and then back to Alex.

"You want to keep this safe for me double O negative?"

Alex laughed and nodded as Sam put her hand over the book and turned it into a computer design handbook. She handed it back to Alex who looked back at it amazed. Sam smiled as Alex's deep grin turned into a bewildered look.

"Hey"

Sam laughed, "I trust you Whitman not everyone else."

The two got out of the car and made there way into the Crashdown there was a shift of mostly older woman except for Courtney who kept the high school boys entertained. Uncle Jeff was working the grill and the place was in it's not quite dinner but after lunch phase of slow. Sam exchanged a look with Courtney as she made her way over to a booth with her friends squished in. Maria and Liz came out of the booth as Sam approached and Alex sat down next to Michael who eyed the book he was carrying. Sam smiled at her friends and looked over to Sandie and John who were talking. Sam excused herself and walked over to the two, Michael followed her with his eyes.

"They have the nerve being all public in front of her don't you think?"

Alex shrugged at Michael's comment.

"I think she's over it Michael."

Michael shrugged and continued to snoop on Sam.

"Hey guys, Sandie I'm guessing you may need a dress for tomorrow night I mean you guys are going right?"

Sandie looked to John who removed his arm from her shoulders in embarrassment. She looked back to Sam.

"Yeah I do need a new dress."

Sam smiled, "Good we're heading to the mall now ya wanna come?"

Sandie nodded and smiled Sam smiled back and turned to Maria and Liz she caught Michael looking straight at her and she gave him a what's up look. Michael tried to fake a I wasn't spying kinda thing and met eyes with Max who was trying to figure his friend out. Kyle was just wishing Tess and Isabel would get back from the Mall but he knew that wasn't going to happening anytime soon. He continued to take a sip of his milkshake and watched the girls squirm and Max brute over Liz who was doing her best Audrey Hepburn impersonation while he was chasing her all over Roswell.

In a flash the girls were gone and all the boys were left to stew in each others' company. Sports and movies were quickly brought up and became the highlight of conversation. Meanwhile in the car the girls were enjoying their estrogen party heading to the mall with the windows down in Maria's Jetta.

Picking out dresses has never been so much fun we found clearance section and had a full fledged fashion show. Dresses were bought friendships were made more secure. I could have sworn Sandie was shaking I think she was really nervous because of the whole John and her thing. But it didn't take us long to make her feel more comfortable again, ya know the fact that I'm kinda going out with Alex right now makes this whole situation a heck of a lot easier on all of us. See I'm reading that over and it sounds weird, it sounds like I dun know I'm not thinking about that now I have to just think about the dance tomorrow that's all. Okay so we saw Tess and Isabel at the mall too and they kinda ignored us I'm thinking Isabel isn't used to this whole Alex being with another girl thing. As far as guys go she's had it way to easy. So here's to a normal day and more to come hopefully.

Sam closes her diary and hides it hops into bed and as he head hits the pillow she's transported back into Macaria's life. Macaria is in a room it's not her old room but a new one she's in Antar's palace, music can be heard downstairs and people celebrating and cheering. She looks at herself in the mirror it's inlaid with many metals and reflects her deep black eyes and long dark hair very beautifully. Macaria made sure she was extra beautiful tonight she had been living in the palace with Zan and his family for a few weeks now. She was at Rath and Vilandra's wedding sitting there for the ceremony she kept her eyes fixated on anything but Rath. She could feel his gaze at times willing her to look at him. In fact since the night that Anassa and Zan got betroved even when he came for dinners at the palace she wouldn't speak to him. Not directly, it had been driving him crazy and she knew it. Her heart sank when he left but she had to do it, she wasn't only punishing him, but herself as well. 

Macaria steadied herself and went out to the party to join the rest of the guests. Rath and Vilandra were dancing together and Macaria took a seat alone. She concentrated the glass in her hand and hadn't noticed a man coming to sit next to her until he spoke.

"They really do make a lovely couple don't they?"

Macaria smiled she could tell right away it was Kivar's voice, she didn't care what Rath would think she would spend some time with him despite everything she felt for Rath.

"You think so?"

Kivar looked into Macaria's eyes.

"You think I'm nothing that's why you won't marry me."

Macaria shook her head.

"You're having an affair with the bride doesn't that make you the other man?"

Kivar laughed to himself he looked over to Vilandra who caught his gaze she was fixated on him and thought his eyes showed jealousy. He looked back to Macaria.

"And you the other woman."

Macaria smiled flirtatiously and took light sips from her glass.

"That's why we are perfect for one another."

Macaria smiled shook her head and led Kivar to refresh her glass.

"You know she is just a toy, I suppose that is what Rath is for you?"

Macaria raised her eyebrows as the song ended everyone clapped anther song came on and the bride and groom had to dance some more for the crowd.

Macaria swished her dress across Kivar's legs and entranced him to follow as she made her way out to the balcony. Breathing the cool night air she looked to the sky and marveled in it's beauty. Kivar right to her side leaned with his back to the railing and looked at Macaria.

"This should be our castle, you and I should rule all of the planets."

Macaria was no longer entertained by Kivar's suggestions.

"Each planet rules it'self not one planet to rule all."

Kivar shook his head.

"I could be the most powerful man, I know I could, with you by my side I could be anything I wish to be."

Macaria shook her head the wine was beginning to make her head feel light, Kivar was starting to scare her.

"No, I."

"That's it then isn't it, you want power, no, you deserve power and I shall gain it all and they you will be mine."

Macaria put her hand on Kivar's shoulder he looked to her fiercely.

"I will never stop until I have you and if that's what it takes then it shall be."

"No, Kivar that's not what I said, don't.."

But Kivar was already into the ball room and passed Rath by, Macaria hadn't noticed that Vilandra had begun to take dances with other men. Macaria avoiding eyes with Rath tried to pass him as well to stop Kivar from his madness. She had led him on, had given him hope all to hurt Rath. Rath stopped her from passing him by grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?"

Macaria looked him in the eye and held back tears.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Macaria why him?"

Macaria looked back at Rath.

"Are you honestly asking me why I chose to have a conversation with a man for no more than two songs on your wedding day?"

Rath looked at her with so much love and pain, he knew that there was nothing he could do for her.

"What would you have liked me to do?"

Macaria sick of holding back looked into Rath's eyes.

"Taken me away from here, we could have gone and never have come back."

Rath shook his head confused and hurt.

"No, Zan would have done it for Anassa why do you have to be so loyal?"

She jerked her arm away and headed back to have another drink. Rath looked around no-one had seen them together. He watched as Macaria sat by her sisters and cradled her glass of wine.

It didn't take Macaria's new handmaiden to see that the Princess needed to be excused and taken to be put to bed. The wedding party was slow to wind down, there was already talks from both Kings of grandchildren . Yet as the new couple went to the bridal chamber neither of them could consummate a thing. They averted eyes and Rath stayed up waiting for Vilandra's breaths to steady and become light. 

As they did he gently snuck out of bed and put suitable clothing on. He tiptoed downstairs and out into the large lush gardens. He walked around the palace and stopped in front of Macaria's window. The light went on and Rath hid behind the bushes as Macaria woke up her head slightly spinning from too much excitement and wine. She opened up her long doors and leaned against her own balcony. She had on a long white silky nightgown with gold lace and other precious metals embroidered on it. The light airy wind picked up her hair and made it dance. Rath's breath was taken away by her beauty, he had to speak to her to make her understand that he loved her so much. That everything he's ever done has been for her even though she couldn't understand that. He made his way out of her sight back into the palace and up to her chambers. The door was left slightly ajar and he walked in, Macaria was still out on the balcony. 

She was humming a soft tune that sounded like a lute piece. It gave of brilliant colors of her voice and Rath found himself within inches of her he could feel her hair caress his face as he touched her back she didn't move. It was as if she knew that he would come.

"Walking in the middle of the night could get you in trouble here with the guards."

Rath smiled, she seemed to be in a lighter more gay mood than earlier.

"I needed to see you."

Rath turned Macaria around and looked into her eyes they were so full of life he could almost see a flicker of flame.

"Why?"

Rath looked at her lips and had to kiss them he did and she pulled away from him and looked at him, shocked.

There was a **smack** and Rath couldn't believe that she had hit him. His face burned from her hand and all he could do was smile she was staring straight back into his lips and he knew that there was more passion in their kiss than had even been there before.

Like a gravitational pull they were forced back into a kiss that led them onto the bed embracing and letting their feelings run it's course. As every touch intensified it gave off a spark of light the lights began to take on life themselves and soon the entire room was illuminated. The lights brought to life by the immense energy begun dancing about the room; like a fairy ballet as the two lovers fell, seeping within each other. Heat and colors were given off as the two made love, rich vibrant waves of color and heat rippled against the lights. Macaria and Rath had no idea that their forbidden love now coming full circle was binding them for life, even beyond this one. Their souls were now linked as forever mates just as they had been before they were born reliving the bond that was made before their time.

Entranced in the act of love it wouldn't be till morning that either of the lovers would regain full consciousness of their bond. 

Sam gasped as she shot up in bed she looked over to the alarm clock that sat on her night stand. It read 6am. She was late for work and heard Alex's horn beeping downstairs.  Yet that dream, that vision of Macaria's life was not something that she was looking forward to the night before this dance. In fact she was hoping for some sweet dance sequence with Alex something normal. And now she had to see Michael and know that, that. Sam shook the thought away and began getting dressed if this was how her dreams were gonna go it could definitely be worse besides passionate dreams especially with a hot guy like Rath or Michael, Sam shook her head she didn't know. Either way she did have good taste. 


	12. Journal Entry 9 A Star Gazer's Dance

Dear Journal,  
It's September 1st I'm Samantha Simmons and I'm so sorry that I've forgotten to write to you in the last three days. I do have a good excuse though Life, that and the fact that my life just can't keep calm at all. No it's not like I'm making excuses it's true. I was actually impressed that I've been able to keep this diary or no Liz calls it a journal so well. So give me a break here and I'll fill you in on the last three days. Well it's Sunday and I guess starting where I left off Friday then may work. So I had a crazy vision in my dreams of me and Michael, no, new policy Rath and Macaria I figure if I'm going to keep this thing controlled I have to separate our identities even though she seems to wanna keep us as one. Now may be the time where you're a little confused so I'll get right into Friday night's dance.  
  
It's West Roswell High's gymnasium and there's a bunch of teens dancing to fast pop and R&B music Alex and Sam are with everyone except the POD squad dancing in a large group. Sam and Maria break form once and a while to do a preplanned dance sequence for everyone's amusement. Sam feels a ripple of energy and looks to the doors of the gym. Max and Isabel followed by Michael walk in, Michael's hair has been cut almost to a Crew cut length Isabel is wearing a cute red dress and Max is looking Posh in a loose white shirt and kakis.  
  
Michael is all Sam can see as she continues to dance with Alex he is a Rebel without a cause if she ever saw one looking very James Dean-ish in black work boots a leather jacket white shirt and dark jeans cuffed. Their eyes meet but Sam has to look back at Alex. She sees Liz look straight at Max and smiles the songs change and  
  
Sam motions that they take a well needed rest. They all head to the bleachers and meet the three Podsters there. Everyone sits down as a second of awkward silence is broken by Max asking Liz to dance to a slow song that now begins to play. Maria and Lucas follow along with Sandie and John. Alex, Michael, Sam and Isabel are left there sitting. Isabel looks over to Alex and then to Sam.  
  
"Sam would you mind if I borrow your date for a second for a dance?"  
  
Alex looks to Isabel and then to Sam who nods.  
  
"Sure Isabel my feet are killing me anyways."  
  
Isabel smiles while Alex gives Sam a look and leads her to the dance floor. Sam and Michael watch them in silence for a moment.  
  
"Nice hair cut Michael." Michael nods. Sam looks over to him and smiles. "How did the interview go, eventful?" Michael shrugged he had learned a lot more about himself than World War 2. Sam tried to shake off her vision of Macaria and Rath together she winced and when she opened her eyes it looked like Michael was feeling some of that passion too. Sam look away from him quickly and to the dance floor Alex and Isabel were dancing closely Sam felt a wave of jealousy spread about her. Isabel laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know Alex, I never got to say how sorry I was about how I treated you this summer."  
  
Alex smiled and looked over to Sam he felt torn, feelings that he had put at bay were bubbling up to the surface and there was Sam sitting half eyeing them next to Michael.  
  
"It's okay Isabel, I'm totally over it now." Isabel nodded and then looked into Alex's eyes. "Over me too?" Alex smiled, "Well, yeah sort of I mean I'm here with Sam." Isabel looked worried, "Right Sam." Alex felt embarrassed for her, "Look Isabel I thought you made it clear that you wanted us to just be friends I don't understand what's going on now?"  
  
Isabel sighed and looked to her brother and Liz who were dancing and really not talking all that much.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex, I guess I don't know what I want."  
  
Alex nodded as the song began to end.  
  
"Well I can't just wait until you hopefully want to be with me, I've liked Sam for a long time and we've never really had a chance."  
  
Isabel looked away as the two parted.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex hey, look forget about it okay I'm just being a bit childish."  
  
Alex watched Isabel walk away as a faster song came on and a swarm of guys went to Isabel's side for a dance.  
  
Max and Liz who hadn't talked mainly not knowing what to say to each other parted as well and began to walk slowly towards the other side of the gym.  
  
"Liz I just wanted to say that you look amazing tonight, I mean you always look amazing and."  
  
Liz looked down shyly, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you know you look good too Max."  
  
Max caught Liz's words and smiled. They sat down next to each other for a second and stared out at the dance floor.  
  
"See, so we can be friends right, I mean ya know good friends."  
  
Liz smiled down to her shoes and nodded.  
  
"Yeah we can do it."  
  
Max looked at her he concentrated on her lips and watched as Liz looked up meeting his eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad.  
  
Liz met Max's eyes he looked a nanosecond away from kissing her and she had to stop him otherwise she wouldn't be able to after a kiss.  
  
Liz snapped up as Max began to lean over.  
  
"Yeah we should go and see if the others wanna go dance to some fast songs."  
  
Max hopped up and tried to hide his embarrassment with his hands wedged deep in his pockets.  
  
"Right yeah let's go see what they're up to then."  
  
Liz nodded and led them over the floor to the others. Alex was making his way back to Sam and Michael who were avoiding each other's eyes and making small conversation. Alex looked to Sam and smiled she returned the smile as he held out his hand.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
Sam shook her head, and Alex looked confused.  
  
"No but do you wanna go and talk for a little bit?"  
  
Alex nodded and the two went out into the hall to talk they were kept in Michael's sight all the way out of the gym. Meanwhile Maria came over with Lucas and tried to get everyone to dance with them Michael shook his head no and went to get some punch and watch everyone. Outside Sam and Alex sat on the bench in the hallway talking.  
  
"So, what's wrong Sam? Is it about Isabel cause ya know I."  
  
Sam shook her head no. She smiled and then kissed Alex, when she kissed him she got small flashes Alex playing bass with his band, Alex crying at the Vet. when his dog's leg was amputated. Sam smiled as she broke free of the kiss and looked at Alex questioning everything.  
  
Alex looked dazed.  
  
"So that's a flash."  
  
Sam smiled, "You saw something?"  
  
Alex nodded leaned over the two kissed again and continued to kiss. There was minor flashes and Sam broke away again giggling.  
  
Alex smiled and looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
Sam shook her head as Alex leaned in again she shook her head and put her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Wait I have to tell you something before well before things go any further."  
  
Alex leaned back and smiled romantically.  
  
"Well I know a lot, what other skeletons are hiding in that closet Sam?"  
  
Sam tried to shake off her nerves she was determined to tell Alex about Macaria and Rath even if that meant ruining it with Alex. He had the right to know.  
  
"There's something about who I was that I haven't told you about yet."  
  
Alex grabbed Sam's hand and smiled.  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
Sam nodded and smiled right back and looked into Alex's eyes.  
  
"I know I can, well here goes, the person I used to be she was very important to this whole story. You know the whole reason why we're here."  
  
Alex looked lost.  
  
"Do you mean why you were reborn?"  
  
Sam kinda shrugged, "Well sort of."  
  
"The person I used to be, Macaria she was in love with Rath, very much in love. And, she was a princess."  
  
Sam laughed to herself and looked to Alex who was nodding for her to finish.  
  
"She made choices which led to, no, Kivar, um, he's the one that, he was in love with her and she."  
  
Sam felt a frog in her throat she knew if she said it, that would change so much.  
  
"I'm sorry I've never really told anyone all of this, Kivar is the reason we died, no they died and he did it for me, well for Macaria the person I used to be."  
  
Alex put his arm around Sam shoulders and comforted her as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"She, I could have married him and this wouldn't have happened, he just went crazy and Rath, well Rath is Michael."  
  
Sam winced as she realized all that she said she could feel Alex's arm slowly slide off of her shoulders as she looked up he was looking directly in her eyes.  
  
"Michael, that's the one you were in love with?"  
  
Sam shook her head, "No she's in love with him Macaria. But she's not gone she's inside of me she's a part of me a strong part and ever since we came here near the granolith things have changed Sandie and John and I'm getting more visions about my past as her."  
  
Alex squeezed Sam's hand gently and wiped away one of her tears. She was begining to ramble. He picked up her chin and smiled really close to her.  
  
"You are not the reason that all this happened. If this Kivar guy was truly in love with you he would have let you be happy and not gone all psycho and look where it got him without you, or Macaria. And I know you and Michael are just friends I'm not threatened."  
  
Sam smiled and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She felt so tired and light she hadn't been that open with anyone ever and it felt good to tell someone of her pain.  
  
"I know you're not threatened but I've been having those same feelings for Michael they're uncontrollable and I don't know what to do."  
  
Alex looked slightly pained and stood up, he turned back to Sam.  
  
"So you do have feelings for Michael?"  
  
Sam was beginning to get angry with Alex for acting this way.  
  
"Well yeah I guess I do, but I saw you with Isabel I mean you can't tell me you don't have feelings with her?"  
  
Alex was about to retort when Sam giggled to herself and sat back down. Alex was slightly stunned and stopped before he could say anything to look at Sam.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sam began laughing louder.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay friends for now Alex."  
  
Alex touched his lips the ones that were just on Sam's he began to see what Sam was laughing about.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Sam nodded and Alex sat down next to Sam and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I think there's too many people that are still lingering in our lives for us to be together right now."  
  
Alex nodded and looked out to the parking lot and then back at Sam.  
  
"So we're just friends?"  
  
Sam nodded and kissed Alex on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah, and I think you should go find your lady in red and talk to her. She seemed to be a little well not over you two."  
  
Alex smiled as the two got up and hugged all the way back into the gym Sam smiled as Alex made his way over to Isabel and cut in on a slow dance.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Alex smiled and nodded as he twirled Isabel around.  
  
"Isabel Evans I was thinking."  
  
Isabel was all smiles as she let Alex hold her in his arms.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well I was thinking I'd give you another chance to apologize to me say tomorrow night some random movie, my treat."  
  
Isabel smiled shyly and tossed her long blonde hair to one side.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
Alex smiled and looked to Sam who was watching them.  
  
"A friend."  
  
Isabel looked over to Sam and knew that there wasn't anything between Alex and Sam but a friendship she looked into Alex's eyes and smiled as Alex kissed her. Sam looked away and went back to Michael who was sitting on the bench again alone watching Sam walk his way.  
  
As Sam sat down she met Michael's gaze.  
  
"How's single life treating you Guerin?"  
  
Michael shrugged and smiled looking to Alex and Isabel he was a bit surprised but also relieved.  
  
"I should ask you the same question is that Isabel locking lips with your date over there?"  
  
Sam smiled she didn't look to see the two kissing she just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we've figured that friends is the best route for Whitman and I."  
  
Michael nodded and looked over to everyone dancing again.  
  
"Michael, do you, not dance?"  
  
Embarrassed Michael shrugged.  
  
"It's bad for my image, you know, dancing."  
  
Sam smiled again she seemed to be doing that alot tonight.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, ya know I just finished kissing that boy and now he's with Isabel are all West Roswell High dances this crazy?"  
  
Michael laughed and looked back to Sam as a fast song started up. Everyone except for Alex and Isabel came over to the two including Kyle and Tess. Sam and Michael were absolved from their conversation, for now. Maria and Liz went straight to Sam after seeing Alex with Isabel.  
  
"Girlfriend are you okay?"  
  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Maria I'm fine, Alex and I both realized that we were just better off as friends besides a twelve step program to get over Isabel isn't gonna work. They need a chance to be together."  
  
Liz smiled at her cousin and stole a glance at Max who was talking to Michael.  
  
"So do you wanna dance then, just us girls?"  
  
Sandie popped her head in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah you guys we have to do our dance that we all made up together in seventh grade."  
  
The girls giggled and grabbed each other's hand leaving the boys and Tess to watch as they started dancing crazily. Everyone looked on as they danced wishing they could have that much freedom. Sam was feeling like things were going to change between her and Michael very quickly she wanted to talk to Alex about Maria's reaction but right now it would be too soon.  
  
The song changed over again to a slow song and all the boys except for Michael came and got their dates Kyle and Tess walked to the opposite side and danced as Sam made her way back to the bleachers Scott tapped her shoulder behind her.  
  
Sam smiling turned and was staring at Scott in a nice outfit similar to Max's his radiant blue eyes staring down at her and his blond hair all spiked up.  
  
"I thought you had a date?"  
  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah he seems to be with Isabel Evans right now."  
  
Scott looked shocked and over at Alex and Isabel who despite the change of music were still dancing the same way exchanging kisses every once and a while.  
  
"Wow, he goes from one beauty to another how does he do it?"  
  
Sam smiled and looked down.  
  
"Well would you like to dance, you owe me one ya know."  
  
Sam nodded and the two were on the dance floor. Scott's hands were at the small of Sam's back and she looked over to Michael who wasn't in the best of moods since Scott had tapped her shoulder. In fact he was sitting completely forward watching them both not even hiding his jealousy.  
  
"So, are you going out with anyone at this present moment?"  
  
Sam couldn't keep her eyes off of Michael.  
  
"Sam? Are you?"  
  
Sam shook her head and looked at Scott.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Scott smiled and asked her again.  
  
"Are you going out with anyone right now?"  
  
Sam looked back at Michael who was still staring at her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
It was as if Michael could hear everything they were saying with her words he sat up straight and still penetrated her soul with his eyes.  
  
"How do you not know?"  
  
Sam shrugged the song was winding down and Michael's temper was flaring, he got up and watched Sam try to answer Scott's question.  
  
"Uh, well cause I'm not really sure I guess."  
  
Michael gave Sam one last look and walked out of the gym. Sam flinched and pulled away from Scott.  
  
"Oh, hey I don't feel so well, I'll be right back okay I'm going to go get some air."  
  
Scott tried to follow Sam.  
  
"Wait I'll come with you Sam."  
  
Sam shook her head no.  
  
"No, no enjoy the dance I'll be right back please."  
  
Scott tried to smile as Sam went out into the hall to find Michael.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Sam looked about but didn't see him. She looked to the doors that lead to the parking lot and went outside.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
There was no answer the air was chilled and Sam put her arms about her and looked to the sky. The sky was magnificent and hypnotized her she looked about and found herself a patch of grass and laid down with her black dress tucked under her. She looked to the stars and smiled at them. This whole night had been way to much for her, she started to hum the same lute piece that she heard Macaria humming in her vision.  
  
Michael who was behind a tree trying to settle his feelings heard Sam humming the tune. It drew him near and he laid down next to her silently she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Why does that tune sound so familiar?"  
  
Sam was a bit shocked and looked over to Michael they met eyes again and both couldn't hide a smile.  
  
"I don't know maybe it's a pop tune, it just comes into my head every once and a while."  
  
Michael looked back at the sky and Sam stole a glance at him and then looked to the sky too.  
  
"So what are we looking for?'  
  
Sam looked up and Saw most of the gang looking at Michael and her laying side by side on the grass. She shot right up and couldn't help but see some surprised looks on their faces.  
  
She was blushing and stood right up as quick as she could in heels.  
  
"The stars, they're beautiful tonight."  
  
Everyone looked up and noticed the stars and smiled and nodded. Max who was leading all of them looked back down to Michael who was slow to get up, he gave him an entertained look and then turned to Isabel and Liz.  
  
"Well I guess we should be getting home then."  
  
Everyone nodded as Isabel and Alex parted Sam walked with Alex to his car and they sat silent for a moment with the car turned on and the radio tuned softly.  
  
"Well, so, what's going on then between you cause you know Maria may just freak!"  
  
Sam laughed to herself.  
  
"I know that's why there's nothing going on I mean there can't be I can't hurt Maria like that plus the whole best friends' rule."  
  
Alex looked at Sam sideways.  
  
"Best friends' rule?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Yeah never date your best friend's current crush, past crush, current or ex boyfriend."  
  
Alex nodded slowly, "Oh, I've never had that problem."  
  
Sam smiled and giggled, "I figured."  
  
"So then the whole Sandie and John thing?"  
  
Sam shrugged, "No violation Sandie, or who she used to be was married to who John used to be it's cancelled out."  
  
Alex nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well then Maria was in violation cause she was with Michael and you two were together first."  
  
Sam smiled at Alex's theories.  
  
"True but she had no prior knowledge about us so it's not fully in violation."  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
"Neither is you getting back with Michael then! She's with Lucas."  
  
Sam looked over to Alex, "But she doesn't know that and we can't tell her so there can't be a Michael and I."  
  
Alex slumped back in his seat. And put his car into drive.  
  
"This gets less complicated for me and yet more complicated for you."  
  
Sam laughed as she turned up the radio and let Alex drive her home.  
  
Ya know Alex was right, his life got less complicated I mean now he's with Isabel, well he does have to keep a secret from her now which is kinda bad for a relationship. But then I have the whole well I'm alone and can't be with Michael because I just can't hurt Maria like that and I can't tell her about us it's too risky.  
  
It's just another wild weekend for Sam Simmons, let's see I worked and tried to avoid Michael on Saturday Alex and Isabel came to eat on their date they looked really happy so I'm happy for them really I am. I decided that we are going to meet at my house on Tuesday and then drive over to the Granolith and discuss our plans further. Alex thinks it's a great idea and we can try to help Courtney and see if we can stop her peeling. She will need a new husk but at least the whole shedding thing will stop.  
  
Sunday of course it's the day before Monday, which means the day before things like school, and tutoring Michael! And who knows what else this week has in store for me you can probably tell I'm not at all very excited about anything. I'm having weird visions that we have to talk about at the meeting. And that's about it I guess I'll give you the rundown of everything, so if I don't talk to you for a while it's not cause I'm ignoring you but because there hasn't been anything interesting to talk about. I could bore you and tell every single detail about class. Though you may fall asleep, if journals could fall asleep. And with that I'm heading to bed.  
  
Sam puts her journal away and lets the lights dim with her powers. 


	13. Journal Entry 10 Beginning of the End

Dear Journal,

I'm Samantha Simmons it's September 4th technically and it's really late, I know again I have bailed out on you for 

less than two days.  But come on trust me Monday was boring, if you're wondering what I did.  Here's the run down: I went 

to school, and tutored Michael by assigning a practice test.  We barely talked I couldn't make eye contact with him, I know 

I'm horrible.  So I just got back from our meeting at the Granolith and it's 1am in the morning.  To be completely honest this is 

the most drama filled, angst and romantic day of my life.  Of course I'm living vicariously through Liz but come on.  Alright so 

you're wondering what happened right?  Okay so let's start with Tuesday night since the day was uneventful. Unless you count 

Michael staring at me for an hour while I corrected his practice test eventful.

            We see the B-Team along with Alex and Courtney all huddled in the POD chamber they are right outside a small room that is slightly glowing blue.  Sam is standing in front of the entrance reading from the book.

"Okay so it says here that we can heal someone by concentrating our energy on all five points of the Granolith with the person we're trying to heal facing North."

Sam smiles and looks around everyone is listening closely.  Sam nods and shrugs leading everyone into the Granolith chamber.

There are five lines that run away from the base of the Granolith.  Alex can't believe his eyes.  The purple and blue hues of the Granolith come to life as Sam touches it and a flicker of light bounces with her touch.

"Wow."

Sam smiles and looks to Alex.  She turns to everyone and nods.  Alex steps back to the corner as they each take a line and Courtney faces north.  The B-team follows Sam and puts their hands on the Granolith.  It begins to give of a light, then a pulse emulating a faint heartbeat.  They close their eyes and concentrate on healing Courtney's husk to at least buy her some time.  Alex looks to his amazement as a bright white light engulfs Courtney.  It swirls around her and he can see a faint image of a yellow glowing being.  The light fades and Courtney moves her hands about.  Everyone opens their eyes and looks to Courtney.  John doesn't seem to believe his eyes.

"Courtney, did it work?"

Courtney runs her soft hands along her husk no skin comes off it feels newer, fresh.  She nods and everyone lets out a sigh of relief.  The atmosphere feels more relaxed in the chamber.  Alex approaches the Granolith and looks at it from all angles.

"So what exactly is this?"

Sam looks to where Alex is looking.

"You've heard of the Holy Grail right Alex?"

Alex looks back at Sam and smiled matter of fact-ly.

"Of course."

Sam motioned to the Granolith and gave a quirky smile.

"Well our kind has it."

Alex nodded not knowing what to say.

"So the knights wasted all that time then?"

Sandie giggled and nodded.  She then looked to Sam.

"Sam you have something to tell us?'

Sam nodded and looked to Lucas.

"Lucas how are those moving vans coming along?"

Lucas focused his thought to Sam.

"I can get them from the second Friday in October till that Sunday."

Sam looked pleased.

"Perfect that'll be the point of attack then."

She looked to Courtney, "Let the others know."

Courtney bowed and then kept her full attention on Sam.

"Good, well I've had more visions, images from the past.  The theme for this next mission against the skins is an open mind.  The more we allow our thoughts to flow and take form the stronger our powers will become."

Everyone nodded.  The Granolith began to hum and Sandie yawned and stretched it had been a cruel Tuesday and it was nearly 10:30pm they wanted to get home.

Sam patted her hands on her thighs.

"So that's it then meeting is adjourned, we saw we came we conquered.  I guess the next meeting is to be announced."

Everyone smiled Alex was the last to leave the Granolith he looked back at Sam who was staring at the powerful structure in awe.

"Uh, Sam you coming?"

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit, you go on home I'm sure you have a phone date with Ms. Evans to attend to?"

Alex nodded shyly as he turned red in the face.  He left the POD chamber glancing back every other step to make sure Sam was okay.

Sam had only spent a few moments alone in the POD chamber when it began to change hues.  It was a bright pink and then deep purple.  She backed away from the Granolith as a bright flash filled the chamber and Sam was thrown off balance and onto the floor.  She looked up and saw the light change from bright white to a dark figure and then it was Max standing in front of her.  He was clad in leather with heavy black boots.  His hair was long, and it looked like days since he'd slid a razor across his face.  Sam backed up against the wall and tried to push herself up without taking her eyes away from Max.

"Max?"

He looked down at her and Sam put up her hand they both produced a shield at the same time.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

Sam tilted her head.  "Are you a shape shifter?"

Max smiled and then shook his head he released his force field and then stepped closer to Sam's shield which was still vibrating with her power.

"You're Sam aren't you?"

Sam nodded.  Max nodded back and then motioned to the Granolith.

"We manipulated the Granolith to send me back in time to talk to you, and Liz."

Sam stood up while never letting her force field down.

"Prove you're not a shape shifter."

Max looked amused but also aggravated.

"You told Alex your secret not too long ago, that's why I'm here."

Sam let down her force field and Max let out a sigh of relief.

"Look we don't have much time I need you to bring me to the Crashdown and I'll fill you in on the way of what's going on."

Before Sam knew it she was almost at the Crashdown in the midst of a conversation with thirty four year old Max.  Who is married to her cousin and trying to get her to help him save the world.  

"Wait, so, present day Max is going to sing to Liz with a Mariachi band accompanying him how cute is that!"

Future Max blushed slightly as Sam pulled into the back alley behind Liz's apartment.  Future Max got out of the car and then looked to her.

"So you need to promise me something then."

Sam nodded and looked serious, "Sure."

"You have to tell them all of them about who you are."

Sam looked scared she swallowed hard and nodded.

Future Max nodded with her.

"And you have to help Liz develop her powers, you guys are our last hope."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Wait will I see you again before you leave?"

Max looked up to Liz's balcony.

"I have a feeling getting my former self and Liz to just stay friends is going to take longer than a day."

Sam nodded, "Okay then, good luck."

Future Max thanked Sam and closed the door Sam watched as he climbed up Liz's balcony.  She looked down at her dashboard and everything that just happened hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"I can't believe I have to tell them now."

Sam backed out and made her way over to her house she got a call on her cell phone as she approached her drive way.  It was Lucas, Sam smiled Lucas must have been sensing her thoughts.  Sam pressed send on her phone and began her conversation with Lucas as she parked her Mom's car in the driveway.

"Yeah, Lucas what's up?"

"Sam, I got a feeling like you needed to talk."

Sam smiled, "Yeah I have a story to tell you I, just tell Sandie to get John and we'll meet outside in five okay?"

With that Sam hung up the phone by pressing end.  As she got out of her car and made her way to Lucas's house John was already coming from the opposite side.  They all met there under the cover of night.

"What's going?"

John looked like he was five minutes away from a good nights rest.

"Look I'm sorry to keep you guys up but we have a minor set back."

Sandie rubbed her eye, "A minor set back how?"

Sam looked to Lucas who nodded for her to continue.

"Well, after you guys left um, something happened."

John stood up straight ready for anything.

"What happened Sam?"

Sam looked to John and then everyone else.  She wanted to tell them what she had saw, who she had talked to.  Then she couldn't, a part of her didn't want them to know.  She clenched her fists and got ready to take on her leadership role.

"I realized that we can't keep this a secret anymore."

Sandie was the first to react, "What!?"

Lucas put his hand on Sandie's shoulder.

"We have to tell them."

Lucas looked at Sam he knew she was hiding something, cause they both were.  Sam and Lucas formed a connection this summer for safety reasons he was linked with her forever.  His mind and hers could tap into one another, yet he had the upper hand because of his powers.  It was understood that if something was to happen to Sam he was second in command.  

"Did you have a flash Sam?"

John looked to Sam hoping that's what it was.  He still had feelings for her and didn't want to think she was trying to make things with her and Michael easier.

Sam nodded her head.  In a way she did see something that they didn't so that's a flash, from the future.

"Yes, I saw that if we don't tell them soon the world will not make it without us.  And Liz."

Everyone looked up at the mention of Liz's name.

Lucas cleared his throat, "What about Liz Sam?"

"I have to train her, help her powers grow stronger."

The three looked at one another confused.  The also saw the sad look on Sam's face as she was remembering something from a different lifetime.  None of them could argue with her now they all nodded and agreed.  Sandie and John left Lucas and Sam alone for a moment outside.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us the truth?"

Sam looked back to Lucas with determination.

"I have to keep some things secret Lucas, goodnight."

With that she was off to bed.

Meanwhile over at Liz's house things were a bit more dramatic……………

Future Max is looking at a photo booth roll of him and Liz from a while ago he smiles as she comes back into her room.

"Uh, that's private."

Future Max nods and puts the photo down.  Liz walks in front of him and clears her mind.

"I have some questions."

"I understand."

"If you need Max to do something why don't you just go to Max?"

Future Max shook his head he had no time to talk about this he just needed to make Liz understand that is wasn't really so much about his younger self.  He needed her to change to put their relationship, their young relationship on hold.

"It's complicated, look it's not so much about me needing Max to do something."

Liz was trying to process everything.

"Look, fourteen years from now Earth is war zone, it's the end of the world and there are two reasons that we came up with."

Future Max pauses he looks at Liz and thinks what she looked like when he last saw her, 34 years old and desperate.  She was now standing in front of him the same woman but so different so full of possibilities.

"You and I, we came up with: One Tess left, and two, you didn't let yourself change when you were with me."

Liz looked a bit confused.

"Wait Tess left, Roswell?"

Future Max nodded.

"Because of me?"

Future Max shook his head no.

"No, she just never felt like she was part of the group really.  Tess grew up alone, raised by Nasaedo always thinking that she was my destined mate.  Without any support, without real friends and a place here she had nothing."

Liz was beginning to understand Max now.

"So you need me to get you and Tess together?"

Future Max shook his head no again.

"It's not about Tess and I, it's about you and Tess and others who will come to help you.  Liz you have powers, strong powers.  And Tess does too, and, with you and I, together your powers stayed dormant for years until it was too late, until.."

"Oh, the end of the world?"

Future Max nodded.

"I need you to keep my younger self at arms length, and to make Tess feel more a part of the group.  Have her talk to me, Max make nice.  Let her know that she has friends here who want her around and that she doesn't need to be a Queen or Max's mate to be a part of the group."

Liz smiled wryly and then titled her head.

"Okay I can do that."

Future Max nodded and then yawned.  He looked tired like it had been days since he slept.  Liz looked beat too, there was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"So, I guess you can't go over to the Evans house and sleep in your old room?"

Future Max chuckled to himself, "No I guess not."

He eyed Liz's bed, and then the balcony he slowly made his way towards her window.

"No, hey you don't have to sleep there, I have a sleeping bag ya know and an extra blanket."

Future Max felt like he was seventeen again with Liz.  He felt shy, looking at her his heart fluttered again it always did that, but this was different.  There was no war going on out side he was in peaceful place where the future could be left undetermined if he got this right.  Liz smiled and handed him some blankets and a sleeping bag.  She grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom.

When Liz came out of the bathroom Future Max was sleeping soundly she tiptoed by him and then stopped.  He was older and different, Liz looked to his arms they were bigger bulging and had scars on them.  It looked as though the end of the world was a long battle.  Liz sighed and turned off her light keeping her eyes on Max she crawled into bed.  The moment the light turned off future Max opened his eyes he could see Liz better than she could see him since his eyes were well adjusted.  He just watched her fall asleep not knowing that she was doing the same with him.

            The thing about the future is it's just as easy to manipulate as the past.  I mean we live in a society of computers and all

 this technology.  And here we are the year 2000 and we still haven't found the cure for the common cold.  I have to ask 

Future Max if they figured it out fourteen years from now, because if they can go back in time then they sure as hell should 

have cured a cold.  


	14. Journal Entry 11 End of the Beginning

Dear Journal,

It's September 4th again but late at night well, it's still Wednesday so its not as 

late as my last entry.  You'll notice when exciting things are going on I like to talk about 

them in my journal. So you're in luck with all the interesting stuff.  Let's see today was 

definitely exciting with Future Max roaming around and Liz making new friends there's 

never a dull moment here.

We see Liz at her locker listening to Maria talk about a conversation that she had with Lucas last night. Liz on the other hand is staring at Tess who is looking through her notebook alone.

"Maria."

Maria stops talking to Liz and looks at her, "Yeah?"

"Why aren't we nice to Tess?"

Maria looked over at the small blonde going through her notebook.

"Because she's after Max."

Liz looked at Maria cynically, "I don't think she is, ya know she was raised by Nasaedo he filled her head with things.  I think we should be friends with her."

Maria nodded and looked over at Tess, "Oh I get it, keep your enemies closer, let's do it."

Liz stopped Maria, "No, I mean it.  Look you stay here or go catch up to Sam I'm going to talk to her alone."

Maria shrugged and went to find Sam and Alex while Liz headed over to Tess.

"Hey Tess."

Tess looked up, "Hey."

"So, what's going on."

"I'm not really into bonding Liz."

Liz made a frown, "Have you ever tried?"

Tess smiled and looked at Liz who was trying to be sincere.

"No, I guess not really."

Liz laughed, "Well then how do you know."

Tess shrugged, for once she didn't feel like she had to put on an act in front of Liz or worry about Max.  For once Tess felt like maybe she could be friends with Liz.

"So, Tess I think you should bury the hatchet with Max ya know you and Kyle look so cute together."  

At this Tess turned a bright shade of pink, it seemed like she had real feelings for Kyle.

"You should just talk to Max and clear the air, I mean him and I are just friends and I think you guys should be friends too."

Tess looked sideways at Liz.

"Why are you being so nice to me Liz?"

Liz shrugged, "Because you're letting me."

The two laughed and had a good conversation on the way to homeroom as they separated they both felt good about talking for once.  Talking without the undertones of evil stares and glares. Without Max Evans in-between the two they both had a chance for a friendship.  Tess couldn't help but smile on her way into homeroom she took the seat next to Max and leaned over to talk to him.

Max looked worried like Tess was going to try and jump him or something.

Tess held out her hand and smiled.

"Friends Max?"

Max looked puzzled he shook Tess's hand.

"Sure, friends."

Tess nodded and smiled just then Lucas walked into homeroom and sat next to Tess they all began making small talk.

Meanwhile Liz entered homeroom to find Maria sitting on one of the desks obviously filling her two friends in on what Liz was doing.  Kyle stood up and went to join them, he joked with Sam a bit and then sat down next to her.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Maria smiled and nodded.

"I was just filling them in on your new friend."

Liz smiled and nodded.

"It was time to bury the hatchet and get over it."

Kyle smiled, "Good for you Liz."

Liz smiled back, "Thanks Kyle."

As the day went on Liz couldn't help but run into Max.  He seemed to be every where she was.  And all she could think about was how Future Max was in her room right now sleeping on her floor.  Liz had left a note telling him that he could use some of her father's clothes since they should fit him a pair of kakis and a white shirt.  She would be back as soon as school let out.  

In British Literature they all began Courtly love and of course Max had to read the first poem in front of the class.  As Max stood in front of the entire class he cleared his throat and began the first line of William Shakespeare's Eighteenth Sonnet.  His eyes moved strait to Liz and he didn't look back at his book once as he recited the poem. 

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate;  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee"

The room stayed quiet and Liz's heart was skipping beats all over her chest.  Max's eyes went to the floor as girls gasped in the room.  The teacher Mrs. Feldner grabbed hold of her book so close to her chest like a newborn child.

"Mr. Evans that was wonderful, and you memorized it how grand."

Liz was sinking into her seat.

"The only thing now Mr. Evans is can you tell me what Mr. Shakespeare meant by this sonnet?"

Max looked back at Liz to answer the question.

'The author is describing his love for this woman.  She's the most beautiful creature he's ever laid his eyes upon."

Max looks away from Liz for a second and onto the floor.  He pauses and breathes deep his eyes return to Liz as he continues.

"He describes how all the beautiful things in the world, wither or die and the seasons change.  But not his love's beauty or his love for her.  Those things despite time and any other element the world puts in their way  cannot change the way he feels for her.  They way he looks at her and how his heart beats rapidly in his chest."

Mrs. Felder sighs lightly and then catches herself.

"Thank you Mr. Evans umm, anyone else want to read the next poem?"

Max sat down not taking his eyes away from Liz who was red and burning up. Sam leaned over to her cousin.

"Wow Liz."

Liz just nodded.

"Look this weekend let's hang out at my house on Saturday okay?"

Liz looked over to Max and then back to her cousin.

"Okay sounds great."

With that the day dragged on by.  Tess and Lucas sat with Liz, Alex and Sam they all just seemed like they were friends forever.  Liz and Tess never realized they had more in common than Max Evans.

Sam dreading her two hours tutoring Michael had completely forgotten to ask Lucas for a ride home.  She ran out into the student parking lot too late Lucas was gone as well as half the student  body with cars.  So much for their connection she thought as the last bus pulled away Michael was sitting on his bike getting ready to put his helmet on.

Sam was a bit shocked, Michael saw Sam and waved.  Nervous Sam looked behind her thinking he must be waving to someone else because Michael doesn't wave.  Michael smiled and put his helmet on, he rode across the street right on the sidewalk where Sam was standing.

"Do you need a ride Sam?"

Sam looked around hoping for a familiar face, the thought of being close to Michael made her very nervous.

"Umm, well yeah it looks like I do."

Michael smiled and handed Sam his extra helmet.

"Hop on."

Sam smiled shyly and put the helmet on she looked back at Michael clueless.

"Well now you get on behind me."

Sam nodded and sat on the bike holding the sides of the bike to keep herself steady.  Michael turned around almost insulted.

"Sam you're going to fall off if you ride like that you have to put your arms around me, like a hug."

Sam shook her head no.

"I think this'll be fine let's go Michael we have to go over your test ya know."

Michael shrugged and restarted his engine the bike jolted forward and scared Sam grabbed around Michael's body and clung there.  Michael laughed as he took off out of the parking lot.

"I told you." Michael shouted.

He could feel his blood pressure rise.  He never felt this way with anyone no girl had ever touched him the way Sam was touching him now.  It wasn't just physical he felt warmer with her touch.  Like he was coming home on Thanksgiving or something like a part of him that had been lost was now found.  He couldn't help but smile all the way to the Crashdown.

Sam was feeling the closeness too.  She wanted to fight it but the attraction the connection was still there and just as powerful as it once was.  She tried to keep the picture of her and Rath together tried to keep the images out of her mind.  She couldn't her eyes stayed closed until the bike stopped and they were at the Crashdown.

Liz had gotten a ride with Maria and as soon as she got to her room she saw Future Max clad in her father's clothes reading one of her books.  He looked up and smiled put the book down and stood up.

"So did you do what I asked?"

Liz nodded, Future Max looked pleased.

"Good, so now we just have to work on, well me."

"Yeah, so what happens if we succeed I mean what happens to you?"

Future Max smiles, "I will cease to exist another version of me will take my place somewhere else."

"So you'll.."

Future Max nods, "Disappear."

"Oh, okay.  Umm did we get married?"

Future Max tells Liz about them getting married how it happened.  Meanwhile downstairs Sam is trying to fight her attraction to Michael by avoiding his eyes again.

"Why don't you look at me?"

Sam looks up from checking Michael's test he got a really high score on it but she wants to work on the things that he missed.

"Excuse me?"

Sam meets his eyes just to prove a point.  She finds herself lost inside of them and shakes his look away.

Max walks into the Crashdown and sees Michael and Sam he walks over and interrupts them.

"Hey guys has anyone seen Liz?"

Sam welcoming the distraction stands up.

"Yeah, she's upstairs I'll go get her for you Max."

With that Sam is going up to Liz's room while Max sits down to talk to Michael.

He pulls out two tickets from his pocket.

"I got tickets to go see Gomez with Liz this Friday night."

Michael nods. "Shouldn't you ask her before you buy the tickets Maxamillion?"

Max shrugs, "How about the way you were with Sam, what's going on with you Michael?"

Michael shrugs, "I don't know Max I just feel so different around her ya know.  It's like she's, the one."

Max leans in and then feels Michael's forehead, "Are you feeling okay Michael?"

Michael swats Max's hand away.

"I have no idea, I just know that I want to be with her, near her all the time it's like I'm.."

"In love with her?"

Michael looks over to Max shocked but also nods slightly.

Upstairs Sam knows better to knock on Liz's door.  As Liz comes to the door she lets Sam in.

"Hey what's up?"

Sam shrugs, "Nothing much Max wants to see you he's been looking for you so I came up to tell you."

Liz smiles and nods.

"Okay thanks."

Sam gets the idea that Liz wants her to leave, Sam awkwardly goes back downstairs  slowly.  In Liz's room she's talking to Future Max.

"So what do I do?"

Future Max shrugs, "I got Gomez tickets I want to ask you to go."

Liz blushes she loves Gomez.

"So I say no to Gomez."

Future Max shrugs, "You said no before, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Liz looks at Future Max whose eyes are transfixed on Liz's bed he's remembering their first night together.

Liz meets his eyes to break him of this spell.

"So, then I tell him I have plans with Maria that night and I can't break them."

Future Max perks up and smiles.

"That might work."

Liz nods composes her self and then makes her way down the stairs where Sam is getting herself a soda as slow as possible while Max and Michael are talking.  As Liz approaches Max stands up and they go to sit down at the counter.  Sam brings her soda back to he booth and continues to check Michael's test.

"Liz, I want to ask you to the Gomez concert this Friday."

Liz smiles and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh,  well I promised Maria that I would have a girl's night in Max, a sleep over.  It really means a lot to her ya know."

Max nods and puts the tickets back into his pocket.

:"Well then how about something on Saturday a movie."

Liz looks shyly back at him.

"Max I thought we promised that we would just be friends."  
  


Max looks a bit taken back.

"You said it, I never promised Liz."

Liz just wanted to be in Max's arms right now to kiss him to feel his arms around her.  She shook her head.

"No Max, we have to just be friends for now we have to."

Max shook his head and then let it fall.

"I can't Liz."

With that he walked away and over to the UFO Center for his shift at work.  Liz turned around and went back up to her room. She looked at Future Max she didn't see him anywhere had he disappeared.

"Max!?  Max!?"

Future Max came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

Liz smiled, she was afraid he had disappeared.

"Well I told him no to Gomez, so."

Future Max looked down at his hand, he was still there nothing had changed.

"I guess we have to wait until Friday then."

Liz nodded and smiled she picked up some of her books and began to study.  Future Max followed her lead and picked up the book he had started today.  The two didn't talk for a long time.

            The thing about time travel is its' so confusing.  I mean if Future Max really did 

change his destiny with Liz wouldn't he have disappeared right when he came to 

Roswell.  See that's what makes time travel so confusing.  Like is he on this totally 

different thread of time that's why he can co-exist here altering this thread while 

maintaining here on earth.  I guess it's supposed to be confusing everything else is why 

not time travel right?  What I do know is telling everyone Michael,  Max, everyone is 

going to be really hard.  And then what?  Then the questions start and what do we say?  

It's times like these that I wish Pete was still here.  I mean what if Michael begins to 

remember me, remember what we meant to each other.  And what about Liz, how am I 

going to explain why she has powers and Kyle doesn't.  Or more importantly to Max and 

the others.  How much of our lives and theirs do I let them in on?  


	15. Journal Entry 12 Discoveries and Reversa...

Dear Journal,

It's September 5th 2000 and one of those days you wish you could crawl into bed and stay home.  Well I did, I told my Mom I was sick and stayed home today, okay so it was sort of part of my mission.  I visited Future Max to ask him some questions about the future and got some advice.

      We see Sam sneak out of her house after everyone has left she takes her Mom's car that she's left for an emergency and goes to the Crashdown.  Sam climbs up Liz's balcony and finds Future Max in regular clothing.  His hair's pulled back and he still needs a good shave.  But the clothes take Sam back a little he looks younger.   Max looks up a bit startled when he sees Sam he smiles and puts down the book he's reading.

"Steinbeck?"

Future Max nods as Sam sits down across from him.

"Yeah, Of Mice and Men I haven't read it in ages."

Sam looks down and then back up.

"What happened Max, the real version."

Future Max looks across Sam's shoulder and then back down to her.

"Kivar came, he found out about you.  He was looking for you, that's how I got Alex to finally tell me the truth.  But it was too late, you had all gone off to college and, it just was too late."

Sam looked down, "I'm sorry."

Future Max nodded and then looked inquisitive.

"You're worried about what will happen, when you tell everyone?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah that and how many questions there'll be and what to answer and what not to."

Future Max shrugged.

"Follow your heart, where ever that takes you.  What I've learned in the past fourteen years is that our memories are better left to come on their own.  If they're forced then they may become incomplete and never fully develop." 

Sam smiled.

"So, Sam what are your powers?"

Sam looked up, "I get visions, I also have a force field and the basics.  Lucas has a mind warp."

Future Max looked up Sam nodded.

"Yeah he's Tess's, well Ava's brother, umm John can manipulate time, and Sandie is great at blowing things up and levitating them.  She's Michael's sister."

Future Max nodded, "Wow Michael's got a sister that should make him happy."

Future Max looked sad for a second, and then tried to smile again.  Sam felt there was a twinge of pain she hesitated asking Max to share anymore from the future.

"So, Max if Liz pulls this off the whole separating her from Max will you just like disappear?"

Future Max nodded, "Have they cured the common cold yet, where you're from?"

Future Max looked surprised and amused.

"Earth has been in the middle of a huge battle for three years.  The common cold has been on the bottom of the list for some time."

Sam nodded, "Right."

Sam perked up as she remembered her chocolate cake and cherry coke with lime in it.  She pulled out the can of cherry coke and the lime slices handed it over to Max with the chocolate cake and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.  Future Max smiled.

"Uh, Liz left some sandwiches for me."

Sam nodded as Max opened the can and squeezed the lime in.

"But thanks, I don't think she got me any of this."

Max held up the Tabasco sauce.  As Sam shrugged she got up.

"Well Max, I have to go get home before my brother rats on me.  Good luck with Liz tonight, I guess it's round one of break your young heart."

Future Max half shrugged and smiled as Sam climbed down the balcony ladder to her mom's beetle.

We see Liz looking for Maria in the parking lot as Max approaches her from behind.

"Hey Liz."

Liz smiles but tries to hide it, she's been looking forward to seeing future Max at least she can be honest with him.

"Hi Max."

Max nods and digs his hands in his pockets.

"So did you hear about Tess and Kyle?"

Liz nodded, it had been going around school that Kyle and Tess were caught in the eraser room twice in once day.  They were officially going out.

"Yeah pretty crazy huh."

Max nodded shyly.

"Yeah they beat our record I guess."

Liz turned bright red she flashed to, **Sexual healing with Max in the eraser room, them making out like there was nothing else more natural**.

"Yeah I guess."

"So about Saturday, what are you up to again?"

Liz tried to look for Maria but she still hadn't come out of the school.

"Oh, well we're gonna hang out over Sam's house maybe watch some movies or something."

Max nodded, "Sam's house right."

Liz caught on, "Well you can come if you want, I mean ya know all of you I guess Sam wouldn't mind."

Max perked up, "Really?  Great I'll ask the others, so Sam's house umm 1:30ish right?"

Liz nodded as Maria approached and Max left walking backwards smiling at Liz.

"Maria could you have taken any longer?"

Lucas was slightly behind Maria it was apparent what had delayed her.

"What's going on Saturday?"

Liz smiled as she waited for Maria to open the doors to the Jetta.

"We're going over Sam's house to watch movies, and I just invited all the Czechoslovakians and one Kyle Valenti."

Maria nodded, "Were we supposed to do that?"

Liz shrugged as she got into the car, "I don't know but we should go see how Sam's doing before we get to work today."

  
Maria nodded, "Good thinking."

The two girls laughed and giggled their way to Sam's house.  Her parents weren't home yet and they let themselves in past Mile's and up to Sam's room.  They didn't knock thinking she was possibly napping.

Sam was however training her powers by intertwining her stuffed animals and catching them on her force fields trying to keep five going at once for longer than ten minutes.

As Liz and Maria walked into the room they saw five bears sitting on pink little force fields.  Maria held the door open while Liz covered her mouth.

Sam looked over to her friends and dropped the shields her stuffed animals toppled to the floor.  Maria closed the door and then her and Liz holding each other's hand sat right down where they stood.

Sam had the look of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"Okay, so you must be freaking out right now so."

Maria was mumbling to herself and Liz looked at her and then straight to Sam.

"Sam, you're?"

Sam bit her lip, "Gifted?"

Maria looked up, "We were thinking more like a Czechoslovakian."

Sam sat down right where she stood too and nodded.

"Yeah I am, and John, Sandie and Lucas."

Maria looked up and then towards Liz then back to Sam.

"Michael has ruined everything for me, I can't date a human no matter what now."

The fact that Maria could still joke was a good sign.  Liz just looked straight to Sam.

"So I'm guessing you know then about everything and that's why you're here."

Sam nodded, "But I'm still me Liz I mean ask me anything I can prove it."

Liz shook her head, "Our Mothers were pregnant together, you had the mumps and gave them to me."

Maria looked up, "And you gave them to me Liz."

Sam chuckled then covered her mouth.

"We were genetically mixed with our Mother's egg and our alien DNA.  The two were formed of course with a filler.  That's why we're practically human, we can have blood tests and.."

Sam continued to tell Liz and Maria about everything she told all she knew except for her past and the whole thing with future Max and of course her feelings for Michael.

By the time she was done Liz and Maria were calmer and they all stood up together.

"So are you guys mad at me?"

Liz shook her head no along with Maria.

"Actually I'm glad, at least now they'll have more good guys to help out."

Maria agreed they all hugged and then went downstairs Miles looked up.

"Feeling better?"

Sam nodded and continued to walk her friends out to the door.  Liz remembering about Saturday turned around fast.

"Oh I almost forgot um everyone's coming on Saturday."

Sam looked startled, "Everyone?"

Maria nodded and swung her purse, "The whole POD squad plus one Kyle."

Sam nodded Liz looked apologetic.

"Well that's when I was going to tell you, I guess I'll have to tell them then huh."

Liz nodded and looked sorry for Sam, she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task it was hard enough for Sam to tell her and Maria.  And they were her best friends.

Liz and Maria kept giving each other glances during their shift Max had come in and sat down continuing to order the same cherry coke.  He stayed until closing and Liz just looked at him as she went to put the chairs up.

"Well Max, we're closing now."

Max nodded and smiled.

"Liz?"

Liz stopped putting a chair up and looked over to Max.

"Yeah Max?"

Max stood up and walked over to her.

"I think we can be friends as long as we're honest with each other."

Liz nodded and swallowed hard, "Okay."

"So be honest with me Liz, do you love me?"

Liz looked into Max's eyes.  She was closing on her own Maria had left to give her Max time she just knew it.  In the corner of her eye Liz saw Future Max come down the stairs.  He knew what was going on he could feel it.

Liz looked back at Max.

"Max I."

Max without waiting for her to answer grabbed her tight and kissed her.  Liz got a stream of flashes, her and Max when they first met in elementary school.  Max healing Liz in the Crashdown, Max telling Liz they can't be together at the Crash festival.  Max kissing Liz for the first time on her balcony, Liz jumping off a bridge holding Max's hand.

When they parted Max held onto Liz's neck.

"I know you felt that, cause I felt that too.  And I know that you want me to be safe, that's why you're doing this and maybe you're right.  Maybe we don't belong together, but I don't belong with Tess, or anyone else.  And if it's not you who I belong with then there isn't any point to my existence.  I am nothing without you Liz, you're my heart."

Liz stood there and looked shocked at Max.

"Max we can't do this, I, I don't love you, I am."

Liz thought of Future Max how she felt for him was the same for Max she tried to transfer her feelings and to separate the two.

"I have feelings for someone else Max, I'm sorry."

Max looked hurt he didn't understand where Liz was coming from.  He knew in his heart she was trying to protect him he backed out of the Crashdown distraught.

Liz turned around and there stood Future Max, Liz began to cry and she walked upstairs with Future Max not far behind her.

Maria had caught Max running out of the Crashdown torn.  She led him to one of the tables outside to talk.  Meanwhile Future Max was trying to console Liz.  Who was crying over what she just said.

"I told him I'm in love with someone else."

Future Max looked down he tried to grab a tissue for Liz but his hand was disappearing through the box.

"It's working."

Liz cleared her throat, "So you're just going to disappear now?"

Future Max nodded.

Downstairs Maria was trying to get Max to talk about what happened with Liz.

"She said she's in love with someone else, but who Maria?"

Maria looked down and then back to her friend.

"Girlfriend, there is no-one else the girl is head over heels for you just give her some time, she thinks by doing this she's helping.  She's just being Liz."

Max shook his head, "The way she said she was in love with someone else it was like she really meant it."

Maria looked at Max, "Look if there's one thing I know it's that Liz loves you she's all about you The Max Evans."

Max smiled.

Upstairs Future Max was re-appearing, he slammed his hand on the Kleenex box.

"It didn't work."

Liz shook her head, "what do we do now?"

Future Max shrugged, "We wait I'm thinking tomorrow night if we can keep you two away from each other that long then, I should go."

Liz looked over to Future Max and nodded.

"What happens tomorrow night?"

Future Max smiles and looks over to Liz.

"That's the night that things between us were consummated."

Liz looked shocked she turned bright red.

"Well we can't let that happen then."

Future Max nodded, "Right."

The two went inside and fell asleep fast.

            What is it about two people in love that makes them so fascinating?  I have no idea and yet I keep watching my soaps or dramas.  It's as addicting as watching a train wreck sometimes.


	16. Journal Entry 13 A blast from the Future...

Dear Journal,

  
It's September 6th 2000, I wish I could tell you nothing happened that tomorrow it's going to all be over.  And maybe it will be, maybe this has been this

bizarre dream and everyone in my life has been in it.  Sort of like the Wizard of Oz which would make me Dorothy.  Anyways, I guess I should start off with the 

beginning of the day.  No how about the end of the school day; because the one thing that makes me really happy is the end of  a school day on a Friday.  

Sam had arranged to get a ride to work with Maria and Liz.  The whole gang was around her locker while the Pod squad and Kyle were talking at Max's locker.  Max was his usual self, eyeing Liz; while Isabel was trying to find out what Alex was doing and Michael was staring at Sam.

"Are they staring at us?"

Liz looked over and caught Max staring back at her.

"Yeah I think they are."

Max turned away and back to the group.

"So tomorrow we're going over Sam's house for movies and stuff.  I'd say we bring pizza what do you guys think?"

Isabel sighed slightly and Tess looked nervous, Kyle nudged her but she shook her head at him.  There was obviously something on her mind but she didn't want to let it out right now.

"Max I think, something's weird about them."

Michael nodded his head in agreement. 

"I said that the first day Sam showed up."

Isabel and Tess rolled their eyes Max got a little grin on his face.

"That's cause it was the day she came into your life."

Michael looked clueless as Max sucker punched him in the shoulder.  Tess walked with Kyle, Isabel, Max and Michael passed the B squad.  Isabel broke form and made her way over to Alex.  The group quieted down a bit as Isabel approached.  All three girls had to work today including Liz.  She was so excited to get to talk to future Max, for this all to be over finally.  Max not sure what to do passed by Liz avoiding her eyes.  Michael nodded at Sam as Alex and Isabel lead them out of the school.

"That was a bit odd."

Sam nodded.

"I think they're catching on."

Maria nodded.

"Well at least then it won't be a total shock."

Sam laughed to herself, she was still thinking about how to tell the Pod squad.

  
Future Max had spent some time in front of the mirror hoping to see himself disappear.  At one o'clock Liz's Mom and dad left the restaurant to pick up an

 order.  Future Max knew it was the best time to get a shaver and some scissors.  He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he couldn't look this way any longer.  

Being with Liz at seventeen again made all those teenage feelings flood back to him.  The last thing he wanted was to look older.

After Future Max shaved, he grabbed his hair.  He really didn't need to use the scissors he could just use his powers and yet it didn't seem right.  Future Max began cutting his hair until it was a long crew cut.  He got some gel and make it spike like Michael's hair used to.  Not happy with that look he calmed it down a bit.  He looked like Tom Cruise from Top Gun.  He tilted his head and used his powers to clean the hair away.

Future Max didn't look like he had spent the last four years deep in war.  He looked in his late twenties now early thirties like he should.  By two o'clock Future Max's transformation was complete, and Liz was walking up the stairs to see him.

"Wow, he

y Max.  You look so…"

"Different?"

"Yeah."

Future Max nodded his head.

"I just thought I should look my age, or at least decent, I mean this could be the last day I'm in existence."

Liz tried to chuckle the fact was she didn't want Future Max to disappear.  If she couldn't be with present day Max at least there was his future self.

The two chatted for a bit, Liz couldn't get over the way Future Max looked.  If this is the way Max is going to look, the older he got, the better.  She was always finding his eyes and it made her feel flustered.  Downstairs Sam was trying to explain to Michael something that he wasn't quite grasping.

"No, Michael I love hockey don't get me wrong, fine sport, at least to play.  But really it's all about College basketball."

Michael's grades were rising and steady his bio grade and history grades were so good they had nothing really to talk about other than random things.  In fact it never occurred to them not to meet for tutoring today.

"Anyways Michael, you never told me how it went with the World War II veteran, anything interesting?"

Michael was thinking about how much he discovered from Hal.  How he told him about a girl he let get away, all Michael could think about was Sam as that girl.  Then Hal was the guy who saved them, it was a lot for Michael to absorb.  When he told the rest of the Pod Squad they too were shocked.

"Yeah, my paper came out really great, I'm sure it'll get me some bonus points."

Sam smiled and nodded, they caught each other's gaze and didn't look away.  Sam could feel a flash coming, she tried to hold it back and looked down as she was taken into a distant memory of her past.

We see Macaria being awarded head of the allied defense.  She's at a big party everyone who's important in the Solar system has attended.  Ava is sitting with her half brother Kivar who is whispering in her ear as she steals glances at Zan.  The King Zantar, is too sick to attend, he is missed by the party.  Rath goes to congratulate Macaria who is surrounded by her piers.

As he approaches there's electricity between them.  The connection they formed that night hasn't gone away, nor will it ever.  Sam smiles and coughs as she snaps herself back into reality.

Michael looks on worried.

"Sam are you okay?"

Sam nods, "Yeah Michael, hey it's about time we get ready for work don't cha think."

With that she gets up and goes to her locker to change into her work clothes.  Running into Liz Sam smiles.

"Look we have to work on your powers but for now here."

Sam hands Liz a piece of cloth.

"What's this Sam?"

"It's a training cloth concentrate your energy into turning it the color you desire.  Do it at least once a day.  We'll work on other exercises soon."

Liz nodded and concentrated her mind on the color green when she opened her eyes the cloth was still white.  She shrugged and the two girls parted to get dressed.

Alluding Michael all day, the three girls started encoded conversations about how Sam was going to tell everyone about who they were tomorrow.

"So, are you like just going to come out with it to all of them or?"

Sam shrugged at Maria as she cleaned up some of her tables, the night was winding down and it was just about time for close.  Liz kept looking at the clock she couldn't wait till she could talk some more with Future Max just to be with him, near him.  Maria was going to cover for her with the whole sleeping over thing.  Meanwhile they let Liz off early as Sam and Maria finished up closing.

Michael was trying to talk to Sam all night but she kept averting conversations.  Sam was afraid he was going to ask her out or something.  She wasn't quite ready to break her best friends heart.  She knew the rules and they had to be followed to a t.  Although, it was true and Michael and Sam technically were together first but.  No, Sam shook the idea out of her head.  Sam had no ride home, but didn't want to ask Maria for one.  What if Michael heard and offered.  Giving a pleading look to Maria as Michael rushed to clean up in back Sam quickly left the restaurant five minutes early.

Meanwhile Liz was upstairs and as she got to her room she saw Future Max outside with cds in his hands.  He felt her watching him and turned off the cd player as she came through the window.

"Hey I got off early on good behavior."

Future Max laughed, "That's good then."

There was a pause, it seemed to last forever.  Liz breathed and sighed gaining courage to ask Future Max some questions.

Liz nodded, "So, did you and I get married?"

Future Max nodded.  "Yes we did."

There was another pause.  Liz looked down in thought.

Liz smiled, "Was it a beautiful wedding?"

Max nodded again, "It was wondrous, we were in this small church and we invited everyone to come and we partied.  We stayed dancing till sunrise.  Everyone was tired except us, and then our song came on 'I Shall Believe.'"

"Oh I love that song."

Future Max nodded, "I know it was our song from that moment on."

Liz nodded and leaned forward towards Max.

"So if this works, we may never have that night?"

"No, we probably won't."

Liz nodded sadly, she smiled and then got up to sit closer to Future Max.

Both their hearts were beating madly as they sat near each other.

"Max, will you dance with me?"

Future Max looked up from his hands, he was waiting for them to disappear soon they would, it was eleven pm already.

"What?"

Liz smiled, "I want to have my wedding dance."

Future Max smiled and nodded he looked over to the CD player and turned it on with his powers 'I Shall Believe' began to play and Future Max stood up and held out his hand.

Liz took it and Future Max lead her to dance as the beginning of Sheryl Crows' hypnotic tune played along.  

'_Come to me now, and lay your hand over me, even if it's a lie say it will be alright and I shall believe.'_

Future Max held Liz so close to him and they exchanged loving looks at one another.

'I'm broken in two, I know you're on to me.  I know it's true no-one heals me like you, cause  you hold the key.'

Future Max had been holding his strong desire to kiss Liz, his heart raced like the first time he ascended her balcony and tried to stop himself from those lips.  But it was no use.  She looked up at him and he slowly laid his lips on hers.  First so soft they barely touched, he pulled away looking into her eyes.  These were the eyes that he married.  The same eyes that he was so enamored with. 

'And not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be.'

Liz smiled and the two were kissing again, this time it lead them right onto Liz's bed.  Without thinking the two were heated with each other.

Outside after work Max was walking holding the Gomez concert tickets.  The same concert that was reaching it's second half now.  He could make it in time for some songs, he knew he could.  Max was just walking around aimlessly, he wanted to climb Liz's balcony, for her to be there.  He wanted to prove that she still loved him.  That she lied to him about loving someone else.  She never said she didn't love him.  Max found himself under Liz's balcony and he could hear soft music ending and Liz's light was on.  He sneaked up the ladder to see if she was in there.

As Max made his way to her window he peaked in to see Liz making out with someone he'd never seen before.  He turned quickly embarrassed hoping she hadn't seen him.  He was scared and nervous, Liz, his Liz was kissing someone else.  He walked away quietly down the ladder and to his jeep.

Meanwhile Liz and Future Max had begun consummating the very relationship that Liz and present day Max had just untied.  The two began to make love with no cares or thoughts other than each other.

Max drove straight to the park and found himself on a bench.  He was confused, what had just happened in the last two months.  He was at a loss, alone.   Until Sam, walking, hoping to find a bus stop, saw him sulking on the bench.  She walked over quietly and stood in front of him for a moment.  Sam closed her eyes and got a flash of Max seeing Liz in bed with Future Max.

"Whoa"

Max looked up his first take of Sam was that she was beautiful and just like Liz.  He shook off the feeling, as she tried to perk his spirit with a smile.  Sam knew she looked way to much like Liz and this may not have been the right time.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Max shrugged as Sam sat down she was bouncing trying to be giddy for Max's sake.  She couldn't think of much to say.

"So an eventful day for you Max?"

Max shrugged.

"You know you're not alone."

Max looked into Sam's eyes, those eyes were what gave her own soul away.  She looked genuinely caring.  Max shrugged.

"How would you know."

Sam looked to the sky, "Sometimes you have to trust your instincts, and of those around you."

Max looked to the sky with her, he then saw that Sam was shivering in her parka only with her waitress uniform on.

"Hey do you need a ride home?"

Sam smiled and nodded.  

"Yeah thanks."

The two rode in silence when they reached Sam's driveway she smiled over to Max.

"You're coming tomorrow right, here at 1:30pm sharp?"

Max nodded slowly, "Sure."

"You have to Max."

Max tried to smile as Sam hoped out of the car.  "We'll bring some pizza or something."

Sam smiled, "Cool"

She turned and looked at Max's passenger car seat, Max followed her hand and watched as she patched a hole with her powers right in front of him.

"Don't freak Maxwell, you're not as alone as you think."

Max went to open his mouth but Sam brought her finger to her own lips silencing him.

"Tell the others and come with questions, I'll explain tomorrow."

With that she closed the door and went inside her house.  Leaving Max shocked and amazed all at the same time.

The thing about telling the truth and getting things off your chest is that it feels so damn good.  I mean personally I was not looking forward to seeing 

Michael's face when I told him but then Max was there and it was perfect.  He'll tell him for me and I avoid a huge mess.  The one thing that is interesting about the 

day is that Max saw Liz with his future self in bed together what was that?  I wonder how that went.

As day breaks Liz is in bed, the sun is beating on her eyelids waking her up.  She opens her eyes with a huge smile and looks at the pillow next to her.  It's empty but smells like Max, she hears the shower going Max must be in there she thinks.  An idea occurs to her and Liz grabs the piece of cloth that Sam gave her earlier.  She concentrates her mind on the color of Max's eyes a rich deep amber.  She feels electricity running through her fingers and when she opens her eyes the cloth is amber.  Liz, excited, wraps herself in the bed linen and runs to tell Future Max.

When she sees no-one's in the shower her heart falters.

TBC


	17. Journal Entry 14 A meeting of the Hybrid...

Dear Journal,

  
It's September 7th 2000, I'm Samantha Simons and when I left you yesterday I 

had no idea what a day today was going to be.  As you can tell I didn't wake up to find 

myself back in Kansas.  But I did make some discoveries, for instance I learned that 

things aren't always going to turn out the way you think they are.  That sometimes you 

have to let others take control to see how to levy a situation.  With that I should give you 

the scoop on what happened today.

            We see Liz still wrapped up in the bed linen in the bathroom, he heart is beating like crazy, for Future Max is gone.  As she turns she sees an amber pendant hanging from a leather rope.  Liz smiles and picks it up, Future Max must have left this for her.  She places it around her neck and is overwhelmed with a calm feeling.  Liz feels like everything is going to work out now for the best.  As she smiles and leaves her bathroom her alarm clock rings.  It's 12:30pm she has a half hour before Maria comes to pick her up.  Liz makes a beeline for her clothes to get ready.

Downstairs Maria comes into the Crashdown; she looks frustrated and waves to Mr. Parker as she heads up to Liz's room.

Liz, now putting the finishing touches on her hair, hears a knock and Maria's voice from outside her door.  Smiling, Liz realized Future Max must have locked the door with his powers just in case.  Liz opens the door and then turns away to put her brush on her dresser.  Maria storms in and closes the door.

"Girlfriend we need to talk."

Liz looks taken back, but sits down to talk to Maria.

"Okay what's up?"

Maria smiles, she can't believe Liz hasn't told her about this mystery guy yet.

"What's up?  Me from like 11pm till 2am listening to the love of your life tell me you were with another guy last night."

Liz nodded and looked down.  Maria was now upset and sat down next to her.

"Liz, why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone else?"

Liz looked up at Maria, and tears began to well in her eyes.

"I wasn't with someone else, I was with Max."

Maria, now really confused tilted her head to the side.

"No, honey you weren't."

Liz stopped Maria with a heavy breath.

She began to tell Maria everything that has happened in the last few days.

Maria hugs Liz and tries to calm her.  Liz laughs to herself slightly and Maria looks at her comfortingly.

"Okay, well this has turned into the weirdest soap opera ever, like the young and the restless alien style."

Liz noddes trying to smile.

"Okay so damage control, I'll tell Max that nothing happened between you two but you realized from last night that you want to be single for a while.  And that way you can like change and learn to use your powers better and Max won't be there to hinder them.  I'll be the chaperone for you two, no smooching and no re-enactments of last night with Future Max."

Liz smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

They parted and Maria smiled.

"Well girlfriend we're going to be late for Sam's if we don't leave now."

Liz nodded and they leave the Crashdown heading to Sam's.

Meanwhile at Sam's house down in the basement the B squad minus the humans add one Courtney are having a small meeting before everyone comes over.

Courtney's in the corner listening.

Sam's talking to everyone.

"Well they're going to have questions of course we know what not to tell them."

Everyone nodded.

Courtney leaned in for a question.

"Should I be out here or what?"

Sam looked to Courtney, "I think you should stay in the laundry room.  I'll need them to hear me out first."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Courtney.

Sam started to set up music and food.

"So, Max said he was going to bring some pizzas, I guess we'll provide the junk food.  And Miles is going to send everyone down so we should be fine just waiting down here."

Everyone started to help set the basement up as Maria and Liz walked down the steps.

Sam smiled at her two friends.

"Hey where's Alex?"

Maria and Liz look behind them as Alex trailed with Kyle down the stairs.

Sam nodded as the boys made it to her.

Kyle was the first one to speak.

"Hello hybrid freak."

Sam smiled at Kyle, "Hello mindless jock."

Kyle laughed, "That's Mr. Mindless Jock to you."

Sam poked Kyle and handed him a bag of chips to help set up.  Outside Max had just pulled up to Sam's house.  The entire Pod Squad was sitting in his jeep.  Michael was holding the pizzas in the back with Tess while Isabel was in the passenger seat.

"We can do this Max, right, I mean we're ready to go in."

Tess looked at Max and then to Isabel she shrugged.

Michael excited to get his questions answered was becoming restless.

"Look Maxamillion these pizzas are getting cold and you know how gross cold pizza is.  Let's just bite the bullet and get in there.  I mean everyone is in there waiting for us."

Max nodded and led everyone to Sam's door, they rang the doorbell and Miles opened it with a huge grin.

"Hey Max!"

Max smiled at the little kid.

"Hey Miles, we're here for the.."

"I know the party, it's downstairs in the basement I'm going to lead you."

Max smiled and nodded as Miles led him to the basement door.

"If you get bored, you can always come up and get beat in Smash Brothers."

Max nodded and walked down the stairway.

Hearing the Pod Squad approach, Liz and Maria sat down along with everyone else.  Courtney stayed in the laundry room.  Michael put the pizzas down on the table next to the plates.  There was an awkward silence as everyone looked to Sam then back to Max waiting for one of them to initiate something.

Sam was the first to clear her throat and flash everyone a smile.

"Well I guess we should start eating first right, I mean there's no reason for us to stay hungry."

Michael opened his mouth to protest but Max had beat him to it.  He answered Sam while staring at Liz.

"Sounds good to me, we'll eat first, ask questions later."

Isabel smiled at Alex who stood up and joined the line as people stood to get their pizzas.

Max positioned himself near Maria as Liz stood with Sam.

Max leaned over to talk to Maria as they processed themselves in the line.

"So did you talk to Liz about last night?"

Maria nodded to Max.

"Nothing happened and she's not going out with him.  She said he made her realize that she needs to be single for a while.  Liz just wants to find herself, ya know.  You have no competition my friend just give her some space and time."

Max smiled and nodded.  He stole a gaze at Liz who was talking to Sam and walking with her to one of the couches to eat their pizza.

"So Sam, I just can't explain what happened but it just happened."

Sam looked to her cousin.  

"Liz, did you use anything?"

Liz looked down as if trying to remember.

"I, don't think we did, I mean there was no time to you know, think."

Sam nodded.  Liz looked worried.

"But, I mean can we get pregnant from them?"

Sam looked back to her cousin and nodded solemnly.

"Of course you can."

Liz nodded in shock.  And sat down placing her pizza barely on the table, Sam used her powers to keep it from falling and placed it on the table fully.

"Look Liz, don't freak out I have a plan we'll talk later it'll be okay."

Liz tried to smile and looked up to find Max meeting her gaze as he sat on a chair near a coffee table.  Everyone was eating and having small conversations.  By the time the food was gone and everyone was full Michael had to bring up the alien status again.

"Is this a Q and A or what Maxwell?"

Sam looked up first to Michael and then to Max, who nodded and put down his cherry coke.

Max grabbed a piece of paper out of his back pocket and everyone sat back except for Sam.

"Well, question number one…"

Sam put her hand up.

"I'm sorry before we start there's some things we can't tell you."

Max looked up as everyone else did waiting for Sam's explanation.

"We can't tell you about your past lives for instance."

Tess looked straight to Max and then to Sam.  Michael spoke up first.

"Why not?"

Sam half smiled and looked to Lucas who nodded.

"Because, you have to acquire your memory on your own.  Forcing it before you're ready can change everything.  In return you may never gain your real memories."

Max shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Whose rule is this?"

Sam looked to Max.

"Our watcher, my Father, Pete."

Tess cleared her throat.

"Naseado told me things about my past, I mean why would he?"

Sam shrugged and looked to Lucas who was giving his sister a sad look.

Max spoke up again.

"Okay no past lives questions then."

Sam nodded apologizing. 

"So, who are you guys then?  I mean are you aliens or.."

"We're hybrids, like you."

Michael looked up to Sam.

"But you were born of human parents, I mean Maria showed me those pictures of your Mom pregnant with you."

Sam's heart raced she was actually talking to Michael about her alien ness something that harnessed her near speechless.

"Well, after the crash, your crash in 1947 the allied planets knew that there was a traitor among the watchers."

The Pod Squad looked shocked.

"A traitor?" Michael asked.

Sam nodded and continued.

"So that's when plan B went into effect.  The Jesuits, they're a holy tribe, like Soothe Sayers where we come from.  They're the ones who created us, and the whole process of hybridization.  After studying the human race further Plan B, us, had to be more precise.  So for 20 years my Father, Pete searched for those women who could carry a hybrid child and also who had the defective gene.  One in five million, but he found only three.  After relocating them in the same area, their eggs were implanted with one half the DNA of our original selves."

Everyone nodded some in half confusion.

"So you're different then?"  Sam smiled at Kyle's question.

"Yeah, we seem 100% human our blood, nothing is detectable by human science.  We get sick, break bones."

Max spoke up with the next question.

"What, powers do you have.  I mean we each have our own special unique powers so."

Sam nodded.

"Right, well we can all modify molecular structures, umm I have the gift of foresight.  I can tell the future well I get flashes of the future.  Usually they're of things that benefit us or you."

Isabel tilted her head she was curious about Sam's powers but stayed silent next to Alex.

Sam continued.

"I also have a force field."

Max looked up surprised.  Sam nodded and smiled at him acknowledging their same power.

"Umm, Lucas can mind warp, he's really good and.."

Tess looked up surprised Max looked at her and then to Lucas.  They were staring at one another.

"Wait they have the same powers?"

Sam nodded, "Our powers are native to the planets that we came from."

"So that means that we're not from the same.."

Sam shook her head, "Planet no, I mean you and Isabel were brother and sister as you know, women were more likely to have the power of the minds on Antar. Tess and Lucas, were, or are brother and sister."

Lucas smiled at Tess who looked back shocked but calm to her brother.

"John's powers well, it's only right to show you."

John let go of Sandie's hand and readied himself.  Sam picked up her napkin and began to drop it as John manipulated time and quickly grabbed the napkin before it fell to the ground standing in front of Sam he handed the napkin back to her.  And made his way over to Sandie again.

"As you can see he can manipulate time, it's a pretty handy power really.  And Sandie well, she's pretty good at blowing things up, kinetics things of that nature."

Sam laughed to herself, "It's probably better if I don't show my powers huh."

Michael looked to Sandie and smiled, "I know how you feel."

Sandie nodded at her brother.  Sam looked to Michael.

"You would Michael, she was your sister in that other life."

Michael looked back to Sandie and she shyly nodded to him.

Michael felt warm inside, he had a family and that was something.  He stood stoic again awaiting more of Max's questions.

Max spoke up again.

"Why did you come here when you did?"

Sam nodded at the question.    
  
"Well after May when you guys set off a pulse that would lead many of your enemies to Roswell.  We all thought of coming here and protecting you.  You see that's our job, but we were told to protect from afar."

Isabel looked up.

"Why did you break that then I mean, letting us in isn't protecting from afar."

Sam nodded at Isabel.

"You're right we decided to come after a strange vision I had, to try to prevent it we came here.  But after another vision recently of the future."

Sam looked to Liz and then back to everyone else.

"I knew we had to tell you everything that we could.  That you needed to know we're protecting you."

Tess nodded, "You're going to protect us?"

Lucas nodded to his sister.

"Our powers are much advanced than yours.  Using special techniques we can train you harder and more efficient than you've been trained before."

The Pod Squad looked to one another, as Sam smiles at Lucas for his help.

Tess smiled at her brother, "Well I feel a little bit better knowing we have more good guys."

Sam looked to Michael, and then quickly away.

"So then, I'm guessing you guys know about the skins, and everything."

Sam nodded at Michael.

Max looked to Sam.

"So you know that a Skin killed Naseado, Congress Woman Whittaker in fact."

Sam nodded to Max as well.

"We have a plan to deal with the Skins."

She looked to the laundry room.

"Courtney you can come out now."

The Pod Squad turned to the laundry room and froze as Courtney came out Michael's hand went up instinctively Sam put her force field up as a shield.  Michael lowered his hand in shock as her pinkish power gelled into a shield to stop him from blasting Courtney.

"She's on our side, one of the few skins who have infiltrated their side as spies, awaiting our return."  

Max looked to Courtney.

"You're a skin?"

Courtney nodded.

"Yes she's a skin Max, and she's been working with us in preparation for the Harvest."

Max looked clueless to Sam as she tried to explain their plan.

When she was done Max looked around lost.  Michael stood.

"Max is the King here, he's in charge."

John and Lucas stood up closer to Sam.

"Sam is the leader of us, not Max."

Michael looked to both of them and then back to Sam.

"Michael the whole idea of two leaders is to insure that past mistakes are not repeated.  We will work together but have to keep the allusion that we are not all together as in one group."

Max looked to Sam.  "What do you mean?"

Sam tried to explain taking a deep breath first.

"There's always someone watching Max, and they don't know about us, no-one does especially Kivar.  That's why we have to be covert about meeting and being seen together."

Everyone nodded it became clear.

Max looked at the questions left on the paper, none of them mattered anymore.  They had a lot to think about to let settle in.  Right now he just wanted to go home and think about everything that was just said.  To think about Liz, about the plan with the Skins.  But more importantly to play some Counting Crows and brute about his life.

"Well I guess that's about all there is to talk about for now."

Kyle looked to Tess, he nudged her she gave him a later kind of look."

The party wound down and Sam was left to stew alone in her basement.  She had no work today and it was almost six pm.  Hoping for normalcy she went up and joined her family in human conventions such as TV and scrabble.

I have work in the morning, with Michael, and Maria and Liz.  This would have all been fine and dandy three days ago.  Now it's going to be weird and listening to Michael for the day won't be my highlight.  It should be right, I should be enthusiastic to spend the entire day with Michael.  But the more I think about it, the less I'm convinced that we'll ever get a chance.  Two things would have to happen, Maria would have to find out that we like each other.  Then the whole, Michael would have to make a move is also standing in the way.  So maybe I'll play my girlish games and flirt with other guys and not ask anyone for a ride from work.  Hey it beats the heck out of late night television I'll tell you that.


	18. Journal Entry 15 Delayed Dreams

As Sam lay down to try and sleep off a Saturday that she knew had just brought her life into full gear.  She heard a small click on her window.  Looking up she saw Liz smiling on her balcony.  Confused Sam opened up the sliding door and in came Liz and Maria both looking worried.  Liz sat down on Sam's bed while Maria paced the floor ready with questions.  Sam looked up to Maria.

"Yeah?"

Maria took a deep breath and stopped short.  She swung her long blond curls to one side.  And looked directly at Sam.

"Liz told me on the way back to the Crashdown, that she didn't use anything yesterday."

Liz put her head down and Maria looked back to her.  Sam took Liz's defense.

"Maria they were in the heat of passion I think we can let them off the hook ya know?"

Maria shook her head and looked back to Liz she then joined her on the bed and sat there next to Liz.

"Tell her Liz."

Liz looked up at Sam and she could see immediately what Liz was thinking.  Sam closed her eyes and got a flash of a child.  She tried to cut the flash but couldn't, a baby boy with black hair curly hair running to his mother and father.  Max and Liz Sam shook the flash away and looked back to her friends.

"You saw it didn't you?"

 Sam nodded and they all looked down.  Maria put her arm around Liz's shoulders.

Liz sighed heavily.

"That's it, I'm going to be another statistic.  A seventeen year old mother, goodbye Harvard."

Sam looked to Liz and something in her voice, it was as if her life was now really over. Sam shook her head.  

"Well, no there's something I can do."

Liz and Maria both looked to Sam with hungry eyes hoping and praying for a answer.

"You remember my cat Scooters?"

Liz and Maria nodded.

"Yeah she had a kitten like every year."

Sam nodded to Liz.

"Well she was really supposed to have a litter of seven but I."

Liz tilted her head trying to comprehend what Sam was saying to her.

"You, can do that?"

Maria was now beyond confused.

"You can do what?"

Sam took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well I've always been interested in how far my powers can go.  At first I started with plants.  I slowed down the germination process to a year in my Mother's spice garden.  Then Scooter got pregnant with her litter."

Sam smiled at the memory of her Cat.

"Well you know my Parents would have freaked out with a litter of kittens and I wanted to keep one so I tried to use my power to slow down the forming of the embryo's in Scooter.  I had to research of course the entire process of the pregnancy to know exactly how to slow it down."

Liz nodded and smiled to herself.

"But, where did you put the kittens?"

Sam laughed slightly and then got serious.

"I attached them to her heart out of the way really somewhere safe.  Every year I returned one of the kittens to the womb and well you know how that went."

Maria nodded in understanding.

"But Liz isn't a cat, can this really work on humans?"

Sam straightened up and became hard as stone.

"Of course it will work, and then Liz, whenever you're ready you can have your child."

Liz nodded.

"Okay well let's do this now then."

Maria looked to Liz worried Liz tried to calm her with a smile.

Sam nodded to Maria and Liz laid down gently on Sam's bed as Sam began to use her powers to find the baby.  Sam decided to explain what she was going to do to her friends.

"First I have to freeze the aging process, then detach him from Liz's womb and."

Maria looked down at Sam's glowing palms she watched with amazement as a small white glow appeared in Liz's abdomen.  

Liz clenched her teeth.

"Sam are you sure this is the right thing?"

Sam looked to Liz and smiled.

"If the baby decides it wants to be born it will make it back to where it belongs."

Liz smiled slightly as the white light moved from Liz's abdomen to her heart under her sweater there was a glow. And Liz laughed and smiled brightly.

"It's so warm Sam, he's so warm."

Sam nodded and placed the small child where it would be safe by Liz's heart and then went to work back at her abdomen.  In a few moments Sam was done and she helped Liz back to a sitting position.  Liz's smile hadn't faded she was still clutching her heart.  The warmth she now felt was the embodiment of love between her and Max.  

Sam stood up slightly winded, Maria just looked to Liz and then back to Sam.

"I don't know how long that will last, he may return a year or a couple of months."

Liz nodded and then stood up she hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you."

Sam smiled and hugged her cousin.  When they pulled away Sam caught sight of the amber pendent around Liz's neck.  Sam touched the leather cord and could feel the intense heat within the stone that it held.

"Liz, this stone is from Future Max right?"

Liz looked down to the necklace and nodded.

Sam nodded with her.

"I wouldn't let anyone especially Max touch this until you are ready."

Liz nodded trying to understand what Sam was saying.

"I mean, your powers have to be up to par, until then you and Max cannot share what this stone means to give him."

Maria stood up and was trying to figure these two girls out.

"What's with the stone anyways?"

Sam smiled gently at the stone and then to Maria.

"It contains all of Future Max's memories up until the last moment he disappeared.  Everything, yes even you and him together Liz and once Max touches this they will become his.  It's something Future Max must have seen, maybe his younger self-seeing you two together.  Or maybe even something Max needs to learn about his future."

Liz nodded.

"I'll hide it when I get home."

Although Liz tried to hide her fatigue all the girls looked like they needed a good night's rest.  Sam led them downstairs and out the front door this time.  They said their goodbyes and until tomorrows.  And then Sam was left alone in her living room thinking over everything that was going on.  After a few moments Sam made her way finally for a good night's rest only to fall into on of her dreams of the past.

Macaria sat looking at her sister Anassa combing her hair and giggling at her own image in the mirror.  There was a huge crowd forming in the formal dinning hall everyone was waiting for the bride to make her appearance.  The ceremony had just finished, and Anassa looked wonderful while Zan looked as if he was in heaven.  It was part of the bridal custom to return to her chambers after the wedding ceremony with her matron of honor and prepare them selves for the celebration.  Everyone who was anyone in the entire solar system was here to see the two young lovers join union.

Anassa looked to her older sister with a huge grin on her face.

"Macaria is this possible, are we really here?"

Macaria nodded and smiled she shifter her crown on her head one that was becoming a burden through the night.  She met Anassa by her balcony overlooking the large red lake that surrounded her room.  Anassa sighed slightly with a huge smile upon her face.

"I could use a swim."

Macaria looked back to her sister, a fire something red-hot burst in her throat hard to push back.

"You won't will you?"

Anassa smiled devilishly at her sister.

"No of course not.  Go ahead without me I need a few moments to prepare myself further."

Macaria nodded and left her sister's chambers.  She was swollen with worry Macaria had to push away her fears but there was a vision that she couldn't quite see.  Someone or something was stopping her powers this evening.  Macaria joined the party there Zan was entertaining the guests, and catching glances at Macaria pleading for his bride to hurry with her preparations. 

 Time was going by slowly but fast enough to pass.  Soon the guests were talking and Macaria couldn't fight her fear.  She ran into her sisters chambers to find them empty.  A scream was heard below the balcony as Macaria ran to the balcony she looked out to the water to see Anassa floating with her back towards her.  Tons of servants were swimming after her trying to fetch her lifeless body out of the lake.

Macaria ran to the party and just looked at Zan the guests hadn't heard the screams but Zan knew in Macaria's eyes that he was needed.  Rath caught their gaze and followed them as well down to the lake.  There Zan saw Anassa being fished out and dragged to the shore.  He ran ahead of the two and fought to hold Anassa close to him.  He rocked his love back and forth and whispered in her ear.  Then he put his healing hands over her body first working her lungs then trying for her heart.  

He tried for what seemed like hours.  Guests had begun to make their way down to the lake only to turn away with sobs.  They began leaving the castle with dark looks about them.  Finally Zan had to give up his powers waning Anassa had truly left them. Wise men who had married the two were now calming Zan.  Her soul they said had left and passed on.  There was nothing they could do for her now.  Zan was exhausted and had a blank look in his eyes he wouldn't leave Anassa he picked up her frail body and we followed him as he brought her to her chambers tucked her in kissed her gently on the forehead.  There he fell to his knees and wept.  Everyone left the room except for Macaria.  She had become close to Zan like brother and sister and Anassa meant just as much to her as she did to Zan.

The next few days without Anassa went by with dark words and hardening hearts.  People looked to Macaria and whispered.  She looked so much like her sister that Macaria feared people would hate her now for that.  But they didn't they only looked on with sorrow.  The alliances of the worlds were begging to weaken as well.  If now was the best time to begin to wage war, Kivar had ceased the opportunity.  Weeks now went by in the empty palace of Antar.  The King was knocking on deaths door and urging his son, that at the brink of war a marriage is the best idea.  Zan kept to himself in seclusion only talking to servants for his wants and stealing glances at Macaria.  Now looking at her pained him, she was the shadow of Anassa.  The closest thing living that could compare to his love. 

            The entire family sat at the dinner table, it was the first time they had all sat together.  Vilandra looked to all the men, her Father's eyes were glazed at Macaria she knew had been hoping her brother would marry her now.  Vilandra cleared her throat he Mother looked to her.  If Vilandra was considered beautiful it was clear that her beauty was a reflection of her mother.  For the two woman Mother and daughter could have been mistake for sisters. Now their eyes were scanning the table, Macaria's glances drifting from Rath to Zan.  She was wondering if she should break the silence but Vilandra had done her bidding.

"Ava's coming out party is this weekend Father."

King Antar grunted, Macaria smiled at Vilandra.

"Yes, Ava will make a dutiful wife to some very lucky Prince or Duke."

The two smiled weakly in their own secret hoping that Zan would take notice.  Zan was listening and decided to join the conversation.

"I'm already married."

Vilandra and Macaria looked from Zan to King Antar worried of what would erupt.

"You married for love son, now marry for you Kingdom."

Zan dropped his knife on his plate and left the table without a word.  Macaria looked to the King smiled and excused herself.

"I'll get him your majesty."

Rath stood up to excuse her from the table met eyes with her and looked down instantly.  

Macaria made her way to Zan's chambers the door was left slightly ajar.  As Macaria opened the door Zan was staring out the window at the lake.  The very same lake that took Anassa from him.

"Tell me again what did Anassa say to you last?"

Macaria stood closer to Zan.

"She joked about wanted to take a swim."

Zan nodded his head.

"She was so excited I think she wanted to do something wild."

Zan turned quickly and grabbed Macaria in his arms.  He stood there staring at her face taking in her eyes.

"Are you punishing me?"

Macaria shook her head in confusion.

"You look just like her, how could I not have noticed how much you two resembled one another before?"

"I don't know Zan."

Zan smiled and closed his eyes he smelled Macaria's hair.

"You even smell just like her."

Macaria pushed herself away from Zan he had a far away look about him.

"Zan, what's gotten into you?"

Zan shook his head and calmed himself with a smile.

"My Father wants me to marry now for the good of our Kingdom."

Macaria nodded in understanding.

"But, I can't Macaria, I'm still in love with Anassa."

Zan paused, it made Macaria's heart flutter the thought process that was going through his head right now made her scared.

"If you would marry me, then we could be happy I could love you…"

Macaria shook her head and backed away from Zan.

"You don't need a sister to replace your love, I'd only be a pale substitute.  You need to marry a woman who adores you.  Even if it's not for love then for the good of your people."

Zan looked in Macaria's eyes his were filled with tears now.  She was his last hope for happiness.  He would have been able to fall in love with her he knew he could have some semblance of happiness.  And now his heart would have to shut off and marry another.  He shrank away from Macaria and looked back to the balcony.

"Tell my Father I will attend Ava's coming out party this weekend, to find a wife if not anything else."

Macaria smiled and stood up she had fallen to her knees when Zan left her side.  Her heart was breaking for him.  He was leaving his ideals for the good of his world and she knew that nothing would be the same or how it should have been with Anassa by his side.  She was his balance, with her a golden age approached now with her death, darkness loomed in their future.

Macaria made her way to Zan and kissed his cheek, he stood frozen.  His heart melted with the touch of her lips.  He could feel Anassa's strength within her and smiled briefly until her warmth left him to tell his father of the good news.

Dear Journal, It's September 8th 2000,

And after a night full of crying in my sleep, and some discoveries I don't even want to rehash I headed to work, hoping for amnesia.  I kept looking at everyone in the Crashdown wondering if they could remember a loved one dying or even dying themselves.

Sam had a full Sunday shift to deal with teenage boys and of course Michael Guerin asking odd questions when she went to pick up her orders.  Liz had a renewed look on life and was bubbling with orders and smiling at all the boys who were in her section.  As Sam approached Michael looking for her order of Saturn rings that was already getting her evil glances from a young couple in the corner booth.  Liz was talking to some football players who went to East Roswell High.

Michael looked over to Liz and then back to Sam.

"She seems happy."

Sam smiled and looked to Liz who was laughing and taking orders.

"Well, my uncle makes us wear these short skirts we might as well get good tips."

Michael laughed but couldn't help looking down to the hem of Sam's skirt where it met her thighs and then slowly back up to Sam.

"Right, so, we're meeting at Tess's house after our shift she wants to talk to us about some of the things Naseado left."

Sam tilted her head to the side.

"We?"

Michael nodded as he put the flying space ships in Sam's Saturn Rings order.

"Yeah, I mean that is okay right?"

Sam shrugged.

"We have to be careful about being seen all together, we'll be late of course with an interesting arrival."

Michael handed Sam the order and Sam was off tending to her tables. 

By the end of Sam's shift, The B team, was piled in a booth after being called to meet at the Crashdown.

After their shift was over Liz, Michael and Maria headed over to Tess's house to meet everyone.  Sam told Liz to expect a call from her soon.  Sam and the B team sat and waited for some time.  Sam looked to Lucas and smiled.

"Well Lucas we'll need you to work your magic for us, no-one can see us okay?"  

Lucas nodded and they were in John and Lucas' car in no time parking in Tess's driveway.  Lucas' eyes were closed poised with concentrating his power to keep them invisible.  Sam called Liz on her cell phone.

Sam told Liz to open the back door to Tess's house and leave the door wide open while she took a look out on the patio.  As Liz did what she was told the B team snuck into Tess's house unseen by anyone until Liz walked back in the house and the blinds were closed.

Lucas released his mind-warp and in front of the whole gang the B team appeared.

Tess smiled at her brother she was glad he was there to help her through this she looked from Lucas to Kyle and then took a deep breath.

"Well you're all wondering why I asked you here."

Everyone nodded in unison.

Tess motioned for everyone to sit they followed her to the couches and she stayed standing.

"A few days ago I happened up this letter from Naseado."

Tess pulled out a letter and looked to Max and then to Liz nervously.

"Dear Tess, if you're reading this now then I must have left you.  By now you know that I'm the only one you can trust.  Everything that I've told you has been the truth, but now without me you have to carry on the plans that I made for your future."

Max shifted in his seat and looked directly from Liz to Sam.  Sam was processing everything in her head predicting what the next phrase would reveal.

"I made a deal with Kivar fifty years ago for your safe return to Antar and to the throne with him.  In exchange you will have to provide him with a true heir to the Antarian throne alone with the Royal four."

Tess's hand shook and she looked down to everyone tears began to weld up in her eyes.  Kyle stood up to comfort her.  Lucas stood by her as well.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't know what it all meant."

Tess looked to Max and then to Liz, to finally meet her gaze with Sam.

"After yesterday things started to make more sense to me than anything in my entire life."

Sam nodded and stood Max followed Sam in standing.

"When you talking about the crash started by a traitor on the ship, I thought immediately to Naseado."

Max stepped closer to Tess.

"You should have told us about this when you first found it."

Sam looked to Max and then back to Tess.

"I wanted to but, I didn't understand it all until now."

Sam smiled comforting Tess.

"It's okay Tess, we had figured long ago that Naseado was the one we couldn't have been sure of course so we kept it quiet."

Michael stood up angry.

"What!?"

Sam spun around to Michael.

"We had our reservations about Naseado but."

Michael looked to Max they were now on the same level. Max spoke up.

"You had reason to believe that Naseado was a danger to us, to Tess all this time and no-one did anything to stop him."

John was the first to step up in Sam's defense.

"If Naseado was a threat to you he was best to be thwarted silently."

Tess looked up to everyone from her embrace with Kyle.

"What does it matter, he's dead now and we know what he wanted to do."

Liz nodded and Max caught her movement the two locked eyes together.  Maria caught this and turned Liz toward her away from Max's glance.

Tess spoke up again she had two large files in her hands and she gave it to Max and then another to Sam.  

"I made two identical files of everything that he left for me."

Sam nodded and smiled.  Max nodded and looked to the file.

Sam looked to Liz and nodded calming her down slightly and then she met Tess's gaze.

"We should probably destroy all of this now."

Tess nodded and Sam followed her to the pile of Naseado's things.  The two raised their hands and used their powers to turn all of his belongings into a pile of ash and then into nothing.  The girls smiled with understanding and turned to the rest of the group.

"I guess that's all for now we are going to get out of here school's tomorrow and there's some homework that is still not done."

Everyone nodded The B team left under a cloak of Luca's mind-warp followed by Liz and Maria closely behind.  Leaving The Pod squad Kyle and Alex alone stewing in Tess's living room.

Max was deep in thought he watched Liz leave closely and when she was out of sight he buried his head in the file Tess gave him.

            It's not like everyday I look for adventures or intrigue.  Actually they usually find their way to me.  I'm like one of those horribly cliché action adventure television shows.  Like, there's not one day the good guys can go on a resting vacation and not be terrorized by Doctor Doom.  Then again I only like to write in my journal when interesting things happen.  My Mother told me the other day when she found her old journal that when interesting things didn't happen she'd make them up.  I decided that was too desperate instead if nothing good happens I'm not going to write about it.  So if I skip some days I'm not going to torture myself over it but catch you up when the next invasion of the body snatchers or Doctor Doom's older half brother Doctor Demento comes.  Either way don't hate me for skipping days.


	19. Journal Entry 16 New Promises

Dear Journal,  
  
It's Wednesday September 11th 2000, and I've been thinking I know that sounds dangerous. What I've been thinking about really is how the past and present seems to reflect one another. Here I am trying to hold it all together, my human and alien side while maintaining some sort of balanced life. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, I do. Because I'm not that bad off it could be worse. As I tell that to myself I reflect on my life so far and that's when I fall back into self-pity. Well as promised I'm only writing the interesting stuff so I guess I should fill you in.  
  
We see the B team sitting in the basement of Sam's house reading the file that Tess gave Sam. Everyone is watching Sam's face as she reads aloud the letters that Naseado left behind.  
  
"So we know now he was the traitor, the one who took down both ships."  
  
Everyone nodded to Sam's remark.  
  
Monday went by with a few incidents maybe some worth mentioning.  
  
Next day-  
  
We see Liz in the corner of the hallway peaking around the corner watching Max at his locker. Maria and Sam come up slowly behind her smiling.  
  
"So what are we staring at today Parker?"  
  
Liz jolts a little but keeps her eyes fixed on Max as he takes out some books for his classes. Max, feeling he's being watched looks up as Liz hides her face she smiles at her friends.  
  
"No-one."  
  
Sam walks around the corner while Maria and Liz follow she spies Max half looking their way.  
  
"It looks like Max Evans to me."  
  
Maria looks back at Liz half teasing but cautious.  
  
"I thought you have to stay away from Max until your powers are fully developed?"  
  
Sam smiles at Liz and then looks to Maria, "Not fully developed just strong enough to be controlled and grow. Besides Liz is coming along we're going to meet today after school for an hour or so."  
  
Maria stops short ignoring Max's glares towards Liz.  
  
"I thought you had tutoring with Michael after school?"  
  
Sam smiles to herself.  
  
"Well he's been doing so well we switched it to once a week."  
  
Maria looks a bit nervous. "You wouldn't be willing to take on an extra student would you?"  
  
Sam nods. "Sure bring your work today and while I'm helping Liz we'll work on whatever you need."  
  
Maria bouncing a little and looking hopeful walks ahead waving to her friends' goodbye as she makes her way towards Lucas who has just closed his locker.  
  
Sam turns back at Liz who was locking eyes with Max; Sam moving to block their stare tries to lock eyes with Liz.  
  
"Liz, we have to do this right or else things will never change."  
  
Liz looks up at Sam confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sam shakes her head she'd been having the same dream and doesn't want to interpret it at all. The fact was they all knew what their past was like and the people in it but acknowledging their other life out in the open was still too painful.  
  
"I just mean that Max has to be in the dark about this a little while longer."  
  
Liz nods as she lays her hand on her heart it felt warm and when she looked at Max it gave her a wave of love that she couldn't help but bathe in.  
  
"Right, you're right."  
  
Sam smiled and they walked right by Max, with Liz trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on him.  
  
Later that day-  
  
Liz, Maria and Sam are in the break room of the Crashdown. Liz is concentrating her minds eye on moving a feather off a book two feet away while Maria is asking Sam questions about British Literature.  
  
We see Liz with her hand up trying to push the feather.  
  
"Sam it's not budging its too far away this time."  
  
Sam shakes her head taking her attention away from Maria.  
  
"Just focus on the feather tap into your emotions. Just make the feather something you want to get away from, be angry at it."  
  
Liz nods and focuses her energy on the feather. While Maria tries to interpret the poem she's reading.  
  
"So what is he saying though?"  
  
Sam turns to Maria.  
  
"Well Shakespeare was a humanist and.."  
  
"I did it, I moved it!"  
  
Sam turns to see the feather floating towards the wall pushed by a stream of Liz's energy.  
  
"Good job Liz now focus on the feather, keep it afloat for as long as you can."  
  
Just then Michael walks into the break room he sees the feather floating with Liz's powers and Sam helping Maria with her homework.  
  
"Wow, am I interrupting?"  
  
Liz's hand falls down and the feather begins to descend to the floor. Michael's eyes are following the feather's motion.  
  
"Liz were you just?"  
  
Sam stands up quick and shoos Michael out of the break room.  
  
"Our shift is starting soon Michael and we have to change so."  
  
With that she closes the door on a very confused Michael.  
  
Sam is the first to emerge from the break room minutes later dressed for her shift. Michael is waiting outside with his arms folded around his chest.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what that was?"  
  
Sam tilts her head to the side.  
  
"What, what was?"  
  
"Liz has powers, you're helping Maria with her homework?"  
  
Sam laughs at Michael whose patience is wearing thin.  
  
"Liz doesn't have powers."  
  
Michael looks Sam in the eyes and nods.  
  
"I know what I saw and she was controlling that feather a simple exercise to strengthen her powers."  
  
Sam shook her head, "No Michael that wasn't it."  
  
"I'm going to have to tell Max about this he needs to know what's going on."  
  
Sam looks down to the floor Michael is frozen looking at her not sure what to feel. A wave of emotion passes over him and a faint memory pricks the back of his neck.  
  
"We were in love."  
  
Sam looks up at Michael trying to hide what she's feeling right now dropping her order pad she falls to one knee to pick it up hoping Michael will forget what he just said. But as Michael kneels with her she realizes that's not going to happen.  
  
"It just struck me when you looked down like that a memory a feeling."  
  
Sam looks at Michael with the best poker face she can muster.  
  
"Michael I don't know what your talking about really." But Michael grabs her arm gently as she tries to walk by him.  
  
"Look I won't tell Max anything alright I promise, but you have to promise something in return."  
  
Sam looks at Michael now wondering what he wants.  
  
"Help me remember, or at least if I do remember something tell me the truth."  
  
Sam shakes her head.  
  
"Why do you want to remember something that was painful, we died Michael why rehash that?"  
  
Just as Michael wanted to grab Sam and kiss her, cause it seemed to be the most natural instinct. The door to the break room swung open and out came Maria and Liz trying to act casual. Sam broke free of Michael's grasp and smoothed her skirt she smiled at her friends as Michael turned away and into the kitchen. Maria was the first to approach Sam.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He saw Liz use her powers, but he won't tell Max he promised."  
  
Liz looked down at her hands she could feel the energy surging from them it felt amazing and scary all at the same time.  
  
Maria stared at the kitchen and then at Sam.  
  
"What did he want in return, Michael's not the type of guy to promise anything, I mean look at me I dated the guy for almost a year."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded, "He just wants me to help him remember stuff about who he was."  
  
Liz looked up slightly worried, "I thought you couldn't do that, couldn't it have a reverse effect?"  
  
Sam nods, "Exactly, but Michael's been getting flashes, memory waves and he wants me to act as the soundboard. To help him understand what they mean and if they're real."  
  
Maria nods with Liz as Mr. Parker comes in from the back holding a box full of Alien dolls.  
  
"Can one of you help me with this?"  
  
All the girls nod and help Mr. Parker with the box and take it to the front.  
  
I guess that's as interesting as it gets so far. I mean things happen to me everyday, and sure I'm half scared but also half excited about Michael getting his memories back. I'm starting to feel like maybe we can be together, like Max and Liz we'll find our way back to one another. 


	20. Journal Entry 17 A Past hidden

Dear Journal,  
  
It's Friday September 20th I'm Samantha Simmons and lately I've been thinking this whole best friend rule might have some technicalities like Alex said. I don't mean to say that going out with Michael would be 100% right. But we have been in love for nearly seventy years I think we deserve to be together. Okay I'm ranting I shall tell you what happened not that you have a choice or anything.  
  
We see Sam balancing the cash register as Michael cleans his section. The two are closing and there are no customers in sight.  
  
"So how did we do today?" Sam looks up at Michael, lately they have been talking more, she feels comfortable with him asking her questions about his memories. So far though he's laid off the whole love thing.  
  
"Not bad we made about two-thousand."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Sam nods as she goes over the figures again and puts the money in the bank bag.  
  
"Yeah not bad for a tourist trap don't cha think."  
  
Michael nods as he turns the light out in the kitchen.  
  
Sam gets up and puts the bank bag in the safe she closes it tight and then turns around to see Michael staring at her. She smiles slyly and gives him a strange look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Michael shakes his head out of the thought.  
  
"No, uh nothing just wondering do you need a ride, home?"  
  
Sam nodded while putting up the last bench at the counter.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
As Sam locked up the Crashdown Michael warmed his bike up and waited, he handed her his extra helmet. This time Sam had no problem putting her arms around his chest as he sped away. Soon Sam noticed that Michael was not heading to her house but towards the desert. As Michael stopped for a red light Sam leaned in and asked him where they were going.  
  
"I just need to show you something first is that okay?"  
  
Sam nodded and leaned toward Michael as he sped down the road to the desert. When they finally reached Michael's favorite spot he cut the engine. Slow to get off the bike Sam took her helmet off and smiled at the open sky.  
  
"Now this is what's great about New Mexico."  
  
Michael smiled at Sam; he had never been in love before. But the more time he spent with Sam the more he felt like himself who ever that was.  
  
"I know, I used to come here as a kid. Well Max and I would search around here hoping for some sort of clue to who we are."  
  
Sam nodded and closed her jacket she found a large smooth rock and sat down looking up at Michael as he smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Michael smiling wide shook his head.  
  
"It's just, what I said the other day. Well you never said anything back to me, were we in love?"  
  
Sam's heart skipped beats, her pulse raced she could feel her heart hitting her uniform.  
  
"Michael, I don't remember everything you know."  
  
Michael nodded and sat down next to her he looked up at the stars as Sam watched his face.  
  
"I know, but."  
  
Michael paused it seemed that they were suspended in some sort of moment and nothing Sam could do would be enough to stop it.  
  
"One of my first memories, or instincts came when I first saw you. And it was love, a soft warm rush of love engulfed my heart and has been taking me over ever since." Sam looked at the stars trying to find where Michael was looking to as she did Michael's hand found hers and the flashes come like wild fire. Sam could see Rath and Macaria making love, being with one another. Their first kiss, their first embrace, and how they died in each other's arms. Sam opened her eyes and saw Michael's were just opening up as well. The air became thicker and as she looked right ahead of her small yellow lights were dancing.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Sam waved her hand at the lights and they faded away.  
  
"I don't know. Look Michael it's getting late I should be heading back home now."  
  
Michael still trying to process everything that he had just seen when he touched Sam couldn't find his legs. As Sam stood up he stayed sitting on the rock.  
  
"When I just touched you I got a wave of flashes, and even though that wasn't me, it was me and I was with you."  
  
"Michael..."  
  
Michael shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Let me get you home."  
  
Sam watched as Michael put his helmet back on and turned his motorcycle to a low hum. She followed him and they stayed silent all the way to her house. As Michael dropped Sam off he didn't say anything he just let her off and pulled out of the driveway. She watched him leave and without knowing exactly what had just happened tears streamed down her face. Sam went to bed knowing that what Michael had just felt could be what she was hiding from herself for most of her life.  
  
I've always prided myself on the fact that I'm a tough cookie. You know I have this persona, the leader the tough one. I guess I've always felt responsible for others, and for one moment one rare time when I just think about myself. It comes back and bites me in the ass. 


	21. Journal Entry 18 Plans and surprises

Dear Journal,  
  
It's September 22nd a Friday the year 2000, and I wish I could just hide under a rock. Not only do I get the silent treatment now from Michael but also in three weeks we're to invade another alien species and with any luck wipe them out. Sure piece of cake right? But no, I go to school, look around and everyone's coupled up. Alex and Isabel are holding hands giggling Kyle is staring at Tess, Maria is making out somewhere with Lucas. It's like one of those bad teen series and of course the two odd couples Liz and I are stuck keeping our guys at arm's length. It could be easy right? I mean two days ago I was near convinced that letting Michael in, being with him could work. Now all these memories are starting to surface and I realized maybe the past could hold us back.  
  
Sam looks around her study hall and closes her diary, just as Max coming with a bathroom pass enters the library and sits down next to her.  
  
"Something's happening in three weeks right?"  
  
Sam looks up at Max and puts her hand slowly on her journal.  
  
"Yeah, I meant to come and talk to you about it."  
  
Max nodded and looked away for a second.  
  
"Do you have time now Max?"  
  
Max looked back at Sam and shook his head while holding up his pass.  
  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
  
"Liz doesn't have study hall with me."  
  
Max blushed and looked down.  
  
"So wanna meet today after school? I have to work at 4 so if I could catch a ride that'd be great."  
  
Max nodded and smiled got up and walked out of the library. Sam looked down at her journal a small glow waned and disappeared as she encoded the writing.  
  
The day went by quite slowly, after piano class Sam went straight to her locker where Max was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey sorry thanks for waiting though."  
  
Max nodded and leaned on the locker waiting for Sam to get all of her books together. Michael who hadn't been seen all day in school came walking up to Max as he waited.  
  
"Hey Maxwell can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Sam ignored him as Max nodded and gave a hold on a sec look to Sam. The two boys went into a nearby room to talk.  
  
"What is it Michael?"  
  
"What is it? Well it's Sam, it's I don't know a memory a feeling I can't describe it."  
  
Max nodded and smiled, "Love?"  
  
Michael looked up at Max half convinced and half disturbed.  
  
"Should love feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest?"  
  
Max looked down, "Sometimes yeah it can feel that way."  
  
Michael looked down too.  
  
"I don't know Maxamillion I was fine, evening getting visions remembering little things about who we were."  
  
Max looked up shocked at Michael.  
  
"You remember things?"  
  
Michael nodded, "Sure mainly people and how I felt about them. And for some reason Sam is the strongest presence."  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Meanwhile outside Alex was walking by Sam's locker as she waited for the boy talk to be over.  
  
"Sam? What are we waiting for?"  
  
Sam smiled at Alex, "Max is taking me to work, and meanwhile we'll go over a plan for the skins."  
  
Alex got a shudder. Isabel had been worry free for a while now he feared that things were going to get crazy.  
  
"Right so is there anything I can do?"  
  
Sam looked up at Alex and smiled she had an idea and maybe everyone could help out.  
  
"Yeah Alex I think you can, get everyone together for a meeting Crashdown right after closing Uncle Jeff's out of town so Liz and us girls are in charge."  
  
Alex nodded as Isabel came strutting down the hall in a red tank top and cute black skirt. Alex could just sense her approaching and turned around.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
Sam shrugged as Alex held her close.  
  
"Just a meeting of the minds tonight to work out some glitches operation Skin extermination."  
  
Alex was trying to lighten the subject but Isabel's features faltered and tightened.  
  
Sam noticed and took charge.  
  
"Don't worry Isabel it's not the same as it used to be we can handle this."  
  
Isabel relaxed slightly and then looked around for Max and Michael.  
  
"Michael wasn't in school today but Max should be here."  
  
Sam nodded, "They're in Mrs. Bailey's classroom having a discussion."  
  
Isabel smirked and excused herself to go interrupt the boys. Just as Maria and Lucas followed by John and Sandie came to a halt in front of Sam.  
  
Lucas looked at Sam and tilted his head.  
  
"Meeting tonight Crashdown closing time?"  
  
Sam smiled and nodded. Maria giggled and rubbed closer to him.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
The two began kissing again and John along with Sandie just nodded and headed out to the car. Sam's gaze followed them, she was worried but didn't say anything. It seemed those two were in really deep with each other.  
  
"John, why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
John looked to Sandie and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Nothing it's just that since we've come here things have turned upside down.  
  
Sandie let go of John's hand.  
  
"You mean you and me?"  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"No I mean, look I just don't want our leader influenced by the same distractions as last time that's all."  
  
Sandie shook her head, ever since they had been together memories from their past were flooding in. It had begun to eat away at John, she wasn't sure if he was getting over Sam or falling deeper for her.  
  
Max started to chuckle as Michael looked up at him confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well Spaceboy I never thought you would have these feelings this intense before it's comforting to know I'm not the only one."  
  
Michael not sure how to respond nodded his head and smirked as well.  
  
"So Michael, do you remember the girls?"  
  
Michael looked up half amused "the girls?"  
  
Just as he said this Isabel opened the door and heard the question.  
  
"Yeah Michael tell him about the four armed and three eyed girls of our planets."  
  
Max swung around with a red face both boys looked like they had their hand caught in the cookie jar. Behind Isabel, Tess appeared she looked in and smiled.  
  
"If this is a meeting with the POD squad I didn't get my invite."  
  
Isabel smiled and turned to look at Tess.  
  
"No Tess I was just interrupting a testosterone fest."  
  
The two girls walked in and sat down on the desks.  
  
"Look Sam wants to have a meeting tonight about October 13th."  
  
Michael looked at Max and then back to Isabel.  
  
"What's October 13th?"  
  
Tess smiled, "It's Friday the 13th good day for some skin killing."  
  
Everyone looked at her and she just shrugged.  
  
Max got up and went to the door.  
  
"I guess we'll all meet at the Crashdown after closing I have to go and discuss things with Sam."  
  
Michael stood up, "What just you Maxwell?"  
  
Max turned around, "For now yes."  
  
He walked out of the room and Tess and Isabel followed.  
  
Outside Liz was talking to Sam who had grown restless from waiting, Kyle greeted Tess and the couples dispersed by the time Max and Michael made their way over to the girls. Alex looked back at Liz.  
  
"Hey Liz you coming?"  
  
Liz looked up at Alex and nodded. She smiled back at Sam and waved goodbye to Max timidly and was off to the Crashdown. Michael followed her out of the school and headed toward the parking lot, just as Sam followed Max to the jeep.  
  
"So Max I had this idea, everyone of us each has a gift, ya know whether it be human or more than human."  
  
Max nodded as he started his car.  
  
"Are you thinking of utilizing all of our assets?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Exactly."  
  
The two spent the entire way brain storming until they reached the Crashdown. As they walked in together and took a booth, made their orders, they finally looked around. It was a good time to meet in the Crashdown right after school. There was no one until the midday rush of 4pm. That's when the high school kids knew they'd get waited on by their peers.  
  
"Look Max I think we've got it figured out we'll set up assignments now."  
  
Max nodded as Sam took out a notebook and began writing down detail-by- detail of how the 13th to the 15th was going to go. Just as they were putting some finishing touches on their plan Courtney walked in to pick up her check. Sam felt her presence right away and gave her a come here look. Courtney grabbed a chair and looked from one leader to the other.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"I need you here tonight after closing we have assignments for the 13th."  
  
Courtney nodded, "The rest of us are going to be in Cooper Summit ready for the Harvest."  
  
Sam nodded, "Can you get a private fax or email to them by then?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Email will work the best why?"  
  
Sam smiled and turned the pad over to Courtney.  
  
"I need your email address Alex will be contacting you shortly."  
  
Courtney nodded and wrote down her address and then gave the pad back to Sam.  
  
"Looks pretty organized, so like Macaria."  
  
Sam looked up as Max clammed up a bit, Courtney excused herself and went in the back to pick up her check.  
  
"Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
Sam looked down and then right back up in Max's eyes.  
  
"That was who I used to be."  
  
Max nodded he began to clench and unclench his fists. Sam tried to ignore Max for a while and continued assigning things according to everyone's powers. She organized whose car was to be used and who would drive the two trucks. By quarter to four everything was done. Sam smiled as Liz walked into the Crashdown from the back she met eyes with Max and the two stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Sam broke the stare by clearing her throat Max snapped out of it along with Liz who began prepping her section.  
  
"Well I have to get ready for work now I'll transfer this over to a word document to give to Alex tonight."  
  
Max nodded and returned his stare on Liz as Sam approached her to ask if she could change in her room. Liz nodded and feeling Max staring at her went over to see if he needed anything.  
  
"Hey Max, uh can I get you anything?"  
  
Max couldn't think he just wanted to hold her.  
  
"No I have work soon, just the check I guess."  
  
Liz smiled, "it's already taken care of Max."  
  
She blushed and grabbed the two drinks Max stopped her as she grabbed his half finished cherry coke with lime. Their hands touched and Flash.  
  
Liz could see herself going through space, there were stars and then memories of her past looking at Max for the first time, seeing him but never thinking he saw her. And then all of last year, up until that very moment. As the flash faded away Max looked down he had gotten the same flash and couldn't handle the feeling right now. Liz moved away slowly.  
  
"Well Max I'll just let you finish that okay."  
  
She quickly went to the back dropped off the dishes and leaned on the wall of the kitchen. Her heart was beating wildly and these images and waves of emotion came over her. She looked down at her hand, the hand that Max touched it was glowing green. There were waves of green energy surging in between her fingers. Liz went upstairs to show Sam.  
  
Upstairs Sam had transferred with her powers the written text to a word document saved it to a 3 ½ disk. She was already changed into her uniform when she heard Liz running up the stairs. Liz's powers flung the door open before she could get there and Sam looked slightly shocked as Liz's right hand was pulsating with power.  
  
"Liz are you okay?"  
  
Liz was scared and in some pain.  
  
"I can't, control it."  
  
Sam walked up to her and grabbed her hand she concentrated on calming all the particles of her skin along with her mind. Slowly the green faded to nothing, and Liz sighed with some relief.  
  
"You touched Max huh?"  
  
Liz looked up, "yeah I did."  
  
Sam nodded, "you're in the final stage of controlling your powers and touching him right now when he doesn't understand how to control his powers fully won't help you."  
  
Liz nodded and looked down. Sam smiled to herself.  
  
"You know it won't be long before all of this is solved I mean we can work this out you know that."  
  
Liz nodded and the two girls walked down the stairs for their shift as Sam explained the agenda for tonight's meeting.  
  
The shift was an easy one since Michael had the night off and Maria wasn't working Liz and Sam just joked around and served all the customers. By closing time though the entire group had assembled in random booths with shakes and fries at hand. As soon as the last normal customer left Liz locked the front door and the meeting started. Max got up and stood next to Sam who had her list ready.  
  
"Okay well Max and I have come up with a way that all of us can ban together to efficiently make this work."  
  
Kyle looked around, "You mean how all of us can destroy a town of evil aliens, great, goodtimes."  
  
Sam smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Buddha boy, it's kill or be killed and right now I choose us."  
  
Kyle nodded and looked down.  
  
"Besides you won't have to do any of the killing."  
  
Courtney straightened up.  
  
"I'm not sure what happens when our skins are destroyed."  
  
Everyone looked to Courtney.  
  
Sam took a step toward her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Courtney looked up broken from her chain of thought.  
  
"I mean our bodies can't survive in this atmosphere it's too hostile but we don't die, not right away. We may go back."  
  
Liz cleared her throat.  
  
"Wait like."  
  
She pointed one finger in the air. "Like back?"  
  
Courtney nodded.  
  
"It's possible."  
  
Kyle nodded as well as Sam.  
  
"Either way if we don't take care of them before the harvest then we're screwed it's another fifty years of fear."  
  
Courtney nodded.  
  
Michael looked up at Sam and then to Courtney. He went to open his mouth then closed it Sam notices and looked around to the group.  
  
"I can understand if this is scary, I know it is, that's why Max and I have all assigned you to things that you're best fit for. That way those of you who can't handle it won't have to take the skins down directly."  
  
Everyone nodded. As Sam continued to explain to everyone the plan, Michael kept his stare directly on Sam the entire time. When she was finished and the group broke up to head home Sam was left alone making some finishing touches to her list. Michael was the only one left Sam tried not to notice.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam didn't look up.  
  
"Yeah Michael?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home?"  
  
Sam looked up at Michael and smiled she looked outside it was a beautiful night not too cold not too hot.  
  
"You know what I think I'll walk."  
  
Michael tilted his head.  
  
"You don't want to ride with me do you?"  
  
Sam looked up and smiled, "You can walk me home if you want."  
  
Michael looked at his bike outside of the Crashdown and nodded at Sam.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two walked quietly passed the park and UFO Museum. Sam couldn't stop staring at the stars the sky was full of them and it was so clear. When they reached the florist whose lights were out but signs were still softly glowing Sam went to go sit for a minute. Michael sat next to her and the two just looked at the sky. Before Sam knew what was happening Michael's warm hand had taken hers. Her pulse raced, but Michael didn't take his eyes off of the stars.  
  
Sam smiled when she recognized Bernard's star. Michael looked at her noticing she was smiling.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Bernard's Star."  
  
Michael looked where Sam was and saw a wobbly star barely noticeable.  
  
"That's the same star that I could see from the window of my room."  
  
Michael looked to Sam he could see the star too but the sky wasn't black but a dark red.  
  
"From Antar."  
  
Michael stopped at his own words. Antar he thought that name, it just came to him. Sam looked at Michael and the two-stopped Sam nodded in shock and then Michael could sense that she wanted to leave. The two got up still holding hands and walked the rest of the way to Sam's house not having to say a word. As they got outside of Sam's house there was an awkward pause. Michael sensing this may be his only chance leaned forward to kiss Sam. She stopped him before he reached her lips.  
  
"Michael we can't do this, it'll hurt too many people."  
  
Michael looked around as if there were people looking.  
  
"Who will it hurt?"  
  
Sam sighed and looked down.  
  
"Maria for one, and maybe, maybe I'm not ready for this."  
  
Michael nodded and let go of Sam's hand gently. Without his warmth she felt empty. She tried to smile and caught Michael's gaze.  
  
"Well Sam, when you're ready I'll be here, and if it's about Maria I can talk to........"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"No, Michael if anyone's going to talk to her it'll be me okay."  
  
Michael nodded his head and took a step backwards.  
  
"Goodnight Samantha."  
  
Sam smiled; she reached her doorway and looked back at Michael.  
  
"Goodnight Michael."  
  
With that she was inside her house and closed the door. She leaned on it for a few moments trying to steady her knees, which had turned to mush. Michael stood there and hide behind a bush he waited for Sam's light in her room to go on. As soon as he knew which room was hers he left.  
  
"The one with a balcony, good, convenient."  
  
And with that Michael headed back to get his bike at the Crashdown.  
  
You know the funny thing about having a diary is the ability to be completely honest with someone. Well not someone but at least to be able to let go of all inhibitions and write. A journal is for no-one to see and that gives the writer the utmost freedom to just write his or her heart out. Okay I know what you're going to say but things perked up a bit today. Yes they got really serious but also Michael and I. Well who knows? 


	22. Journal Entry 19 Normal teen angst

Dear Journal,  
  
It's October 9th 2000 already, five days left the Monday before the big invasion and I'm thinking about my personal problems. Okay so that was pretty vague can Sam get less specific right? Well I realized as I was brushing my teeth of all things that I was in a relationship for half of my teenage life. Well okay John asked me on a date in like 8th grade and we broke up our senior year. So that's pretty long right? I mean I went through puberty in a relationship, sure not a real ya know intimate relationship but a one half of something. And being single right now is great I get to look flirt ya know the good stuff. Then the Michael thing yeah I do feel for him and a part of me well the Macaria part is in love with Rath. Not to get the two mixed up I mean what part of me is in love with Michael or can I even distinguish the two. Confusing right? I can tell you that my teeth got very clean today thinking about this.  
  
We see Sam staring at her locker in awe with her life, there's no movement she can't seem to find anything or even try. Alex who is across the hall next to Isabel as she rummages through her folders and perfectly neat locker notices Sam dazing. Interested he heads over to her.  
  
"And what are we looking for Samantha?"  
  
"A life."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sam smiles to herself grabs some books cradles them in her arms after she closes her locker. She looks at Alex who is half amused and then slides right down to the floor. Alex just stares at her first amused and then slightly worried he slides down next to her to talk.  
  
"Everything's set up we're all ready for Friday there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Sam nods her head, it's been a long two weeks planning and having secret meetings. She's been dreaming her powers, and they've become stronger for it everyone has. The one thing is that she's been in such close proximity with Michael and they haven't talked at all. That's been stressful.  
  
"Let's see, well Maria's booking the rooms today supposedly this morning online with Lucas so there's nothing to..."  
  
"I know Alex to worry about got it."  
  
Alex nods, and then notices Isabel coming forward looking puzzled. He gives her a one sec look she nods and heads for the girls room to check her hair and makeup.  
  
"Okay so is this a, what does Maria call it a, Czechoslovakian thing or a humanoid thing?"  
  
Sam shrugs and sighs.  
  
"Both I guess."  
  
A couple walks by holding hands Sam's gaze follows them and Alex notices.  
  
"So, feeling lonely Samantha?"  
  
Sam looks to Alex and then shrugs.  
  
"No, more like confused."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Look at these couple walking by, and me well I'm not jealous but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Picky, I'm a picky girl."  
  
"Uh huh and?"  
  
"And I see all these couples together and it's like they've settled for something."  
  
"I mean look at you and Isabel, it's taken you guys like a year to really get together."  
  
Alex nodded and tilted his head trying to figure Sam out.  
  
"But there's couples who well, look at them they're settling for each other."  
  
Alex tried to open his mouth but Sam continued.  
  
"They don't think they can get what they want so they settle for second or even third best."  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"Well Sam, how much of this has to do with others, or has to do with Michael?"  
  
Sam looked to Alex and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, things between us were moving along and then I felt bad about Maria and..."  
  
"Well Maria's gonna have to be told sooner or later cause the girl needs to know."  
  
"Who needs to know what?"  
  
Sam and Alex both looked up to Maria smiling with Lucas trailing slightly behind her talking to John.  
  
"Oh nothing, one of Sam's defining moments, I told her she needs to get her head out of the books."  
  
Maria nodded slightly and smiled.  
  
"Well we have the rooms booked for tomorrow. Four total at Copper Summit Motor Inn."  
  
Alex smiles.  
  
"They have an online reservation service?"  
  
Maria smiles and nods with a shrug.  
  
Sam starts to stand up.  
  
"Okay good then we'll stay in the trucks like planned everything's seems to be working out fine."  
  
As Sam swings her bag over her shoulders Michael and Max walk by. Michael catches Sam's eyes and the two gaze at each other for a few moments. Just as Isabel comes out of the bathroom glowing. Alex smiles excuses himself as he meets up with Isabel.  
  
Sandie who is now holding hands with John ushers him to her locker as Lucas and Maria take off too with a wave. Liz comes after they clear out looking tired. "Liz are you okay?"  
  
Liz shrugs she pulls her hand out of her pocket it's emanating a green force. Sam nods looks around no-one's in the hallway she points to the janitors closet and the two go in. Sam smiles reassuringly and uses her power to ease Liz's hand.  
  
"How's it feel?"  
  
Liz shrugs.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore, this just wouldn't go away after my exercises this morning."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"That's a good thing then your power has fully developed it's just capping off."  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"I don't feel as dizzy anymore, but using my powers in the morning like you told me to it's exhausting."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I know look at me I sometimes think we're the only ones who have been affected by this Friday."  
  
The two turned around and left the closet walking to their homeroom.  
  
"So when are you going to tell Maria about the whole, ya know Michael thing?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Question of the day it seems."  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Yeah I bet."  
  
The thing is I don't want to tell Maria. It's like telling Maria about my past would I don't know make it that much more real. Why can't I have this one thought or obsessions that I can keep to myself. The fact is I'm a huge chicken I don't want things to go further than they are right now. By keeping Maria in the dark and having that be my excuse well I can keep things with Michael at arms length. So that's the new plan, tomorrow who knows but tonight right now that's it. 


	23. Journal Entry 20 A real Friday the 13th

It's Sunday October 15th 2000,  
  
I'm Samantha Simmons and have just gotten home from what my parents thought was a field trip with our Sheriff Valenti of Rowell Sheriff's station. In fact on my transcripts it now reads that I've volunteered to become part of the junior troopers division 121 of Roswell New Mexico. Along with all my friends we went to Arizona and that's when my life took a turn that well. It was a turn that's all I can say. Have you ever been in a situation like taking a test or at some meeting and your mind wanders? Like you think about play time or nap time during your SAT's. For that one moment you see your life at this corner. Then instead of passing it and discovering the unknown you want to go back to the comfortable Styrofoam world. Well that's the only way to explain this weekend, now bring on the care bears and Styrofoam.  
  
Thursday October 12th,  
  
We see Sam sitting at the library she's going over homework alone. Kyle who's looking for some books one particular Buddha and Me spots Sam he walks over and sits across from her with a huge grin.  
  
"Hard at work?"  
  
Sam smiles she knows Kyle's there to bother her but she has to focus on her paper and then fight an alien race.  
  
"Yeah I'll have no other time this weekend to finish this."  
  
"Right, right big weekend ahead of us."  
  
Sam smiles and puts her pencil down.  
  
"You nervous Buddha boy?"  
  
Kyle shrugs, "Buddha teaches us to keep sight of this danger in death,  
  
do meritorious deeds that bring bliss."  
  
Sam nods and tries to ponder what Kyle is saying  
  
"So you're saying you don't feel what we're doing is wrong?"  
  
Kyle put his book down gently.  
  
"I'm saying I'll do meritorious deeds with you."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded, "good okay then."  
  
"Besides I can't let you have all the adventure can I?"  
  
Just as Sam was about to get back to her writing and Kyle had cracked open his book Michael Guerin walked into the library searching for something he couldn't quite name. He saw Sam and no longer cared what his reasons were for walking into the library other than finding her.  
  
"Sam."  
  
Sam looked up she had one more paragraph left to write and couldn't find enough concluding evidence.  
  
"Hey Michael."  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Sam smiled at Kyle who nodded as she got up to talk to Michael in the Reference stacks.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Michael walked sternly like a soldier pacing at arms length from Sam.  
  
"I was just wondering what's going on."  
  
Sam looked down and stopped she grabbed a loose book that was left on the shelf.  
  
"Wuthering Heights."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"What I mean is what's happening between us?"  
  
Sam shook her head and ran her fingers along the soft binding.  
  
"Nothing at the moment."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Can we go somewhere and I don't know talk?"  
  
Sam looked up at Michael.  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Sure we can go to my house I guess. But I have to make an appearance just to keep my parents happy. We should probably keep it short though we have to meet at 6 tomorrow morning."  
  
Michael nodded and followed Sam back to get her stuff Kyle looked up as Michael stood in the corner of the room waiting for Sam.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Yeah some last minute preparations I guess nothing big though."  
  
"Oh yeah right, see you tomorrow?"  
  
Sam nodded, "yup bright and early."  
  
Sam walked ahead of Michael slightly as they let the warm night air float about their face.  
  
"My bike's this way."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Look Michael I know that things are confusing and I do want to talk but I'm not sure we'll have anything to talk about. I mean things are always going to be complicated and confusing."  
  
"I know but I need to understand some things before tomorrow."  
  
Sam nodded in understanding and got onto Michael's bike while putting on a helmet. When the two reached Sam's house they sat there with the engine turned off and in silence went down to her basement to talk. As they reached the last step they noticed they weren't alone the entire B team had gathered in Sam's basement. John stood up right away.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Sam looked about first at Sandie's shock in John's behavior then to Lucas.  
  
"I'm late for what?"  
  
"I thought we were going to meet tonight to go over things one last time?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I don't remember saying anything."  
  
John stepped closer to Sam, "Well I was the one that suggested it."  
  
Michael looked John in the eyes it took the two boys a minute to get over their own egos before Lucas spoke up. And when he did he stood as well.  
  
"I don't remember it either, but you told me to come. Look John I think we'll be fine tomorrow and obviously so does Sam so let's go and get some rest."  
  
Michael waited for John to take his eyes away. When he finally did first to look at Sam and then to Sandie who's gaze must have been burning a whole in his shirt.  
  
"Fine let's go I'm tired anyway."  
  
With that the trio left through the storm doors to Sam's backyard and finally Michael and Sam were left alone.  
  
"That was awkward."  
  
Sam nodded silently John's behavior came with a jolt and put her mind at odds end. Memories were over taking her.  
  
Sam sat down and so did Michael the two just talked of how they felt and what they were remembering. Sam mainly listened and nodded. She felt more and more at ease with Michael.  
  
Friday October 13th ,  
  
Soon the sun came up and Michael lifted his head and looked at Sam's watch. It was a quarter to six they had talked all night.  
  
"I guess I should go get my stuff we have to meet in fifteen minutes."  
  
Sam nodded and watched Michael go. She felt helpless, for the first time in her life she hadn't talked but more than a few sentences. When the doors closed she shook off the heavy feel that was weighing down on her. Sam needed air and needed to get her bag from her room. When she came out to greet the day Lucas and Sandie were packing the car while John was right in front of her house.  
  
"I saw him leave this morning long night?"  
  
Sam tilted her head and then smiled slightly.  
  
"It's going to be a long weekend can we at least pretend we're civil."  
  
John followed Sam across the street.  
  
"I'm civil who said I'm not civil?"  
  
Sam stopped half way in the empty street.  
  
"What is your problem really, I talked with Michael we had things to discuss."  
  
"Well you get to spend some more precious time with your long lost love."  
  
Sam looked on in confusion as John pulled out the list of whose driving with whom. Sam saw her name was with Lucas and Michael. She looked back to John who was staring at her.  
  
"Why are you behaving this way, we discussed why we couldn't work out, am I to be by myself for the rest of my life would that please you?"  
  
John looked down confused slightly, "I just don't want the past to repeat itself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Sam couldn't keep eyes with John and looked to Sandie and Lucas who were still arranging the luggage.  
  
"Look what you may or may not remember it's not exactly 100%"  
  
John nodded, "I know what I know Sam, and I'll do what I can to stop it from happening again."  
  
Sam stepped closer to John, "We are not the same people and if I want to pursue a relationship I can with whomever I choose."  
  
"And whom will you choose this time Macaria?"  
  
Sam stopped short she stared into John's eyes an shook her head. "If this is jealousy you have no right."  
  
"We'll continue this later."  
  
Sam shook her head again.  
  
"The hell we will."  
  
She looked away from John and went to place her bag next to everyone else's. The car ride to the Sheriff's station was silent only Lucas and Sandie's incessant banter was heard. Everyone was at the Sheriff's station as the last car pulled up Liz and Maria were huddled together the air was slightly chilled compared to the sun that beginning to shine. Sam smiled at everyone and then looked to Max for help. Max looked up at Tess and Lucas the two nodded and luggage was switched around in the cars. Then they all drove to Metachem and watched Tess and Lucas at work getting the trucks.  
  
In an hour they were on the road to Copper Summit Arizona. Lucas, Michael and Sam in one truck. While Sandie, Tess and John were in the other. The Jetta, jeep and Sheriff's ranger were also taken.  
  
Lucas looked at Sam who struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
"You can sleep if you want I'm fine here."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded at Lucas, Michael who was next to him looked behind to make sure Sam was okay. With a slight smile Sam was out cold for an hour till she felt the truck ease to a final stop. As Sam woke up she saw Michael talking to Max outside the truck. Now in the front seats were Liz and Maria smiling at her while as she regained her consciousness.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep, jeeze you worry too much."  
  
Sam nodded to Maria who had a amused look about her. As the three girls climbed out of the truck there were four pairs of eyes watching their every move. Sam smiled as she saw what new paint job they had done to the trucks. There were giant elephants and a tent with the words Worlds Greatest Circus painted on the side. Sam laughed and looked over to everyone who were also in great amusement at the truck's new decor.  
  
"Oh that's great no-one will notice that at all."  
  
The three girls laughed and went over to talk to Kyle and Alex who were cracking random jokes. Soon Max and Michael came over to the group and looked about.  
  
"Well where are they?"  
  
The question was pointed to Alex who had finalized all the planning.  
  
"They should be here shortly."  
  
With those words a car with two people approached them. Out came Courtney and man who looked in his forties. They approached Max and Sam who stood next to each other and they bowed.  
  
"No need for formalities is everything ready?"  
  
Courtney nodded.  
  
"The ceremony is to take place tomorrow evening after the funeral."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
The media coverage on Congress woman Whittaker was soon coming to a halt. The Skins had covered up her death using a fake car crash. Liz who kept up minor appearances and phone calls at the Congresswoman's' office had found a letter one week after her death about the Friendship League. With the help of Courtney they had managed to keep her career afloat and her death a secret. A week before the harvest Courtney discontinued contact with the League upon no response they terminated her membership. Or as we like to call it fabricated her death.  
  
"Good."  
  
Sam shook off her thoughts and focused on Max's words.  
  
"I guess we'll settle in then maybe check out Copper Summit."  
  
Courtney shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't do that quite yet."  
  
"She's right Max the element of surprise is what we need."  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that Courtney and the man left. The gang near famished found some dive at the side of the road to have a mediocre meal. Sam avoided Michael while Liz and Max took stolen glances at one another.  
  
Soon they couldn't waste anymore time as the night lulled them. They separated one group heading to the Inn the other to sleep in the trucks. As Sandie and Sam headed to one truck and Lucas and John to the other the girls looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"This is really happening isn't it?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Yeah it is."  
  
"I wish we could be sleeping in nice hotel beds and not these sleeping bags."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded as they zipped themselves in.  
  
"I dun know we may have gotten the better end of the deal after all."  
  
Meanwhile at the motor Inn Liz and Maria were silently talking.  
  
"And then there's the whole baby thing I mean I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It's like what if nothing ever goes back to the way it was, or used to be."  
  
(silence)  
  
"Maria?"  
  
Liz smiled Maria was asleep, and she was still wired. Trying to unwind Liz grabbed a light coat Liz and went outside. She started for a walk exploring the small desert area that surrounded the Inn. On her way she passed Michael and Max's room. The room was filled with only one silent snoring as Max sat up thinking about the day to come. A light moved from the window and Max turned to see Liz walk by. Excited Max hopped out of bed and out into the night to catch up with Liz.  
  
"Liz."  
  
Liz turned around to meet Max who was in a white tee-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Max, hey I was just..."  
  
"Yeah I mean we probably shouldn't be walking out alone, it could be dangerous."  
  
Liz smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know I'm sorry."  
  
Max smiled and nodded too.  
  
"I just needed to clear my head that's all."  
  
Max took a deep breath in and looked to the clear night sky.  
  
"I think after this, the SAT's look pretty easy don't you?"  
  
Liz smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'm taking mine in three weeks and I'm already nervous."  
  
Max looked into Liz's eyes and nodded. He tilted his head slightly and got lost in her eyes.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I should prolly get to bed I mean tomorrow is going to be crazy right?"  
  
"I don't want you to put yourself at danger for us."  
  
Liz nodded and began walking towards a bench that was next to a vending machine.  
  
"It's not just you anymore I mean look what's happened so far this year."  
  
She sat down and Max followed.  
  
"It's not just four or the seven of us it's so much more."  
  
"I know but I don't want you to get caught up in all of this, it's dangerous."  
  
Liz nodded Max touched her hand she didn't take it away but she didn't feel any power jolt or pain.  
  
Liz got up slowly and smiled at Max.  
  
"I should be heading to bed. Look Max we all have a part to play in this and well us humans can be just that, human. Besides you guys need lookouts."  
  
Max nodded as Liz headed for her room she opened the door peaked out before going in and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Max."  
  
"Goodnight Liz."  
  
Saturday October 14th,  
  
We see Liz, Maria, Alex and the Sheriff at Whittaker's funeral no-one suspects anything as they all keep their eyes on the guy Sam said mattered. But he wasn't a guy really he was a small kid about fourteen or fifteen a little younger than them. He stood in the corner watching the procession. From time to time Liz could feel his gaze on her, when she looked he wasn't looking back. By the time Liz got close enough to see the congress woman half the congregation were itching like crazy. After Liz said a few words she looked back to see Nicholas the kid they were keeping an eye on was gone.  
  
A half an hour earlier.  
  
The B squad and Pod squad along with Courtney were outside of a basement in a small barn. Courtney looked around and then brushed away some hay to reveal a latch. Inside was a secret room below the barn where the entire race of skins' husks were near full growth. Slowly Courtney directed as they all detached and rewired the allied husks then slowly using their powers they moved them into the trucks while Lucas and Tess kept them hidden. A half an hour later they had all the husks safely inside of trucks.  
  
At the Funeral Liz decided to call Sam and tell her about Nicholas' disappearance.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here"  
  
"He's gone he may suspect something."  
  
"Got it, get out of there now."  
  
Liz nodded to the others and they crept out of the back of the procession without being noticed they ran as fast as they could to the Sheriff's ranger and began to speed away to the meeting place.  
  
"Sheriff I can help them maybe I should stay?"  
  
Maria looked to Liz and then the Sheriff.  
  
"Liz, no we should just follow the plan."  
  
Liz nodded and sat back as they drove on.  
  
Back on the trucks.  
  
"Michael that was Liz Nicholas may be on to us we have to hurry."  
  
As they got off the trucks Courtney and the other skins drove them away leaving the cleanup to the B team and Pod Squad. Lucas sensing something was wrong came running to Sam and with a glance he knew what was to come.  
  
They all went down the stairs Max leading the way with Michael and John. Lucas was with Tess they were gaining momentum to use whatever skills they had acquired to tackle the skins. Kyle was watching the cars inside of Max's jeep, he watched as what seemed like the entire town made their way to the barn. From behind the barn came Sandie racing to the Jeep where Kyle waited.  
  
"Kyle we need to get these cars in back now."  
  
Kyle nodded and peeled out to the back where Sandie just came from as she hopped in the jetta and followed. Inside the rest of the gang were in front of the remaining skins.  
  
"Well let's do this."  
  
Everyone nodded at Sam and raised their hands. The glass cases that held the husks began to break and fizz as they deactivated every husk. Sharp cries were heard outside in the barn as all the skins fell to their knees in pain. When the dust cleared no husk was left un ruined. And from the back of the long corridor stood Nicholas he didn't look to be in much pain. Sam and Max raised their hands and a shield was instantly up Nicholas tilted his head as Tess and Lucas locked minds and worked to keep Nicholas from using his powers.  
  
"Concentrate on his spinal cortex."  
  
Tess nodded and Nicholas titled his head.  
  
"You think you can stop me."  
  
Sam kept her mouth shut Michael, Isabel and John both raised there hands and concentrated on blasting Nicholas. A large bright light flashed and he was gone there was nothing more than ash everywhere. Sam and Max lowered their shields and went up the latch way where the entire town of Skins were still on the ground in pain. Tess looked to the others who nodded.  
  
"Concentrate on puncturing their lower back where the tail bone should be."  
  
They all nodded at Sam and concentrated their power. When the dust cleared again there was nothing a dead town with no occupants. Sam looked down the road there was no-one left and it was their fault.  
  
Sam looked up as the sky was clear and blue.  
  
"That was too easy."  
  
"I know."  
  
She turned to look at Michael who nodded. They all walked to the back where Sandie and Kyle were waiting they piled into the cars and met at the side of a rest stop. The two trucks were there as well as the Sheriff's Ranger.  
  
They all sat there silently on top of the cars thinking and pondering the day. Courtney and the others were already in their new husks. They looked more at ease.  
  
"We can't thank you enough."  
  
She looked at Michael when she said this and then back to Max and then Sam.  
  
"We're going to stick close by, so when, and if you need us we'll be here."  
  
Sam nodded and smiled.  
  
"If there's anything you need to know you may be able to find it in Copper Summit everything was kept on record by Nicholas there has to be something that can help you."  
  
Max nodded and they all watched as Courtney and the others drove away the opposite direction of Copper Summit.  
  
"I hope we don't ever need their help."  
  
Max smiled at Isabel and nodded.  
  
"Yeah but if we do I'm glad at least we can call upon them."  
  
"Well Maxwell I say we go back and look around, see if we can find out something more about this friendship league."  
  
Max nodded and looked to Sam. Sam looked to the others who nodded as well.  
  
"Okay then works for me."  
  
They spent hours searching and found only Nicholas's journal. Spent and tired they found a local diner that was empty and put Michael to work in the grill. Hungry and tired Michael moaned on his way to the back. Sam got up to go help him.  
  
The two worked their way around the kitchen to find hamburger rolls and everything they needed.  
  
"So, I don't expect we're going to have to do this all the time."  
  
Michael nodded and smiled as the grill hissed when he put the meat on the hot surface.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Michael stopped and looked at Sam.  
  
"Safer."  
  
He looked around for the spatula to flip the burgers with as Sam prepared all of the buns for everyone. She found the frozen fries and heated the oil.  
  
They cooked in silence.  
  
When everyone was both full and ready to rest completely they made their way to the hotel. Where Sam and Sandie stayed with Maria and Liz while Lucas and John stayed with Alex and Kyle.  
  
Liz and Sam found themselves talking alone late at night after everyone was asleep.  
  
"So he touched you?"  
  
"Yeah and nothing happened."  
  
"No power surge no pain?"  
  
Liz smiled and shook her head. Sam smiled with her and they hugged.  
  
"So it's final then your power is there and now we'll just work on it getting stronger." Liz smiled and the two talked of nothing for a little while until they fell asleep.  
  
I told you my life took a turn and well it did. Although my relationship or lack their of with Michael isn't defined yet, Liz is fully ready. So this is pretty big. And like Michael said he feels safer and so do I with the threat of the skins gone. Now maybe for the time being we can be semi quasi normal and worry and fret of stupid high school stuff like who kissed who. Not that we weren't already being total freaks about that anyway. Yet I'm still left with the question that I had asked earlier. What happens when we kill the skins, do they go back to where they came from or do they die? And if they go back then will we still have to deal with Kivar? I guess for now the answer is no. So we bought ourselves some time. Who knows that could be the end of it. Then again like Maria said this is Roswell. 


	24. Journal Entry 21 Insert witty Title here

It's Saturday October 21st 2000,  
  
I'm Samantha Simmons and proud to report nothing remotely exciting has happened in  
  
the last week since we destroyed the skins. Actually everyone has tried to return to the  
  
normal teen life. I'm still tutoring Michael and Maria, our midterms are next week so  
  
they're racing to keep up with one another. On the whole nothing disastrous has  
  
happened. I haven't talked to John since he was wigging out on me and Sandie seems to  
  
be on his case wondering what happened. Though she hasn't come to me and asked I  
  
think she knows something's up. But it isn't that complicated whatever John's going  
  
through it doesn't really matter to me. So he's remembering his other life does that mean  
  
I should not live this one. Is my past reflective of this life, I mean honestly does history  
  
really repeat itself?  
  
With the last question in her diary Sam closes the book and hides it in the far wall. Ready for bed she closes the light off and lays down. Right as her head hits the pillow she leaves consciousness and is immersed in Macaria's life.  
  
We see Macaria walking into a large banquet hall, her right arm is locked with Zan's as he escorts her to the party. Behind them trail Vilandra and Rath they are introduced and greeted by Ava. Soon the party picks up and Macaria finds herself in a discussion with a few noble men about the allied army and King Zantar's health. Zan who is with Rath and Larek make their way around the room mingling and talking. Macaria sips her wine and takes in the atmosphere. Behind to her right she sees Kivar making his way over. She makes a beeline to the garden where the cool night breeze extinguishes her claustrophobia. Staring at the four moons that orbit Acheron she catches a glimmer of a figure sitting on Dimaras rock. Kivar who has found Macaria smiles and clears his throat, Macaria sensing it's Kivar just takes a sip of her wine and smiles.  
  
"You found me."  
  
Kivar smiles and leans on a statue of his Grandfather the late king.  
  
"Of course, a beauty such as yourself shouldn't hide out in the garden."  
  
Macaria nods sarcastically taking another sip of her wine and pointing her glass at the figure.  
  
"Shouldn't you be helping your cousin get back to her party?"  
  
Kivar looked to Ava and then back to Macaria. A noise is heard in the small lake below where Ava was sitting as Zan and Larek begin swimming. It seems that Zan has had a few too many glasses of wine and Larek no better is enjoying his lighter mood.  
  
"My sister, has purpose."  
  
Macaria goes to look as Larek is urging Zan to talk to Ava. Startled at what Kivar means she goes to stop Zan but Kivar grabs her hand and turns her around.  
  
"I wouldn't interrupt the meeting."  
  
Macaria shakes her head.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Just let things happen Princess."  
  
With that Kivar pulls Macaria towards him and looks into her eyes as she struggles to get away from his grasp he grabs her head and brings her lips to his embracing her in a kiss. At first Macaria is in shock and then she tries hitting him to let her go and they break from the kiss. Kivar smiles at her and then to Zan and Ava who are sitting on Dimaras rock together. Zan has seen Macaria kiss Kivar and looks down while Ava watches his every move. Macaria figuring out what Kivar had planned slaps him Kivar just smiles and looks back to Ava and Zan. Macaria watches as well as the two quietly talk.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything that has happened."  
  
Zan nods and keeps his eyes on the lake below them.  
  
"So am I."  
  
They sit in silence for a while Ava smiles at Zan's pensiveness she's always admired him and finally he's paid her some attention.  
  
"Why are you here instead of enjoying your party?"  
  
Ava shrugs.  
  
"Why are you drunk and swimming, who knows why we do anything."  
  
Zan nodds, "I'm here to find a wife."  
  
Ava's heart begins to beat rapidly.  
  
"Well a party is the best place to find one I suppose."  
  
Zan nods and looks up at Ava there's still a lingering tear he hadn't noticed that she was crying when he sat down to talk to her. He lifts his hand and wipes it away.  
  
Ava moves her face into his hands he pulls away realizing what he's doing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I." Ava nods. "I know I can never be her, I can never have that place in your heart. But I do love you and I know I can be good for you as a match."  
  
Zan nods and takes her hand, he leans in and kisses her coldly on the lips and then smiles as he pulls away.  
  
"It's settled then let me talk to your father."  
  
Ava nods and the two make their way back to the party.  
  
Macaria moves back to the hall and watches as Zan talks with the King and the two make the announcement of their union. Macaria finishes her wine in one swoop as Kivar leans in and whispers in her ear.  
  
"It looks like there's going to be a wedding my dear."  
  
He touches her back lowering his hand inching Macaria breaks free of him and finds her way to congratulate Zan.  
  
The way back to Antar was quiet Macaria sat on one side with Zan quietly thinking of Anassa as Rath and Vilandra ignored one another and talked with the servants. When they reached the castle it was bustling with the news. The Queen greeted the party with both sadness and joy on her face.  
  
"Zan your father must see you right away."  
  
Zan looked to Macaria and then to Vilandra the whole group followed Zan and the Queen to the King's chambers while Zan walked in the Queen looked to her children.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not going to make the night."  
  
Vilandra let out a soft whimper and her Mother grabbed her hand tight to hold her steady.  
  
"As soon as he heard the news of Zan's engagement he smiled and then collapsed."  
  
Vilandra nodded as Macaria and Rath exchanged looks and stood stoic. Inside the King's chambers Zan approached his dying father cautiously.  
  
"Come closer my son."  
  
Zan was now at the foot of his father's bed kneeling at his side.  
  
"I heard you are to marry the Princess of Acheron."  
  
Zan nodded. "Yes Father"  
  
The King's face lit up and he smiled.  
  
"Good, I can rest in peace."  
  
Zan shook his head, "No father I still need you."  
  
But the King smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Please leave me son I love you but I need the Queen now as I leave this world to the next."  
  
Zan nodded and left his father the Queen went into the room and all fell silent. A few moments later the King was dead. Macaria left to her chambers the night had been long too long and she craved rest. As she was settling in she herd a knock. And then a voice it was Rath. The knock grew louder until it woke Sam up.  
  
She couldn't tell where it was coming from but the knock sounding like it was her balcony. When she looked over her heart jumped into her throat out in the rain was Michael. Michael looking into Sam's room trying to wake her up at, three in the morning.  
  
Sam got up confused and opened the door for him, he walked in and shook off the rain from his spiky hair.  
  
"Hey, did I wake you?"  
  
Sam grabbed her robe and put it on her she went to her closet and grabbed a beach towel and threw it at Michael.  
  
"It's three a.m. and you're asking me if you woke me up?"  
  
Michael dried off his leather coat and let it dry on Sam's chair.  
  
"I had a dream and wanted to know I it was real."  
  
Sam sat down on one of her sofa's Michael sat on her bed.  
  
"Okay so what was the dream about?"  
  
Michael nodded and scratched his right eyebrow. "Us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Michael nodded, "You were Macaria, I was Rath, and we were together."  
  
Sam stood up and paced slightly.  
  
"This is embarrassing."  
  
Michael stood up and tried to talk to her.  
  
"No it's not this is good right I mean I can remember smells and feelings and I can see things clearly. When they're about you."  
  
Michael stopped Sam from pacing and the two caught each other's gazes. Michael not caring about anything else bent down and kissed Sam. The two stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Then Sam pulled away. Michael reflexively took a step back.  
  
"Now I remember getting hit after that."  
  
Sam smiled and looked down.  
  
"Yeah, Michael you should go."  
  
Michael looked out there was a storm that was in full gear.  
  
"It's raining."  
  
Sam looked around her room and then smiled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She grabbed her sleeping bag from the closet and handed Michael a pillow.  
  
"See ya in the morning."  
  
She laid back down hoping Michael would just go to bed. And he did he laid down and they both fell asleep. With no dreams but of each other. 


	25. Journal Entry 22 Your Destiny awaits you

It's Sunday October 22nd 2000,  
  
I'm Samantha Simmons and today was one of those days that you look back on and have to just smile. Okay sounds mushy right? Well the thing is... Let me just tell you.  
  
We see Samantha wake up the sun has just hit her face and a shadow moves about her room. Sam opens her eyes smiling to see Michael looking at her cds and picture frames on her desk. He senses she's awake and turns smiling at her.  
  
"I hope you didn't mind I stayed, you know to talk and see if you wanted a ride to work this afternoon."  
  
Sam looked to the clock it was 9am she had three hours before her shift.  
  
"Sure that'd be great of course you would need to leave the way you came I'm not sure I could explain to my folks why you spent the night."  
  
Michael nodded and smiled he picked up a picture of Liz, Sam, Maria and Alex from 8th grade.  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
Michael nodded and put the picture down.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that, well I'm not sorry I kissed you, nor am I sorry that I have been remembering us together."  
  
Sam pushed herself more off the bed and grabbed the end of the mattress.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to remember I just don't know where to separate us from them."  
  
Michael sat on the couch across from Sam.  
  
"There's no real difference Sam."  
  
Sam got up and grabbed her robe she tied it around her waste and slipped on her slippers.  
  
"There has to be, I'm not her I mean I can't be her."  
  
Michael stood up and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "What did she do that was so wrong?"  
  
Sam shook her head and tried not to remember the past the lingering question had been plaguing Sam she hadn't dreamed about it yet but what had happened how they had died. The feeling made Sam sick.  
  
"We died Michael and I don't want to remember that, there are painful memories that will come with the good. Are you ready for those?"  
  
Michael's eyes went to Sam's lips his hands fell from her shoulders to her hands and he smiled.  
  
"Isn't that what love is about."  
  
Sam turned away leaving Michael alone staring at her back.  
  
"Michael this isn't like you, the way you're talking."  
  
Michael nodded and sat down on Sam's bed.  
  
"I know, but the way I've been acting for the past ten years it's."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"I have no responsibilities other than those here on earth."  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"You mean you don't want to go back?"  
  
Michael shrugged and sat up straight.  
  
"There's a war out there and that's why we're here right? Stay on Earth become powerful enough to save our people?"  
  
Sam nodded and smiled, "Right."  
  
Michael nodded with her.  
  
"Right but this time I have no-one to please."  
  
Michael looked down to Sam's hand and touched it gently.  
  
"I can live for myself not for my kingdom, you and I can be together."  
  
Sam looked up into Michael's eyes and wondered if it could really happen. If she could forget the past and let Michael in. She leaned in and kissed Michael they found themselves kissing for what seemed like forever.  
  
When the two separated Michael kissed Sam's forehead and smiled he grabbed his leather jacket from her computer chair and winked at her as he headed out to her balcony to get his bike. Sam sat stunned, she had just started a relationship with Michael and now that it was there and going on things weren't ever going to be the same. Sam slightly worried but with butterflies in her stomach proceeded to put on her waitress uniform. Fifteen minutes later she found herself on the back of Michael's bike heading to his apartment.  
  
The apartment was small, it had the feel of a frat house with a fooz-ball table in the patio. Sam sat on a stool as Michael smiled and looked for something to drink. He had grape and orange soda Sam nodded when he pulled them out and got her a glass he also handed her a bottle of Tabasco. They hadn't really talked on the way here and now they were just enjoying the silence. As soon as Michael had finished his soda he looked around the apartment and noticed it was a mess.  
  
"I'm just gonna..."  
  
Sam nodded as Michael grabbed some laundry and then pointed to the bathroom. A few minutes later the shower was running and Sam was now looking around his apartment. A large section of Michael's shelf space was dedicated to a stereo and a overabundance of every Metallica CD there was. All in some weird order, Sam smiled as she noticed the order was according to release dates. Laughing to herself Sam heard a knock and before she knew it Max was standing in the living room with an interested look on his face.  
  
"Umm is Michael here?"  
  
With that question the shower water turned off and Michael emerged from the bathroom moments later to see both Max and Sam looking at him in his towel. Sam looked down as Max gave him and what's going on look.  
  
"Michael can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Michael shrugged as Max followed him into his room where he looked around for a clean uniform.  
  
"So is something going on Michael?"  
  
Michael shrugged and dug out a clean shirt from a laundry mat bag.  
  
"I don't know yet Maxamillion but when I find out I'll call you okay."  
  
He smiled slyly at Max and patted his shoulder as he made his way to another basket at the far corner of his room.  
  
"Are you two, dating?"  
  
There was a long pause, Michael scratched his right eyebrow as he remembered his previous life and being with Sam.  
  
"I think we're beyond that."  
  
Michael smiled as he pulled out folded black work pants and a new crisp chef's apron.  
  
"Wait what do you mean beyond that?"  
  
"Maxamillion it's simple, we're in love, we remember who we were to each other and now we're picking up where we left off okay, now I have to change.  
  
With that Max was ushered to the door and it closed as Sam stifled a small giggle while Max turned red. He walked over to Sam.  
  
"He's acting weird."  
  
Sam nodded, "I know."  
  
Max nodded with her. "Well I guess I'll have to talk to him about History notes later I'll see ya."  
  
Sam nodded, "Oh wait Max."  
  
Max stopped, "I know this is weird to ask but can you just keep you know, Michael and I to yourself it's complicated but things would be easier you know for a while."  
  
Max stopped and then smiled and nodded. He was out of the door and in his jeep just as Michael came out ready for work. Michael's spiky hair was perfectly managed and made him look very cute as he came out in his work clothes.  
  
"Did he leave?"  
  
Sam nodded and motioned to the door. She stood up just as Michael came closer to her and started kissing her the two were on the coach for a half and hour when Sam noticed it was ten minutes to twelve.  
  
"Oh Michael we have to go we're going to be late for work."  
  
Michael smiled and kissed Sam as she tried playfully pushing him away and getting up.  
  
"Michael, just one thing though, I'm not ready to deal with everyone so can this stay between us for a little while."  
  
Michael tilted his head to the side and then smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that they were off to work.  
  
Meanwhile at John's house Lucas was trying to calm him down enough to understand why he was so upset.  
  
"So I saw him leave this morning out of her window and then they took off on his bike."  
  
"John, what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"They're getting back together Rath and Macaria."  
  
Lucas shook his head at John, "No, Michael and Sam."  
  
"Look we don't even know the details of what happened before, and Michael, he has no clue."  
  
Lucas stiffened with John's tone.  
  
"Are you suggesting that it's Sam's fault for what happened? Don't let your feelings get in the way of how you perceive the situation."  
  
John stood erect and eyed Lucas.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "If you still have residual feelings for Sam you have to be fair to Sandie and Sam. But deal with them on your own."  
  
"I don't.."  
  
Lucas jumped in, "I remember too how it was we all felt something for her we all fought for her we loved her in our own way and that made dying or fighting for her worth something. But you tried to work out a relationship and as we know your destiny was to be with Sandie."  
  
John sat down on one of his bean bag chairs that was facing his Play- station.  
  
"Maybe you're so comfortable with Michael being with her cause that means no chance of Maria falling back into his arms."  
  
Lucas smiled at John's jab and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not afraid of loosing Maria, I know that whatever happens, well happens and you can't change your mind nor can you have it all."  
  
John nodded, "Why does this come so easy for you?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "I've always had faith in Sam and in us."  
  
He stood up and patted John on the back and left the room to go home while John sat quietly thinking.  
  
I guess you never really know how your life is going to turn out. I mean I have these powers I see things sometimes and yet I can't even find out when a huge change like this is going to occur. Maybe this is as close as I'm going to get to being normal. I suppose there's tons of other girls who are dating their long lost love from another lifetime. 


	26. Journal Entry 23 Discoveries on Hallow's...

It's October 31st 2000,  
  
I'm Samantha Simmons and it's Halloween. I should be thinking about how my costume is going to look tonight at the Crashdown party but really there are other things, more pertinent things that have occupied my mind. I guess I should just start with the day since it's been the pinnacle of the past nine days since my last entry. We see Sam, Maria and Liz coming out of Maria's red beat up Jetta Liz is listening as Maria and Sam argue over something trivial.  
  
"Maria you can't be serious!"  
  
"As a heart attack!"  
  
Liz smiles and pulls ahead of the girls turning around to give her opinion.  
  
"Look I think both Brad Pitt and Josh Hartnett are equally hott and..."  
  
Liz clutches her heart there's a burning fire that overtakes her and she stops in her tracks and falls into her friend's arms.  
  
"Oh, I was kidding about the heart attack."  
  
Sam looks to Liz and puts her hand over her heart. Max who was talking to Michael walking to the front of the school has seen Liz fall and rushes over to Liz with Michael at his heels. Sam lays Liz down quickly and searches to see what's wrong.  
  
"What's going on Sam?"  
  
Sam shakes her head and searches for the baby it's no longer in Liz's heart she makes her way down to Liz's abdomen and sighs.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
Maria looks up as Max and Michael approach.  
  
Max kneels down beside Liz and Sam, just as Liz wakes up with a smile and a look of confusion.  
  
"The heat must have gotten to you Liz."  
  
Liz nods and looks at Max whose face is still pale and worried.  
  
"I'm okay just fainted a little but I'm okay."  
  
"Maybe we should get you to the nurse Liz."  
  
Liz locks eyes with Max and feels the warmth is in her stomach and no longer in her heart she looks to Sam who nods gently.  
  
"No I'm fine, I just need to get some water or something."  
  
Max holds Liz's arm and the two followed by their friends walk into the school. Alex and Isabel spot Max-supporting Liz into the school and assemble to find out what's going on.  
  
"Liz are you okay?"  
  
Max lets her go gently and she smiles and nods.  
  
"Yeah of course I'm okay I just fainted for a second, it's the sun and I barely ate this morning must have caught up with me."  
  
Maria looks to Sam and then back to Alex who clams up at Maria's glance.  
  
"Look I'll take you to homeroom Liz and then make sure you're okay to your classes."  
  
Liz tries to protest but Max just threads his arm in hers and leads her to homeroom. Maria goes to meet Lucas while Sam and Michael are left talking at Sam's locker.  
  
"What's really going on Sam?"  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"All these secrets we have from one another and now I find you're keeping something from me."  
  
"Michael it's not my secret to tell."  
  
"Please Sam, something's going on and you're in the middle of it I know."  
  
"You're right but it's not about me though."  
  
"So it's about Liz then?"  
  
Sam nods.  
  
"And this would be...?"  
  
"Do you want to tell everyone that we're seeing each other?"  
  
Michael pauses and then smiles slyly.  
  
"Changing of the subject, interesting fine I'll bite. Yes I wouldn't mind having our feelings completely out in the open."  
  
Sam nods, "fine we'll tell everyone tonight at the party."  
  
"Wait I was just going to stop by and now you want me to actually..."  
  
"To wear a costume, yeah that would be nice since it's Halloween Michael."  
  
Michael nods and smiles at Sam as they part to their respected homerooms.  
  
In Sam's homeroom Maria's sniffing cedar oil and trying to get Liz to join her in aromatherapy. Just as the bell rings for first period Max appears at the door waiting to escort Liz to her classes.  
  
Later on that day........  
  
Liz is walking with Max as he's holding her books it's the last period of the day and they both have the same class.  
  
"Look Max, I just wanted to thank you for everything today I mean you really didn't have to do this but you did."  
  
Max smiles and nods as he shifts the books from one hand to the other.  
  
"Look Liz about the party tonight I was wondering if you would like to go with me."  
  
Liz smiles and with bright eyes meet Max's.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Before you say no I just want to tell you that being apart, I mean for the past few months has really put everything into perspective for me. Being alone not a part of your life, I've felt cold. And it made me realize that the only thing that truly makes me happy is being with you. Without you I'm incomplete and I do things, even think things differently."  
  
"Max, I..."  
  
Max put his finger on Liz's lips to silence her as the bell rings for their class.  
  
"Just let me know what you decide after class alright?"  
  
Liz smiles and nods as they walk into class before the final bell rings. All throughout class Liz found herself staring at Max's beautiful amber eyes and loosing herself in them all over again. The amber pendant that had stayed hidden under her blouse was feeling warm and she touched it gently. The thoughts of being with Future Max and looking at present day Max, they were the same man, the very same warmth and words, and touch.  
  
Liz took notes and daydreamed about her life and how it could be with Max. When the bell rang for the end of school she was startled as she looked up Max was standing next to her gathering her books and smiling.  
  
"So did you think about it?"  
  
Liz nodded and followed Max out of class.  
  
Maria, Lucas and Sam were waiting outside in the hallway wondering how Liz made it throughout the day. They laughed and joked while at their lockers when it came time to leave Liz threw a glance at Maria and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna get a ride with Max today Maria we have to discuss coordinating our costumes for tonight."  
  
Maria gasped a little and smiled at Lucas, Sam smiled too and closed her locker.  
  
She waited for everyone to leave until it was just Michael left at her side.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to find out with everyone else?"  
  
Sam sighed, "Liz is pregnant."  
  
Michael stopped and held onto Sam's arm.  
  
"What do you mean she's pregnant?"  
  
Sam shook her head and told Michael the story about future Max. When they finally reached Michael's bike she was done. Michael nodded slightly and grabbed his helmet.  
  
"Well this is complicated."  
  
"I know and there's nothing else I can do, the baby is coming now."  
  
Michael nodded and handed Sam her helmet.  
  
"Those two deserve a happy ending so I'm sure they'll get one."  
  
Sam nodded unsure and hopped onto the bike behind Michael.  
  
"Would you like to go home or my place?"  
  
Sam laughed and shook her head, "My house Michael I have to get my costume ready now that I know what you're wearing."  
  
Michael looked back at her puzzled before he started the ignition.  
  
"How do you know what I'm wearing when I don't even know."  
  
Sam smiled sweetly and winked at Michael who shook his head and peeled off after the roar of his engine.  
  
Meanwhile Max was dropping Liz off at the Crashdown. He shut off the engine and they sat there for a moment in silence.  
  
"I'm not sure how I got here Liz, I mean I was driving but..."  
  
"I know.."  
  
Max nodded and played with his keys a little. He leaned over quickly and took Liz's head into his hands and kissed her long and hard, passionately. He didn't need air to live just her love and the two found themselves floating in space of visions and dreams. Somewhere off in a distance someone cleared his or her throat. The two were brought back to reality where Jeff Parker stood holding a towel looking agitated.  
  
"It's broad daylight you two and Liz, I need your help inside for just a few minutes."  
  
Max sunk in his seat as Liz smiled at him and scurried inside to help put up decorations. Jeff Parker turned around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Max if you have nothing to do we could use an extra hand."  
  
Max smiled and pulled his keys out of the ignition following Liz inside to help set up for the party. Jeff Parker just shook his head and went inside following the two teens.  
  
Meanwhile Michael was dropping off Sam while Isabel and Alex watched on from down the street.  
  
"Alex is that Michael dropping Sam off?"  
  
Alex looked over to see Michael help Sam off of his bike.  
  
"He's just being nice."  
  
Isabel nods and then gasps as Michael leans over and kisses Sam.  
  
"Maybe too nice."  
  
Alex blushes and tries to get Isabel away from the window as Michael peels out of Sam's driveway.  
  
Sam turns with a content smile on her face she gets out her keys and then feels a presence behind her she turns to see John looking at her from under a big tree that gives half her house shade.  
  
"John?"  
  
John steps out of the shade and follows Sam into her house.  
  
"So you two have decided to go for it again I see."  
  
Sam nods and throws her keys in a basket as she makes her way to her room followed by John.  
  
"Look I thought I had told you that I don't have to ask your permission before I make a move in my life."  
  
John nods and takes two stairs at a time trying to catch up with Sam.  
  
"Look I just think you should think about everything, and everybody that is involved."  
  
Sam drops her book bag on her couch and jumps on her bed as John stands by the window looking at her.  
  
"What are you talking about John?"  
  
"Really Sam, do you think Nicholas isn't going to tell Kivar what he saw."  
  
Sam sits up slightly.  
  
"Nicholas is dead."  
  
John shakes his head.  
  
"It isn't that easy to kill him, you should remember."  
  
Sam closes her eyes trying to forget the past, she shakes her head and sits up entirely staring angrily at John.  
  
"Why are you doing this John?"  
  
John shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Lucas thinks I'm jealous."  
  
Sam looks at John.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
John shrugs and paces a little.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I am or not the point I'm trying to make is, Kivar doesn't know about us, and if he knew that you were here on Earth. Well I don't see what can stop him from coming to get you."  
  
"John, you think if I have a relationship with Michael that I'm going to be found out?"  
  
"I think you will loose sight of why we're here, you can't think that..."  
  
Sam shakes her head and stands up she looks out the window as John tries to say more.  
  
"Look I know you don't want to remember what happened, or the exact details of what happened. But we do know and I can't see the past repeat itself I won't."  
  
"John!!!"  
  
John shakes his head and steps closer to Sam.  
  
"Sam, if you want to forget that's fine, let us remember but I'm telling you that from now on things are going to be on high risk alert. I didn't understand how being with someone.."  
  
"With Sandie.."  
  
John looks up at Sam and nods.  
  
"We reformed a bond, a new energy was formed and now, that's readable to the outside world Sam.."  
  
Sam nods her head in understanding.  
  
"So you slept with Sandie, and now you're linked again congratulations.."  
  
John steps even closer to Sam and gently clutches her arm.  
  
"I don't want to loose you, to Kivar."  
  
"John believe it or not I don't plan on making the same mistakes that Macaria made. I'm not sleeping with anyone and we're not going to face him."  
  
"And if Nicholas does tell him of you."  
  
Sam shakes her head, "By the time Kivar comes we'll be strong enough to handle him."  
  
John looks into Sam's eyes she's fighting her memories he looks down quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just.."  
  
Sam nods, "And if worst comes to worst, I'll give myself to him, maybe that'll end this all."  
  
John shakes his head fiercely.  
  
"If you give him the one thing he has never had, he'll be unstoppable Sam."  
  
John turns Sam to face him, he looks her in the eyes and smiles.  
  
"Promise me you won't do that!"  
  
Sam nods and smiles she turns away and looks at the clock a half an hour has gone by and she needs to fix her costume.  
  
"John it's late you should get going."  
  
John looks at the clock and nods.  
  
"I'll see ya tonight though?"  
  
Sam nods as John heads out to his house to get ready.  
  
Sam sits down looking at her journal it's filled in a quarter of the way through. She smiles to herself and looks at her old costume. Closing her eyes she thinks of what to make it look like. All she can see is the dress Macaria wore the night she first spent with Rath. With a wave of her hand the dress is transformed. A dark red with golden lace a tight bodice. Sam smiles at her work and looks to the clock. Michael said he'd meet her at the Crashdown ten minutes ago. She rushes to get her dress on and borrows her parents' car.  
  
As Sam pulls into the back parking lot of the Crashdown the place is humming with music and conversation. Sam smiles as she maneuvers herself out of the car and into the Crashdown. Everyone's attention comes to Sam out of the back Michael dressed as a general parts the crowd and smiles Liz and Max are getting punch and Maria is on Lucas's side. Just as Michael is about to approach Sam, Isabel followed by Alex make it there first.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Isabel knows Sam."  
  
Sam smiles and nods Michael watches as they make their way in the back to the break room. He follows them.  
  
"So what exactly is going on, I mean I could barely get it out of Alex."  
  
Michael approaches Sam's side.  
  
"We're going out."  
  
Isabel nods at Michael.  
  
"And there's a reason why this is kept a secret?"  
  
Sam shrugs.  
  
"Actually we were going to tell everyone today."  
  
"Tell everyone what?"  
  
Everyone turns around to see Maria and Lucas looking on puzzled.  
  
"These two are seeing each other."  
  
Maria looks at Sam and Michael.  
  
"Oh....Um, Lucas.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I think I need some air."  
  
Lucas follows Maria outside Sam looks to Isabel who is trying to figure things out as Sam goes to follow Maria.  
  
"What are you guys doing back here?"  
  
Liz comes from the back asking everyone and sees Sam shoot past her she follows her cousin to go talk to Maria. Outside Lucas is holding Maria's jacket as Maria is pacing trying to figure out why she's so upset.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
Maria looks at Sam and keeps pacing.  
  
"Look Maria I'm sorry okay, I just thought that.."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
Sam looks down and then back up.  
  
"I mean, hello best friends tell each other things like this, and what about the best friend rule?"  
  
Sam nods..  
  
"I'm sorry, Maria, we were, in love before."  
  
Maria stops and looks at Sam and then Liz.  
  
"Like," She points to the sky, "Before?"  
  
Sam nods and Maria smiles slightly and nods.  
  
"And of course Maria the drama queen would have acted, just as I'm acting right now."  
  
Sam shakes her head as Liz catches up.  
  
"I'm sorry look let's just get back to the party, I'll be okay."  
  
Maria takes Lucas' arm and leaves Liz and Sam outside alone.  
  
"Well that went better than I thought."  
  
Liz nods she feels warmth on her stomach and smiles to Sam.  
  
"There's no stopping this now is there?"  
  
Sam shakes her head.  
  
"What are you going to do about Max?"  
  
Liz shrugs.  
  
"I'm going to start showing soon."  
  
Sam nods.  
  
"So maybe telling him the truth."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Liz pulls out the amber pendant Sam eyes it and smiles.  
  
"You should give that to him."  
  
Liz eyes the pendent and nods.  
  
"I know but when and how?"  
  
"Whenever you need to."  
  
Max and Michael come outside to make sure the girls are okay. Before they get within ear shot Liz smiles to Sam.  
  
"Tonight I think we had enough drama."  
  
Sam nods and walk towards their dates.  
  
Extra journal entry, maybe the truth shall set us free, or in other cases commit us for life. But then again Liz and Max, well they've had a lot go wrong in their relationship a baby, their baby could be what this time around needs. I know that sounds really cryptic, but lately I've been having visions, well like de-ja-vous. I know it makes no sense right now but work with me, what if Future Max ripped a thread in time and things just kept repeating itself until it went right. My vision the one that brought me here had two different sides to it. And then what Future Max said, what if this is what was truly meant to happen. Then again what if we're stuck in a paradox until we make the right decisions. I guess we won't know for a while, but still it makes ya think. 


	27. Journal Entry 24 The Calm before the Sto...

We see Sam is in the midst of one of her dreams she tosses and turns before the mist clears.  
  
Macaria is at the dinner table eating with Rath, Zan, Vilandra and the Queen quietly.  
  
"The cook has really outdone himself tonight Mother."  
  
The Queen nods at Vilandra and continues to take small bites of her roast. Macaria is restless watching everyone eating. A small commotion can be heard outside the palace. Macaria looks to Zan and Rath and leaves the table with the men to see what's wrong. Outside of the palace men have rallied to speak to Zan.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
An older man of the group in his forties speaks up to Zan.  
  
"It's Kivar your highness he's pulled out of the allied army along with several small fleets from the allied planets."  
  
Zan looks to Macaria and Rath before leaving to send word for a meeting.  
  
Later that day they are all seated in court the leaders of the planets along with the leading men of the allied army are all seated together waiting. Zan looks down and clears his throat.  
  
"I suppose you have all heard the news, I know it is late, but it seems that time is of the essence for this matter."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Zan nods and smiles at King Rasmus of Rathania.  
  
"As do I but the question is what to do about my..."  
  
Everyone looks to the King Averus of Acheron and lowers their eyes.  
  
"I guess there's no need to hide that Kivar is my first born son..."  
  
"Yes well your highness, there's no need to bring the past here. That's not the point the point is we are to rally the allied army back together as one."  
  
Everyone nods and agrees.  
  
"The idea that I had would be to negotiate."  
  
Everyone looked from one to the other and shook their heads."  
  
"Do you disagree?"  
  
King Sero of Serion nods.  
  
"I purpose we fight this, if we open it to negotiation Kivar will think he's been given diplomatic power. Which we haven't granted therefore he, as well as his men should be charged with treason and treated so."  
  
Many of the men nod and agree, Macaria whose gaze has been following Zan's and the other men lowers her eyes to the table as Zan's gaze meets hers.  
  
"Very well, I vote that we send a warning to Kivar that he has broken all sanctions with the Allied planets and threaten any member that aids his treason to be punished. But I also think this can be settled without a war gentlemen. My coronation is this week, all invited if he makes no mends by that time, your vote whatever you say shall be passed. How does that sound?"  
  
All the men nod and agree the meeting is adjourned Macaria meets with her father for a few moments.  
  
"Hello love, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm where I want to be, head of defenses for the Allied Army father."  
  
The king smiles and nods his head as he kisses his daughter gently and leaves for his ship home. Macaria stands with her back against the door when all has fallen silent she turns to see Zan still sitting in his seat. Sighing she goes to sit next to him.  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Macaria nods.  
  
"What do you think she would have said about all this?"  
  
Macaria takes a deep breath and smiles.  
  
"She would have told you to follow your heart, where ever it took you."  
  
Zan lifts his head and looks into Macaria's eyes they are bright but then they turn sad.  
  
"My heart, it died with her."  
  
Macaria slips her hand into his and squeezes it gently.  
  
"She would be saddened to hear you speak like that."  
  
Zan nods and slowly wipes a single tear from his eye.  
  
An approaching Rath jolts Macaria to stand up and leave Zan alone as Rath enters and Macaria leaves.  
  
"Are we ready Zan?"  
  
Zan nods and they all go back to their ship for home.  
  
As they near the ship it's beeping loudly, Macaria looks behind her to see Zan and Rath trailing the beeping becoming more sharp and louder doesn't seem to affect them until.  
  
Sam sits up with the sun burning her eyes and swats near her alarm clock missing it completely it sizzles to a halt and Sam rubbing her eyes tries to get ready for school.  
  
John's walking with Sandie to his car as she's complaining about some tv show from last night that went badly.  
  
"John? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
John shrugs and gets into his side of the car Sandie follows on the opposite side.  
  
"Is there something, going on?"  
  
"No, I don't think so?"  
  
"Cause you and I haven't, well..."  
  
"I'm fine Sandie, just our relationship isn't all about sex right?"  
  
Sandie nods and smiles as John pulls out of his driveway and down the street passing Alex who's slightly late picking up Isabel. When he gets to her house she's talking to Max who still has to swing by and pick up Liz before heading to school. Isabel filing her nails tosses her long blond waves to one side and pats her brother's old jeep goodbye as she heads to Alex's green rabbit.  
  
"Slightly late Alex, but that's okay..."  
  
She smiles and gives Alex a soft peck on the lips and a smile that radiates her beauty.  
  
"I forgot my book at the last minute and if you had been on time, I would have gotten a zero in Calculus."  
  
Alex smiles and drives away as Max follows him down the street.  
  
"Alex are we really going to be driving this slow?"  
  
Alex laughs and speeds up ten miles over the speed limit, Isabel chuckles.  
  
"I'm dating a speed demon."  
  
Alex nods and tickles her at the next stop light as Max turns right against their left to school.  
  
Pulling up the Crashdown Liz waves goodbye to her Dad and smiles at Max's bright face in the morning.  
  
Sam late and hopping around her room with one pant leg in her new jeans is yelling out the window to Lucas to wait up.  
  
As Liz closes the door of Max's jeep they greet each other with a kiss. Liz's heart skips a few beats but settles some when she rubs the amber pendent that lays near her heart.  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max smiles over at Liz as they idle at a stop light.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to talk to you later today so don't let me forget."  
  
Max nods and grabs Liz's hand gently.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
Liz nods and looks forward when Max pulls ahead.  
  
Sam running ramped yells goodbye to her family as she heads to Lucas's car.  
  
"Sorry, I know, I know."  
  
Lucas just smiles and pulls out of the driveway.  
  
"I still have to pick up Maria, her Mom took the Jetta this week."  
  
Sam nods and sits back trying to fix her hair and shirt.  
  
"So has she talked to you about...?"  
  
"What you and Michael, no, I actually think she's fine with it."  
  
Sam nods and smiles.  
  
"Are you fine with it?"  
  
Sam looks over at Lucas and smiles with a shrug.  
  
Lucas nods with complete understanding.  
  
"Another dream last night?"  
  
Sam nods and keeps her eyes straight ahead as they pull into Maria's driveway.  
  
Maria scrambles out of her front door as Sam slips into the back seat.  
  
"So you guys, I hope you haven't forgotten where we're going this weekend."  
  
Maria looked better than ever and completely excited. She looked from Lucas to Sam and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Debate team, New York City...."  
  
"Yeah well we're going, we're all signed up did it a few months ago."  
  
Lucas looks at Sam through the rearview mirror and smiles with a shrug.  
  
"I think we all forgot."  
  
Maria shrugs.  
  
"My Mom's on board she got a letter in the mail like a month ago, talk to your parents I'm sure they've handled it for you."  
  
Sam sat back, New York City, this weekend. She was excited and happy, a little adventure in the big apple.  
  
When they got to school Maria had the most fun reminding everyone about the trip. She also was slightly annoyed by Michael and Max coming along despite her knowledge. Michael stood close to Sam as they talked when the warning bell rang the B team stayed since Sam looked slightly taken back.  
  
They all looked on waiting for her to speak.  
  
"The Dupes, we forgot about them."  
  
John shrugged, "It's a huge city, we'll be fine."  
  
Sam gathered her books and started to make her way to her homeroom she looked back before leaving the group.  
  
"I don't know guys, we'll talk later."  
  
Sam entered her homeroom to Liz reading, Kyle drawing in his notebook and Alex waiting to fill her ears with one of his new lists.  
  
By the time study hall came along Sam welcomed the calmness with open arms and sat down to day dream for the entire period. As her eyes fluttered Sam's mind wandered into a vision.  
  
She saw, well it looked like Max on the ground of a busy street, and a big truck coming fast to squish him. She shook off the vision at the sound of the bell and grabbed her books and beelined out of the cafeteria. She ran into Michael who had come to meet her before History class.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Sam shrugged and continued to walk. Michael followed.  
  
"Look do we need to talk about it now or...?"  
  
Sam just walked straight into the janitor closet and set her books down she turned around to Michael who looked both surprised but excited.  
  
"I had a vision..."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yeah of Max, I mean I think it was Max, getting hit by a truck."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Sam nodded and then looked up.  
  
"Come on Michael, my visions I get them to protect us you know and this one was so vivid."  
  
Michael nodded seriously and then looked at Sam deeply.  
  
"Look lets just get to class and we'll all talk about it later after school."  
  
Sam nodded and went to grab her books, Michael stopped her before she could pick them and playfully swung her around to him.  
  
"But first I think we need to ..."  
  
Sam smiled as Michael pulled her into a kiss, she laughed as they pulled away from one another a few minutes after the late bell rang.  
  
"Well this should be an interesting lie."  
  
Michael nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and changed it with his powers into a late slip for both of them to class. Sam shook her head but followed him out of the closet.  
  
In history class Sam's mind kept wandering to Max and what she saw, her eyes began to twitch and she closed them for a second and it brought another vision. This time she could see more, she looked around her vision and saw a street sign, 22nd street. So she was in New York City. Good that helped a little she kept searching finally she saw a bank, she waited for the digital sign to switch to the date and time when it did, her heart skipped a few beats. It read November 10th 8:30pm, her name shook her out of the vision as she looked up Michael was shaking her lightly and smiling. It was the end of class.  
  
Sam avoided Michael's questions with slight answers when she met the B squad outside of her piano class they looked slightly worried. Lucas was the first to speak.  
  
"You had another vision?"  
  
Sam nodded. She went on to tell them of her two visions and then lead them to her locker.  
  
"I thought it was Max first, but then I was thinking, what about..."  
  
"The dupes..."  
  
Sam nodded at Sandie and looked to see Michael coming her way the group dispersed to their respected lockers as Michael greeted Sam with a quick kiss.  
  
"So are we going to have a meeting I haven't talked to anyone yet so.."  
  
Sam shook her head and smiled at Michael.  
  
"False alarm I had a more clearer vision it's not Max, so no worries."  
  
Michael stopped Sam from stuffing a book in her locker and turned her attention towards him.  
  
"So what does it mean then?"  
  
Sam smiled slightly and nodded at Michael.  
  
"It means, on Saturday November 10th at 8:30pm we should be on 22nd street next to a federal bank to save someone."  
  
Michael nodded and smiled he licked his lips as Sam threw all her books in her locker.  
  
"So do you need a ride to work?'  
  
Sam shrugged, "I don't have to work for another two hours do you need any tutoring?"  
  
Michael shrugged and the two walked out of the school towards Michael's bike. Meanwhile Max met up with Liz. They walked silently to his jeep where he drove her to the desert right outside of the pod chamber.  
  
"So I'm supposed to remind you to tell me something pretty important today, remember?"  
  
Liz nodded, and looked down her heart was racing like it always did when she was with Max. This time she wasn't sure if she was going to go through with it. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath at first she knew he was going to freak be really angry, then she had to trust that the pendent would help somehow. As Liz turned again to look at Max she saw his face and all her courage melted he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Lost in each other they just kissed and giggled for a few hours. As the sun hit the side of the mountain that housed the pod chamber and granolith Max smiled at Liz and started his engine of the jeep to get Liz to work on time.  
  
Liz feeling as if she had failed to tell Max everything also felt relieved a bit. She had more time now.  
  
It's Monday November 5th 2000,  
  
I'm Samantha Simmons, and this weekend I'm going to meet the Dupes in New York City. Sounds strange right, but I have the feeling that everything's going to turn out relatively well. I mean it could be bad, but who knows. Of course Liz is pregnant which makes me freak out from time to time. And the whole drama that's going to ensue when Max finds out the whole truth and nothing but. I guess time will tell, but the fact remains this Friday Morning I'm going to be in New York City. That alone cannot be overshadowed by alien doom. 


	28. Journal Entry 25 A night out on the town

Dear Diary,  
  
It's 4:16am November 14th, I'm sitting in Las Cruces International Airport, on board a 747 flight to La Guardia International Airport in New York City. I guess I find writing now while onboard pretty comforting. The truth is the last three days have been so hectic. Tess, Kyle and Isabel ended up coming at the last minute so that alone was a bit of a hassle. But I have to say I'm glad we'll all be doing this together. Unfortunately I'm stuck next to the captain of the debate team, a sophomore who keeps smiling at me.  
  
Sam smiles as she writes more, the onboard captain makes some minor announcements as Michael approaches Sam's seat. He clears his throat and looks at the sophomore sitting next to Sam.  
  
"I think we have our seats mixed up guy."  
  
The kid next to Sam fumbles for his ticket and then turns red. Sam looks up puzzled at Michael then sees Lucas concentrating. She smiles as the sophomore grabs his luggage and quickly moves to the other seat. Michael smiles and settles in.  
  
"That was an abuse of power Michael."  
  
Michael smiles and shrugs he leans over to kiss Sam. She pulls away slightly and laughs.  
  
"We all got messed up seats we just had to adjust some things that's all."  
  
Sam looked around and saw that everyone was switching seats to sit next to their significant other. She smiled and settled back into her seat. Shrugging Sam closed her diary and tucked it close to her.  
  
"So when am I going to get a peak at that?"  
  
Sam looked innocent at Michael.  
  
"What this diary?"  
  
She ran her hand slightly over the diary encoding all the pages.  
  
"Here look."  
  
Michael shook his head and got out his cd player.  
  
Sam laughed and grabbed his cd case before he could reach for it.  
  
"So let's see what we brought..."  
  
Sam smiled as she riffled through the collection.  
  
"Wow Michael we have, Metallica, Metallica, oh and more Metallica."  
  
Michael shrugged.  
  
"Why listen to anything inferior?"  
  
Sam nodded sarcastically and handed him his cds back.  
  
"Good you listen to music, I sleep."  
  
Sam turned her head to the window while Michael put in a cd and leaned toward her to rest as well.  
  
Everyone seemed to follow suit as the plane took off most of the passengers were asleep.  
  
Hours Later Sam awoke to Michael asking for Tabasco sauce to go with his meal from a steward.  
  
"No, listen I would have brought my own but I figured you guys would have some."  
  
The steward smiled at the awakening Sam and handed her a meal carton.  
  
"I'll see what we have in back Sir."  
  
Michael nodded and smiled at Sam.  
  
"So awake finally?"  
  
Sam nodded and looked out at the sky.  
  
"How far away are we?"  
  
Michael pointed to the screen in front of him with a digital map of the US.  
  
"Computer says a little over an hour away. This being our last meal."  
  
Sam nodded and looked at the tray of food. She grabbed pepper and poured it all over her food.  
  
"Look if they don't have any hot sauce pepper works just as well."  
  
Michael nodded and followed suit.  
  
A few hours later the gang found themselves with three hours to kill before curfew and New York City at their beckoning.  
  
"I cannot believe I am here!"  
  
Tess squealed as she hugged Kyle tight. They were all surrounding a large fountain in the Ramada waiting for Sam, Liz, Maria and Sandy to come down the elevator.  
  
As the elevator opened all eyes went to the four girls who were laughing and singing lightly along with Maria to New York New York.  
  
"I'm leaving today...."  
  
They busted into a fit of giggles when they saw everyone waiting for them. Maria already had the guide to New York City in her hand and waiting.  
  
"Sorry, I know I know, I just had to call a few clubs there's an open mike night and I have my songs ready."  
  
Lucas hugged Maria and turned her around to everyone as Sam smiled and headed toward the door with Michael following.  
  
"Look I think we should all enjoy ourselves whether that means stay together or split up."  
  
Sam looked to Max who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
Everyone looked around. Maria was the first to speak up.  
  
"I want to sing, I would love it if you guys came to support me."  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled Maria led the way out of the hotel and stopped to smell the heavy New York air.  
  
"Okay so I planned it out we're going to try either the China Club, or the Big Easy."  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"Maria do you know how to get there?"  
  
Maria looked at Sam and nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She pointed to the subway station sign and everyone followed her down the stairs.  
  
In fifteen minutes everyone was standing in front of the China club where a line of people went around the building.  
  
Lucas looked to Tess and the two led the way to the front of the line.  
  
In no time they were all in a big booth while Maria put her name on the long list to hit the stage. Michael looked at Sam who was deep in thought.  
  
"What's got you all quiet Sam?"  
  
Sam looked up as Maria was walking back giddy.  
  
"Nothing just nervous about tomorrow."  
  
Michael nodded and put his arm around Sam. She smiled and closed her eyes slightly when she got a flash.  
  
She could see Zan walking with Rath and the others this time they passed the China Club. Rath looked angry about something and Lonnie was back with Ava they were crossing the street and it happened the same way as before but this was different."  
  
Sam opened her eyes with a jolt. Michael sensed her tension and she got up right away. Lucas stood up with Sam and followed her gaze. Max who was talking to Liz caught the commotion and looked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sam looked at Max and shook her head, trying to calm him.  
  
She looked to Lucas who nodded and John and Sandy tensed slightly.  
  
"I'm just a little claustrophobic for a moment I'm going to go get some air."  
  
Michael stood up with Sam.  
  
"I'll go with her."  
  
Lucas stood up and kissed Maria's forehead.  
  
"Just in case they need help getting back in."  
  
Maria nodded and smiled. John and Lucas stood up as well.  
  
"We could use some air too we'll be right back."  
  
As the table settled back down Kyle shook his head.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
Alex shrugged.  
  
"I get the feeling Kyle that a party just started and we're not invited."  
  
Liz tried to change the subject by talking to Maria.  
  
"So did they tell you when you would get on stage?"  
  
Maria shrugged.  
  
"They said whoever doesn't get up tonight can go tomorrow night when it starts again at 8."  
  
Liz nodded and settled back on Max's arm, which was draped, over her chair.  
  
Meanwhile outside Sam was trying to catch her breath. She looked down the street to where she knew the Dupes were going to come.  
  
"So, Sam are you going to tell me what's up?"  
  
Lucas stood in front of Sam waiting for a response.  
  
"I had another vision, something's changed Zan's going to be killed tonight here outside of this club."  
  
Sandy nodded.  
  
"Are you sure Sam?"  
  
Sam nodded back to her.  
  
"Yes I don't know what changed but it's going to be tonight."  
  
Back inside the club Tess was getting anxious.  
  
"Why don't we just move things along?"  
  
She closed her eyes and changed Maria's name to the next name on the list. Suddenly the announcer was calling Maria to the stage. Maria shot up and bounced her way to the stage guitar.  
  
Outside Lucas heard Maria's name get called.  
  
Sam smiled, "Go in there Lucas or she'll never forgive you, you two go ahead."  
  
John, Sandy and Lucas went inside to hear Maria's song while Sam looked down the road and spotted the Dupes on their way. She turned to Michael.  
  
"Michael if they see you they'll know something's up."  
  
Michael nodded and blended into the crowd Sam followed keeping her eyes and ears on what was going on.  
  
Inside Maria was on her last verse as John turned around instinctively looking for Sam he saw the Dupes coming their way. Leaning over to Max he whispered as quickly as possible what was going on.  
  
"Max don't get excited let Maria have her moment but get everyone out of here as soon as she's done we have something to deal with outside."  
  
Max loosing some of the color in his face nodded as John left Sandy- watching Maria on stage and left the club. Just as the air hit John's face the Dupes crossed his path.  
  
Moving quickly John was beside Sam who nodded at his presence and motioned him to save Zan if need be.  
  
Inside the Club Max leaned over to Tess and motioned with his head that she was needed outside. Tess got up quickly and left the club as the crowd went wild for Maria's performance. Everyone who was left followed Lucas who lifted Maria off the stage and toward the door.  
  
"Wait Lucas my fans need me."  
  
Lucas laughed lightly and kissed Maria putting her down on her feet.  
  
"Always leave them wanting more."  
  
Maria laughed as she was ushered out of the club.  
  
With Tess outside Sam motioned with her hand to follow them. She could barely make out whom the group of kids in front of them were. She had an eerie feeling though.  
  
It happened in seconds one girl the tall one she grabbed the other to stop her from screaming as one guy pushed the other in front of a truck. That's when John sprung into action in a split second he picked up Zan and had him safely on the other side of the moving truck.  
  
Sam turned to Tess.  
  
Whispering, "Tess don't let anyone see what happens."  
  
Tess nodded and concentrated on the crowd not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Within moments she could feel Lucas beside her helping and Max along with Isabel pass her towards Sam.  
  
Sam had her hand up next to Lonnie and Rath's head. With a slight prick they passed out she motioned for help as they dragged the two out of sight. Liz consoled a scared Ava as they met with John on the other side of the street with a shaken up Zan.  
  
No-one had anytime to absorb what was happening Sam looked to Zan.  
  
"Get us a free space."  
  
Zan nodded and led everyone to an abandoned building. By the time everyone was settled Tess was sitting on the floor with Kyle holding her Lucas was leaning against a wall with Maria behind him. They were exhausted from the mind warp.  
  
Zan was standing next to Sam confused while Ava was next to him.  
  
"So what the hell is all of this huh?"  
  
Sam looked to Max who was still trying to get over the fact that Zan looked exactly like him. She shook her head noticing Liz hiding behind Max. Michael had tied up the passed out Rath and Lonnie. He did it so fast, afraid of touching his clone.  
  
"This is us saving your life."  
  
Sam looked over to Lucas who had regained his full strength and was checking on Tess.  
  
"Are you guys alright?"  
  
They both nodded as Kyle helped Tess to her feet.  
  
"Lucas I need you to help me, Max you too."  
  
Max still in a daze nodded and followed Sam over to Lonnie and Rath's bodies.  
  
"We need to disable their powers."  
  
She turned to Max.  
  
"You and Lucas can do this, just let him link with you and then link to them. Get to their cerebral cortex and lower electromagnetic activity coming from the right side of the brain."  
  
Max snapping into reality nodded and did so as Sam looked to Zan and Ava.  
  
"I'm guessing the summit is this weekend and you said no."  
  
Zan stepped closer to Sam.  
  
"That's right, but actually I said hell no."  
  
Sam smiled and turned to Isabel and Alex who looked a bit lost.  
  
"I had a vision that Zan here would be killed this weekend I just didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
Isabel nodded while Alex put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I get that but, why do they look like us?"  
  
"It's to protect you."  
  
Zan stepped up next to Sam.  
  
"It waz simple, we look like you, they can't tell the difference. We have our original memories the same DNA jus one thing missin."  
  
Sam nodded, "The royal seals."  
  
Ava stood silently soaking everything in.  
  
Everyone stood near Zan and Sam they had formed a circle without knowing it to ask questions.  
  
"What's this summit you were talking about?"  
  
Zan laughed at Max, he knew he had a clone out there or a twin but it was still weird.  
  
"The summit, where the Emissaries from our solar system will meet to hopefully end conflict and war."  
  
Tess was thinking and she looked up to Sam.  
  
"You mean they're coming here?"  
  
Sam shook her head, Ava stepped up to talk to Tess, it was a weird sight everyone just stared in silence.  
  
"Nah, they tap into the same human every time they meet it's easier on the energy resources. The human thinks they've been abducted, but really they've been taken for a ride."  
  
Sam was feeling tired she looked down at her watch and noticed they had fifteen minutes before curfew.  
  
"Guys we're going to be late for curfew."  
  
Everyone looked a little worried as Lucas stepped up followed by Tess.  
  
"We'll handle it."  
  
Ava stepped up next to them.  
  
"I can help."  
  
They nodded and all linked together to add the memory of checking into their rooms a few blocks away at their hotel.  
  
Maria sat down on one of the folding chairs that was in the building.  
  
"Great we have rooms in a five star hotel but I'm stuck in some weird building.  
  
Suddenly a groan and shuffle was heard from Rath as the two began to awake.  
  
Sam looked to Michael and realized things were about to get intense.  
  
To be Continued..................... 


	29. Journal Entry 26 The A long kiss goodbye

11:12pm November 14th 2000 12 minutes after curfew.

Sam locks eyes with Michael who heard the muffled groans of Rath and Lonnie in the corner. She walks over to the pair while the others follow slowly behind her. Zan steps in front of the two and smiles dryly.

"I'll handle them."

Max puts his hand on Zan's shoulder, "Look I think we should talk with them before anything permanent is done."

Zan nods and continues to stare at Rath who stirs first. As he looks up his eyes gaze past Zan and Max and fix themselves on Sam. She can feel the heat rising in her face she looks away as Michael notices where Rath's gaze has fallen. Lonnie waking up seconds after Rath is by no means at a loss for words.

"Well isn't this quaint."

She fidgets with the rope and looks up in desperation at Isabel and then Michael.

Sam clears her throat and kneels down close to Lonnie.

"Your powers have been cut off from both of you."

"Oh yeah, why?"

Zan breaking the silence decides to speak up.

"Trying to kill ya brotha's where I'd start, betrayl that sorta thang."

Lonnie looks from Zan to Max and then to Isabel.

"Yeah well let's say I was born wit this trait, so to speak."

Maria, whose stomach has been aching for food steps back and sits in her folding chair.

"Well I'd love to continue this who killed who in the last life time, in a galaxy far, far away; but I really need to get something to eat, Max?"

Zan who smiles lightly nods and heads for the door.

"I'll hit China town get some grub."

Max looks to Zan then back to Michael.

"Go with him just in case please Michael."

Nodding Michael leaves giving a glance at Sam as he follows Zan out the heavy metal doors leading to the alleyway.

Isabel turns to embrace Alex as they make their way away from the group and sit in a corner to talk.

"Issy, are you okay?"

Isabel shrugs and buries her head into Alex's shoulder.

"I just wish they didn't have to look exactly like us."

Kyle trying to alleviate the tension between Tess and Ava starts cracking jokes.

"So, you girls must be fighting over who gets me on the weekends huh?"

Tess lightly punches Kyle's arm as Ava shuffles her feet a little and looks at Tess.

Liz who has a firm grip on Max's arm tries to pry him away and let Sam talk to Rath and Lonnie alone. Maria of course has Lucas tied up reliving her luck earlier in the night at the club. While John and Sandy talk quietly nearby keeping a watchful eye on Sam.

Sam feeling room for a quiet discussion moves in closer to talk to Lonnie.

"Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Lonnie looks up and laughs she shakes her head and fidgets with her rope.

"You know, there ain't no reason why Kivar wants your cornball ass in the first place."

Sam raises her hand she's seconds away from knocking Lonnie out again when Rath speaks up.

"I can think of a few reasons."

Shocked Sam lowers her hand and looks Rath's way. His eyes soften as she looks at him, he smiles and nods.

"Aww, ain't that so freakin cute great you take him away again too."

Sam shakes her head as the big metal doors slam and Michael trailed by Zan walk back in with backs of Chinese food.

"It's going to be real freakin tragic telling all your crew about how it went down all those years ago. Or, you can let me and Rath go here, give us our mojo back and it'll stay our little secret."

Sam shook her head it was her turn to laugh.

"You think you can threaten me? You don't remember a damn thing."

Lonnie nods her head.

"Maybe that's true, let's say it is, but what I've learned from Rath here and that shape shifter a few years back might make them think twice about you."

Sam feeling Michael approach backs away and smiles.

"Try me."

She turns as Michael puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on I got you some General Tso."

Sam nodds.

Lonnie sensing Sam's bluff speaks up.

"I bet ya'll would love to know about your past wouldn't ya?"

Michael turns around interested as Max, Isabel and Tess meet their gaze with Lonnie.

"Sure, I bet you would. All cooped up in Roswell Home of the Freaks New Mexico."

Max lets go of Liz's hand and walks stoically up to Lonnie the Pod squad follows.

"Whose truth Lonnie?"

Lonnie shakes her head and stifles a laugh.

"She's got you so scared of being who you really are that you can't see who she really is."

Lonnie motions toward Sam who stands strong Lucas, John and Sandy are at her side. Michael who's standing at Max's side crosses his arms folding them at his chest.

"Divide and conquer, you honestly are trying to turn us against each other now?"

Michael looks over at Sam and then back to Lonnie.

"I'm getting my memories back slowly, Max too, and Tess, even Isabel. We're starting to remember on our own like we were meant to."

Lonnie nods teasingly at Michael.

"Sure, I bet you remember alright, the warm and fuzzies huh?"

Zan, angry at the commotion his sisters starting stands up from his corner and Shrimp Lo Mein.

"Listen, she's just pissed that Kivar don't want her now, she's a Dupe and she couldn't handle that when I tried to tell them and now they want anyone in their way dead."

Lonnie laughs.

"You don't know a damn thing Zan. What do you care about huh? Your dream girl, that mystery in your dreams that keeps you pushin Ava away and looking at the stars. Please."

Liz's face flushes red as she steals glances Zan's way he's turned slightly white and shakes his head.

"Let's stop this nonsense and vote then."

Sam looks to Zan and then to Michael.

"Vote for what Zan?"

"Either we kill them, or let them go without their powers."

Rath whose eyes are slightly glazed as he stares at Sam mumbles to himself.

"I'd rather be dead."

Sam catches this and turns to look at him.

"Maybe there's more to this story then right and wrong."

Michael looks over to Sam who begins circling her way towards Lonnie.

"I think before we decide we should hear them both out and then make a decision."

Maria whose chin has been resting on her hand talks through clenched teeth.

"You mean like a trial."

Sam smiles, "Yes exactly."

"Great I'm going to spend the rest of my time in the Big Apple at some Hybrid Judge Judy."

Kyle chokes a laugh.

"Great the judge is from Mars, the Jury from Venus how will they decide?"

Maria smiles at Kyle who's cracking himself up in the corner.

Michael looks at Max who's thinking over everything that's going on pensively.

"I say we let Max, Zan and Sam decide. They're the leaders I trust them."

Sam smiles at Michael and nods slightly.

With that Sam, Max and Zan taking their Chinese food with them go to deliberate in a corner with Rath and Lonnie answering their questions.

Thirty minutes later it's Sam's turn to ask questions. She directs them to Rath.

"Why did you try to kill Zan?"

Rath looks up into Sam's eyes and answers without flinching.

"Lonnie always told me that what we needed wasn't on Earth, it was always somewhere else. I thought if I could get home ya know where eva the hell that was then I'd be somewhere ya know. Somewhere that I belonged."

Sam nod slowly.

"Look I didn't think it through ya know, she had me so wrapped up around her finger I only saw the summit as a way outa this dump. But I dunknow I'm startin to think there may be things here on Earth that's worth me stayin and I dunknow being a betta man ya get me?"

Sam nodded again and cleared her throat. She turned to Zan and Max who were done with their questions.

I think that's all I need to hear.

They nod and slowly get up and join the others. Liz and Maria stand up awaiting their decision.

"So?"

Sam smiles at Maria and shrugs. A low noise is heard outside of the doors and they open slowly. All the Hybrids raise their hands ready to blast whoever it is. In walks Brody Max steps forward motioning for everyone to put down their hands.

"It's okay it's just Brody my boss from home."

"Hello Max, I'm not Brody though I'm Larek."

Sam's eyes go directly to Brody she realizes Macaria's brother her brother is in that body right now.

"Larek?"

Sam walks towards Max.

"It's okay I know who he is, part of the council probably from the summit."

Brody nods.

"Yes Macaria it's good to see you remember your brother. But right now there are more important things I've come for them."

Larek points to Lonnie and Rath who are still in the corner tied up.

Max now confused looks from Zan to Michael and back to Larek.

"What for?'

"Well it's simple they're in the way and we must take them back with us, they're more harm to you now, and therefore must be taken care of."

Max stands in front of Larek stopping him from proceeding.

"We've made a decision the three of us, and you can take Lonnie but Rath stays here."

Larek stops and shakes his head.

"You realize he put Zan's life here at risk, we can't have that happen again."

Zan nods along with Max.

"We think the real traitor is Lonnie without her here everything will be copasetic."

Larek nods and walks past the others towards a confused Lonnie.

"Very well."

He pulls out some strange device and puts his hand on Lonnie's head with a few clicks they're gone and Rath is left alone dumbfounded.

"She's gone?"

Sam nods and walks towards Rath.

"Yeah she's gone and if you want you can prove to us that you can be trusted you might get your powers back."

Rath nods slowly and looks back down to the ground.

Maria who has nearly fallen to the ground she's leaning so far off her chair has to speak up.

"Look it's 2:30 in the freakin morning we need sleep and this is just too much excitement for one day."

Everyone lets out a jolted laugh and agrees as they find a spot in the factory to settle down for the night. Isabel and Max try manipulating different objects to sleep on while Sandy and Lucas go to fix the bathrooms at the far back wall. In twenty minutes the place is decent enough and Sandy along with Lucas come out with smiles.

"Well we have white clean bathrooms."

Lucas nods, "Yep with two toilets and sinks that actually flush."

Maria nods with heavy eyes as she runs with Tess at her heels to use the bathroom.

It only takes another ten minutes but soon everyone is laying down trying to sleep. Zan is the only one fully awake staring at a half asleep Liz who's curled up next to an exhausted Max.

Soon everyone even Rath who has been laid down has fallen asleep.

TBC..........


	30. Journal Entry 27 Whiter Shade of Pale

4:25am Saturday November 15th 5 hours 25 minutes after curfew.

Sam rolls to her side as her vision begins.

She's Macaria and it looks like they're in the middle of a bunker on the brink of war. Outside battle is being waged. Macaria is yelling at Rath as he paces the room putting together a small overnight bag.

"Macaria I have my duties to my wife."

Macaria nods.

"Right, right I know that but does it look like this is going to let up? Honestly Rath did you look outside, and see something I haven't and decide now would make an excellent time for a conjugal visit with your wife?"

Macaria cornered Rath as he was throwing some last minute things in his bag. He couldn't stand her attitude not now.

"LOOK!"

He dropped his bag and grabbed Macaria's shoulders pushing her roughly to the wall.

"I have to do this, I'm her husband this is my duty. She wants a child, this is her right."

Macaria nodded and turned her face away looking at the door.

"Then just go."

She kept her eyes away from Rath as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Macaria stood as a stone.

"Save it for your wife."

With that Rath let her go and grabbed his bag before he excited the bunker he stopped.

"We've declared a cease fire for the day, considering."

Macaria nodded and paid too close attention to the maps at her desk.

"Great, convenient."

Rath with one final look nodded and left the bunker defeated.

Macaria threw the maps to the ground and kicked the table over. Just as one of her patrol men announced that she had a visitor.

"Who is it?"

"I thought all things considering I'd ask you before allowing him within the walls, it's Kivar Ma'am."

Macaria nodded it was starting to make sense to her. Kivar allowing a cease fire Rath leaving for the night.

"Let him in."

A part of her didn't want him anywhere near her but she was still fuming about Rath.

Back in the abandoned building Liz awoke with a jolt of nausea careful not to wake anyone up she stood and made her way swiftly to the bathroom before she got sick. Zan who noticed immediately that she had awoken rushed to his feet to see that she was okay.

Zan stood by the sink holding a wet paper towel as Liz emerged embarrassed.

"I'm just not used to Chinese food."

Zan nodded and handed her the towel.

"Does Max know?'

Liz stopped halfway down her face and stared at Zan. She shook her head as she wiped her lips.

"No, not yet."

Zan nodded he touched Liz's hand slightly and got a flash he could see Liz with Future Max and then some things were coming into place.

"It's hard to tell someone your pregnant especially when it's not his."

Liz stared at Zan and shook her head.

"You don't understand, it's…"

"Complicated, I get it."

Liz nodded and half laughed to herself as she threw the paper towel away.

Meanwhile Sam shook herself awake before her vision went any farther. Breathing heavily she immediately looked to Liz who was no longer next to Max. The light moving in the bathroom answered her question as she sneaked passed her sleeping friends and to the bathroom.

Zan was just staring at Liz and Sam broke some sort of silent conversation as Zan excused himself while Sam washed her face that was too red and hot from her dream.

"He knows."

Sam stopped splashing water took a paper towel that Liz handed her.

"How?"

Liz shrugged, as Sam nodded.

"Well you're going to have to tell Max."

Liz nodded, "I know, but how?"

Sam looked to Liz's blouse and pulled out the amber stone.

After you tell him, give him this. He'll understand.

Liz laughed and nodded unbelievingly.

"You sure about that?'

Sam smiled and nodded to herself.

"Yeah well everything happens for a reason crazy fate."

Liz nodded holding her stomach lightly.

"I don't think fate had time travel in mind."

Sam's smile faded quickly, something that had been plaguing her mind since she found out Liz was pregnant and Future Max had given her the pendant finally all came flooding to her. Liz seeing the sudden change in Sam's demeanor shook her head confused.

"What's wrong?"

Sam nodded realizing she may be on to something.

"Just a theory on time travel."

Liz half nodded urging her cousin to go on.

"You remember that Simpson's episode where Homer traveled to the past and was told not to touch anything otherwise it would alter time."

Liz nodded remembering how many Simpson episodes she had spent watching with Max.

"Right so if we completely changed the course of history then Future Max would have, could have never come here to change the course. Theoretically all that should be left is our memories."

Liz shook her head, "But I have this pendent and…"

Sam nodded, ".. and the baby."

"Future Max told us that he couldn't be seen by anyone else especially his younger self. So he used us to change the path, but what if there was something he wanted Max to know now that would also alter his future."

Liz held up the pendent.

"You mean like something's hidden in here that is meant to be given to Max?"

Sam nodded, "I think our job isn't done here that's why you're still pregnant."

"Or that's why I was pregnant to begin with."

Sam shrugged and apologetically smiled.

"It makes sense."

Liz held her stomach and then looked at Sam saddened for a moment.

"So this was all a plan to get Max the information he needed."

Sam grabbed Liz's hand.

"More like insurance. I'm sorry."

Liz shrugged, "Well at least we know that we can have children of our own, now's just not his time."

Sam hugged Liz and they walked out of the bathroom into the silent room. Rath awoken by Sam's voice turned over to watch her walk Liz smiled and walked over to talk to Zan.

"I'm going to talk with him for a bit and then try to sleep."

Sam nodded as Liz walked over to a chair near Zan, she heard Rath clear his throat lightly and when she turned he was sitting up straight with no ropes on. Sam rushed over as Rath put his hands up in surrender.

In a tight whisper Sam knelt down beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Rath shrugged and smiled slyly.

"Jus wanted to show ya I could be trusted, plus I've had to take a leak for the past twenty minutes that you gals been gabbing in there."

Sam smiled and stood up.

"So go."

Rath stood up.

"I thought I'd wait for you, that's how you build trust right?"

Sam nodded and led the way to the bathroom. She stayed outside making faces in the mirror as Rath went to the bathroom. When he finally emerged Sam was wide-awake and leaned on the wall to let him wash his hands. When he was ready to leave Rath pinned Sam against the wall with one hand and leaned in towards her.

"So having dreams lately?"

Sam smiled coolly and tried to stay calm.

"Sure why do you care?"

Rath laughed and rolled the wet paper towel in a ball and threw it out as Sam moved toward the door.

"I just wanted to compare memories that's all."

Sam shrugged, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Rath stopped Sam from turning her back on him and tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. For a moment she couldn't breathe, vivid flashes of Rath and Macaria together passed through her mind she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Rath just nodded and laughed.

"You rememba me."

Sam spun on her heel.

"Rath, we are not who we were and I'm with Michael."

Rath nodded.

"Yeah, your with the guy who has the royal seal. But ya neva know right?"

Sam shook her head as Rath laid back down watching Sam make her way to Michael and lay down near him.

Earlier Liz sat down next to Zan and smiled shyly.

"Hey"

Zan nodded his head.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Lonnie."

Zan shrugged and on his arm removed his tattoos one by one with his powers.

"You know, she was still your sister and I'm sure the betrayal aside it wasn't easy seeing her get taken away like that."

Zan stifled a laugh as he began tattooing something new on his arm she couldn't understand what the symbols meant that were on his arm but she watched intently. Soon he was done and she just stared in awe.

"What is that?"

Zan looked up his eyes were glassy he'd been getting memory flashes all his life but this was different this was more like being at peace.

"It's from somethin I wrote to someone a long time ago."

Liz nodded and smiled, "Oh."

Zan smiled with her and pointed to the symbols that were his language in another lifetime.

"This means, 'You are the sun, you are the music, you are the dance.' kinda cornball but it means something to me."

Liz wiped a small tear from her eye she wasn't sure why it came but she didn't care either.

"And those other symbols?"

Zan shook his head and lowered his voice.

"Those are in the past."

Liz nodded and breathed in heavily. Zan followed her gaze she was staring at Max who was sleeping softly.

"So are ya gonna tell him or what?"

Liz nodded slowly.

"If he's you're sun then he'll understand."

Liz's eyes widened as she smiled and looked at Zan. Her heart fluttered she took another look at Max and wondered for a moment why Zan's words struck as hard as Max's did.

"Well you two both have a gift for the English language."

Zan nodded and leaned back.

"Yeah well I'm gonna hit the hay catch some more dark hours before the sun comes up and we have to be outa here."

Liz nodded and went to lay down next to Max.

6:37am

Max awoke first it was as if he could hear the sun hitting the building he rolled over and peaked at Liz who was smiling in her sleep. He stared at her for a few moments until Liz awoke slowly still smiling and opened her eyes to Max.

"Hi."  
  
Max smiled and leaned in to kiss Liz on the forehead.

"Hi back."

Liz sat up and looked around people were starting to move around a bit and wake up. She smiled and looked to the door.

"Wanna go for a walk and talk for a bit?"

Max nodded and stood up giving his hand for Liz to use and prop herself up as well.

As they got outside the morning was wet and it looked like it was going to rain any minute.

"Looks like rain."

Liz nodded and walked forward bringing Max closer to a fence that separated the two buildings. She leaned on the fence and turned around.

"Max I've been trying to get up enough courage to tell you something pretty big for a while now."

Max sensing the seriousness in Liz's voice stopped walking and moved the dirt around with his shoes.

"Okay."

Liz nodded.

"And there's no easy way to just say this so I'm just going to say it."

"Liz I… understand go-ahead."

Liz smiled nervously and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ears and swallowed nodding.

"Okay, well.. Max.." She paused and looked into Max's eyes tilting her head she let it out. "I'm pregnant."

She held her breath as Max's eyes stayed open and just stared at her in disbelief. She nodded and took the amber pendent off.

"I know none of this makes any sense but I am and."

"Who??"

Liz stopped and looked into Max's eyes she shook her head and tried to hand him the pendent.

"You need to take this Max."

Max shook his head and began making his way back toward the warehouse as the sky opened up and rain began to soak them both head to foot.

Crying Liz followed Max outside. Inside Maria and Sam noticed Liz and Max were missing they opened the doors and followed by Isabel and Michael witnessed Max in a furry heading towards them with Liz on his heels crying.

"Oh no Liz!"

Sam looked to Maria and shook her head, Maria stayed put as Max turned around and listened to Liz again.

"You won't tell me who he is? Don't you think you owe me that much Liz?"

A sharp pain hit Liz's side Max wanting to come to her side stopped himself the rain was covering his eyes mixing with his tears. Maria and Sam rushed to Liz's side as she dropped the pendent on the ground.

Liz in a hushed whisper spoke to Max but really to herself.

"You are my Sun, my Music, my dance."

Maria picked Liz up and Sam grabbed the pendent and Liz's other arm helping her back inside the warehouse.

Michael watched them past him and Max by. Isabel went in to follow them as Michael putting his hand on Max's shoulder awoke him from his thoughts. Max just turned around and followed them into the warehouse.

"So what did you think?!"

Liz sobbing turned to Max her friends trying to support her couldn't match her dragging sobs Liz fell to the floor on her knees and cried. She couldn't control herself.

"I didn't think Max, I felt."

The chair on the far wall slid all the way past Liz and crashed into the other wall violently. Everyone looked on in amazement as Liz's hands glowed a light green.

Max now sobbing through his angry went to help Liz.

Sam rushed to Liz aid dropping the pendent in front of her.

"No Max don't touch her it'll be painful."

Confused Max nodded and fell to his knees he watched all the girls helped carry Liz into the bathroom as Max staid there frozen looking down at the pendent.

Zan walked over to Max and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Take the pendent Max touch it and see for yourself who he was."

Max confused picked up the leather cord that the pendent dangled from. He leaned against the wall as all the guys stayed near him watching as he grasped the pendent in his hands a flooding of images came rushing to him.

First he saw that night it was him with Liz making love to her. He couldn't believe it. Then he saw himself leaving his memories in the pendent. Before Max could open his eyes another rush of images came to him this time strong and they knocked him to the ground and came at him fast. It was his own voice telling him things he didn't quite understand. When the flashes were over, he opened his eyes to Michael standing over him. All the guys were sitting there hoping Max would regain consciousness.

"So what did you see man?"

Michael asked quietly.

Max shook off the question and got to his feet.

"Liz!"

Michael held Max back as Sam came out of the bathroom looking disheveled. She walked up to Max and shook her head.

"Liz's going to be fine she just got her period."  
  
Max looking confused opened his hand to reveal the pendent had disappeared and just the leather rope remained.

Sam looked at Max's hand and nodded.

"I thought that may happen."

Max cleared his throat.

"And uh the baby?"

Sam shrugged.

"He was meant to make sure you got whatever information that pendent held."

Max swallowed hard.

"He?"

Sam nodded, "He was a boy Max."

Max nodded with her and wiped his eyes.

"Oh wow, how is she?"

"Shaken up, she went from being pregnant to having her period."

Sam looked around at all the guys obviously she wasn't going to find any understanding here.

"Look I'd just give her time, we're leaving this afternoon anyways she needs to be home."

Max nodded and looked up at everyone. His heart was saddened by everything he had just learned and also for the way he had treated Liz. A part of him should have figured Liz couldn't ever be with another guy other than him. He just snapped.

It's Saturday November 15th 10:50pm. To say the day went well, well I'd be a huge liar. Then again it could have gone much worse. Things tend to come out at high-pressure times. Like Liz telling Max finally that she was pregnant, then not being pregnant anymore because she had completed what Future Max had wanted her to do. Before we went home we left Zan, Ava and Rath our numbers. Just in case we ever needed each other we'd be there. Rath and Zan had some things to work out but I'm sure they'll figure it out in the end. Meanwhile Zan can always give Rath's powers back slowly.

All of us girls sat together on the plane ride back. We huddled with Liz and talked about things while the boys tried to get Max to turn off his Counting crows and get some sleep. He just kept looking back at Liz, whom Maria and I continued to preach about destiny and fate. I don't know what it must feel like to be pregnant one minute and then poof baby's gone. I just keep telling myself what I told Liz, 'He'll be back when it's his time.'

I think Max's pendent gave him more information then just what happened between him and Liz. His eyes, which always look heavy with burden, grew darker with this new knowledge. I know Liz will forgive him for acting so crazy and he'll forgive her for keeping the secret for so long. That relationship will last it has to. In the mean time we'll all keep living and fighting. Ironically I'm back at work for the breakfast shift tomorrow. So ya see things of course are different and complicated as hell now, but still normality has its way of encompassing you and bringing you back to reality.


	31. Journal Entry 28 We've only Just Begun

A Little note to my readers thanks so much for keeping with this, it has been an ongoing process one that started after Season One and throughout two and three.

AlienAngel- Max never touched the pendent before the last chapter he never even saw it. Liz had touched it and also wore it around her neck but she was the only one. It didn't have any effect on her though. Thanks for keeping up with me. ï

Saturday November 15th 11pm

We see Liz on her balcony where she's fallen asleep writing in her journal.

We see Max climbing quietly to see her asleep he smiles gently and pulls the blanket closer to her neck as Liz awakens to the warmth. She smiled and sits up at the sight of Max.

"Oh, Max I...wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Max nods and sits down on a lawn chair across from Liz.

"I know, I just had to see you, to talk to you."

Liz nods and sits up as Max looks down trying to summon courage.

"I'm so sorry Liz, sorry for everything that's happened. For the way I reacted. It's just..."

Max looks into Liz's eyes they're starting to swell with tears as well.

"The thought of you, being with someone else. I couldn't bear it and."

Liz leaning forward opens her arms as Max leans to her they hug for a while. When they pull away Max is still crying along with Liz. They kiss deeply, breaking away to look into each other's eyes and smile. When they kiss again Liz gets flashes, she sees herself fourteen years from now begging Max to leave her and make things right. She can hear her older self-going over the plan to insure everything works out right. As they part again they find themselves just holding each other. Soon they're both asleep on a lawn chair outside.

7:30am Sunday November 16th 2000

Sam's alarm and phone is going at the same time. Sam picks up her phone and turns off her alarm with her powers.

"Hello?"

On the phone is Alex.

"Yeah Sam, tell me you have some idea where Max is."

Sam rubbing her eyes shakes her head.

"Did you call Liz?"

Alex who's pacing in his kitchen hands a worried Isabel water as he shakes his head on the phone.

"She's not answering her private line."

Sam fully awake now nods her head she walks over to a picture of Liz and her from when they were 12. Sam concentrating her powers clears her mind reaching out for Liz. Soon she feels a calm warmth and she can see Liz sleeping in Max's arms.

"Sam.....Sam!"

"Yeah Alex, Max is with Liz they fell asleep on her balcony but their both fine."

Alex breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'll call you back Sam."

Sam nods as she makes her way downstairs to take a shower. She runs into Miles who's counting all of his Magic cards that he got for his birthday.

"Morning Miles."

Miles laughs.

"Morning, Mom said you were late for work and to hurry up."

Sam waves her hand at Miles and walks into the shower to take a quick one.

Meanwhile Max and Liz are just waking up with the sun beating their eyes.

"Good Morning."

Liz smiles at Max and nods she stretches and then looks at his watch.

"Wow, it's really late."

Max looks at his watch as well.

"It's only 7:35 we have plenty of time."

Liz shakes her head and gets up still holding the blanket by it's corner leaving Max alone on the lawn chair.

"I'm supposed to have started my shift five minutes ago."

Max smiles and nods as he gets up and smoothes out his jeans.

"I guess I'll just head home and get changed and clean before Isabel has a cow then."

Max smiles as he looks at his cell phone, which has 25 missed calls and 23 voice messages. Liz nods as she sneaks through her window and then peaks her head back out to quickly kiss Max goodbye. As she makes a mad rush to get her uniform on Max descends the metal ladder outside her balcony. He's met by Isabel and Alex who are waiting for him.

"Are you trying to give our parents a hear attack?"

Max shrugs.

"Why do they know I'm gone?"

Isabel shakes her head.

"No, I told them you slept over Michael's house last night."

Max nods thanks to Isabel and hops into his jeep. He leaves Isabel shocked as he peels away leaving her standing with her hands on her hips with Alex at her side.

"Did that just happen?"

Alex nods and shakes his head as he leads the way into the Crashdown where Maria is cursing under her breath while covering all the tables. Just as she's about to implode Liz comes through the door and apologizes quick picking up an order for her section and kissing Maria for her help.

Isabel follows Alex to their usual booth and vents about her brother.

Meanwhile Sam is running crazy around her room changing into her uniform and screaming for her Mother.

"MOM!!"

Sam's Mom at the bottom of the stairs answers Sam's calls.

"Yes Sam?"

"Can I get a ride to work?"

Sam's Mom comes up the stairs as Sam adjusts her antennas.

"I don't think you'll need one. There's a boy waiting for you out on a Motorcycle."

Sam who's surprised to hear of Michael looks outside and there he is waiting for her. Sam turning around avoids her Mother as she passes her down the stairs.

"Uh, Samantha!"

Wincing Sam turns around.

"Yeah?"

Sam's Mom folds her arms around her chest as she slowly walks down the stairs.

"We're going to talk about this tonight right?"

Sam nods and runs out the door. She smiles at Michael gives him a quick peck and grabs her helmet as they speed off to work.

About ten minutes later Sam and Michael walk into work late. Mr. Parker who's been taking over the grill gives Michael one of his looks as they switch places.

"Sorry Mr. Parker I was picking up Sam."

Jeff Parker nods quickly as Sam starts taking on her section.

Maria who eyes Michael evilly walks over to Sam quickly.

"And we're late because?"

Sam who smiles leaving her customers to fill in their drink order replies in a whisper to Maria.

"Sorry, I woke up late and Michael was there waiting."

Maria stops and puts her hands on her hips nodding and looking at Michael.

"Uh, huh."

She follows Sam over to the fountain talking to her as she makes her customers their drinks.

"You just have to be careful with Michael."

Sam nods and continues to fill the orange soda into one of the glasses.

"Look Sam I mean it, I know you're both Czechoslovakian but.."

Sam shrugs and looks over at Maria.

"What are you talking about Maria?"

Maria shrugs and follows Sam out to the floor to check on her own tables.

They both head to the cook's window to hand in their orders. Maria stops Sam before she can head off.

"I'm talking about you getting carried away. I mean we lost Liz."

Sam shook her head and laughed.

"Maria I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you mean."

Maria is left as Sam shakes her head laughing she chases her and stops her again.

"I know, it's just... I know how things can get intense with a guy and..."

Sam nods and puts a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Is this about me and Michael or about you and Lucas?"

Maria shrugs as Sam takes an order from an elderly couple in the corner as Maria hears her name called from Michael.

She goes to pick it up and Michael stops her holding her Will Smith Burger in the air.

"What are you talking to Sam about?"

Maria furrows her brow and gives Michael a good scowl.

"Nothing Space Boy, girl stuff."

Michael lets the plate go and shakes his head as Maria walks off to her table.

The thing about normal is that there's no real definition. I mean for us normal could be an invasion. Or who knows what. It's like a Dapple Ganger normal...Normal... the word just takes on a life of its own, changing its definition for each situation. I had hoped that today would be normal. It has been I guess if you can excuse the definition all together.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Sam looks up from the break room where she's been waiting for Maria to change along with Liz upstairs before they hang out for the day. Michael walks in and smiles as he removes his smock. He leans over to kiss Sam but she backs away. He still has the smell of burgers and onions and sweat.

"Michael shower."

Michael laughs and walks to the bathroom in the break room he comes out and goes to his locker gathering all of his clothes and a towel to take a shower in the back.

Maria and Liz head into the break room as the shower is turned on Maria jumps on the coach next to Sam as Liz sits down gently across from them on a warn sofa.

Maria who has a red licorice in her mouth offers Sam one who shakes her head. She shrugs and points to the bathroom with a inquisitive look on her face.

"Michael."

Maria nods and takes the licorice out of her mouth.

"We should sneak in and flush the toilet!"

Sam laughs and shakes her head Liz laughs too and smiles.

"Maria that would be evil."

Liz holds out her hand for a piece as Maria throws one at her.

"Gee thanks Ria!"

Maria smiles and salutes Liz winking at Sam.

"Guys I'm bored."

Sam shakes her head.

"You know what they say only boring people get bored."

Maria sits up fast and begins to push Sam off the couch she gets her off with one good swift push and Sam laughs while she's on the floor.

"Okay, so if you're bored let's go for a walk."

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Liz laughed and shrugged.

"Maria goes for walks from one store to the other in the mall."

Sam grabs Maria's calf and threatens to tickle her knees.

"I'm sure Maria wants to go for a nice walk right??"

Maria nods nervous as Sam lets go and gets to her feet.

Liz stands up too and checks hr pockets.

"Let me go upstairs and get my cell phone I'll only be a minute."

Sam stops her and shakes her head.

"Remember that time before we had cell phones things were ... a lot more peaceful."

Maria shakes her head and starts playing with her cell phone.

"You mean boring."

Sam shakes her head and grabs Maria's cell phone she puts it in her locker and closes it fast along with her own cell phone.

"I just want a peaceful day, one without cell phones and stuff. Let's go to the park and play on the playground."

Maria wrinkled her nose and then laughed at Liz who smiled.

"I get the swings first!."

Sam laughed and nodded as the three girls headed out of the restaurant laughing and running.

Michael who just turned off the shower pokes his head out to talk to Sam.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of our day?"

Michael looks around and sees that the room is empty.

"Sam? ... Sam?"

He shakes his head and closes the door getting dressed fast he leaves the break room and looks around for Sam. When he can't find them on the floor he goes back to the break room and sees the couch is messed up and it looks like there's been a scuffle.

Nervous Michael heads across the street where Max is finishing off his shift at the UFO Museum. He runs down the stairs and seeing Max in a corner fixing a scientist doll he saunters over.

"Max!"

Max turns around holding one of the dolls arms he's a bit surprised to see Michael.

"What? Is something wrong Michael?"

Michael shrugs and nods at the same time.

"Look I think something's happened to the girls. I mean Sam was waiting for me and then the next minute she's gone. The break room looks like something went down."

Max nods and turns toward the manikin he uses his power to fix the arm and then turns towards the office to tell Brody he's leaving. Michael backs out of the museum and is met by Max who pulls out his cell phone to call Liz. When he gets her voice mail he calls Maria. Surprised that he gets no answer from either of them he looks over to Michael.

"Not Liz or Maria is answering their phone."

Michael nods.

"Maria not answering her phone that's bad right?"

Max shrugged.

"Do you have Sam's cell phone number?"

Michael stops scratching his left brow and looks at Max clueless.

"No, why should I?"

Max sighs heavily and walks towards his jeep. As they pull out of the parking area they both see Maria's Jetta is still in the same position.

"Maria's Jetta's still here."

Max nodded and switched his jeep into gear.

"Let's head to my house Isabel has everyone's number."

Meanwhile Sam, Liz and Maria are about ten minutes away from the park skipping down the sidewalk of Main Street.

Sam keeps avoiding the cracks in the wall starts humming 'Follow the yellow brick road'.

Soon the girls are laughing and singing the song together meeting a few strange glances along the way.

Back at the Evans' house Max screeches the Jeep to a halt and opens his front door quickly to find Isabel and Alex making out on the coach. Isabel who is startled throws Alex to the floor as she fumbles with her blouse, they both look pretty uncomfortable.

Back to the girls who finally make it to the park's play ground. Hungrily they run to the swings each finding one empty they begin laughing and pumping their legs.

Meanwhile at the Evans' house Alex and Isabel are sitting down on the couch listening to Max pacing the floor waiting to tell them why the sudden outburst. Michael watches amused at the situation.

"Sorry about, umm barging in on you guys."

Alex puts his hand up waving the situation away. While Isabel bloats with anger.

"Well you did interrupt, so now get on with what's up?"

Max stops pacing and nods.

"Well I was hoping you had Sam's cell number but I'm sure Alex does, Alex?"  
  
Alex nods and pulls out his cell phone.

"Sure but why do you need it Max?"

Michael steps forward.

"We think they may be missing."

Alex stands up and nods as Isabel gets flustered.

Max puts up his hands trying to calm everyone.

"No, I mean we don't know anything for sure so."

Alex shrugs and speed dials Sam's number. When he gets her voice mail he slowly hits the end button and shakes his head.

Isabel stands up and smoothes out her skirt.

"Well we should call everyone here I mean Mom and Dad are gone for the week so we should let everyone know."

Alex nods along with Isabel as Michael shakes his head.

"We have to go looking for them now, we can't wait to rally the team behind us."

Max nods in agreement.

"Look Michael's right. He looks over to Alex. Start calling everyone we're going to head to the POD Chamber that's the only place I can think of."

Alex begins dialing his cell phone as Michael and Max leave to head to the desert.

Liz, Maria and Sam are slowly swinging now smiling in silence to themselves as they think about things.

"I wonder what Lucas is doing?"

Liz nods.

"Or Max."

Sam shrugs.

"Michael's probably trying to figure out which of his favorite two hockey teams he's going to watch."

The girls nod and laugh.

"Max is so different now you guys."

The two girls look to Liz and listen quietly.

"I mean, he's still the same Max but after everything that happened this past weekend he's like older now."

Sam nodded and smiled at her cousin.

Liz shrugged and hugged herself.

"I had a vision last night."

Maria looked closer to Liz.

"What about Lizzie?"

Liz smiled.

"About our Son. He's gonna be with us again, it just wasn't his time yet."

Liz smiling to herself looks over to her friends nodding.

Sam jumps off the swing and laughs her way over to the slide. The girls follow her lead and head up the aluminum stairs to slide down the tall winding yellow monster of a slide.

As Max and Michael approach the spot where the POD Chamber is they see another car waiting for them with their lights on. As they come to a stop, John and Sandie hop out of the car to greet Max and Michael. Michael looks annoyed at Max as they approach the couple.

"We came to see if we can help."

Max nodded thanks as Michael put his arms across his chest and nodded at his sister.

They followed Max to the POD chamber. Seeing there was nothing there Max leaves quickly leaving Michael and John staring at the Granolith.

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

John shrugged and walked towards the exit. Michael stopped him.

"If you know anything now would be the time to share."

John looked at Michael's hand and then back at Michael.

"Perhaps Kivar has found her."

Michael's air left his lungs at those words he spun to face John.

"Why would he care about Sam?"

John shook his head and walked out of the Granolith chamber and in front of the PODS Michael followed.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

John winced and turned around to meet eyes with Michael.

"Let's just say out of all of us Sam would be the one he'd want."

Outside Max was on his cell phone with Alex.

"So they're okay? Wait where, but why?"

Michael looked to Sandie whose face brightened as she walked over to her brother.

"Lucas and Tess found them they're okay."

Max smiled on the phone as he hung it up. He looked over to Michael and nodded with a smile.

"We're meeting them over at the playground in the park."

Michael nodded and followed Max to the car as Sandie could tell there was a strain in both John and Michael.

On the ride over to the park Michael was unusually quiet.

"What is it Michael?"

Michael shrugged.

"Just something John said. He said out of all of us the only one Kivar would want is Sam."

Max nodded absorbing the new information. Michael looked over to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Max shrugged, he didn't want to think about it not today he just wanted to be with Liz and now that his heart wasn't beating a thousand times too fast he had to see her.

As they pulled to a stop they could see the girls laughing and playing on the playground. Michael who shrugged slowly walked out of the car as Max ran to join in on the fun along with the others.

Sam who could feel Lucas try to make his connection and felt his panic knew it was only a matter of time before they were found. She smiled at everyone enjoying their touch of youth again as she slid down to meet Michael at the bottom. He looked so serious but when she smiled at him he melted and they kissed for a long while.

Until the tip of the sun was no longer visible they played and had fun on the playground. Finally the darkness drove them home and Michael found himself in idle on Sam's driveway looking into her eyes under the moonlight.

Sam smiled waiting for Michael to say something. Michael played with the strings of her sweater while Sam just stood there.

"John said something weird to me and I was hoping you could help me out."

Sam fearing John's words tried to lighten the mood with a giggle.

"Yeah what was that?"

Michael looked into Sam's eyes with a very serious and sad face.

"He said out of all of us Kivar would come for you."

Sam nodded in shock and looked to her house.

"Look I told my Mom I would talk to her about some stuff so."

Michael nodded and licked his lips.

"So you have no idea why he would say something like that then Sam?"

Sam shuffled her feet a little and shook her head.

"I don't know why John would say that to you but..."

Michael nodded.

"When he did say it, my heart it stopped and for a second I was afraid. I've never felt that way before Sam."

Sam turned her head trying to hide a tear that was falling. She shrugged and looked down.

"Michael, things before were complicated ya know we all led really complicated lives and one thing I do remember and soon you will too is that..."

Sam looked hard into Michael's eyes searching for the right words.

"Who I was before, who we were, what we were to each other was often put to the test by Kivar. That's all, he was obsessed with me, I mean, I mean with her. And that's all I remember."

Michael nodded to the explanation knowing there was more there but even Sam couldn't see it. He hugged Sam and kissed her on the forehead before he started his bike up again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

Sam nodded and watched Michael pull away on his bike as she made her way inside to her Mother waiting for their chat at the kitchen table. Sam laughed as she made her way next to her Mother who was sitting next to a hot plate of leftovers from dinner.

"Sorry I'm late Mom."

Her Mother nodded and patted the stool next to her.

"So, that boy you left with today, that's Michael Guerin right?"

Sam nodded slowly barely chewing on her meatloaf.

"Yup that's him."

Her Mother nodded and played with Sam's hair softly.

"So I'm guessing Maria and he are..."

Sam nodded, taking a sip of milk.

"No longer dating."

Her Mother smiled and watched her eat her loaf.

"Has that made it weird for you and Maria?"

Sam shook her head.

"No, Maria's been dating Lucas for a while."

Sam's Mom stopped short.

"Wow, really?"

Sam smiled and nodded scooping up some mashed potatoes.

"Hmm, So are you two serious?"

Sam shrugged and washed down her food with another sip of milk.

"Not really, we're just getting acquainted."

"Uh huh. So honey you never told me how was New York city?"

Sam shrugged.

"It was pretty uneventful."

Sam's Mom laughed.

"So did the debate team win?"

Sam stopped short and had to think of something quick.

"Geeze Mom they don't really win those things they argue for like ever and then nothing gets done it's like politics."

Sam finished her milk and put her fork down.

"Speaking of I have to get some more homework done. The loaf was great thanks Mom I'll talk to ya lata."

With that Sam gave her Mother a kiss goodnight and headed to her room to proof read her essay and head to bed.

Talk about the end to a weird weekend, and now John telling Michael about Kivar coming after me. As if I wasn't having enough to deal with he puts a wrench into the whole thing. I wish I knew what was wrong with John, what does he remember that is so bad? Then again do I even want to know? I feel my visions coming to this one occurrence and I keep stopping them. What if that's it, that's what he remembers. Well if that's the case he's gonna have to keep it to himself otherwise we're going to have a problem.


	32. Journal Entry 29 His first Thanksgiving

I just realized that five chapters ago my dates got messed up. So if you're wondering why November 23rd is a Thursday please bare with me I shall correct all errors soon enough.

It's November 23rd 2000 Thanksgiving Day. So I've been thinking of things to be grateful for. Well there's been a few things down the list, my Family and Friend's health. My health, etc etc. Then again who am I kidding, I'm thankful for my cell phone, my computer and well my powers too. Okay so I'm no Angel.

November 23rd 6am.

Sam walks out of her bedroom hearing her mother humming some song while meddling in the kitchen. The aroma of Turkey roasting is filling the air. Sam in her bathrobe with a towel swung on her shoulder walks with her eyes barely open to her bathroom that she shares with Miles. She closes the door and smiles as she uses her powers to turn on the hot and cold water and starts running a bath.

The thing about Holidays is they're always hectic in my family. I usually don't

make it from Thanksgiving all through New Years Day without breaking down and

crying in front of my family for one reason or another. Fact is I'm a Holiday stressor.

Meaning I stress out by trying to make the holiday wonderful and end up emotionally

drained one way or another. The cliff notes version I get obsessed and then start to cry.

But this year it's going to be different I've decided to stay out of the Holiday mess and

start this season out with a relaxing bubble bath.

Sam smiles as she slips into the bubble bath and turns off the water with her foot. She puts the wet towel over he eyes and inhales deeply the fresh flower aroma of the bath oils.

There's a creak at her door and Sam sits up making the towel fall from her face. She looks to the door shocked to see Michael staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Michael what the hell are you doing here?"

Michael smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Who me? You're Mom said it was alright if I came up."

Sam tilted her head with shock. She sank into the water when she finally realized she was less than an inch of exposing her chest. Michael grinned at her embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about anything, my memories' pretty keen on us being together so don't be shy around me."

"What?"

Michael smiled and nodded as he kneeled down and draped his hands on the end of the tub.

"Matter of fact, that's why I'm here I just wanted to ask you something, ya know I had this memory flash."

Sam nodded languidly she wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh.

"Yeah, it's about you and Kivar, now I know he was obsessed with you and all but, you never ya know gave in to the guy did ya?"

Sam looked on in shock as Michael sat there with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly there was a fevered knock on the door. Michael perked up still looking amused.

"Well that's him now, I bet he can tell us what's going on."

Sam shot straight up from the tub she looked around and when she couldn't see anything realized the towel was still covering her eyes.

"Sam!!! I need to pee!!"

Sam growled and flung the towel off her eyes.

"Miles, I need this bath, go use Mom and Dad's bathroom."

The knocking stopped for a second and Miles could be heard yelling at his Mom.

"She won't let me pee Mom!!"

Sam shot up again and sat straight up looking at the door with a vengeance.

"Miles, if you don't go use another bathroom I'm going to make you sorry."

With that there was silence. Shaken up from her dream Sam tried to hum a song to herself to keep awake and let the warm water relax her.

It didn't last long because a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Sam?"

Sam opened one eye at her Mother's voice.

"When you're done in there honey I'm going to need your help basting the other turkey."

Sam nodded and the cocked her head at the door.

"Why do we have two turkeys mom?"

There was no answer.

"MOM!"

Still it was silent. Now Sam couldn't relax frustrated and now chilly Sam waved her hand over the water sending a cloud of steam as she manipulated the water molecules to her up. She turned her head to the tiles trying to count them, hoping her anger would dissipate. When it didn't work she let the water out and threw her robe on. Now Sam needed to find out what her Mother was doing cooking two turkeys. With her pink robe wrapped tightly around her waist Sam made her way downstairs to her kitchen. Her Mother smiled up at her and pointed to a baster as she took out the second turkey. Sam nodded and looked over at her mother with an amused expression.

"Mom are we just eating turkey this thanksgiving?"

Sam's Mom shook her head.

"No, I bought two 35 pound Turkeys special. We're going to start everything else at around eleven giving us a little over an hour before company comes over."

Sam winced and looked around the kitchen, there was extra mixing bowls and Grandmother's china mixed with their own ready to set the table.

"Mom."

"Hmm?"

"Who's coming over?"

Sam's Mom smiled as she continued to baste the Turkey.

"Well I invited Uncle Jeff and Nancy so they're coming over with Liz. I also invited Amy and Maria. Umm John and his parents are coming over. Of course Rob and June are heading back to Florida with the twins."

Sam nodded and shrugged. She looked as her Mother took a deep breath.

"Then I called the Evans since they're always in on our bridge game every week and Isabel and Max are coming as well."

Sam felt a bit calmer. Her Mother nodded at her daughter.

"Well I just asked Diane if she had Michael's number too I thought it was about time we got to know the young man a bit more."

Sam squeezed the baster too hard sending Turkey juice on the table.

"You invited Michael!!!?"

Sam's Mother nodded rubbing her nose with her shoulder as she grabbed some paper towels to clean up the juice.

"Yeah, your Father agreed plus he's all alone in that apartment and I'd think he would really enjoy a nice family holiday."

Sam rolled her eyes at her Mother and laid down the baster.

"So he sounded very excited about it and offered to cook with us. Naturally any help in the kitchen is needed. So he should be here soon."

Sam looked at the microwave clock it read 7:34.

"When did he say he was coming Mom?"

With that the doorbell rang.

"Oh around 7:30."

Sam nodded as Miles screamed from the family room.

"I got it!"

Sam rushed to the front door too but Miles got there first. Realizing Sam was just in her robe she took to the stairs two at a time while Miles let in Michael.

"Hey Michael come on in."

Michael smiled at Miles and turned to see Sam rushing up the stairs in a pink robe. He smiled as she turned the corner.

"Where's she going?"

Miles shrugged and closed the door.

"Probably to have a hissy, since Mom just told her now who's coming over."

Michael cocked an eyebrow towards the stairs and looked over to the kitchen where Sam's Mom was talking lightly to herself.

"Sam's having a hissy?"

Miles laughed at Michael.

"The girl freaks during Holidays like total wacko."

Michael nodded. He was used to Isabel being weird around the holidays too he thought it was a girl Hybrid thing. He pointed towards the kitchen.

"Ya think I can go in?"

Miles nodded.

"Yeah my Mom told me to send you in when you get here."

Michael shrugged and took one last look upstairs before he made his way into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Simmons?"

Sam's Mom smiled as she nudged the oven closed with her foot and turned around towards Michael.

"Oh Michael good I was hoping it was you."

Michael nodded and looked around the kitchen. Everything was out already except nothing had to be done right away.

"So, do you need help peeling the potatoes?"

Sam's Mom turned toward the three bags of potatoes.

"Well we should get those started and in water huh?"

Michael nodded and unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up. Sam's Mom looked in a drawer for a chef's apron and found a 'Kiss the alien chef' one that her husband bought from Amy Deluca.

"Well this is the best I can do."

Michael smiled and nodded as he tied the apron on.

Meanwhile upstairs Sam was pacing the room talking to herself.

"Okay so Michael's downstairs, what does that mean? It means nothing just get dressed and go help your mother you idiot."

Sam nodded to herself and looked through her closets for something suitable to wear.

Downstairs Michael was making a good dent on his first potato bag. Sam's Mom look flustered as she walked about the kitchen. She stopped in front of a huge pile of sweet potatoes grabbed a knife and began peeling them into a big pan next to Michael.

Meanwhile Sam had decided on a pair of jeans and a Coldplay concert T-shirt she threw her hair in a tight high ponytail and descended the stairs to the kitchen. She found Michael in a silly chefs apron and her Mother peeling huge sweet potatoes.

Sam gave a hello smile to Michael and started on the next bag of potatoes. When Sam's Mom went to check on her brother, she used her powers to finish peeling all of her and Michael's potatoes.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

Sam shook her head and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Michael.

"Good morning."

Michael nodded and half smiled.

"Good morning to you. I hope you don't mind me being here?"

Sam shook her head.

"No, why would I mind?"

Michael shrugged and grabbed the last bag of potatoes.

"Besides it'll be good for my family to get to know you. Speaking of I'm surprised you even came I thought you didn't do parents?"

Michael nodded as he divided the potatoes between the two of them.

"I usually don't but, I don't know it's something about you and even your family it just feels..."

Sam nodded.

"Right?"

Michael smiled and nodded as he began peeling again. Sam looked up as her Mother entered the kitchen smiling at the peeled potatoes.

"Well Michael I see you've realized Sam's secret to peeling potatoes, she still won't tell me."

Sam laughed and nodded.

"Here Mom I'll help you with those sweet ones."

Sam maneuvered her way to her Mom and started to help her, as her Mother got distracted looking at the Turkeys in the oven. Sam used her power to peel the sweet potatoes too. Making Michael nervous. He kept shaking his head trying to stop her but Sam was too amused and used to doing this with her Mother so close. By the time her Mom turned back around there was only two big sweet potatoes left. She shook her head and smiled at Michael.

"See what I mean?"

Michael nodded and finished his bag off as Sam completed her last peel. Sam's Mom looked about the kitchen some more and then started to walk to the dinning room.

"I've got to get the three leafs that are downstairs Sam."

Sam washing her hands with Michael nodded.

"Yeah Mom how about you start boiling these and we'll head downstairs and bring them up."

Sam's Mom sighed and walked back into the kitchen as Sam and Michael left.

"I can't believe you do that in such close proximity of your Mom Sam?"

Sam shrugged as she flipped on the basement light.

"Why not, I'm used to it plus I hate the feeling of peeling any potato."

Sam lead the way down the stairs to the basement as Michael stared at Sam's lips and neck trying to stop from grabbing her and kissing her. When they finally reached the floor he couldn't help himself and swung her around into a kiss.

Sam giggled, as they broke free to breath, as Michael leaned in more. Then **Flash** Sam could see Michael as s child running through the desert watching Max and Isabel. She could see him right after levitating a table in front of two scared adults. Then she saw him running away from his trailer as Hank chased him. And then she saw Michael's face light up when he first laid eyes on her.

Sam broke from the kiss and looked at Michael who swallowed hard.

"What?"

Sam shook her head and kissed Michael again this time **Flash** she was Macaria kissing Rath and little flashes of electric lights were sparking around them. The feeling of heat and a rush of electric shock erupted when they were together. As Sam pulled away Michael kept his eyes on Sam. The basement was now lit with those same lights as they dwindled down and dissipated all together.

"You saw that too?"

Sam nodded and turned shyly around towards the corner of the basement where the dinning room table leafs were. Michael followed slowly behind her trying not to talk, it was as if a spell was cast between them and talking would break it. Sam grabbed one of the leafs as Michael grabbed two, they walked slowly up the stairs and leaned the leafs on the wall. Sam beginning to return to the kitchen was stopped by Michael.

"Wait, I mean, is that going to happen all the time when things get...?"

"Intense?"

Michael half nodded and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Michael nodded and smirked at Sam.

"Cause if it does we're going to have to watch ourselves."

Michael moved in closer to Sam just as her Mother walked into the dinning room.

"Good you two found them!"

Sam backed away and nodded walking toward her mother.

"Where are you going?"

Sam stopped and shrugged. Her Mom shook her head.

"No, we're ahead of schedule now, you two take a rest or show Michael around the house do something I'm getting nervous now with nothing to do."

Michael nodded and took off his apron hanging it on a bench in the kitchen. Mrs. Simmons smiled and turned back toward the kitchen with her hands clasped together as Sam blushed in embarrassment.

"I have no idea why she's so intent on this."

Sam shrugged and lead the way into the living room away from everyone.

"Well she probably thinks we're a good idea, I mean me and you."

Michael nodded thinking to himself.

"I mean she said something to the affect when she first met you, well before I told her about Maria."

Michael looked up at Sam opened his mouth but closed it again. Sam nodded.

"It's okay there's no need to talk about it Michael I kinda like to think something's don't need to be said."

Michael nodded.

"But, I mean most girls want to talk about things right?"

Sam laughed lightly to herself and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I guess some."

"Right, Maria did."

Sam looked away out the window at the sun peaking its way over the clouds. As Sam looked out the window Michael stared at her intently they sat there in silence for a few minutes thinking. When Micheal looked down from her lips and to the nap of her neck he got a tingle and then a **FLASH. **

He could see himself looking into Macaria's eyes and immense pain along with love was overwhelming his senses. When he looked deep into her dark eyes he saw sorrow and fear. And then the words came out of his mouth, without his knowledge.

"Baby."

Sam looked to Michael as he snapped out of it.

"What?"

Michael shook off the vision and looked at Sam as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh, no nothing."

Sam nodded and stood up.

The rest of the morning was spent getting things ready and by the time everyone arrived the layout was splendid. With so many people at one table the conversations were either split or full of laughs and giggles. Michael for the first time in his life finally felt like he had a family. Even if it wasn't his own yet he felt that feeling that he had only before imagined of what it was like to have a family holiday.

Even with the weird looming vision Michael kept a brave face pushed it away and enjoyed himself. Yet Max could see something was wrong with Michael when they left Sam's house he offered to drive Michael home and out his bike in the back. In the car Max stayed quite waiting for Michael to say something.

"Micheal, you've been pretty quite all night."

Michael smiled a genuine smile and then looked lost and far away.

"I had a weird vision today, or memory I don't really know."

Max nodded and killed his engine in front of Michael's apartment.

"Well what do you think it was about?"

Michael looked to Max and then back out the window at the street lights.

"I feel like there's something's about my past with Sam that she's not telling me."

Max nodded and settled in his seat a little.

"Like what?"

"Like maybe, I don't really know Maxwell I just know that she's hiding something from me and maybe from all of us. I mean what John said about Kivar wanting her out of all of us. Like maybe what happened all those years ago could have been like, ..."

Max sat and waited for Michael to finish.

Michael looked up as if realizing he was in mid sentence.

"I don't know Maxwell all I know is something epic happened and she's either not telling me, or maybe not even admitting it to herself."

Max nodded and settled his hands on the steering wheel.

"Maybe there's something aspects of who we were that we don't want to remember."

Michael nodded, "Right you don't want to remember being married to Tess."

Max shook his head.

"I don't know my Mother said she was my bride, not my wife."

Michael stopped and looked at Max.

"Right and she said I was Isabel's betroved."

Max nodded.

"So you two were married."

It was as if a light bulb had went off in both the boy's heads. The entire summer they hadn't realized what the message from the orb meant. Maybe it wasn't about who they were supposed to be with, but who they were with.

Michael got a chill from thinking of Isabel as a wife.

"So I was scamming on Vilandra."

Max shook his head, "No, who you used to be, Rath was."

Things were starting to sink in like why things between him and Sam were so complicated and painful to remember.

Michael got out of the jeep and pulled his bike out of the back.

"Thanks Maxamillion I think that helped."

Max smiled and nodded as he pulled away and left Michael.

Thanksgiving, check out of the way went with no hitch so far. That leaves Christmas, the biggest test of them all and of course New Years Eve and day. Only what a month and a quarter left? I can make that right? I'd like to think this Thanksgiving went off without a hitch mainly because of Michael being there. In my heart of hearts he helped me find my balance. But I think out of everyone there, this Thanksgiving meant the most to him. He truly looked like he was having a great time. It's so funny how my Mother thinks. And after hearing her and Amy Deluca talk I know they're already getting back into their mode of being best friends again. Which can only mean that she must have told her about Michael? It's funny how those two are, I mean my Mother's five years older than Amy but they still act like school girls together. And there was no comment made about John being there and it being the first Thanksgiving since like birth that we weren't together. It's not like I'm wigging out about it, he's not obviously. And Michael's not threatened. But something inside of John isn't right like is off balance. I'm going to attribute it to Sandie being away. Anyways after a long day and night of cleanup I'm hitting the hay.

Sam closes her journal and hides it with her powers as she falls into her bed and the lights dim.


	33. Journal Entry 30 The big game

Dear journal,

It's December 1st I'm Samantha Simmons and so far things haven't exactly been peachy. I guess things began to really surmount this week.

Monday November 27th 2000 outside West Roswell High.....

Sam waves goodbye to her Mother as she walks towards the front doors of the school by way of the senior parking lot. Scott who's swinging his book bag over his shoulders catches her walking alone and shuffles up to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Samantha hi!"

Sam turns back slightly to see Scott catching up. His varsity letterman jacket adorned with pins seems to glisten as the morning light dances off his coat. She shakes her head and looks up nods as Scott is by her side.

"Hey Scott, how's it going?"

Scott points to the banner that's being hung in the front of the school. It reads

Congrats Hornets go get them bluebirds!

Sam nods and feels pangs of guilt she hadn't gone to one of the boys football games this season and here they are making states.

"We won this Saturday."

Sam smiles and shifts her book bag to the left.

"That's great congratulations."

Scott shrugs. "So you coming to states this Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Great and there will be a party at my house afterwards to celebrate our victory you and your friends are all invited of course."

"Thanks Scott."

Scott just nods slightly his dark brown hair falls towards his forehead accenting his handsome face. He stares at Sam long as they walk together toward the school.

"Sam I'm going to go out on a limb here but are you seeing anyone?"

Sam stops right before the two double doors of the main entrance. She winces slightly and then nods with a smile.

"Yeah Scott I am, you?"

Breathing a sigh of relief Scott shakes his head.

"No, I mean I was seeing someone but I don't think she saw me."

Sam laughed to herself.

"Well you are not a homely guy Scott so you should just go up to her and tell her how you feel."

Scott nodded.

"Right, tell her how I feel."

Sam smiled, "uh huh"

Michael who spotted Sam walking in with Scott at her side began making his way over to the two. Sam feeling Michael approaching gave a pat on Scott's shoulder.

"So I'll see you at the game then, and remember just be yourself and tell her."

Scott nodded and made his way over to the crowd of football players who had their girlfriends by their side.

"What did he want?"

Sam smiled at Michael giving him a quick wink.

"He wanted to make sure we all came to the game this Friday and to his party afterwards."

"You mean he wanted to make sure you came?"

Sam shook her head and walked towards her locker.

"No, no, he knows I'm seeing someone he just needs a little direction towards the right girl."

"You're seeing someone?"

Sam gave Michael a hard look then broke into a smile as she started twirling her combination to her locker. Michael folded his arms and leaned on the wall next to her.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"Why should I its football."

"It's just as violent at hockey Michael and plus we'll all be there it'll be fun."

Michael stared at Sam hard as she closed her locker and met his stare.

"What?"

Michael shrugged, "I'll go to make sure he keeps his hands off you."

Sam nodded sarcastically. "Right Michael I'll have to fight them off otherwise."

As Scott approached the group of boys John looked over at Sam and Michael talking. Sandie noticing his movement put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

John smiled and leaned in to kiss Sandie, "nothing just thinking."

Sandie shifted from one foot to the other and smiled at Tess who was poking Kyle to break away from the mass of jocks.

Michael and Sam ran into Liz and Max talking quietly in the corner in front of the Math lab.

"Hey Liz."

Liz nodded and looked to Max worried.

"I told Max."

Michael looked to Max for a reading.

"You guys could have told me."

Isabel and Alex ran into the conversation too.

"Could have told Max what?"

Isabel looked from Michael to Sam and then back to Max.

"This isn't a conversation for the hallway."

Michael nodded and headed for the math lab which was still empty.

Max sat down next to Liz while everyone piled into the classroom.

"It's my fault I told Liz not to say anything."

Isabel still lost flipped her hair to one side and stared at Sam.

"Say anything about what?'

"Liz has developed powers she's had them for a while now."

Isabel sat back next to Alex and nodded.

"Oh, wow."

Sam nodded and looked to Michael before speaking.

"I've been helping her develop them further."

"But why keep it a secret from us?"

Sam shrugged. "She had to stay clear of physical contact with those who don't have a full handle on their powers, and Max that meant you."

Max looked down at a sympathetic Liz and held her closer to him.

"So you've been training Liz?"

Alex asked a rational voice of the group.

"Right, she's gotten really good actually."

The first bell of the day rang signaling homeroom was to start in ten minutes. Liz a little jolted stood up first.

"This isn't that big of a deal really."

Max stood up with her and followed her out of the classroom.

"Liz! Wait up."

He pulled her towards the eraser room and closed the door as she trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Max hugged Liz until she calmed down.

"You shouldn't feel like any of this is your fault. I healed you, I caused all of this Liz."

Liz put her finger on Max's lips and kissed them silent. The two embraced for a while until the second bell rang signaling one minute until homeroom.

"We should go Max."

Max nodded and kissed Liz again.

"Yeah we should."

He leaned in and kissed her harder Liz pulling back towards the door giggled and turned the knob.

"Come on Max."

Max nodded and walked out into the hallway holding Liz's hand.

"And I don't want you to blame Sam for not telling you, things were crazy and she's the only one who knew how to help me."

Max smiled at Liz's hand and rubbed it gently.

"I know."

Liz smiled giving Max a quick kiss before entering her homeroom.

With the secret off her shoulders Liz sat down next to Sam and gave her a I'm okay smile.

Sam sighed with relief before continuing her conversation with Kyle and Alex.

"So we should all get studying for finals and I was thinking either the library or Michael's"

"We can be loud at Michael's apartment."

Alex looked to Kyle, Sam giggled and rolled her eyes.

"True, but we might get more studying done at the library."

Why don't we just ask everyone if they want to study together this weekend and if they do then we'll vote.

Sam shrugged and nodded to Liz who was also nodding.

December 1st 2000 4pm two hours before the New Mexico division M state football championships.

Liz is in her waitress uniform along with Maria and Sam they're hanging over the counter talking to Mr. Parker.

"So Dad are you sure you guys can handle everything tonight?"

Mr. Parker nodded.

"Of course besides everyone is going to be at the game I told you we're going to close at 5:30pm and then open up after the game. Don't worry about it at all Lizzie."

Liz nodded and looked to the door as Max and Michael walked in. They sat at their usual booth and soon after Lucas and Tess joined them.

Liz looked to her Dad who nodded. The three girls laughed as they walked over to the booth and sat down for a minute.

"I sorta wanted to eat something."

Maria looked at Michael then at Sam who pinched Michael.

"Ouch, fine, fine we'll pick up take out somewhere."

Max laughed as Liz snuggled close to him.

"We have to change guys then we'll be able to go eat anywhere you want."

Tess nodded and shifted her skirt as the girls got up and went towards the back.

"Michael thanks for letting us use your apartment to study this Saturday."

Michael nodded as he watched Sam walk to the back.

"No problem Maxamillion anything I can do for the great good of man."

Max lightly punched him on the shoulder breaking his concentration on Sam.

"Hey space boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stare too hard."

Tess laughed and started playing with the sugar packets anxious for the girls to hurry back.

"So what do you think Tess, you've seen the Hornets in action are we going to win tonight?"

Tess shrugged

"Depends on if this new QB can get his act together and deliver to the receiver otherwise we're screwed."

Michael looked to Max who was just as clueless about football as he was.

"Wait isn't John the quarter back, and Kyle's their first string receiver?"

Tess nodded as she made her next row of sugar packets into a pyramid.

"Well that makes sense."

Lucas watched Tess and shook his head. He barely touched the pyramid before it came crashing down with his powers.

"Opps."

Tess looked to Lucas with her death stare.

"Ass."

Lucas poked her.

"Just making up for lost time."

As the girls emerged out of the back everyone stood up to greet them and head out.

"Dad I'll see you at the game!"

Liz's Dad nodded and waved goodbye as the group of teens headed out.

6pm Kickoff

"Hey there's Sandie."

Tess was pointing to the cheerleaders who were beginning to warm up the home crowd. Sandie waved to her friends before starting her next routine.

Michael scoffed at the fact that his sister was a cheerleader.

"I can't believe she's wearing that, all the guys can see."

Sam hugged Michael close to her as the wind began to chill her a little.

"You guys are coming to the party right?"

"We are."

Sam smiled as Isabel and Alex made their way up the bleachers to sit with them.

"Late but here I see."

Isabel nodded as she pulled out chap stick and sat down next to Alex and Maria.

"So what did we miss?"

Liz shrugged as a whistle went off and the boys began filling the field. The game was about to start. Scott the kicker on the team looked to the stands and then quickly positioned himself in front of the ball when the next whistle was blown he ran full speed with the rest of his team and the game began.

By the end of the game the boys had gotten really into football, the girls impressed by the sudden interest laughed and cheered along with them. When the final whistle was blown West Roswell High Hornets had won the state championship thanks to two touch downs by Kyle, and one from John. All the students flooded the fields to congratulate the players.

Michael stood behind the fence with the others while Tess stormed the field looking for Kyle at Sandie's side.

"Well they won."

Max smiled and looked to Michael.

"Yeah they did."

"We should start heading out so we can get to Scott's house."

Max nodded and put his arm around Liz as Mr. and Mrs. Parker walked passed them.

"Have her home by midnight Max."

Max nodded and held Liz closer to him as they all headed to the parking lot.

11pm Scott's house party.....

Sandie who looks great in her cheerleading uniform is lost in the crowd looking for John she finds Sam next to the fish tank while Michael is arguing with Max and other guys about movies and what not.

"Hey Sam have you seen John?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No why?"

Sandie shrugs, "The guys took him away they were going to do some traditional winning thing. But that was like an hour ago."

Sam looked around she saw some guys from the team walking around.

"I don't know but don't worry."

Sandie shrugged.

"I am worried though."

Liz who's been at Max's side taps him on the shoulder and whispers in his ear. He nodds and excuses himself from the conversation. They walk towards Sam who's avoiding a drunk junior.

"Hey."

Max looks at the guy who walks away quickly and then smiles at Sam.

"We're heading out you guys want a ride?"

Alex and Isabel approach them as well and soon Sam's surrounded by everyone except John and Michael.

"I guess I'll just get Michael."

Sam heads over to an arguing Michael while Sandie asks everyone again if they've seen John.

Kyle who's had a little too much to drink leans towards Sandie and smiles.

"Don't worry some guys took him home he wanted me to tell you he's sorry......... and to hitch a ride with us."

Sandie relieved and now pissed nods and walks towards the front doors with Tess and Kyle.

"Michael!"

Startled Michael pulls away from the conversation.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can we get out of here I'm tired."

Michael nods and nods a 'see ya lata' to the guys as he heads outside where everyone is waiting.

"What's up?"

Max gives Liz his jacket, and looks to Michael.

"Nothing we're all tired I have to get Liz home."

Michael shrugs and looks at Sam.

"We'll take my bike."

They all say goodnight and part quietly.

Lucas walks slowly with Maria to his car the two are giggling.

"What do you think Lucas?"

"I think you'd be great."

"So you're going to come on Saturday."

"Like I would miss my girl's gig."

Maria stops and kisses Lucas.

"Get a room you two!"

They part to see Liz laughing as she's helped into Max's jeep they wave goodbye. Maria looks into Lucas's eyes and smiles.

"What are you thinking Lucas?"

" ..... mmmmm.... You're beautiful."

Maria blushes and looks to the side she lays her head on Lucas's shoulder as he leans in and smells her hair.

"I love you."

Maria looks up at Lucas.

"You do?"

Lucas nods.

"And you don't have to say anything cause I know its.."

Maria squeals and jumps into Lucas's arms kissing him passionately.

When they part to breath she cups his face in her hands.

"How can you love me?"

Lucas smiles and shakes his head in confusion.

"How could I not."

They hug and Maria smiles she whispers into Lucas's ear gently.

"I love you too."

Lucas happy and also full of energy picks up Maria and swings her around until they're both laughing.

He puts her down gently he kisses her holding her up with all his love.

When he stops she smiles.

"I'm going to get you home."

Maria shakes her head and smiles.

"Is that what you really want to do Lucas?"

Lucas shakes his head, "No, but I'm going to."

Maria squeals with delight as he opens the door for her.

Sam grabs her helmet from the back of Michael's motorcycle.

"So what do you want to do now Sam?"

Sam kisses Michael and winks at him teasingly.

"I want to go to sleep."

Michael nodding at the irony gets on his bike to drop off Sam.

Finally safe in her home and tired from all the excitement Sam turns on her light to find John sleeping in her bed.

"John!"

Startled John wakes up he grabs his head and doesn't look good.

"Woaha."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ummm........."

"Are you drunk?"

John tries to stand but falls back down to the bed.

"Yes, yesssss..... but, but I just realized something and I have to talk to you."

Sam shaken by his appearance nods and sits on a chair in the corner of her room.

"You want to talk to me, why?"

John ruffles his hair and chuckles to himself.

"We broke up."

Sam nods.

"And it was like nothing to you."

Taken aback Sam just stares at John.

"I mean, yes I kissed Sandie, but that was it? I mean that's all, you messed up it's over. All that time we were together and it's like it meant nothing."

Sam stood up and looked out the window as John tried to stand up.

"Sooooo, you're not going to say anything?"

Sam shook her head.

"What does it matter you're drunk, I'm with Michael you're with Sandie."

John nodded and looked around Sam's room as if it was the first time.

"You're right, now it does seem pointless. But a few months ago things were different. I don't know, maybe..... maybe this is what you wanted and me messing up was an easy way out."

"John!"

John looked up slowly at Sam. She shook her head with anger.

"You're right you did mess up, but the fact that I didn't fight for you, or make a big deal wasn't I mean, look at who I am. Who I have to be, how can I lead you guys if I'm in turmoil over a teen romance?"

"Did you love me?"

"John!"

John shook his head and made his way over to Sam's computer chair sitting hard he awoke the screen saver and looked down at his hands.

"I had one drink tonight, because I realized this was the first game you had seen here. And we won, and it was a great feeling. Then I took just one sip at the party and all I could think about was us, what we had. I had to come here; I had to talk about it."

Sam nodded and looked at John, really looked at him.

"Maybe, I didn't want to deal with it because we had been together for so long, maybe I thought that if we really talked about it being over then it made it so. But that doesn't mean that I didn't love you, but what I realize now is that wasn't enough. What I have with Michael what you have with Sandie that's something beyond love and we.."

John stood up shaky but fast shaking his head.

"How do we know what we feel is us, the real us are you Sam or Macaria, am I John. I mean where do we begin and they end? When it was us I felt like I knew that and now I don't know."

Sam looked back out the window as she watched in the corner of her eye John move across the floor towards the balcony. He paused for a moment and turned back.

"I'm sorry that I still love you, I don't think I'll ever stop. Just like I can't hide my past and who I was I won't run away from who I have become. I know that things are different now, I welcome that in a way. I just don't want things to end up like they did in that lifetime."

Sam stricken with a memory she couldn't grasp she turned and stared John hard in the eyes.

"I... don't .....remember, what you are so afraid of."

John nodded, "I know, but when you do remember things are going to look different."

"John!"

John shook his head and rubbed his eyes shaking the drunkenness away.

"Goodnight Samantha."

Sam smiled hard and nodded as John left her room and down her balcony.

Shaken and sad, Sam walked to her computer before she could shut it down the computer turned itself off. Sam's powers were out of control, the television in the far corner of her bureau turned on and off. Sam trying to calm herself down laid on the bed with her hands over her ears and fell into a flash.

Macaria awakens alone in bed the red sun rising slowly she's awakened by her first lieutenant's voice outside. Quickly she throws a rob on and peeks her head out of her barracks.

"What is it?"

"Kivar's troops have retreated, they gave up."

Macaria looked to the sky and then at her hands they felt cold and itchy as if something she had just done changed the world.

"Summon the General."

"It's already done your highness he came back early this morning and has been posting new barriers they're in full retreat all their ships are gone."

Macaria nodded and walked back into her room.

"No, no, no, no."

Sam awoke from her dream in a cold sweat she looked around her room the TV was shut off nothing was out of the ordinary anymore. It was as if this memory wanted to be known and it wasn't going to let her forget any longer. Suddenly stricken with an idea Sam walked over to her television and projected her vision onto the screen. The picture went from blurry to clear and amazed Sam was watching it again. Suddenly jolted she ripped her hand away and looked to the alarm clock. It was Saturday morning 3am and she needed to sleep. But after all that had happened, could she really risk sleeping. Deciding not to think about it Sam cleared her mind with a long bath, when she did finally fall asleep there were no dreams no flashes.


	34. Journal Entry 31 Stepping back to see th...

It's December 4th 2000,

I'm lying awake in my bed trying to figure out what to write, other than this of course. I could write about the last few days but they've been insignificant really. Okay that's a lie, today something minor happened I was itching to tell someone about the TV incident on Saturday so I told Alex. He seemed really curious so we're going to play with his old VCR in the garage this weekend.

Sam's attention was diverted from her journal to a pang on her window, smiling she got up and looked outside to see Michael's motorcycle hidden behind bushes. With his leather jacket on Michael was hurling small stones at Sam's window. She walked out to the balcony to laugh at him.

"What?"

Sam half whispered half yelled.

Michael smiled and dropped the pebbles grabbing the vines he always used to scale Sam's wall. She backed away and shook her head as Michael pulled himself up.

"You left work tonight before I could say goodbye."

Sam shrugged as Michael kissed the tip of her nose before walking into her bedroom and spying her journal laid open on her bed.

"Oooo journal time?"

Sam made a beeline for her journal getting there before Michael.

"That's private Michael!"

She closed it shut and sealed it with her powers as a scowl became prominent on Michael's face.

"What's in there that you don't want me to see?"

"It's just private thoughts Michael, my private thoughts!"

"About us, before all of this?"

Sam shrugged and placed the journal down.

"Just about anything and everything."

"And you don't want me to read it why?"

"Just, I write for myself ya know, for like an outlet of everything that goes through my head. And yes some of them are memories or visions, and once I write them down they stop playing over and over in my head."

Michael nodded glancing at the journal.

"Well, I may not keep a journal but I do think about things all the time, us in particular."

Sam trying to find a lighter subject smiled and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and things that I try to suppress keep popping into my head too Sam. Like what John said about Kivar coming back for you? Or how about this empty feeling of dread that overcomes me every single time I think about our future."

"Michael?"

Michael stood up and shook his head, walking towards the balcony.

"Maybe we should step back from one another, I mean if you can't even trust me with a journal then what are we doing?"

Shaking her head Sam folded her arms across her chest.

"This coming from Michael, the one guy I thought didn't care about tomorrow. Who are you?"

Michael shrugged.

"That's the thing, I've been on this search to find out who I am and now after last summer I know. There's this whole plan for me out there, and there's you. I thought I knew where we were headed and now."

"Michael I ……"

"Ever since I first kissed you this feeling to protect you has overcome any instinct I've ever known. If you leave without saying goodbye I can't even sleep, I need to see you. I'm afraid I'll loose you to some invisible force out there. Maybe you had the right idea before about staying away."

"I can't deal with this Michael."

"With what?"

"This, intensity…"

Michael shook his head at her words.

"I don't know if you noticed but we're not exactly normal high school kids."

Sam nodded and half laughed, holding back the urge to scream.

"I know that, obviously I know that but if I thought you'd become… so dramatic I'd."

"Drama, Sam everything about us is drama we might as well be in a sci-fi teen drama."

Sam nodded and shook her head trying to process the point of what Michael was saying.

"So you want me to be more open with you, you want to read my journal?"

Michael scratched his eyebrow thinking of the right way to word what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to feel like whatever happened before isn't going to happen again Sam."

Sam looked into Michael's eyes trying to figure out what he meant. Her heart was skipping beats all over her chest and she couldn't breath lost in his eyes. She was filled with panic.

"What are you talking about?"

Michael shook his head.

"It's like I've been waiting for you to tell me but you never do."

"Maybe it's because I don't know what you want me to say."

Michael nodded.

"I guess we've come to that point then, I mean in our relationship."

Sam shrugged.

"So that's it we'll just step back and see what the hell we're doing then."

"Fine, if you don't want to be together we don't have to be Michael."

Michael looked up at Sam; he didn't know what had happened to his original idea of trying to make out with his girlfriend in her room. Nor did he know why he got so angry because of a journal. Now he was walking out of her room single and angry. Single because he felt trapped behind a door that Sam wouldn't open, and angry because deep down inside he too didn't want to see what Sam was hiding from him.

Tuesday Morning December 5th 2000

"And then he left."

"You just let him leave?"

Sam looked at Maria whose face was red with anger and her hands were on her hips. Liz looked from Alex who had a unreadable look to Sam's look of stoicism.

"I had to."

Liz understanding her cousin's reasoning smiled lightly to show she understood.

"Damn Guerin, what's his problem. I mean it's like he finally gets what he wants and already it's not good enough. This is exactly why I wrote so many songs after we broke up it just helped me channel my anger ya know."

Everyone nodded as Maria dropped Eucalyptus oil under her tongue and smiled.

"I've cut down on my oil therapy since Lucas and I have gone out."

Sam tried to smile and laugh.

"Sorry to bring Guerin drama back into your life Maria."

Maria shrugged, "don't worry about it, I have plenty of left over supplements if you need anything."

Maria smiled at the figure behind Sam's shoulder it was Lucas smiling walking into the school with John and Sandie.

Sam trying to avoid everyone's gaze got up quickly and walked into homeroom before the girlfriend boyfriend ritual of kissing and greeting started. As she sat down in homeroom alone she took out a piece of paper and started her Christmas list. If there was one way to get Michael off her mind it would be to start her favorite holiday now Christmas.

Max who was gazing at Liz who was working on organizing her notebook elbowed a dazed Michael leaning his head on his locker.

"Michael, where's Sam."

Liz who looked up feeling Max's gaze warming her heart smiled as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind an ear.

"I think we broke up."

Max whose attention was barely on Michael smiled at Liz who blushed as she put her books away.

"You can't just break up, I mean, what happened Michael what did you say to her?"

"I just said we needed time to step back and figure things out."

Max turned from Liz quickly glancing at Michael before shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean Michael?"

"I don't know you told me you said that to Liz last year remember?"

Max felt a slight pang in his heart remembering last year when he tried to slow things down with Liz. It had turned glacier before heating up again.

"Well I was stupid, don't throw that kind of love away Michael."

With this Max launched off the wall towards Liz who was ready to walk to homeroom. Michael watched everyone kiss and walk together missing Sam already.

Liz squeezed Max's hand gently as they swayed walking down the hall. She leaned near him absorbing all his warmth smelling his cologne.

"Are you talking sense into Michael?"

Max shrugged.

"I'm trying."

"Well I can't read Sam either, she seems almost relieved to have the space away from Michael."

Max stopped short and looked at Liz.

"Why would you think that?"

Liz shrugged.

"I think sometimes she carries more of the burden of leadership. Sometimes it's the same look I saw Tess have last year when she saw you. Like the burden of memories. Maybe that's why Michael wanted to take a break, he's just as afraid of finding out about the past."

Max shook hi head scratching his ear and pulling Liz closer to him, he kissed her on the forehead inhaling her sweet lilac scent. Liz sighed and looked up into Max's amber eyes, just as the bell rang giving them the one minute window to rush to homeroom before acquiring a detention.

Michael ran by the two as Max jogged to catch up.

Friday December 8th 2000 7pm Crashdown Café………

"I can't take it, we have to cancel tonight Liz and do some girl thing."

Liz shook her head at Maria after scooping out the fifth scoop of vanilla ice cream into her shake cup.

"Or we can just let her live her life."

"Liz, it's her first dateless Friday in like how long?"

Liz glanced over at Sam who was taking orders from Scott's table. Sam was smiling as she helped a brown haired junior find the side orders on the menu.

"I think she'll manage."

Maria scowled as she looked over to Sam and then to Michael who had made a point in being very businesslike at work now.

"And what does she think she's doing with those boys, with Michael right there."

Liz started the milkshake machine as the door chime rang and Max and Lucas walked in through the doors. She turned around and it was as if time went very slowly, Max suddenly enamored with her watched as he found his regular booth not once taking his eyes away from hers. Maria at the sight of Lucas squealed and dropped the subject of Sam rushing over to take the boy's orders. She first sat in Lucas's lap and gave him a quick kiss.

Sam came back behind the counter and handed Liz a milkshake cup without her even needing to ask. She hooked her order sheet on the ring and gave it a spin, leaned on the window and smiled at Liz.

"So are those two getting serious or what?"

Liz was trying very carefully to pour the shake without looking at Max, this proved to be more difficult than usual.

"You guys still getting off at 7:30?"

Liz nodded, Sam shrugged and nodded with her looking at the mob that was beginning to form at the Crashdown.

"Yup Ida and Marylou should be here at any moment so…"

Sam nodded as Michael rang the order bell she turned grabbed her order and ran it to the elderly couple in the corner. Liz followed her with her milkshake in hand.

9pm………

By the end of her shift most of the rush was dissipating Scott was still at his table though alone now nursing his third milkshake. Sam punched out and stopped by at his table, not caring as she felt Michael's gaze now finally following her.

"Have you been stood up?"

Scott shrugged and laughed.

"No, just trying to get some extra calories, coach says I have to go up a weight class this year so."

"Oh, you're going to wrestle, didn't see you as a wrestler, well goodnight."

Scott nodded as he finished his milkshake. Sam smiled and shrugged as she headed out the door. Scott fumbling for his jacket threw down a wad of bills and followed her out.

"Hey Sam, wait up!"

It was what Sam was dreading on one hand, teasing Michael was okay, she didn't want to lead Scott on, well not anymore than she had to.

"Yeah."

"You need a lift?"

Sam shook her head.

"No, I meeting a friend at the UFO museum and then we're heading to a movie."

It was a lie, not even a good lie, she actually wanted to walk home and try to clear her mind. Now she'd have to go the UFO museum at least until the coast was clear.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you later than."

Sam nodded and smiled as she crossed the street and into the museum. It was only an hour from closing time. Well at least Sam had never been into the museum she thought as she descended the stairs into the dark museum.

"Hey, Maria……."

Sam turned around to see a red haired man in his early thirties' smile fade as he realized she wasn't Maria.

"Sorry, I saw the uniform."

Sam smiled and nodded. It was Brody Davis Max's boss and although his accent was cute, his obsession with aliens was a bit eccentric.

"It's just that Maria delivers me my lunch everyday so I've just gotten so used to seeing her here I…"

Stifling a giggle Sam nodded and tried to ease Brody's nervousness. It was obvious he had a little harmless crush on Maria, you could see it in his disappointment that it was Sam.

"Well, ummm you're one of Max's friends too right? He left for the night, had a big date I reckon."

Sam nodded and tried to avert her attention on a map of the supposed Area 51.

"Uhhh you wouldn't be interested in a season pass would you, it includes a boxed lunch?"

"No, thank you though."

"So you do speak!"

Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry, just not much of a talker tonight."

"Oh no me neither…. well let me get back to it then."

And just like that Brody left to go answer a few questions to some goggling patrons poking and prodding the half dissected rubber alien.

After about a half an hour of walking around Sam found herself in front of an obscure picture taking in 1956. It was classified as evidence of another life form and Sam was not sure why she couldn't tear herself away from it. When she touched it she learned why…

Flash

"Get your hands away from her!"

Sam now Macaria locked eyes with Kivar who had a desperate look on his face. Macaria shook her head as he placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

His sword was very close to her, he hadn't put it down in fear enemies approaching. Rath was running close behind Kivar when he saw him leaning over Macaria. Hate swirled within him as he raced to knock him away, from his love.

The moment he could see Macaria he knew instantly that he only had a few moments left to be with her. Blood began to pour out of gash now at her heart. Kivar looked at her in horror and then back to Rath.

The two men began to fight a battle for love, power, and revenge.

Pain overtaking her entire chest Sam shook off the flash to find herself in her room. She looked around and then down at her lap. In a writing foreign to her written in a language she could barely decipherer was the word child.


	35. Journal Entry 32 If I fell

Friday December 8th 2000 2pm West Roswell High.

Sam waits outside of room 230 in the hallway, waiting for Maria. Mr. Carver the History teacher smiles as he passes Sam; suddenly he stops and turns to her.

"Ms. Simmons I just want to commend you on your accomplishments this semester, two students Michael Guerin and Mario Deluca have informed me that you're tutoring them this semester."

Sam nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Well, just to let you know they're going into the final with grades that just shadow yours."

"That's great Mr. Carver."

Mr. Carver nodded and shifted his glasses as he walked on into the teacher's lounge.

Sam decided to look through her book bag one more time to make sure she had everything she needed. Just as she bent down to look through her bag Scott strolled by with some of his friends he waved them away as Sam rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with Scotts advances.

"Hey Samantha, how's it going?"

Sam shrugged and flashed Scott a smile while she grabbed her planner and riffled through it.

Scott smiled trying to hold her attention.

"So I was just talking to the guys about the new movie _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_, it came out today."

Sam smiled she had heard about the movie and it looked really good, romantic though that was a problem.

"I heard that was supposed to be really good Scott…"

"What was supposed to be good?"

Scott turned to see Isabelle and Alex strolling over Isabelle slightly ahead of Alex smiling seductively. Sam breathed a sigh of relief hoping to lure others in on going to the movies.

"Oh Scott was just telling me about the movies that came out today, _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_ to be specific."

Alex nodded, "Yeah I bought it on eBay this summer from China, it's great."

Isabelle nodded at Alex.

"So are we going tonight then?"

Scott looked taken aback and looked to Sam just as Max and Liz made there way down the hall.

"Where are we going tonight?"

5pm Later in the day.

By the time I got out of school I think everyone was invited to come to the movies tonight. When Maria got wind of it I'm surprised there weren't posters around. I think it's the normal gang plus half the football team.

Meanwhile in Michael's apartment:

"Michael, you can't sit home all day and watch _Saved by the Bell_ reruns."

"Evans, it's my day off."

Max nods as he moves in front of the TV.

"We're going to the movies tonight, come out with us."

Michael moving the TV to the left of Max with his powers shakes his head.

"What be the third wheel with you and Liz no way."

"It's more like everyone including Sam and Scott."

Michael looks up, "What time are we going?"

5:35pm Outside of Regal theatres of Roswell

Sam's talks to Maria and Sandie as the boys that have gathered talk of the latest sports news. Scott trying to smile at Sam keeps missing her gaze as Max and Michael approach finally completing the group.

Scott looks from Michael to Sam and whispers to his buddy "What's Michael doing here, I thought they broke up?"

His friend shrugs as Sam rolls her eyes and leads everyone to the ticket counter. Isabelle looks to Michael and then to Sam falling back to talk to Michael.

"Michael, are you going to talk to her or what?"

Michael shrugs while averting his gaze.

"Listen if you don't, there are plenty of boys who'll pick up the slack, I don't know if you've noticed but they're very aware of the rift between you two." Isabelle motions to the boys who are all gazing at Sam.

Sam fully aware of all the eyes following her makes a beeline for the snack counter after being the first to receive her ticket. As everyone files through Sam looks over to see Max and Liz frowning at the ticket lady. Michael annoyed is staring out the window. Sam makes her way over to see what's up.

"I don't understand it's sold out already?"

Sam looks to Liz who has her ticket, she looks back at Max and shrugs.

"Here, Max take mine."

Max looking stunned smiles at Sam and takes the ticket, Sam's now left with Michael and a bucket of spicy popcorn. She walks over to one of the cushiony benches and sits down eating her popcorn while Michael stands in the corner ignoring everyone and everything.

Max and Liz who smile at one another follow everyone into the theatre.

"Hey where are Sam and Michael?" Maria asks Max.

"They sold out Sam gave me her ticket."

Scott who overhears goes to leave, but his friends pull him back down as the lights dim and the packed house shhs him from yelling at them.

Meanwhile Sam and Michael are stuck in the lobby with awkward silence, Michael sick of feeling so weird around Sam approaches her casually.

"Do you wanna sneak in?"

Sam looks up at Michael with a gruff expression.

"He speaks?"

Michael rolls his eyes and folds his arms around his chest as he looks at the security they have at the theatre.

"All we have to do is leave and find the right theatre, we can unlock the door from the back."

Sam shrugs as Michael sighs heavily and looks around at the movie posters around the lobby.

"_What woman want_, hmm ya think it'll be an educational movie?"

Sam shrugs and laughs. And points to some other posters.

"_Miss Congeniality_ and _Chocolat_ what a pair."

Michael nods and laughs to himself, "How about _Traffic_, and _Dude where's my car_."

Sam smiles, and looks to the two last posters, "Or _Cast away_ and _Finding Forrester_."

She looks up at Michael who is gazing at her smiling.

"So let's see if we can sneak into this movie shall we?"

They leave the theatre together and head to the back lot. As they approach the back they can hear the workers laughing on their cigarette break.

"Damn, we'll have to wait them out."

Sam nods and leans on the side of the building playing with the chords of her jacket. Michael shakes his head and scratches his left eyebrow trying to fill the silence.

"So I guess your date's ruined with Scott then?"

Sam looks at Michael and shrugs.

"It's not a date, just a lot of people going to the movies."

"Right, but he wanted it to be a date, I mean that's the whole reason why we're here right?"

"I guess."

Michael looks at the setting sun and sighs.

"Well, I came cause I didn't want it to be a date."

Sam looks over at Michael. "You care Michael?"

Michael looks at some large rocks and breaks them with his powers.

He answers Sam through gritted teeth.

"Of course I care, I still love you, and I just…"

"Wanted to know what I was thinking?"

Michael turned to Sam and nodded. Sam nodded back with a shrug.

"I'm scared, scared of my visions, scared of what I did as Macaria that if we find out what really happened things between us will never be the same."

Michael now completely turned to Sam nods and scratches his eyebrow again filling the lapse with James Dean bruiting silence that only Michael can do so well.

"Look I know that we used to live as someone else, and maybe when we find out what happened it'll take us a while to process things. But I care about you Sam, I'm not in love with Macaria and I'm not Rath. So whatever happened between them shouldn't really affect us."

"Wow, you've been hanging out with Max way too much."

Michael nodded running his hand through his hair making it more spiky then before, "and watching _Save by the Bell_."

Sam smiled and looked over the corner at the back of the theatre, "They're gone." When she turns back Michael is right in front of her with both his hands at her shoulders pinning her to the wall. He moves in and kisses her.

Flash Macaria is dying with Rath at her side a glow from her stomach takes Rath's breath away as he puts his hand and calms the light down. He smiles and kisses Macaria as both their life drains away. Flash

Sam pulls away from Michael breathing hard and looking into his eyes he smiles at her their hearts beating heavily near one another.

"Did you?" Michael nods he kisses Sam again gentler.

"You still interested in the movie?" Sam shakes her head as the doors burst open with chattering people including the gang from West Roswell.

"Looks like we missed it anyways." Sam looks at her watch; she can't believe it's been almost two hours.

All the couples are hugging and kissing, Lucas is wiping tears from Maria's eyes and Max is kissing Liz's eyes as they make their way out of the theatre. As Scott comes out of the theatre Michael holds Sam's hand and turns to talk to Max.

"So was there a lot of kick-ass action Max?"

"Michael you should of seen it, it was about love and honor and…"

"So it was crap?"

Maria grabbing Liz and Sam falls back and squeals into Sam's ear.

"I knew you two were going to get together that's why Max and Liz had lied about there not being any tickets left."

Sam looked to Liz who blushed. "You guys set that up?"

Liz nodded, "Wow I'm impressed, So are we heading to the Crashdown for cokes?"

The guys group that was surrounding Scott shrugged, "We have early practice in the morning so I think we're gonna head home."

Sam nodded at the boys and looked at the rest of her friends.

"I'm in."

The group split heading to the Crashdown all the girls pilled into Tess's jeep while the boys split in two between Max's jeep and Lucas's car. Sam welcomed the girlish talk and the laughter when a particular song came on the radio. It seemed normal for that fifteen-minute ride to the Crashdown.

The girls upon arriving at the Crashdown piled out of the jeep while Isabelle and Sam talked about Christmas preparations Isabelle finally glad someone liked to perfect holidays like her. As they put a few tables together everyone listened to Sam and Isabelle planning Christmas. Michael looked to Max and rolled his eyes.

"Christmas Nazi has found a friend?"

Isabelle looks at Michael with a death stare, "What was that?"

Michael looks back at her clueless, "What I didn't say anything."

Everyone laughs as an older waitress takes their orders while Maria, Sam and Liz jump up at the chance to help fill them. Sam and Maria head for the glasses while Liz scoops out ice-cream for the shakes. With a nudge Maria gets Sam's attention.

"Okay so I see Space boy and you are back in orbit together."

Sam rolls her eyes and shrugs, Maria scoffs.

"Jeez no wonder you two are together, you react the same sometimes."

"I guess we just needed to be left alone and work some kinks out."

Maria nods and smiles to herself.

"What?"

Maria shrugs and giggles some more.

"Nothing, it's just…. Nothing."

"Maria Deluca what are you giggling about?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later."

"Tell us what later?"

Liz approaches the two who are filling the soda orders with two milkshakes. Maria winks and walks with her drinks leaving Sam and Liz behind.

"Something tells me Maria's itching to tell us something."

Liz nods, "She's been eluding to something all day."

Sam shakes her head and lifts the tray of drinks over to her friends' table.

About an hour later the gang is ready to head home, soon it's only Michael and Sam left with Liz and Max talking about the movie.

"Hey Maxwell we're gonna head out okay, I'll take Sam home."

Max nods and they say goodbye while Sam gets her jacket and follows Michael out to his bike.

"You left your bike here Michael?"

Michael laughs and nods as he hands Sam his extra helmet.

"So where do you wanna go now?"

Sam shrugs, "Surprise me."

She hops on his bike while Michael smiles to himself and gets on in front of her revving the engine. As they drive in the night Sam holds Michael close and closes her eyes, she can't believe that she's driving beside him again. After all that happened today her eyes are barely closed when she feels them slowing to a stop and the engine cut. Sam opens her eyes to see they're in the middle of the desert in front of the rock formation that hides the Granolith and pod chamber.

"What are we doing here Michael?"

Michael shrugs as he leads Sam off the bike and up the beaten path to the entrance.

As he waves he opens the secret door Michael finally speaks very low and quiet.

"A couple nights ago, after well after I said we should step back from one another I came here. I didn't know why but I drove without thinking and next thing I know I'm in front of this…"

Michael touches the Granolith it pulsates slightly changing from dark purple to a lighter shade and then back again.

"The Granolith…"

Michael nods, "You knew about it?"

"Yeah, we've known about it."

"I've come here every night since, and what I kept coming back to is that we're here for this thing. I don't know how I know that but I know that it's important, and what happened before was a mistake. We've been given another chance, and I don't want to mess that up."

Michael looks to Sam. "Does that make any sense?"

Sam nods as Michael holds smiles and leans down to kiss her. Soon their kissing becomes intense a quick jolt separates them for a moment. Instinctively they look to the Granolith which is now pulsating and swirling pink and purple. Michael touches it an electric pulse spits inside the Granolith where he put his hand.

"What's going on?"

Sam shakes her head. "I don't know."

Michael looks back at Sam, "It's us isn't whenever we touch it.."

He stares into Sam's eyes they're all black he blinks and shakes his head when he looks into her eyes again they're back to normal brown.

"Michael what is it?"

Michael reaches out and touches Sam he gets when he does he gets a flash

When Michael wakes up Sam's on the floor and he's propping himself up with the Granolith. He kneels down to Sam and tries to shake her awake. She seems really warm and won't wake up, scared Michael grabs her cell phone and searches for Maria's phone number.

To Be continued……… 


	36. Journal Entry 32 again Different world

Dear Diary, I'm in my room and the thing is I'm not sure if this is all real. I guess I should start from when I woke up this evening, where and with whom by my side.

Sam is laying down on Michael's bed Max is at her side with a damp cloth holding her hand, Sam starts to awaken as Max lets out a deep sigh and smiles.

"Samantha, hey Sam."

Sam opens her eyes and focuses on Max she's a bit shaken and at first calls for Michael. Max looks slightly pained but not deterred.

"Max, uhh."

Sam feels uncomfortable with Max holding her hand sitting on the bed with her she turns a bit rigid as Max kisses her forehead and touches her cheek.

"Hey guys she's awake!"

Liz followed by Michael are the first two to arrive they stand close together and smile at Sam as the rest of the gang fill the room behind them.

"We're glad you're okay we didn't know what would happen."

Sam smiles at Michael who looks to Max and then Liz a bit confused.

Maria steps forward from Lucas's embrace and kisses Sam on the head.

"When Max called us we almost freaked out you were unconscious talking in some language we couldn't understand."

Sam looks to Max and then back to Michael who was holding hands with Liz as she leans in on him for support. She smiles at her cousin and sits on the other side of her after a long parting from Michael.

"So do you feel okay?"

Sam nods slightly and tilts her head.

"I can't remember some things, what happened?"

Max squeezes Sam's hand gently and smiles.

"We were at the Granolith and it gave off some kind of electromagnetic wave we were both knocked out. I came to but you were out and running a high fever."

Everyone nods as Michael rubs his left eyebrow in stress.

"The thermometer stops at 107 so we're thinking you were pretty up there."

Sam keeps Michael's gaze until he turns away. Everyone seems relieved that she's awake Alex steps forward with the thermometer.

"Maybe we should check it just one more time?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Look I'm alright it's fine I think I just need to stand up and get something to eat."

Michael looks at Max they exchange a silent conversation unbeknownst to everyone but Sam. Michael motions everyone to leave; Sam and Max are left alone. As the door closes Max gazes into Sam's eyes and leans to kiss her Sam turns her head slightly and moves to sit up.

"I'm sorry Max I'm just a little confused right now I don't remember anything."

Max looks pained.

"What do you remember?"

Samantha not sure where she is or if her words could hurt Max's feelings debates on what to tell him.

"I remember about a week into school."

Max looks confused.

"What's the date can you tell me that Max?"

Max smiles and grabs Sam's hand again.

"Sure it's December 8th 2000 and I have to get you home for curfew in two hours."

Sam nods her head trying to wrap her mind around what's going on. She sits up all the way on the bed and realizes she's only in her underwear and bra she sinks back down further as Max blushes and laughs.

"You really don't remember much do you?"

He laughs as he hands her jeans and t-shirt from the chair to her.

"The girls gave you an ice bath, they were afraid of the fever putting a strain on your heart. We were about to try anything."

Sam nods as she clutches her jeans and t-shirt to her chest looking at Max waiting for him to leave. He bows his head and pats her hand.

"I'll give you a sec to get ready I'll be outside if you need me."

Sam nods and watches him leave the room. She looks panicked around the room when she notices on Michael's dresser some Polaroid's of him and Liz she gets up still in her underwear. Without taking her eyes off the pictures that lay on his dresser she aimlessly put her jeans on. When she buttons them up she notices a note in her right front pocket. It's addressed to her from Max. Reading it she blushes and stuffs in back in her pocket. Now confused she paces the room while mindlessly putting her t-shirt on until there's a knock on her door.

"Sam can we come in it's Maria and Liz?"

"Yeah come on in."

Sam stands in front of the door as the two girls come in she looks passed them to see Max standing by the door with Michael at his side they look deep in conversation and both catch her eye as the door closes.

"Girlfriend Max just told us are you okay?"

Sam looks at Liz and Maria and then shrugs.

"I'll be fine as soon as you fill me in on what's going on."

Maria nods.

"So you don't remember what happened after you moved here basically?"

Sam looks to Maria.

"You're dating Lucas right, and John and Sandie are together, Alex and Isabel, Tess and Kyle, but…" She stops and looks at Liz who looks down.

"I just don't remember the rest."

Maria sighs and puts her arms around her two friends.

"I feel like just when we got all the drama out of the way we've run into our own soap opera and here we go again."

Liz fakes a laugh that almost sounds like a sob. Sam stands up quickly trying to figure everything out.

"You mean we're fighting?"

Maria looks to Liz sadly and back to Sam.

"You were for a while I mean I guess everyone's been strained lately."

Sam looks at Liz she feels bad the look on her cousin is meek as if she's been pelted for a long time and strained from all the emotional wounds. Sam takes a deep breath and laughs Liz looks up confused.

"So you're seeing Michael, how did that happen?"

Maria rubs Liz's back and looks to Sam.

"You really don't remember what happened?"

"Obviously."

Liz speaks up after pushing back a stranded tear on her cheek.

"Well do you remember Future Max?"

Sam nods. Liz nods with her. It suddenly dawns on Sam she looks at the ceiling and then back at Liz.

"Michael pretended to sleep with you that night."

Liz nodded, "He hasn't left my side since."

Sam nods in understanding, "But how did I end up with Max?"

"I asked you to befriend him and something grew out of it."

"So we've been fighting over that?"

Maria covered her mouth and looked from Liz to Sam. Sam smiles at Liz who shrugs it looks like one hundred pounds of weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"I don't think the granolith took my memory."

Maria looks at Sam confused, "What do you mean?"

Sam takes a deep breath as a knock on the door startles the girls in peeps Alex's head.

"Hey guys we all have to make curfew in an hour."

Sam laughs at Alex and grabs Liz's hand lifting her from the bed and guiding her friends out of the room into the living room where everyone was quietly talking. Kyle gets up from the couch followed by John they stand with goofy grins on their face that tells Sam they were just discussing her.

"We just ordered pizza if you're hungry?"

Sam looks to Alex with pleading eyes.

"Uh, I'm really tired Alex can I get a ride home with you?"

Max who's about to step forward and protest is interrupted by Isabel.

"Yeah Alex take Sam home I'll get a ride back with Max that makes sense."

Everyone gets up and begins making excuses while Sam looks for her jacket. Alex is the first to the door as Max follows Sam out.

"So I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Sam nods keeping her distance from Max everyone seems to notice their body language and watches as she waves to everyone goodbye sticking close to Alex. When she gets into the car Alex starts the engine and looks to Sam who puts on her seat belt while staring into space. He nods when she ignores his gaze and pulls out of Michael's lot onto the intersection. About a mile into the ride Sam sighs heavily and looks to Alex.

"I think I'm in another world Alex."

Alex nods and shrugs.

"Of course."

Sam shakes her head and smiles at Alex.

"No I mean it, I'm not from here."

"Sam we've already had this conversation remember and although I was mad that I didn't hear it from you at first it doesn't matter now."

Sam stares at Alex, "Who did you hear it from, wait don't tell me never mind."

Sam laughs to herself more out of self-pity than humor.

"I think the granolith has transported me to some parallel universe because this isn't my life."

Alex nods and turns onto Main Street passing the Crashdown.

"Okay how's you're world different?"

Sam gives Alex the "don't patronize me look" he laughs when he sees her.

"Sorry it's just, one thing I've learned from living in Roswell is that anything's possible."

Sam stares hard at Alex.

"So you're not patronizing me?"

"No, no, of course not….. well maybe a little."

Sam playfully punches Alex in the arm he rubs it and shrugs.

"Just tell me what's going on."

"You know how the granolith allows time travel right?"

Alex nods he remembers Maria and Liz confiding in him about Future Max.

"Well essentially some believe time travel is the folding of space that time is like threads so to go from point A being present to point B future or past you can fold the time spectrum and jump from point A to B. (Sam was using the strings on her jacket as a visual) Well what if when Max, future Max when he folded time he also created a tear somewhere within the granolith. (For the tear Sam uses her powers to cut the sting ashe folds it revealing little fibers stuicking out every which way) I mean if it can be used to travel throughout one strand of time the probability of moving throughout different dimensions is plausible right?"

Sam hadn't noticed that Alex veered off the road and was idling on the side with his flashers on staring straight at her while she went on her tangent. She blinks and looks around.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I think either you're a genius or you're going crazy."

Sam sighs fixing the string on her jacket with her powers as she rubs her forehead.

"I'm not going crazy Alex, in my time I told you who and what I was first, you helped me when I first came here. And Liz is with Max, and I'm with Michael and other than that things so far seem the same."

Alex nods. "So if what your saying is true how do you jump again I mean to your own thread or dimension?"

Sam shrugs, "God I don't know I guess I have to go back to the Granolith, but what if this is like Sliders you know or Quantum Leap I mean I could be stuck universe jumping until I get to my own. But then how will I know it's my universe I could never get back and then I…."

Alex shakes his head.

"Or this could all be a dream." He pinches Sam's wrist she winces and pinches him back.

"Ow!"

"Okay you're right not a dream got it."

Sam sits back in her seat as Alex gets back onto the road they sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Sam, maybe it's a combination of like Sliders and Quantum leap I mean maybe you have to change something in this universe and then go back to the granolith and that'll bring you back."

"But what do I have to change here?"

The car grows quiet again for the remainder of the ride as they park in Sam's driveway they both sit in silence thinking hard about the situation

"Look I believe you and I'll help you."

Sam smiles, "Thanks Alex."

Alex nods.

"And I'll have you know I haven't told anyone else about this theory."

Alex smiles, "Look the past few months have been well, hell. I mean Max was really upset about Liz and she wanted you to help her out with him keep his mind off of her and then you two fell for each other the same time her and Michael got close. I don't think Max and Michael's friendship has lessened from it but I know you and Liz haven't been the same around each other. But when you woke up and looked at her I could tell something had changed in your eyes. It was innocence you looked at her as if none of it had happened and after what you just told me well I know it's real and I believe you."

Sam nods, "I was with Michael when it happened, when the Granolith brought me to. I know there's a greater purpose for me being here I mean it wouldn't have sent me to this dimension unless I was supposed to fix it somehow."

"Well hey just sleep on it and we'll figure something out in the morning we can brainstorm at breakfast my house 9am."

Sam smiles and hugs Alex goodbye, she waves goodbye from her front door as Alex pulls out of her driveway on her way up to her bedroom she bids her parents goodnight and slowly ascends her stairs.

If I knew what I had to do to get back home to my real home I'd do it today right now. Fact is I'm afraid of falling asleep and this becoming permanent. It's stupid I know but I don't want to be stuck in this place forever. I feel so out of place.


	37. Journal Entry 33 A Leap of faith

As Sam lays down she flips on her stereo with her powers and tuning it to the mix station. She sighs heavily trying to clear her brain by naming as many state capitals she can in alphabetical order. By the time she got to Hartford she hears someone under her window. Wincing at who could be down there she goes out on her balcony to see Max smiling up at her.

"Hey what are you doing down there?"

Max smiles again cocking his head to the side.

"Can I come up?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No I'll come down I'll be right there."

Max nods leaving for the front of the house as Sam throws her robe on trying to think of a way out of an uncomfortable situation.

Max is leaning against the side of the house as she comes out looking for him.

"Hey."

Sam crosses her arms protectively over he chest to ward off the desert chill of the night.

"I just wanted to make sure things were okay between us, so are they?"

Sam looks up at Max while backing away slowly to his advances.

"Umm, I'm not sure."

Max doesn't flinch but continues to step towards Sam.

"I was just thinking about all we've gone through over the past few months and I know that what happened tonight well that we've been talking about it and I know that…"

Sam shakes her head waving her hands in front of Max.

"Max I don't remember what happened before I woke up in Michael's apartment tonight, to be honest things since then have been pretty unclear."

Max nods.

"Right and I know this may not sound fair right now but I think we have to take some time apart until things clear up for me cause right now I don't have any feelings for you Max."

Not believing the words that just came out of her mouth Sam winces and looks back at Max whose demeanor has become darker and introverted he steps back for the first time and sighs.

"You have to remember what happened, Sam I…"

Sam shakes her head.

"The only thing I remember is you and Liz loving each other and as far as I know Michael and her weren't dating."

Max suddenly feeling the chill in the air tightens his jacket around him and shuffles his feet.

"Well I think Michael and Liz proved that they're seeing each other a long time ago and she has no interest in me. God Sam all the promises we made each other just a few hours ago how can you just forget them?"

Sam shrugs and sits down on the bench in front of her Mother's garden. Max stays standing in front of her.

"Liz and Michael didn't sleep with each other that night. Did I ever tell you that?"

Max looks at Sam shaking his head slowly Sam nods.

"Michael agreed to help her help you but it seems I made a mess out of things all this it shouldn't be like this you and Liz belong together not you and I. And before you can protest I know this I just do and I think we need to stop whatever you and I are doing and you need to tell Liz how you feel know that you know she pretended to sleep with Michael because she thought it would help save you, save all of us."

"Sam I don't know what to say, I."

"If after hearing this Max you feel differently about me or about Liz then there's no question as to what you should do. Instead of my window you should be under Liz's talk to her."

Max nods and looks at the sky.

"You're confused right?"

Max pauses and looks at Sam tears are filling his eyes he nods slightly she nods back and smiles.

"Go talk to her Max, just talk you owe what you guys had and maybe what you could have that much."

Max stops and looks at Sam he stares for a while.

"You're not the same girl you know."

Sam shrugs.

"I know but who I was earlier she kept things from you and maybe it was because she was afraid of loosing you but I know that you're not mine to loose. Liz is hurting over this I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. And I don't want to hurt her, thing is that's exactly what I've been doing by being with you."

Max nods and hugs Sam she smiles as they break away. He turns to leave as Sam sits watching him get into his jeep and go. As he pulls his jeep away Sam smiles to herself and heads back to bed.

8:50am In front of Alex's house sorta Day two in a different dimension.

Sam's pacing back and forth in front of Alex's door glancing at her watch waiting for it to be 9am when the door opens and Alex in his pajamas shields his eyes and winces at Sam who's perky running on a few hours of sleep.

"My parents told me you were pacing and that I should get you before you ruined the lawn. Which is better than my Mother's idea of calling someone apparently there's been insane girl Scouts lately."

Sam laughs as she walks past Alex into his living room.

He follows her into the kitchen where cereal has been left on the table.

"My Mom's out back gardening my Dad's in his office we can brainstorm in here just quietly."

Sam nods as she sits down in front of a bowl Alex follows suit rubbing his eyes and staring at Sam.

"You look like something happened after I left you last night."

Sam looks up with a mouthful of cereal and tilts her head swallowing. Alex waves her off.

"Maria imed me saying something about Max and Liz talking about things."

Sam's eyebrows go up and Alex shakes his head.

"Not even two hours and you're already trying to fix things?"

"Listen Alex I need to get out of here, so I was thinking maybe I need to recreate what happened last night as well. I mean Max knows the truth and they look like they're getting back together right?"

Alex shakes his head.

"There's been a lot of drama going on here the past few months I mean a good talk between Liz and Max isn't going to change what's happened."

"Right I know that everyone keeps telling me that but listen it's a start I just need to go talk to Michael."

Alex looks shocked.

"You can't I mean, nothing's ever happened between the two of you, you can't just go up to him he's with Liz Sam."

Sam shrugs as she spoons more cereal in her mouth.

"You can't just do that you can't just shrug and expect that to be that."

"Alex listen Michael and I have this history that goes beyond this."

She points to her heart. Alex shakes his head.

"You mean like before, before?"

Sam nods.

"Right and all I have to do is get him to the Granolith and I think things will just happen."

Alex watches in amazement as Sam finishes her cereal and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I think this was good really helped a lot but I'm going to go to Michael's apartment and see what I can do."

Sam nods to herself and gets up to go leaving Alex speechless.

As she pulls into Michael's driveway Sam has to take deep breaths to compose herself. Michael comes out to throw the garbage away he stops and looks behind him seeing Sam in her car he stares as she talks to herself getting ready to get out of the car. Michael smiles at her something about her is so familiar and wonderful. He feels guilty about Liz and shakes the feelings away as he walks to her car with a goofy grin on his face.

Sam looks up surprised to see Michael smiling in her window she rolls it down.

"Hey, I was just ummm."

"Coming to visit?"

Sam nods.

"Actually I've haven't been myself since yesterday and…"

Michael nods as if he totally understands.

"I know what you mean last year something sorta similar happened to me."

Sam smiles.

"I need to go somewhere and I just had to come here and ask you if you wanted to come."

Michael looks at Sam unsure of what she means but he shrugs and smiles.

"Sure I'll be right out let me just lock up."

Sam waits as Michael appears again slinging a leather jacket over his shoulders he has jeans and a white wife-beater tank top on her heart skips beats as she turns the engine back on. When Michael gets situated in the car Sam takes off heading towards the desert the silence in the car is deafening. Michael wasn't sure why but he knew where they were going as if he had dreamed this before. When Sam parks across from the rock formation that houses the pod chamber and granolith Sam looks at Michael ready to explain but he just opens the car door leaving the silence looming in the air. She follows him up the rocks into the chamber. Michael stands next to the Granolith as Sam crawls in behind him.

"I've dreamt that this happened before."

Sam smiles, "You have?"

Michael nods he puts his hand up to the Granolith and looks to Sam waiting for her to do that same. She does and together they touch the Granolith as it pulsates and they both get flashes of the past. When they let go their hair is standing up on it's end Michael without thinking grabs Sam and kisses her as the Granolith pulsates purple and pink hues and it happens again. They're both knocked out on the ground.

"Give her some room."

Sam's eyes open slightly she's met with soft concerned eyes they're Michael's he's wearing a suit and a rose on his lapel he looks tired to next to him is Maria she's also in black and her eyes are puffy and red. Sam blinks again and tries to get up. Michael helps her as Liz holds her arm to keep her steady. Sam looks down she's wearing a black skirt and shoes in fact everything she's wearing is black everyone is. Liz looks stone faced Sam confused sees some mournful looks and people crying walking up a hill.

"Are you okay Sam?"

Sam nods and swallows hard. Liz nods with her as they follow Michael and Maria up the hill Sam sees that they're in a cemetery as Michael assists Maria to the crowd.

"Liz what happened?"

"You became faint I walked you down the hill a little and Maria and Michael followed to make sure you were okay."

That's not what Sam meant but the expressionless tone in which Liz spoke made her realize any more questions would be inappropriate. As they stood next to Maria Sam looked at the casket she looked around the group of people and noticed Alex's parents holding onto each other for dear life and suddenly she realized who they were burying. She steadied her legs before they gave out as Maria began Amazing Grace. Liz held onto Sam tighter and Sam knew that she wasn't coping with Alex's death but rather staying strong for everyone else.

When Maria was done singing she clung to her Mother Liz let go of Sam and held Maria feeling too heavy to stand on her own Sam backed away quietly and walked slowly down the hill. As she approached her car a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Sam looked behind her to see Michael with a pained expression on his face the rose was gone from his lapel it was now being lowered to the ground with Alex.

"I have to get out of here."

Michael nodded and went to the passenger side of the car. Sam looked at Michael and shook her head.

"Liz told me to make sure you were okay."

Sam looked back at Liz when she did she got a flash she could see Liz frantic trying to find something a picture of a building made entirely of windows. Then a map of Sweden with tacks all on it. And Liz and Maria sneaking away from Michael. A rush of heat on the back of her neck made Sam realize they could be in trouble.

As Sam broke out of the vision Michael was still staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

Sam shook her head.

"I need to go alone, but you have to promise me something no matter what Liz and Maria say believe in them and don't let them do it alone."

Michael cocked his head as Sam got into her car. She rolled down the window and looked at Michael deep in his eyes he looked entranced.

"Promise me you won't let them go alone."

Michael nodded as Sam pulled away she knew where she had to go the Granolith again but this time it had to be alone.


End file.
